¡Rescatame!
by Haru no Ame
Summary: [4to fic] [ItaSakuSasu] Cosas q sucedieron en cierta fiesta, cambiaron la vida de dos personas sin q se dieran cuenta... luego de un mes, el pasado de Sasuke reaparece llevandose secuestrada a Haruno Sakura...pero q es lo tan importante q debe decir ésta?
1. El día q todo cambió

_**Una nueva historia, un nuevo comienzo…**_

(:P ay! Pero a quien trato de engañar! ) HOLAAA! DE NUEVO! MINNA!

AJAJAJAJA! XD OH YEAH! Ha salido a flote mi 4tor FIC! JA-JA-JA-JA-AAA! (risa de Chin-chan por si acaso n.nU), pues wuenu, wuenu ahora no sé lo k me dio pero quise crear algo más dramático y comprometedor (ni se imaginan lo k tengo pensado ¬¬!) obviamente lleno de amor! Y como muxos saben, y deben estar suponiendo… SII ES UN SASUSAKU! OJOJOO! Pero… le puse más color… jejeje…

Bueno como ya dije antes las parejas k estarán aquí serán: SasuxSaku pero… no, de verás de veritas es ItaxSakuxSasu, aunque también podría decirse k… es un NaruxSakuxSasu (¬¬ ven! Les dije k ni se imaginaban lo k podría salir!) Pero al fin de cuentas…no sé como podría terminar Saku…mmm… me lo voy a pensar ¿vale:P

Ya ok voy a dejar de darles la lata para k puedan leer ¬¬U…

**Disclaimer: **Por supuesto (y mala pata para mi :P) Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, excepto la historia k están x leer (ojojojo XD), sino del GRANDEE! Masashi-san!

Y como ya es de costumbre:

(...) Pensamiento de los personajes.

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

--.--.--+--.--.-- cambio de escena o cuando pasa el tiempo.

**_Haruno-chan (o Dany nn) les presenta su 4to fic y el 1er capituloo!_**

"**_RESCATAME!"_**

**El día que todo cambió**

Una mañana Sakura se encontraba meditando en su habitación, un día con agradable sol, sin mucho que hacer; ningún panorama, en pocas palabras era un día perfecto para relajarse… La brisa tibia rozaba los ya largos cabellos rosas de la kunoichi desde el pequeño balcón de su pieza.

Han pasado 4 largos años desde que era una gennin, rápidamente ha subido a Jounin y con ayuda de Tsunade se convertido en la mejor médica especialista de la aldea Oculta de Konoha, con tan solo 16 años ya se le puede ser reconocida como unas de las mejores ninjas. Pero… ¿por qué meditar en un momento así¿Por qué aún la preocupación en su rostro¿Habrá pasado algo anteriormente¿Y qué DIABLOS pasó con Sasuke?...

Ah, bueno… Sasuke volvió a la aldea 1 año atrás, por su propia cuenta. No se sabe la razón del "¿por qué?", pero al día siguiente que volvió se descubre que Orochimaru, Kabuto y todos sus secuaces habían muerto… ¿NANI?... estaban muertos, de verás de veritas que estaban sin vida ya no existían en este mundo! (N/a: YATTA! HAY K HACER FIESTAA! SHANNAROO!XD ES UN DÍA GLORIOSO PARA EL "Anti-Orochi-fleto retorcido" XDD!)…entonces ¿Por qué aún la cara de preocupación, sabemos que Orochimaru murió, acaso ¿no es motivo de alegría, Sakura? Orochi-bastardo no se apoderó del cuerpo de Sasuke-kun¿por qué estás aún con esa cara de preocupada¿Qué pasó después de que Sasuke volviera?

Luego de que Sasuke volvió, claro, ella era la más alegre de todos los que esperaban el regreso de Sasuke, pero aquel día…

**Flash Back**

El Uchiha salía de la oficina del Hokage, es decir, luego de hablar con Tsunade sobre asuntos personales… Una chica pelirosa con el cabello no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto esperaba impacientemente afuera de la oficina…y cuando pudo ver nuevamente al chico que más ama en todo el mundo.

Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos y tiritando por la misma razón: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke gira su mirada y cuerpo sin mucho ánimo, estaba guapísimo. 3 años de ausentarse y el chico se veía aún más lindo, cualquiera hubiera quedado absorta viendo el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero Sakura no es una cualquiera; y sin poderse contener abraza al Uchiha con gran alegría. Y este por alguna razón…

Sasuke: (Sakura…)…

Inner-Sasuke: (Se siente bien, estar apegadito a ella…mmm… apegaditoo…jejeje…)

La pelirosa se consumía en llanto cada vez aferrándose más a Sasuke, quien corresponde el abrazo posando su mano en la espalda de la chica y cuando ella pudo sentir aquella mano se separó de Sasuke, avergonzada por lo que había hecho…

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROO! ME CORRESPONDIÓ EL ABRAZOO! YUUJUU!)

Sakura, sonrojada: e-ettoo…

Sasuke solo la miraba, aunque sin sentimiento alguno… Sakura desvía su rostro hacía su lado derecho, apenada…

Sakura, sonrojada: Bien…Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun… n.n

Sasuke no le responde y con esa misma mirada y orgullo comienza a caminar pasando al lado de la pelirosa sin musitar ni una sola palabra, en un silencio total un vacío que nunca se pudo borrar… aunque unas simples palabras se pudieron oír de la boca de Sasuke al estar al lado de la chica..

Sasuke: lo siento…

Un simple lo siento… tan solo eso después de largos años…las lágrimas volvieron a bajar en el rostro de Sakura…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tal vez no fueron las palabras correctas para un reencuentro, pero esa es la forma de expresar de Sasuke, cosa que Sakura sabe muy bien…pero para ella el solo echo de que volviera, le hacía feliz no importaba lo que le dijera o no… y aún seguimos con esa cara de preocupación ¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ ENTONCES?.

Eso es un misterio que luego se sabrá…(N/a: esperen no más… ya van a ver lo k pasó! ¬¬ …jejeje).

Bueno como había dicho, la chica peli rozada se encontraba pensando en su balcón, ...pensando… ¿en qué?

Inner-Sakura: (Vamos! TIENES QUE DECIRSELO! ¬o¬, JODER!)

Sakura: (demo…tengo miedo…)

Inner-Sakura: (miedo! A QUÉ MIERDA LE TIENES MIEDO?)

Sakura: (NO ES OBVIO?...a que no lo acepte… a que lo rechace…)

Inner-Sakura: (LO SIENTO MUCHO POR ÉL! PERO TIENE QUE HACERSE RESPONSABLE! LAS COSAS NO SE HACEN DE UNO, SINO DE A 'DOS'! HE DICHO! ¬O¬)

Sakura: (demo…demo… ah! QUE PUEDO HACER? ú.uU)

Inner-Sakura: (DECIRSELO! BAKA!)

Sakura: (y…según tú… COMO MIERDA SE LO DIGOO?)

Inner-Sakura: (AAHH! SHANNAROOO! DEJA DE JODER Y MUESTRALE LA 'PRUEBA' Y LISTO! SE ACABO EL PROBLEMA! O ACASO… QUIERES ESTAR SOLA EN 'ESTO'? CLARO QUE NOOOO! ADEMÁS NO PUEDES HACER NADA YA QUE AYER LE MANDASTE UNA CARTA DICIENDO QUE TE ESPERARÁ EN EL LAGO!)

Sakura: (YAAA!... está bien se lo voy a decir! No hay de otra u.ùU)

Así la kunoichi desaparece del balcón saltando de tejado en tejado por las casas de Konoha…

--.--.--+--.--.--

Mientras, cerca de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, un chico de unos 20 años con rasgos del Clan Uchiha y que en sus ojos marcaban el Sharingan, corría por el bosque.

Vestía un tipo de capucha cerrada y de cuello abierto color negro; con estampados de nubes color rojo. Su cabello era de un color negro azulado aclarado, largo y amarrado por una cola.

La atmósfera que daba la 1era impresión en que lo veías, se podría decir que es la misma que la de Sasuke………imposible! Se trataba de Itachi¿qué diablos hace en dirección a la aldea?

Itachi: (ya no estoy muy lejos de la aldea, en pocos minutos estaré en ella, el plan va a la perfección, y según mi información el grupo 7, que conforma Naruto-kun no tendrá misiones durante ésta semana...)

El ninja exiliado aún corría por los árboles, pero se detuvo al llegar al portal de Konoha…

--.--.--+--.--.--

Sasuke caminaba por un sendero de tierra con dirección al lago, donde aprendió el Goukakyuu no Jutsu enseñado por su difunto padre; al igual cuando iba a psar sus días desolado con la puerta de tal...Sin embargo, aunque miles de recuerdos se le venían a la mente al llegar poco a poco al lugar un chico rubio con cara de zorro que vestía unos pantalones naranjos, una chaqueta del mismo color y debajo una polera negral con el estampado de Konoha interrumpe sus pensares…

Naruto: OE! SASUKE!

Decía el chico rubio corriendo por detrás de Sasuke para alcanzarlo este se da la vuelta para verlo y a la vez saludarlo.

Sasuke: hola, usuratonkachi.

Naruto: ¬¬ mmm…si… hola, baka.

Sasuke: tan temprano que te levantas para fastidiar?

Naruto: pues, fíjate que no a fastidiar. Es que tengo unas ganas de beber sake que nadie me las saca!

Naruto ha cambiado bastante en estos años pasados, ya es más 'sabio' con el tema de la 'mujeres' y el 'sake' está más lúcido que antes, gracias a las 'enseñanzas' de su querido Ero-sennin n.nU…

Sasuke: y yo que pintó en todo eso?

Naruto: pues te vengo a invitar porque beber solo no tiene gracia.

Sasuke: ¬¬ no será que quieres que vaya para que pague la cuenta yo? Como la otra vez…!

Naruto: O.OU! Q-qué vez?

Sasuke: ah! no lo recuerdas, pues cuando…

**Flash Back**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban conversando por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo, pasaba bastante gente ese día, Naruto al parecer suplicaba algo a Sasuke…

Naruto: Vamos, vamos! No te preocupes hoy si tengo dinero para pagar! Jejeje…

Sasuke, sarcástico: ¬¬ si, claro! Esperate unos minutitos y te acompaño enseguida, baaka!

Naruto: Vamos Sasuke! Deja de ser negado alguna vez en tu vida y vente conmigo a emborracharte a lo grande! Ya te dije YO PAGO!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Por favor!

Sasuke: está bien, pero no me hagas una escenita en enfrente de la gente.

Naruto: Hai, hai!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke: ¬¬ Te acuerdas?

Naruto: AH! Te refieres a …!...¬¬U no me acuerdo. Pero… te dije que iba a pagar yo ¿no? Acaso ¿no lo hice? ó-òU

Sasuke: ¬¬ pues…

**Flash Back**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban dentro de una tienda donde solo se especializaban en ALCOHOL! Y nada más que ALCOHOOL! Y por la boca del rubio solo se escuchaban quejidos, eructos y risas mientras que Sasuke que no estaba tan pasado como Naruto le miraba sin parpadear con una botella de sake en las manos totalmente rojo. Además si parpadeaba era su perdición ya que se quedaba dormido y que cosas podría hacer Naruto en esa situación si él no estaba para detenerle.

Sasuke, rojo: o-…ooeee¡hic! u-usuraatongachi¡hic!

Naruto: Gué ¡hic! Quiedes ¡hic! ne…negaDOO! Jajajaja XD

Sasuke: Ga ¡hic! llade un rado…kono BAAAkaa

Naruto: Gue ¡hic! me galle¡brp! Y para gueee… ¡hic! mierda ¡hic! guieres gue me galle¡hic! neeeE!

Sasuke: por gué¡hic! no lo see… ¡hic! pero… gaaaaaalladeee…¡hic!

Naruto: si gue salizde negadoo JAJAJA ¡hic! JAJA XDD!

Sasuke: Negado¡hic! galladee! Además ¡hic! no cambies el te…teema ¡hic! poor… porgue ttttúuu, dienes gue bagar¡Brp!

De repente un señor, con atuendo de camarero se les acerca a la mesa.

Camarero: Disculpen, pero debemos cerrar, aquí está la cuenta.

El camarero le pasa la factura a Sasuke y cuando este la ve…

Sasuke, tambaleándose: QUÉ¡hic! Bor gué dando?

Camarero: u.uU Bueno, cof, cof, acaso no ve cuanta botella en el suelo!

Sasuke: gué?

Y el chico ve por su alrededor el cual estaba…repleto de botellas vacías!

Sasuke: pero… yo no bago ¡hic¿No es así Naruto, amigoo?

Pero cuando gira su cabeza para ver al rubio ve que este…dormía con la baba saliendo de su boca y encima de las botellas vacías, n.nU con la ponchera al aire.(N/a: ponchera: estomago, guatita, me doy xD)

Sasuke: n.nU Naruto?

Silencio de 1…2…3…4…

Sasuke: MALDITO BAKA DESBIERDAAAAA! YO NO BIENSO BAGAR DAL GUENDA! DESBIEERDAA! AAAAAHHRG!

El moreno, aunque se haya tirado encima de Naruto golpeándolo, este no despertó. El camarero comienza a acercárseles…

Camarero: n.n Bueno, bueno… Ò.ó PAGUEME!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto: n.nUUU jejejejejejejejejejejeje...

Sasuke: ¬¬ y no solo tuve que pagar sino que también tuve que dar propina e irte a dejar a TU departamento!

Naruto: XDUU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sasuke: ¬¬

De pronto una chica de cabello rosa largo, que vestía una blusa apretada de color blanca; con una falda larga hasta las rodillas y cortada a los lados de color negro se acercaba corriendo a la pareja de 'amigos' que estaba en frente de ella.

Sakura: HAII! n-n

Naruto: are! Sakura-chan! n o n

Sasuke, girando su rostro hacía atrás: (Hasta que por fin llega...)

Sakura, jadeante: go-gomennasai… por la tardanza…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: hmf…

Naruto: a ver¡Perdón¿De qué me perdí?

Sakura: aps… Hola, Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Pues…¬¬ eso debería preguntarlo yo!

Sakura: emmm…

Inner-Sakura: (MALDICIÓN POR QUE TENÍAS QUE VENIR BAKA?)

Sasuke, interrumpe: warui, Naruto, pero debo hablar con Sakura un momento; si quieres después vamos a tomarnos unas copas…

Sakura: (espera… no se supone que... YO DEBO hablar CON ÉL! No él a mí!.. ¿Qué sucede?)

Naruto: Hnmm… ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! HABLEN DE SU ASUNTO TAAAAAN IMPORTANTE! ¬o¬

Sakura: arigato…

Inner-Sakura: (PERO DE QUE MIERDA LE AGRADECES! JODER!)

El rubio baja hacía el lago y se recuesta en la hierba fresca, alejado de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura…no sé el motivo del porque me llamaste pero… ahora que tengo la oportunidad, debo… decirte algo muy importante…

Sakura: (Decirme algo importante?) ah… pero…escúchame tu primero, por favor…

Inner-Sasuke: (maldición¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIJISTE DE INMEDIATO? NO VES QUE ME CONSUME POR DENTRO CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO PARADA EN FRENTE MÍO! TENEMOS QUE DECIRSELO HOY DÍA!)

Sasuke: (callate! Dejemos que hable primero además ella fue la que me envió la carta de que viniéramos para acá…está en todo su derecho…después le digo…) está bien, tu primero…

Sakura: Bueno…verás…recuerdas que hace un mes Ino hizo una fiesta en su casa?

Sasuke: Pues… (hace un mes?... aps! Ya lo recuerdo! no que esa noche… espera esa noche tuvimos… ay no!)-se sonroja- (tal vez si le digo que 'no', se olvide del problema… si le diré que NO)… emm… no me acuerdo…

Inner-Sakura: (SHANNAROO! COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS SI ESA NOCHE TUVIMOS… BUENO TUVIMOS… bueno…)

Sakura: te lo recordaré…esa noche…

**Flash Back**

Casa de Ino. ESTABA EL REVENTÓN! La música estridente! Que se escuchaba a miles de kilómetros... y en las mesas de la casa…¡bocadillos, miles de masitas y cosas por el estilo! y de beber: ponche, ron, vodka, sake y…por último n.nU bebidas. Gente desconocida y personas como TenTen, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban adentro. Miles bailando, otros bebiendo, cantando, conversando por una esquina y manoseándose por otra ¬¬U. Naruto uno de los que estaba bebiendo, comienza a insinuársele a Sakura que estaba sentada en un sofá mirando como todos los demás se divertían en especial a Sasuke, que estaba pasado por copas aunque aún con el sentido común funcionando bailaba con una chica desconocida.

El rubio ojiazul ya bastante cerca de Sakura…

Naruto: Saaa…kura-chian ¡hic!

Sakura, alejándose por el olor que despedía Naruto: Naruto? Pero que demonios bebiste? -.-"

Naruto: mmm… NO LO SEEE…¡HIC! de podo un poquido! XD jajajajaja!

Sakura: (llegas a dar pena ¬¬U)

Naruto: Sakura…-chian ¡hic! por gué dan solita? Nee? Anímade! BEBE UN BOCO GONMIGOOO!

Sakura: Naruto, ¬¬ yo no bebo…

Naruto: g-gueee…no bebes¡hic! pero vamos! La situación lo amerida! Siiii?…

Sakura: si digo que no! Es…

Pero la pelirosa desvía su mirada donde estaba Sasuke con su pareja la cual acercaba su rostro al de él, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello azulado al chico…

Sakura: PRESTAME LA BOTELLA!

Naruto: Gué?

Sakura, con mirada asesina: QUE ME DES LA BOTELLA, DOBEE! òOó

Naruto: (-.-U que...que miedo…) ya! Ya! TOMA!

El rubio le pasa una botella de agua ardiente a Sakura la cual al tenerla en sus manos se la echa a la boca y comienza a beberla de una, sin dejar rastro ni gota que beber…

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN! NO TE LA BEBAS TODA DE UN VIAJE! O SINO…

Pero Sakura, al dejar la botella vacía se le cae de las manos y su cara baja a la altura del suelo y se ensombrece, dejando a un urgido Naruto al lado suyo…

Naruto: Sa…Sakura…chan? (ay! Dios! - -"U)

Sakura, con la cara ensombrecida: ji…ji..jijijiji…

Naruto: Sakura-chan? o.ò

De repente Sakura muestra su cara de golpe, dejando con el alma en un hilo al pobre rubio del susto ya que,…la chica estaba sonrojada y con una cara de volada-pervertida que nadie podría tener jamás n.nU…

Sakura: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDD

Naruto: (uy… creo que la cague…¡perdóname Diosito!)

Sakura: JAJAJA… nani?

Sakura fija su vista en Sasuke que estaba a centímetros de ser besado por una chica 'xx'. La pelirosa se levanta de golpe del sofá y…

Sakura: SALE DE AQUÍ MALDITA (BEEEEP!) DE LA MADRE! -(N/a: ESO ES CENSURADO xDD)

Gritó la pelirosa empujando a la chica 'xx' al suelo, y por la fuerza la dejo inconsciente (N/a: por (BEEEP!) le pasó! Uy… gomen n.nUU). La esmeralda se acerca sensualmente a Sasuke, ya que justo en ese momento una canción romántica comienza… Sakura se aferra a Sasuke y acerca su boca al oído de este.

Sakura: SAAAAASUGUEE ¡hic! –GUUN!…

Sasuke¿Pero que… te pasa Sakura, no que tu no bebías?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¡HIC! porque ibas a besar a esa #$&…

Sasuke: (nani? Desde cuando Sakura tiene ese… ese VOCABULARIO? Oo!) Ella era la que me iba a besar ¬¬U…

Inner-Sasuke: (SIII! COMO NO SASUKE! COMO NO! )

Sasuke¿por qué¿celosa?

Sakura: celosa ¡hic¿io¡hic! de esa rastrera suelda ¡hic! GLARO GUE NOOO!

Sasuke: RASTRERA? Jajajajaja xD

Sakura: siii…es una rasDreeeeRAA¡hic!

Sasuke: no estás celosa?

Sakura: NO…

Sasuke: segura?

Sakura: NOO ¡HIC!

Sasuke: ¬¬U o sea que si lo estás…

Sakura: SII!

Sasuke: pues… no deberías estarlo…

Sakura: por ¡hic! gué?

Sasuke: porque tú eres… tu eres –se sonroja.

Inner-Sasuke: (OE! CALMATE NO LE VAYAS A DECIR 'ESO'!)

Sasuke: (que no le diga qué…?)

Inner-Sasuke: ('ESO' QUE NO SE LO DIGAS!)

Sasuke: (no que yo era el negado ¬¬?)

Inner-Sasuke: (NO! …BUENO SI… PERO NO SE LO DIGAS!)

Sasuke: (y que le digo ahora?)

Inner-Sasuke: (Lo que te nazca! ¬¬U)

Sakura, sonrojada: por gué Sasugue ¡hic! –gun?

Inner-Sakura: (AY! ME VA DECIR QUE ME AMA! SHANNAROO!)

Sasuke: es que…tú eres… 'mejor' que ella

Inner-Sauske: ('MEJOR? xDDD QUE ESTUPIDA RESPUESTA ES ESAA? KUSO! SI QUE ESTAS NEGADO! HOMBRE!)

Sasuke: (¬¬U…)

Dice Sasuke separándose un poco de Sakura para mirar su rostro, el cual estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tal vez sonrojada por el alochol pero también por las palabras de Sasuke…aunque no fueran lo que ella esperaba…

La pelirosa acerca sus labios lentamente a los del chico el cual no opone ninguna resistencia y los une en un beso apasionado.

La esmeralda era más baja que Sasuke así que tuvo que pararse un poco de puntillas, y llevados por sus instintos comienzan a alejarse de la pista de baile, pero aún unidos por ese apasionado beso. Mientras que salían de la casa de Ino, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban adentro del apartamento de Sasuke, donde comienzan a alocarse y besar sus cuerpos, quitándose la ropa en el recorrido. Entre mordidas y besos llegaron a la cama, donde lanza suavemente a la chica, y empieza desabrocharle el sostén, que era la penúltima prenda que quedaba; ella saca los boxers del chico. Y cuando ya los dos estaban completamente desnudos, comenzaron a escucharse gemidos en la habitación que cada vez se hacían más fuertes…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura, sonrojada: supongo… que ahora si! lo recuerdas…

Sasuke estaba totalmente sonrojado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacía un lado para no encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura, quien prosigue con la conversación…

Sakura: bueno ya ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche… y pues… no hace unos dos días atrás descubrí algo muy importante…

Sasuke: (algo importante?) de que se trata…

Sakura: esto también te concierne a ti, ya que debo decirte…

Inner-Sakura: (VAMOS DÍCESELO! DÍCESELOOO! SHANNAROO!)

Sakura, más sonrajada: Sasuke-kun…yo…

Sasuke: (tu…?)

Sakura: YO…!

Pero de pronto su habla se detiene ya que una mano, por detrás suyo, se posa en su boca.

Inner-Sakura: (NANI?)

Sasuke miraba expectante la escena mientras que Naruto al echar un ojito a la pareja algo celoso y curiosa, se da cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levanta rápidamente con la misma mirada que Sasuke… Sakura iba a dar un codazo para atrás, pero en el momento que lo iba hacer, el dueño de la misma mano que tenía tapada su boca la deja inconsciente de un golpe en su cuello…

Sasuke: (no…no puede ser…! O.O...)

El hombre coge en sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura y…

Hombre: mh?……Sasuke…

Sasuke: I…Itachi…

Los ojos de ambos chicos no daban crédito…sobre todo al menor de los Uchiha, no podía creer que… Itachi, su hermano, estuviera allí y además… cogiendo en brazos a Sakura quien estaba inconsciente a causa de su propia acción… ¿Qué rayos pasaba?... este ya no es un día calmado para Konoha…

Sasuke: ... tu… ¡tu que DEMONIOS haces aquí!

Itachi: hmp… ha pasado mucho Sasuke… aún sigues igual de cabezota que siempre…

Naruto: (Uchiha…Itachi… ¿Qué hace aquí?...espera… ¡tiene en brazos a Sakura-chan!)

Sasuke: maldito seas!… suelta de inmediato a la chica!... no tiene que ver en esto!

Itachi: que no tiene que ver… mmm… no estás equivocado…

Sasuke, activa el Sharingan: qué?... TE HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!

El chico vengador, como estaba a poca distancia del primogénito de los Uchiha, iba a darle un certero golpe en el rostro cuando de pronto la voz de Naruto se escucha por arriba de él…

Naruto: OEE! NO ME IGNOREEES!

Decía Naruto quien alzaba su pierna en dirección al rostro de Itachi, logra golpearlo desprevenido pero de un puuf! Los cuerpos de Itachi y Sakura se convierten en troncos… así es! Itachi utilizó la técnica del reemplazo… Naruto aún en el aire por la patada puede escuchar por debajo de él la voz del Uchiha…

Itachi: muy lento…

Y sin más ni menos Itachi golpea el abdomen del chico kyuubi elevándolo más arriba a unos cuantos metros provocando que el mismo escupiera un poco de sangre por la boca…

Sasuke: Naruto!...-dirige una mirada llena de odio a su hermano- ¡ya me estás colmando la paciencia!

El chico comienza a juntar chakra en su brazo izquierdo pero antes Itachi dice algunas palabras que…

Itachi: si Naruto-kun quiere recuperar a su querida Sakura será mejor que encuentre la organización Akatsuki hacía el norte del bosque, y si no viene dentro de una semana a partir de hoy… la chica morirá… no es algo para pensar mucho… así que ¡nos vemos!

Itachi desaparece sin dejar rastro ni huella con Sakura, aún inconsciente en sus brazos… ha sido secuestrada… Naruto ya había llegado a tierra…

Naruto: gomen Sasuke, pero he cambiado de opinión lo dejaremos para otro día ir a tomar unas buenas copas de sake juntos…-dice mientras pasa su mano por su boca secando la sangre de su boca.

Sasuke: hmp… lo mismo digo, usuratonkachi…-dice el chico sin desactivar su sharingan pero si desapareciendo el chakra acumulado de su Chidori.

Ambos miraban la dirección donde Itachi había escapado, y en el momento en que iban a saltar para agarrar más impulso para correr y perseguirles…

Naruto y Sasuke: Nos vemos!

En ese preciso momento en que iban a seguir a Itachi, Kakashi aparece por detrás y les detiene.

Kakashi: hey, hey… calmense…!

Naruto: wa! o.o! Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: hola… .n.n

Sasuke, se da cuenta de que a Naruto le tenía detenido un bunshin de su propio maestro, gracias a su sharingan. Es decir, que el verdadero Hatake lo tenía bien agarrado a él.

Naruto: no que estabas en una misión!

Kakashi: acabo de llegar… que no lo ves?

Sasuke: dejame ir Kakashi! A Sakura se la acaba de llevar Itachi! -tratando de safarse, sin mucho éxito.

Kakashi: si… lo he visto todo detrás de aquel árbol -indica un árbol que estaba en el lago- pero como rayos piensan perseguirles si ni siquiera tienen el medio para hacerlo?

Así el bunshin detrás de Naruto desaparece y el jounin peligris hace la…

Kakashi: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Así de un puff! Aparece nuestro perro pequeño parlante de pelaje café y dos ojos con manchas negras, Pakkun.

Pakkun: m… para que me necesitas ahora Kakashi?

Naruto: woow! Es Pakkun!

Pakkun: m… Naruto? y Sasuke?... donde está Sakura? Nee?

Kakashi: ese es el problema acaba de ser secuestrada por Itachi…

Pakkun: qué? O.o!

Sasuke: no tenemos tiempo que perder por hablar que un 'perro parlanchín' ¬¬!

Kakashi: aah… calmate… Pakkun les acompañará en el viaje.

Pakkun: quieres que rastree el olor de Sakura no?...-comienza a usar su nariz- está a unos 3 o 4 kilometros de aquí y sigue avanzando…

Naruto: entonces…¿Qué ESPERAMOS? Vamos a rescatarla DEPRISA!

Kakashi: y… ¿con qué armas piensas ir? Crees que con solo energía que te sobra lograrás vencerle y sacarle a Sakura de las manos? ¬¬

Naruto: pues…yo…

Sasuke: vale…en media hora más nos juntamos en la puerta de los limites con todo lo necesario y mejor que no tardes! ¬¬ y tu Kakashi? Nos acompañarás?

Kakashi: no puedo tengo otra misión de rango S… pero como dije llevate a Pakkun él les será más útil que yo… y ahora escuchen los dos atentamente.

Ambos chicos e incluso el perro fijan su mirada en la enmascarada de Kakashi…

Kakashi: es una misión ¿entienden? Solo deben traer con vida a Sakura a la aldea al igual que ustedes deben llegar con vida… tan solo eso -el peligris fija su mirada más en Sasuke- (aunque para ti te importará un bledo lo que te diga ya que igualmente lucharás con Itachi…)

Naruto y Sasuke: Hai!

Kakashi: bien! Pakkun vete con Naruto! y en media hora más comiencen como el grupo 7 que son, la misón! SUERTE!

Así todos nuestros personajes se van por caminos distintos…

--.--.--+--.--.--

Itachi corría a no muy alta velocidad, teniendo cuidado con el cuerpo de su rehen, Sakura, quien aún estaba inconsciente y en sus brazos…

Itachi: (no importa cuanto corra igualmente mañana llegaré a la guarida…así que debo encontrar un pueblo y una buena posada en la cual pasar la noche…además esta chica se me puede despertar en el trayecto lo cual se me haría más complicada las cosas…)

Fija su mirada, sin su sharingan, en el rostro de la Haruno el cual mostraba total inocencia y pureza…

Itachi: (esta chica...) -se le queda mirando un rato más sin parpadear para luego fijar su mirada en el horizonte- (ya entiendo el por qué Naruto-kun se enamoró de ella...)

- - - - - - -

**WOOO! FIN DEL CAPITULOO ONE! **Y k les ha parecido ¿emocionante no? Ajajajajaja me vuelto una malvada en dejarlos en suspenso (esperense el proximo capitulo no más! k está mu' wueno! ) Espero muchos reviews de su parte! NE!...

…y bueno aquí un GRAN FAVOR K PEDIRLES… es k para continuar este fic, necesito información sobre los miembros del "Akatsuki" solo tengo los nombres de dos: Itachi y de Hoshigaki Kisame. Además de información especial como... si ya todos capturaron su biyuu? o sus planes o...etc etc...lo q sea!

Cualquier cosita PLIS!MANDENMELAAA!

_**ESTO ES PARA QUIENES LEEN EL FIC 2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE...:**_

**GRACIAS X SUS ULTIMOS REVIEWS ESPERO SIEMPRE RECUERDEN EL FIC AQUEL AL IGUAL Q EL OTRO Q HICE "AMOR ENCONTRADO"**

** no tengo palabras para agradecer siempre su apoyo y animos... sus reviews eran el ultimo recurso q me qdaba para seguir avanzando y actualizar **

**nn muxas gracias x todo de verdad nn**

** LOS QUIERO UN MONTON A TODOS... a los q no han dejado review y a los q si **

**espero sigan mis otras obras **

** q dios les bendiga, y se me cuidan muxo!  
**

y para cualquier cosa solo agreguenme en su hotmail

_**BYE BYE!**_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	2. Solo un acercamiento

Hai! Minna-san nn… bueno… o.o nunca pensé q la acogida de este fic fuera tanta… me hizo muxa ilusion ver 17 reviews en tan solo 1 capitulo T-T se los agradezco de todo corazon me hicieron muy feliz y x eso les voy a subir lo antes posible cada capitulo…(Keiko: o al menos hará el intento n.nU)… ¬¬ callate inner, q a ti no te preguntan mujer! (Keiko: T-T ¬¬)… n.nU bueno omitamos lo ocurrido… nn de verdad me qdé muy impresionada x su acogida a este nuevo fic… n.n MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Disclaimer: Narutin y sus personajes no me pertenecen aunq quisiera tener guardado alguno debajo de mi cama pero… -..-U en sin xD, le pertenecen a Masashi-dono nn**

Ahora si, no los interrumpo y les dejo el 2do capitulo del fic _¡Rescatame! _Q espero les guste y dejen review igual q le primera vez nn

**Escape #1**

La noche había caído en el gran bosque del país, o tal vez uno de los más grandes del territorio del fuego; y con ella dejamos a la intemperie en un total y absoluto silencio, donde solo se podía oír las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento; pudiendo oír la serenata de los grillos nos otorgan todos los días de verano; pudiendo oír como el río, en paz y armonía, chocaba contra las piedras y rocas; y un búho, en una de las ramas de un pino muy alto, grazna echando vuelo alzando sus dos alas cafés al sentir como un tipo de chaquetón largo color negro con estampados de nubes rojas, se interponía en su tranquilidad.

Este tipo iba corriendo a gran velocidad, de rama a suelo, teniendo en brazos, inconsciente, a Haruno Sakura que aún yacía en brazos del desterrado de su propia aldea por un acto de asesinato muy cruel Uchiha Itachi, desde la tarde del mismo día.

La mirada carmesí de los ojos de Itachi se fruncía destellante y tenebrosamente bajo el oscuro cielo, bajo las sombras de los empinados árboles. El Uchiha primogénito, recorrió otros 10 kilómetros más durante todo el día, ganándose de esa forma una gran ventaja contra el histérico Naruto y su frío hermano pequeño (N/a: aunq ya no está tan "pequeño" el niño xD…el niño… xDxD) que iban tras él y su compañera desde la tarde, y ésta aún sin señas de querer despertar. De pronto, Itachi se detiene.

La pelirosa comienza a abrir los ojos jade pesadamente y algo mareada, en cuanto Itachi se detuvo en su escapatoria. La imagen a través de los ojos claros de la joven jounin se veía borrosa solo pudiendo distinguir una melena morena y dos mechas caídas, unos ojos afilados y tajantes de mirada seria y fría, una cara de tez blanca… podría ser?... Sasuke?... y aún con los parpados entrecerrados…

Sakura, con voz cortante: Sa…Sasuke-kun?

La mirada carmesí del desterrado Uchiha mayor, vira directa y bruscamente hacía el rostro de Sakura, quien abre los ojos como dos platos asustándose, y por el confundimiento que había cometido… además de aquel…rojo sangre que le miraba sin parpadear tenebrosamente… una mirada asesina…

Itachi, cambiando la expresión de sus ojos: Sasuke…? –su boca se ocultaba inconscientemente bajo el cuello alto de la chaqueta larga de los akatsukis, mientras un oscuro silencio los dominó…- jajaja –risa sarcástica- lo siento …ja no soy Sasuke …jaja -con su voz fría pero aún riéndose entre las palabras.

Sakura: O.O Uchiha Itachi… -con voz entrecortada por la impresión- pe-pero que…?

Itachi: Hmm… -gesto pensativo, dejando de mirar a la chica- asi que me recuerdas…

Sakura, frunciendo el seño: Como te voy a olvidar… -con voz endemoniada- tu…! –gritando, pasando por su mente la cara de Naruto y Sasuke- tu eres el causante de su sufrimiento! –Itachi le mira de reojo- … BASTARDO! –haciendo forcejeo y moviéndose para todos lados ya que Itachi aún la tenía en sus brazos- sueltame! Sueltame te digo! …MALDITO! –moviéndose con más brusquedad pero Itachi le tenía fuertemente sujetada.

Itachi, dejando de mirarla: sabes? Estabas "mejor" dormida… - en casi un susurro.

La esmeralda se sonroja de mejilla a mejilla intensamente, mirando al primogénito con cara de "what?", sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho… un… un cumplido?... QUEEE!... pensaba de momento la Haruno, para luego negar con la cabeza y espetarle.

Sakura, histerica: Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES DE MI! JODER! SUELTAME!

Itachi: me encantaría pero no puedo, sakura-san…

Sakura: (sakura…-san?) QUÉ! –se sonroja de…colera?- suéltame te digo!

El desterrado de la aldea, Itachi, ya hastiado de tanto parloteo y de las insistencias e insultos de la pelirosa, que tendría que cargar todos estos días, no sigue hablando con la misma, y comienza a caminar hacía adelante unos cuantos pasos para luego abrir una especia de puerta deslizante con uno de sus pies (N/a: ya q sus manos están "ocupadas" con el cuerpo de Sakura, vaga la rebundancia -.-). Sin embargo, la pelirosa seguía patalendo y putenado a medio mundo, o sea, a Itachi que ya ni le tomaba en cuenta, y aún en brazos de este; sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella y el primogénito entraban a una pequeña posada… Itachi seguía avanzando como si nada y cierra la puerta con el mismo pie.

Se detiene y para en frente de la angosta recepción del lugar.

Itachi, con su voz fría: Necesito una habitación con dos camas, por favor –sin dejarse ver, nuevamente, su boca por causa del cuello de la chaqueta.

De pronto la chica supuestamente encargada de la recepción, que estaba escribiendo unos papeles quien sabe si importantes o de ocio, deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se percata de la presencia de "nuevos clientes" con la voz fría de Itachi… La chica se sorprende de momento cuando ve la escena frente a sus ojos, un hombre con una capucha negra le mira fijamente a la cara mientras a la vez sostiene el cuerpo de una joven de 16 años de cabello rosa que miraba roja más no poder a la chica recepcionista… Esta muchacha llevaba un kimono ligero y extraño color verde opaco, procesa la información de la habitación llegando a la conclusión más simple y especifica… "Luna de miel" XD o… "Escape de aldea"… aún así la mirada escarlata de Itachi no se despegaba de la cara de la joven…

Chica: hai! n.n señor! –sacando una lista de un cajón, comenzando a leerla- … a ver, a ver… mmm… lo siento señor, esas habitaciones están todas tomadas, solo quedan… ejem… -ocultando su rojo pervertido detrás de la misma lista- matrimoniales… juju

Sakura, se sonroja completa otra vez y se le pone el cabello de punta por un escalofrío q siente recorrer toda su espina: QUE! –grita eufórica

Itachi, sin mostrar expresión alguna: dame una de esas –sin gesto ni emoción a diferencia de la pelirosa.

Sakura, más roja q antes: OoO! NANIIIIIIII!

Chica, con cara más pervertida, los colmillos de su dentadura se agrandaron como los de un vampiro y la baba se le salía a chorro por la boca (N/a: xD bien pervertida me salio la caura Xd): hai! su habitación será la 16! Firme aquí por favor…!

Pero de pronto aquella chica se queda mirando los ojos carmesí de Itachi, con los parpados algo caídos, mirándole en forma hipnotizada y adormilada, como boba en simples palabras… Sakura le queda mirando y luego observa Itachi cuando su atención fue robada por el sonido de algo cayéndose al suelo ¡plofp!... La pelirosa desvía su mirada jade hacía la fuente del sonido, eso era el suelo y se encontró allí desmayada a la chica pervertida que hace poco era su recepcionista.

Sakura: o.o eh? –empuja su vista al primogénito Uchiha- pero que coño le hiciste! Ò.ó

Itachi, comenzando a caminar hacía el fondo del pasillo de madera de la posada: la dormí… -con frialdad en sus palabras, sin emociones.

Sakura: Oo QUÉ?

Itachi, adelantando el paso: y haré lo mismo contigo, sino te callas, sakura-san…

Sakura: o.oU... (entiendo… lo hizo para no levantar sospecha…debe saber bien que le están persiguiendo por secuestrarme… si llegan a encontrar esta posada y le preguntan a algo a esa chica… sus planes están acabados… jeje, muy astuto de su parte…hn …) je… ya entiendo…el por qué lo hiciste…

Itachi, mira de reojo a la joven: mmm… pues es algo muy obvio…

Sakura, que no entendía o tal vez si: eh? o.o

Itachi: fue porque no podía firmar… no puedo mover los brazos (-.-…)

La pelirosa le mira por un largo tiempo al joven procesando la información… El desterrado hizo una broma, o es que está confundida? Pensó, una mueca divertida se dibujo en sus labios sin percatarse, para luego comenzar a reír para sus adentros… cerrar sus ojos y poner una mano sobre su boca…

Sakura: jajaja… -la risa salía como un murmullo, desvió su rostro hacía otro lado.

Mientras, el joven de coleta a mediación de la espalda se sonrojaba sin pensarlo más de una vez al oír la "imperceptible" carcajada de la chica de ojos esmeraldas; quien ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha primogénito, al igual que Sasuke, no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente a la vista de los demás…las mostraba en detenidas situaciones, dificultosamente… sin embrago… las mostraba.

--+--

Continuando con la travesía de nuestros dos protagonistas varoniles y guapos, me refiero a Naruto y Sasuke, aún corrían sin detener su ritmo y ya algo cansados por el bosque.

A la cabeza del grupo iba Pakkun, kuchiyose de Kakashi quien pidió al can ayudar a sus pupilos en busca de su otra pupila ya anteriormente secuestrada, para atrás en el lado derecho el rubio con cara seria pero sin ganarle al de la izquierda, Sasuke… quien al percatarse bien del paisaje que estaban cruzando, al fin se da cuenta de algo importante… y eso era… que estaban corriendo en círculos… El moreno de mirada afilada se detiene en seco en el suelo para gritar a Naruto y Pakkun.

Sasuke: Esperen!

El perro rastreador y el rubio hiperactivo del ramen, se detienen de pronto en una rama bien alta de un pino, girando sus rostros hacía atrás y mirar hacía el menor de los Uchihas. Y Naruto algo molesto:

Naruto: eh! Qué pasa Bakasuke? Ya te cansaste?

Sasuke, mirando tajante al rubio: no idiota, no es eso… -deja de mirarle desviando su mirada hacía ambos lados del paisaje que los entornaba- Que no te has dado cuenta?

Naruto: hum? o.o de qué cosa…?

Pakkun: ajá… así que tambien te diste cuenta, Sasuke…

Sasuke: ah… -(N/a: eso quiere decir "si")

Naruto, que no entendía nada de nada: Eh? -´ -poniendo cara de zorro- de qué cosa? Ya díganmelo! DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: estamos corriendo en círculos, no hemos avanzado nada… -apuntando a un árbol de grueso tronco con una marca de una "x" en el mismo- este árbol ya lo hemos pasado varias veces, lo sé ya que la sgunda vez que lo vi puse una marca para confirmar si estaba en lo cierto…

Naruto: Oo QUÉ? EN SERIO? –con voz de que no podía creerlo.

Pakkun: parece que es genjutsu, ¿no?

Sasuke: Si, debe ser Itachi… -mirando hacia el suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos y ocultando su boca en el cuello alto de su camiseta ninja- (sí es él… eso quiere decir que está cerca de aquí manipulando este paisaje y nuestras mentes... o sino es él… debe ser un clon o un bunshin controlandolo todo… no tengo dudas) Sharingan!

Las iris de los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojas intensamente, carmesí, apareciendo las ya conocidas, 3 comillas alrededor de la cornea… Dirigiendo ágilmente su mirada hacía todos lados…

Naruto: qué ves Sasuke? Itachi está por aquí?

Sasuke: no, no lo veo… tan solo es un genjutsu bien preparado… (o qué está ocultando muy bien su presencia)…

Pakkun: bien, entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y deshagan la técnica para seguir con la misión…

Naruto y Sasuke: ok! … -juntan ambas manos dejando libre el dedo indice en las dos y…- kai!

Pasado unos segundos nada sucedió el paisaje era el mismo, los mismos árboles la misma atmósfera, y eso que el menor de los Uchihas lo había hecho con su pupila giratoria, su Sharingan. Pero nada, todo seguía igual e intacto. El can de las almohadillas suaves toma la palabra.

Pakkun: no sucedió nada, ¿qué rayos pasa?

Sasuke, dejando de usar su Sharingan: hmp… caímos en su trampa… tsk! –chasquea la lenguade mala gana- (chikuchou! He conseguido poder… preste mi vida a un "demonio" por largos años y aún así…)- aprieta el puño izquierdo- (esa diferencia…NO CAMBIA!) –cambia su rostro a uno muy enfadado y de mucho odio, no pudiendo ser percatado por sus otros dos acompañantes

Naruto: o.o hn? Como así?

Sasuke: Itachi nos debió poner una trampa ilusoria o de genjutsu y ésta se activaba, al momento que nosotros sacamos ese sello… ò.ó o más bien… ¬¬ cuando un idiota curioso sacó un sello en el camino que era muy obvio que era una trampa.

**Flash Back**

Naruto Sasuke y Pakkun iban corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, Sasuke iba solo en una dirección apartado de sus otros dos acompañantes quienes iban, al igual que el moreno, por las ramas de los pinos y árboles a su alrededor. Ya era de noche, unas pocas horas antes de su presente. De pronto, el rubio ojiazul se detiene en una rama, Pakkun tambien se detiene pero una rama más adelante y Sasuke una más atrás.

Naruto, murmurando y observando el tronco del árbol, poniendo su cara de zorro: hum? qué es esto? –acercando poco a poco su mano hacía un papel rectangular con kanjis.

Sasuke, del otro lado del relieve: qué pasa usuratonkachi, si nos detenemos por tonterías jamás alcanzaremos a Sakura…! -se sonroja por el tono de voz "preocupado" y por nombrar a la chica- digo… a Itachi, baka!

Pakkun, dándose cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba observando y apunto de sacar: o.o Naruto eso es… -procesa información- OoU ESPERA NARUTO NO LO HA…!

Naruto, sacando el papel aquel rectangular con escrituras extrañas, y observandolo: nani? Nani? Qué es esto? Parece un pergamino o un…

Pakkun: sello u.ùU…

Naruto: sello? O.oU

Sasuke: o.o sello? Ò.ó qué sello? –de un salto se va al lado de Naruto en la misma rama.

El rubio gira para mirar a Sasuke con el papel en las manos, mientras el perro de Kakashi comienza a mirar para todos lados el paisaje con un toque de desesperación, el moreno le quita de las manos el sello a Naruto.

Naruto: o.ó hey!

Sasuke, ve de arriba abajo el sello: o.oU esto es…

Pakkun: no saques conclusiones apresuradas, Sasuke… el paisaje sigue igual, no ha cambiado, tal vez el sello aquel era para "desactivar" algún genjutsu más adelante, así que… bien hecho Naruto.

Naruto, voltenado a ver la cara de Pakkun: hum? (no entiendo…solo saqué el pergamino porque me parecía interesante y me picaba la curiosidad -.-) JEJEJE SOY EL MEJOR! DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke, viendo el sello y luego a Naruto que saltaba de alegría: (¬¬ baka… tengo un mal presentimiento…) –observando el sello otra vez- (de esto ¬¬…)

Pakkun: sigamos con la búsqueda!

Naruto: HAI! –mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pakkun, se aclara la garganta (N/a: eee… n.nU los perros tienen garganta?): ejem…u.uU (diablos! Yo fui quien dijo que podría ser que ese sello fuera "desactivación" de genjustu… -.-U la cagué…) hmp… ¬¬UU

Naruto: te estás refiriendo a mí?

Sasuke, sarcástico: no… al que está detrás ¬¬

El rubio, "inocentemente", gira su rostro hacía atrás, como dijo el moreno, pero sin ver a nadie detrás; algo cabreado gira su rostro hacía a adelante para espetarle a Sasuke quien estaba en el suelo –y él en la rama- con su carita de zorro.

Naruto: eee… Sasuke no sé como decirte esto pero… -cierra los ojos y…- NO HAY NADIE DETRÁS! ¬¬

El can de nombre Pakkun convocado por Kakashi cae al sulo al puro estilo anime por el comentario del rubio. Al moreno, sin embargo, le aparece una gorda gota de sudor en la frente, además de hinchársele uan vena larga en la misma por la "inteligencia" de su "amigo".

Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntas en seña de molestia: usuratonkachi… -abre los ojos y grita enfadado- ERA SARCASMO LO QUE TE DIJE TARADOO! ¿¡¡QUÉ ACASO EN MI AUSENCIA HACE UNOS AÑOS, SE TE FUE LA ÚLTIMA MEDIA NEURONA QUE TE QUEDABA?

Naruto, también cabreado por las "verdades" que había escuchado de la lengua de su "amigo": HEY! BAKASUKE! NO TE METAS CONMIGO Y MI MEDIA NEURONA!... AL MENOS ELLA TIENE UN POCO DE CORDURA E INTELIGENCIA PARA SABER QUE **NO** DEBE IRSE CON UN TRANSEXUAL PEDOFILO!

El rubio le gritaba desde la rama de un pino al lado de Pakkun, o más bien, solo ya que el perro se había caído al suelo hace poco. Mientras que Sasuke le gritaba desde el suelo.

Sasuke, más cabreado, y con más venas frunciéndoseles: QUÉ DIJISTE ZORRO SIN CEREBRO?

Naruto, con varias venas ya: LO QUÉ ESCUCHASTE GATITO ASUSTADIZO!

Sasuke, desafiante: VEN AQUÍ Y REPITE ESO COJONUDO!

Naruto: será todo un placer!

El rubio salta de esa rama hacía el moreno con un puño alzado, al momento que Sasuke le esperaba en calma en la tierra, con su típica superioridad y "tranquilidad", lo cual hacía que la cólera en Naruto aumente; y cuando estaba a una distancia perfecta, el ojiazul le engancha un puñetazo para la cara del Uchiha pero este, lo esquiva solo corriendo con facilidad el mismo rostro; en un movimiento sutil; abre los ojos mira a Naruto y le sonríe con cierta satisfacción y victoria, le devuelve el puñetazo, agarrando el puño de Naruto aún en el aire con la otra mano, y el combo es bien conectado en el rostro del rubio hiperactivo . Y este sin hacer bunshin ni nada por el estilo, se recupera. Agarra con su mano el cuello alto de la playera de Sasuke y contrataca con otro puñetazo y así una nube "mística" de polvo y tierra les comienza a invadir solo dejándose ver, de vez en cuando, un pie, una mano o combo, o la cara con ojos de demonio de ambos chicos, magullándose entre sí xD.

Pakkun miraba con varias gotitas tipo anime de sudor también la escena desde unos matorrales donde había caído, pensando…

Pakkun: (-.-U pobre de Sakura… ¬¬UU lo que tenía que soportar todos los días con estos dos. En vez de secuestro, a la pobre le dan unas vacaciones bien merecidas… aunque sea al lado de un gran asesino -.-U)

Estos dos seguían por todo el bosque…

--+--

Sakura e Itachi.

La pelirosa se encontraba en medio del futón matrimonial de la habitación 16, sentada de rodillas mirando fijamente sus manos sobre sus muslos con la cara extrañamente sonrojada y con una que otra gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente… en qué estará pensando?

Sakura: (qué rayos me sucedió!... POR QUÉ ESTABA SONROJADA CON SU COMENTARIO?) –recordando el… "Estabas "mejor"" de Itachi- (Él es el ENEMIGO! ÉL ME SECUESTRO DE **MI** ALDEA! POR QUÉ ME PUSE ASÍ!) –cierra sus ojos fuertemente más sonrojada y moviendo el rostro de lado a lado en forma de negación- (no, no! NO! NO DEBO TENER ESOS PENSAMIENTOS!) –abre los ojos- (lo que ahora tengo que pensar es la forma de escapar de aquí y… de él…) –mirando cautelosamente a través de un mechón de cabello al primogénito Uchiha.

Este se encontraba apoyado en una de las murallas de la pequeña habitación, a una gran distancia de la Haruno, mirando de frente pero sin sacar ni despegar la atención en la pelirosa que la miraba de repente, de reojo. Tenía una rodilla levantada y encima de ella su brazo izquierdo, tomando una aura fría y solitaria.

Itachi: (hmm… De seguro está pensando en alguna forma de escapar… su cara, es muy expresiva, lo delata todo; es algo parecida a la de Naruto-kun… Ya hora lo pienso, espero que este y los demás hayan caído en la trampa del sello y estén atrapados en el genjutsu, ya que así no saldrán de allí más o menos hasta las 9 de la mañana del próximo día…) –se da cuenta de que la pelirosa le ha dejado de mirar- (mmm… ha dejado de mirarme, ya se le habrá ocurrido algo para salir de aquí?... qué será?...)

Sakura: Hey, Itachi… -Itachi le mira- quiero ir a darme un baño en las aguas termales de la posada, vi el letrero en una puerta al fondo del pasillo…

Itachi: (vaya…. Esperaba algo más… desafiante?) como quieras… -como su timbre de voz frío.

Sakura, con cara de sorpresa: Oo eh…! (que idiota cayó redondito… jejeje)

Itachi: pero yo te acompañaré,…claro

Sakura, se sonroja: eeeeeh? ÔoÔ!

Itachi: es obvio que me pides eso porque te quieres escapar… me subestimas, Sakura-san… (con esto se le quitarán las ganas de ir)

Sakura, levantándose del futon: ok… Vamos?

Itachi, sin poder evitar la sorpresa levantando inconscientemente una ceja: (qué!)

La pelirosa de ojos esmeraldas se acerca a la puerta deslizante estilo japonés para luego posar sus manos y entreabrirla, dejando paso a una filtraión de luz en la habitación –ya que esta estaba en la total oscuridad. Empuja su mirada hacía la carmesí de Itachi sin emoción o facción alguna como algo molesta o aburrida.

Sakura: vienes o no?

Itachi, se levanta de su asiento acercándose y pasando de ella: hmp…

--+--

Naruto y Sasuke.

Pakkun y el moreno, había dado por echo que no podrían ir más allá al menos en horas del amanecer… Hasta que aquel genjutsu desapareciera, y eso, sacado los cálculos por Sasuke, sería en horas del alba de la madrugada; de esa forma decidieron acampar trasladándose así al oeste del lugar en que se encontraba.

Pasaron por una delgada faja de árboles y matorrales; se encontraron con una vista a un gran y espacioso lago de aguas oscuras donde la luz lunar se filtraba en su pequeña transparencia. Sacaron todo su equipaje de acampar que traían de sus mochilas y se dividieron. Pakkun se fue a hacer sus necesidades caninas entre unos "arbolitos", Naruto se fue a buscar leños cortando ramas de los árboles a katana, si, a katana, ya que ahora que era jounin y propenso a ser ANBU debía tener una ¿no? Y Sasuke, terminaba de acomodar su saco de dormir y observaba fijamente el cielo estrellado, se encontraba consternado y pensativo, con la mirada perdida entre las brillosas estrellas… Pensando detenidamente en una joven, una joven que siempre le ha querido, que siempre le ha atraído, que siempre le ha protegido… es chica es…

Naruto: HEY! SASUKE!

El moreno de repente pega un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz del rubio estaba demasiado hipnotizado en su pensar. El Uchiha le mira con enfado por la interrupción cometida…

Naruto: Despierta hombre! Te necesito AQUÍ no visitando a Don yuppie ¬¬…!

Sasuke: hmp… ¬¬ qué quieres dobe?

Naruto, poniendo cara de zorro: pues que me prendas la leña -.-

Sasuke, ve hacía en frente suyo, allí se encontraban los leños cortados perfectamente alineados… suspiro hastiado, y sin siquiera levantarse: -comienza a hacer sellos rápidamente con los ojos cerrados dejando x ultimo en el sello del tigre- Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu…!

Así la leña comenzó a quemarse por la combustión echa por el moreno, chispeando de momento pedacitos pequeños de la misma madera hacía la hierba donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, por arder con tal fuerza…

Naruto, acomodando su saco de dormir y sentándose en dicho: ah… que bien…

Frotando sus manos y poniendo su carita de zorro. Mientras, la mirada del moreno se fundía en el ardiente fuego, en la combustión de los troncos que se carbonizaban ennegreciéndose… una mirada seria, una mirada triste. Pakkun se empieza a acercar a los chicos.

Naruto: hey, Sasuke, qué es lo que te pasa? –con el timbre de voz algo preocupado.

Sasuke: …

Pakkun: no tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke… mañana continuaremos el viaje… no hay por qué apresurarnos, ya que recuerda que Itachi les dijo que los estaría esperando… al menos por una semana, y aquí nosotros estaremos apenas la noche, así que tranquilo…

Sasuke, quien tenía una rodilla doblada y un brazo encima de ella, esconde su cabeza solo dejando ver sus ojos azabaches que miraban fijamente el fuego: ………

Pakkun: bueno, bueno; y yo donde dormiré? nn –mostrando sus almohadillas de las patas a Naruto.

Naruto: Como qué "¿Dónde vas a dormir?" ¬¬ pues en la hierba -.- no?

Pakkun, cabreado: hey! mocoso! Por el hecho de que yo sea un perro no significa que vaya a dormir en el suelo, oíste ¬¬?

Naruto: ¬¬ pero de igual manera, no tenemos "sacos de dormir" para "perros" –cerrando los ojos- asi que te acomodas donde sea… -abriendolos después pero…- eh? o.o donde se metió Pakkun?

Mira hacía todos los lados cuando de pronto su mirada se detiene en…

Naruto: NANI? O.o! ¬O¬ PAKKUN SALE DE ALLI ANIMAL!

Pakkun, acostado en el saco de dormir al lado de Naruto: ¬¬ Callate mocoso y ya duermete! Mañana será un largo día!

Naruto: ¬¬ y como quieres que duerma si hay un perro en mi saco de dormir?

Pakkun: ¬¬ pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque siempre voy a dormir aquí, ¿te queda claro?

Naruto: NANI? –con ojos de demonios- PAKKUN SAL DE ALLI! NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR LA FUERZA!

Pakkun: u.u usala porque no me moveré de aquí… HIPERACTIVO!

Naruto: PERRO DEL DEMONIO!

Así ambos se agarran de las greñas peleando por el saco de dormir como perros y gatos, en este caso Naruto es el gato xD (N/a: Keiko: hola aquí yo el inner yeah! Una pregunta… el zorro es de la familia de los gatos? -.-… Haruno: ¬¬ no sé… xD pero a quien le importa?... Keiko: eeee… xD a mi no… Haruno: xDxD). Mientras que Sasuke seguía pensando… en esa chica, tratando de conciliar el sueño… Observando fijamente las estrellas sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad…

Sasuke: (Sakura…)

--+--

Sakura: (Sasuke…)

La pelirosa se encontraba en el centro de las aguas termales, solo con su toalla, sola sin ninguna mujer que le acompañe, ya que las aguas termales no eran mixtas, sino separadas así que… donde está Itachi? Pues en la otra parte de la muralla de bambú que los separaba… La chica miraba el cielo al igual que Sasuke lo hacía hace unos momentos… pero luego apartó su vista de allí, para tomar una más seria y decidida…

Sakura: (de acuerdo! Está es mi oportunidad!... Itachi está al otro lado de las aguas… al otro lado de esa pared… se dará cuenta cuando salte pero… es mi única oportunidad) –comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos…

Mientras que Itachi… se encontraba también adentro de las aguas, igual de solo que Sakura en el otro lado… Apoyada su espalda estaba en las piedras de la orilla de la fuente… y el agua relajaba sus músculos, dejando así, de un lado el Sharingan, y mostrando sus ojos negros y profundos, que solo a veces lo deja a la vista… Estos ojos se encontraban algo entrecerrados observando el vapor que se desprendía del agua caliente en donde se encontraba…

Itachi: (de verdad solo quería darse un baño?... no, eso no… debe estar tramando algo, tengo que estar atento a cualquier seña o ruido… aunque con el sonido de la fuente de agua caer no puedo oír muy bien además esta muralla de bambú no ayuda mucho en mi vigilancia… tendré que estar atento…) –cerrando los ojos con calma…- (esa chiquilla… acaso estará enamorada de Sasuke?...) –recordando las primeras palabras que cruzaron cuando ella despertó en sus brazos- (…debe ser, aunque Naruto-kun está enamorado de ella… vaya… Mi hermano pequeño, que pensará de todo esto?...mmm… tal vez ahora me odie más… tal vez ya es el momento que este preparado para matarme… aquel momento debe estar cerca…) –abre los ojos- (el cuerpo de ella… es muy liviano… no es pesado… y su cara siempre muestra un toque de inocencia y bondad… unas manos finas, un cuerpo bien formado…mmm… la chica ideal no? Naruto-kun? Sasuke?...) –vuelve a cerrar los ojos- (pero…por qué pienso estas cosas…sobre ella?... no debería tener estos pensamientos…)

El primogénito solo se encontraba en una toalla alrededor de su cadera… sin su protector, sin la chaqueta de akatsuki que siempre cubría su bien formado cuerpo varonil… esperando alguna señal de la chica, algún movimiento… pero el tiempo se fue… se fue volando esperando y con él la conciencia de Itachi había quedado descansando en brazos de morfeo… si, se había quedado dormido por unos instantes. Cuando de pronto el ruido del agua salpicar lo despierta bruscamente abriendo los ojos de inmediato y fijar su vista hacía arriba… Allí se encontraba, tan solo una toalla alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Sakura Haruno de pie en lo más alto de la muralla de bambú… con su cuerpo y cabello mojado, mientras el frío viento mecía su pelo… Tenía sujetada con una mano la toalla entre sus senos para que así no se bajara… Se sintió observada… Mira hacía la posada de los hombres y allí estaba Itachi con la boca semi-abierta de la impresión, el ver esta expresión Sakura sonríe con satisfacción y salta nuevamente, pero esta vez, salta fuera de la posada hacía el bosque y los matorrales… Itachi, quedó un momento procesando la información para luego…

Itachi: (Chikuchou!) –maldice para sus adentros, luego entra a la posada corriendo poniéndose toda la ropa lo más rápido posible y sale vestido otra vez a las aguas saltando a la muralla y luego fuera de ella en dirección a la que se dirigía Sakura- (Me quedado dormido! Maldita sea!...) –apuró el paso más aún pero aún sin usar su sharingan.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que… cierta joven estaba dentro de los vestidores de mujeres observando por una delgadilla abertura de la puerta estilo japonesa, la escena anteriormente ocurrida… Esta chica llevaba el cabello suelto y largo de un color rosa, vestida con una blusa blanca ligeramente apretada y una falda color negro cortada a los lados de los muslos… Rió en un murmullo de victoria… oh si!... quien más sería? Sino qué…

Sakura: (YATTA! EL PLAN FUNCIONÓ! TENGO QUE SALIR RÁPIDO DE AQUÍ!...solo espero y ese bunshin distraiga lo más que pueda a Itachi…) –se decía la pelirosa al momento que salí corriendo de los vestidores y de la posada corriendo en dirección a la Aldea de Konoha, libre, libre como siempre lo será!... o al menos hasta ahora…

--+--

Itachi y el bunshin de Sakura vestida en una toalla pareciera que jugaban al gato y al ratón o el policía y el ladrón, ya que el primogénito de los Uchihas seguía corriendo detrás de ella…pensando firmemente que era la chica, y subestimándola de tal forma, sin usar su Sharingan… gran error…

Las cosas se ponían feas para el "bunshin-Sakura" ya que Itachi cada vez se acercaba más ella, y esta sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, ya que no llevaba nada ni kunais ni shurikens nada de nada… ya que recuerda… que fue secuestrada en la peor de las situaciones, sin armas. Aunque, no por nada es el bunshin de la ninja más astuta e inteligente de la Aldea de Konoha y sin demorarse mucho se detuvo delante de un tronco frondoso de un pino, que dejaba filtrar rayos de luna haciendo aclarecer la imagen de Sakura con su toalla minúscula…

Itachi igualmente se detuvo sin pensarlo dos veces, quedando así a unos 3 o 4 metros de la chica, que le miraba jadeante pero a la vez, desafiante, ansiosa por una batalla…

Itachi: ya basta, Sakura. No tienes escapatoria, ven a mi y no te haré daño (aunque de todas formas no puedo causarle ningún daño…eso fue lo que prometí a Naruto-kun para que así viniera a la guarida para sustraerle el Kyuubi…maldición)

Sakura: ja! Seras bienes tupido si crees que voy a ir contigo así como si nada, Itachi!... VOLVERÉ A MI ALDEA Y TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE YA NO SOY LA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPÀTO DE LOS DEMÁS! –comenzó a hacer varios sello para- Kage Bunshin no jutsu! –unas 2 Sakuras aparecieron de un poof!

Itachi, riendo sarcásticamente: crees que con esos bunshins me detendrás…? Muy mal, Sakura…

Sakuras: NO SOMOS ESTUPIDAS BASTARDO! –cada una de las Saturas hizo dos bunshins más y esos otros bunshins hicieron otros bunshins más y así sucesivamente…

Itachi: hmmm…

El numero de cabezas rosadas incrementaba a cada segundo más hasta que la zona tuvo unas 80 o 100 Sakuras alrededor del primogénito Uchiha, el cual tenía cerrados los ojos en el centro de todas las Sakuras que estaban a su alrededor, todas ellas en toalla claro, y con la misma mirada desafiante y ansiosa de quedar libre ya, aunque ni siquiera hayan pasado un día.

Sakuras: YA! ESTÁS LISTO? DILE ADIÓS A TU ROSTRO!–todas las voces se escuchaban a unísono, e Itachi comienza a abrir los ojos con su Sharingan bien puesto…

Itachi: eso lo veremos, Sakura-san… te has olvidado de algo…

Sakuras: ESO NO ME IMPORTA RECIBIRAS TU CASTIGO POR RAPTAR A UNA BELLA DAMA COMO YO! SHANNAROOOO!

Todos esos bunshin saltan a la misma distancia y alzan el puño para enganchárselos al cuerpo de Itachi que seguía inmóvil en el centro y de nuevo con los ojos cerrados…

Sakuras: COMETE ESTO CANALLA!

El primogénito sonríe satisfactoriamente y…

**¡¡¡¡¡POOOOOOOOOW!**

Se escuchó en toda la intemperie del bosque del país del Fuego, un sonido estridente como si algo gigantesco chocara contra el suelo… Este sonido no paso desapercibido ni para Sasuke que ya estaba por conciliar el sueño y labre los ojos algo asustado ni para Sakura que se detuvo cuando corría a todo lo que podía por los árboles a la orilla de un lago gigantesco que se extendía aún más allá…

Sakura: (Diablos! Qué fue eso? OoU) –miro hacía la dirección del ruido, en ella la posada en la que anteriormente estaba se encontraba cerca- (Mierda! Debe ser Itachi! MALDICION! Debo darme prisa!)

Pero cuando iba a empezar a correr-ya que estaba entre los matorrales y el lago. Un pequeño tipo de "sendero" se hierba- se da cuenta de la presencia de algo diferente en el paisaje,… un aura distinta parecida la de un…

Sakura: genjutsu? –pos una mano en el aire, pero pareciera que la mano hubiera topa con algo- si, es eso… -meditó un momento- debió ser él… dejó una trampa para Naruto y Sasuke… pero este tipo de técnicas… no me afectan –con la otra mano desnuda solo dejo arriba el dedo índice y el de al medio juntó una cantidad moderada de chakra y cerró los ojos- KAI!

Aquella aura que sentía hace unos momentos la pelirosa, se desvanecía poco a poco, y al momento que sus ojos se abrían, un joven de cabellos negros azulados de mirada seria y ahora preocupada pasaba por en frente de ella acercándose al agua del lago… La chica despeja su vista completamente para ver a aquel joven que…

Sakura: O.OU Sa…Sa... Sasuke-k-kkun... –sin poder creérselo y surcando una gota de sudor por su mejilla al momento que aquel joven de dicho nombre miraba con gran impresión a la chica…

Sasuke: …O.O Sa…kura...

--+--

Mientras Itachi y los bunshins... pero… qué bunshins? Todos ellos había sido desvanecidos por la fuerza de Itachi al momento que todos ellos se abalanzaron contra él…como?...pues de la única forma… disparando a una velocidad increíble puños hacía todas partes que estaban las bunshins de Sakura, con ello la mitad fue rápidamente desvanecida, con ello no mencionamos la otra mitad, que partió hacía el mismo destino…

Solo dos valientes bunshins seguían peleando con el genio Uchiha, el desterrado…el asesino… Ellas dos igual de cansadas, no querían rendirse, y peleaban con taijutsu compartido hacía el cuerpo de Itachi, que solo tenía oportunidad de esquivar y no de golpear… la pelea se había alrgado mucho, e Itachi decidió dejar de jugar y tomárselo en serio, ya sabía que todo esto era un atrampa de Sakura que la verdadera no se encontraba entre una de ellas… con esa mentalidad, el Uchiha se agachó y alzo las pierna derecha en el momento que las dos bunshins, con la toalla ya algo caída, cruzaban sus puños hacía el rostro de él… y en un momento precipitado interfecta su pierna con la de los bunshins y les hace perder el equilibrio completamente, una de ellas se desvanece ya que el chakra no aguantaba más… mientras que la otra solo se cayó al suelo, sin poder levantarse de rodillas mirando con odio a Itachi, y por supuesto, afirmando con su mano la toalla malgastada.

Itachi: hmp… eres lo último de chakra entre todos los bunshins eh?... ya veo… tu eres la que comenzó a hacer de principio todas las copias… debes tener más chakra que todas, aunque te lo digo, no te queda mucho.

Sakura, le escupe, llegando su saliva a la capa de Itachi: ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS YA! Y TE MARCHAS DESGRACIADO!

Itachi, acercándose en un movimiento muy rápido al bunshin, y tomando su mentón y acercándola a su cara: pues por qué necesito de ti, necesito saber donde se encuentra la verdadera Sakura… -acercándose a su oreja y hablando despacio dejando que el aire tibio de su voz interceptara con su pabellón auditivo- me lo dirás? –con voz sensual (N/a: T-T quiero ser un bunshin)

Sakura-bunshin, se sonroja un poco y surca otra gota de sudor en su frente: y…y qué si no lo hago…?

Pero su boca es sellada con otros labios… ooh si!... el primogénito entra en la cavidad gustativa del bunshin de la pelirosa con sus labios, y dejando entrar lentamente su lengua en ella, mientras que ella ponía una cara menos creíble y abría los ojos como dos platos blancos, y las fuerzas le flaquena como su mano en la toalla y todo sentido… hasta que…

Itachi, separandose: quedarás… en vergüenza… -observando el cuerpo "desnudo" del bunshin quien aún no se percataba- asi que… así trajeron a Sakura-san al mundo –y con ese comentario el bunshin reacciona y se pone más roja, cubriendo sus pezones y su parte intima con sus brazos y manos.

Sakura, gritando eufórica llena de cólera: TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y desaparece…

--+--

Sakura: bruuuuu! –a la chica le da un pequeño escalofrío desde la espina dorsal hacía arriba- (qué demonios…!)

Sasuke, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirosa: oO Sakura…… -acercándose a ella.

Sakura, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente y con casi ganas de llorar: Sasuke-kun… (viniste por mí…)

Sasuke, caminando lentamente y más a ella sin poder creérselo: pe-pero… tu…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! –la chica corre un poco y se abalanza hacía el moreno para abrazarlo estrechamente, poder sentir su olor, su calor, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón transmitiendo cuanto quería verlo…como le hacía feliz tenerlo frente a ella…

Sasuke, cerrando los ojos, experimentando los mismos sentimientos que la esmeralda: Sakura… (me alegro…que estés bien…es que yo…estaba muy preocupado… Diablos! Maldita sea! Por qué… Por qué no te puedo decir eso en palabras? EN VOZ!)…

Sakura: yo… yo tenía la esperanza de que vinieras por mí… yo… -llorando- estoy tan feliz… n.n…

Sasuke: yo… yoi tambien lo estoy… es que yo… yoo…

Sakura, separandose un poco de él pero con sus manos en los hombros de él: eh? o.o

Sasuke, sin querer mirarla y sus ojos pegados en otra parte: yo… estoy…

De pronto un sujeto de capucha negra aparece detrás de la chica jalando sus manos y tomándolas firmemente casi doblándolas, a la vez pateando el estomago de Sasuke mandándolo algo a volar, más o menos, logrando apartarlo, y con las manos sujetas de Sakura el sujeto salta hacía atrás, cerca de unos árboles con lianas.

Sasuke, en el suelo, tratando de levantarse: Na…nani?

Sujeto: lo siento Sasuke, no tenía intenciones de arruinar su "momento" pero la joven es mi rehén…

Sakura: (Oo No puede ser…!)

Sasuke, levantándose, con voz más que enojada: Itachi…!

Itachi: oh, que gran deducción…hmp… -con sarcasmo.

Sakura: (maldición!) SUELTAME MALDITO! SUELTAME! –forcejeando cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Itachi: Sakura-san no te muevas… o te doblarás los brazos, sabes?... y yo prometí tenerte sana y salva… -la pelirosa dejó de moverse.

Sasuke: Sueltala! Itachi! –sin mirar sus ojos y con el sharingan activado, ya que si le miraba podría caer fácilmente en alguna técnica ilusoria o el propio Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi: patético… aún no puedes mirarme a la cara… qué has estado haciendo estos años Sasuke?

Sakura: Callate! Bastardo! No tienes derecho de hablarle así a tu hermano! ASESINO! TU MATASTE A SU FAMILIA! A TU PROPIA FAMILIA! MISERABLE! NO TIENES MORAL NI PARA HABLARLE A SASUKE!... ERES UN…!

Ambos Uchihas quedan impresionados con las palabras y actitud de la chica… por una parte Sasuke se sintió mejor, las palabras de Sakura… le dieron más ganas de salvarla que de golpear el rostro de su propio… él lo hermano sabía, la pelirosa ha madurado… ya no era la niña estorbo que solía ser… era una kunoichi, amiga y compañera extraordinaria… Por otra parte Itachi sintió deseos de callarla y por otro lado, una atracción que ni si quiera el mismo se lo creía… sentimientos mezclados y ganas irresistibles de mantenerla así cerca de él, le dominaban…

Itachi: … calla… -tapándole la boca con la mano mientras la chica más cosas gritaba cabreada.

Sasuke: DEJALA EN PAZ! –comenzó a correr hacía Itachi con su chidori bien cargado al momento que Itachi y Sakura desaparecen- JODER! –hace que el Chidori desaparezca, mirando hacía todos lados cuando…

Itachi: muy lento –el primogénito aparece detrás de Sasuke pateándolo nuevamente está ven en una costilla, el moreno se estampa en la hierba.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! –logró salir de la boca de Sakura volviendo a ser tapada con la mano de Itachi.

Itachi: parece que la muerte de mis padres… no te causó el suficiente odio para que derrotarás, eh?... ni siquiera con los años que han pasado… por qué Sasuke? Por qué no hiciste nada?... Por qué no haces nada? –con su voz fría sin sentimiento.

Sasuke, cabreado: callate… -con la cara ensombrecida de poco a poco levantándose- tu no sabes… cuanto sufrí con la muerte de mis padres… tu… solo tu… -volviendolo a ver pero sin su sharingan ya que la patada le hizo perder algo el equilibrio- FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO…! –de pronto sus ojos de abren grandes como asustado ya que…

Itachi: mangekyou sharingan… -murmura el joven, Sakura desvía su mirada a la cara de Itachi y luego a la de Sasuke que estaba en total shock, sin siquiera parpadear, una mirada llena de terror… había caído en la cuenta regresiva…- tsukiyomi…

Sakura: (qué…qué sucede?... qué pasa! Por qué Sasuke-ku…) O..O

De los ojos de Sasuke lágrimas comenzaron a salir… sin parar y él sin cambiar esa mirada de terror… Sakura se angustió aún más e incluso, comenzó a llorar por ver las lágrimas del chico saliendo como si nada…

Sakura: q…qué le estás haciendo?... De…Dejalo en paz… dejalo en paz… -con voz algo traumatizada sin apartar la vista de Sauce, quien murmuraba…

Sasuke: okaa…san… gomenne… si yo… hubiera sido más fuerte…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! –mirando a Itachi más que enojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos- YA DEJALO EN PAZ BASTA……

La pelirosa al observar los ojos de Itachi queda hipnotizada por un momento, para luego sus parpados caer solo rendidos por el sueño… Itachi le había dormido, y al momento Sasuke cae rendido en la hierba, inconsciente, otra vez… por causa de su hermano mayor…

El desterrado de Konoha toma en brazos otra vez a Sakura y desaparece de allí… el sueño de Naruto y Pakkun era demasiado fuerte para poder haber despertado antes y salvar a su amigo… Itachi comienza a correr otra vez en la misma dirección, con la luna de testigo de todos sus actos… recordando los hechos que acaban de ocurrir…

Itachi: (he tomado bastante ventaja… al menos por un día ellos no me perseguirán, deberán atender a Sasuike primero… y como no hay ninjas médicos en el grupo, solo les quedará irse a la aldea…) –mira a Sakura recordando las palabras "NO TIENES MORAL NI PARA HABLARLE A SASUKE"- (hmp… que carácter tiene esta mujer… aún no entiendo… el porqué el bunshin dijo que ya no sería la piedra en el zapato de los demás… si con ese carácter… ayudaría en todo lo que se puede hacer en equipo…) –deja de mirarle y recuerda el beso que le dio al bunshin de Sakura- (hmp…no sé ni porque hice aquello… fue algo indebido… Bueno, eso ya no importa, estoy cansado, bastante, he usado el Mangekyou Sharingan luego el Tsukiyomi, he luchado con unos 100 bunshins y además con mi hermano pequeño… ya es mucho…, buscaré otra posada aquella ya no me sirve… al menos hoy en la noche… debo llegar más de la muitad del recorrido de la Guarida… en cuanto a ti…) –mirando otra vez a la chica- (mejor que te quedes dormida…e inocente…)

Así el primogénito Uchiha siguió corriendo más allá, en una velocidad prudente ya que sabía… que tendría un día de ventaja contra Sasuke, Naruto y Pakkun…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 2! **q les ha parecido? n.nU espero y disculpen la demora, pero ams o menos así me demoraré en subir cada capitulo n.n espero y les haya gustado… nn estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, de verdad nunca pensé que tuviera tal acogimiento este fic asi q… **MIL GRACIAS A:**

**_nadeshiko-uchiha … netsumi-chan … Arely Uchiha ... Gaby Uchiha ... marion-asakura ... Rums ... .SatellaHarvenheit. ... Selkie no Kirei ... Cristillyn ... akishi ... Kisame Hoshigaki … Sabaku no Drea_**

**y a los anonimos: **

**_Hikaru Uchiha ... be ... yoshi ... sccmar… Hana no Sakura_**

_Se los agradezco un montón toda la información de akatsuki q me dieron, servirá para los proximos capitulos! Yeah! Asi q… nn GRACIAS X TODOS SUS ANIMOS Y BUENAS VIBRAS xD (ya parezco ginata o cualquier cosa con esa palabra xD) nn espero q estén muy bien y sigan leyendo este fic q les prometó q se volverá cada día mejor! ASI Q NOS VEMOS ADIOOOOS!_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	3. Comenzamos?

Hola a to2! n.n jejeje primero q todo ARIGATO GODAIMAZU X SUS REVIIIISSS! nn lo vuelvo a repetir, jamás espere tantos reviews en solo dos capitulos o.o n.n me hace muy feliz q les haya gustado! Espero sigan leyendo si?

Bueno, no quiero darles la lata como siempre así q seré breve, este capitulo contiene ItaSaku, pero ¬¬U no se vayan a ilusionar no es taaaaaan "candente" ¬¬U no es muxo eh?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, x desgracia U.U, pero las historias escritas anteriormente y ésta si q si :D**

_**Indicaciones (para q no se me le pierda xD):**_

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.— **_cambio de escena_

………… _cuando pasa el tiempo_

XXX: blabla_diálogos xD _

(Triple X xDDD)_pensamientos de los personajes_

(N/a: ¡¡cuack!) _mis intervenciones xD_

(( )) _algunas aclaraciones durante los diálogos_

n.n bueno ahora si no os interrumpo, n.n gracias de nuevo x sus revis y espero también dejen en este capitulo aunq sean anónimos o no nn para mi son todos iguales, igual es el aprecio y cariño nn

**Se necesita la verdad**

El sol, se extrañaba esta mañana… una abrumadora niebla se encontraba en todo el bosque del país del fuego, en el bosque donde los hechos más extraños acontecían en torno a Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura e Itachi Uchiha, causante de todo este revuelo, raptor de la pelirosada Haruno…

El campamento de los compañeros del equipo 7 y el perro Pakkun aún no levantaba, eran así las 9 de la mañana, y la niebla dispersaba un poco. Naruto dormía a pie suelto en el saco de dormir y Pakkun debajo del pie de Naruto, pareciendo tener un mal sueño con un pie gigante persiguiéndole xD. Misteriosamente el rubio ojiazul se le quita el sueño de la cara y cuerpo, abriendo los ojos de por medio y levantando su espalda, aún con su gorrito extraño en la cabeza.

Naruto, bosteza: aaaaaaaaaaaaarff… -llevándose una mano a un ojo sacándose las lagañas- mm… no veo nada -.- …mmm… ohh es niebla…yy… -procesa información de lo que ayer ocurrió con cierta chica de ojos jade- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR A SAKURA-CHAN! –por el grito que espetó se le cae su gorrito para dormir, pero luego siente algo calido en uno de sus pies, poniendo su carita de zorro- eh? qué es estooooo………….. O.O PAKKUN! –ve al perro con el rostro azul y su pie encima de su estomago, lo saca rápidamente de allí, lo toma entre sus manos- OE PAKKUN DESPIERTA! –moviéndole para todos lados.

Pakkun, con dos espirales en vez de ojos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah………………………………………………… yaa, de ja de moverme… estoy bien, cof ,cof… -respirando ampliamente para luego su cara se tornara de su color normal.

Naruto: JODER! QUE ME ASUSTE! OoU

Pakkun: -.-U y yo me asuste más cuando ese pie gigante le salía pelo rubio y orejas de zorro -.-UU…

Naruto: eh? o.ò?... –luego procesa información, otra vez xD, haciendo trabajar su cerebro… él había gritado muy eufórico, y estaba en la compañía de Sasuke ¿no?... entonces… o.o por qué aún no lo había golpeado por arruinarle sus sueños- Oo ey eyyy! Y Sasuke?

El perro y el jinchuuriki miran para varios lados buscando a Sasuke, que gracias a la niebla que poco a poco se dispersaba, no les permitía tener una densa vista hacía el horizonte… Hasta que el chico rubio decide levantarse y ponerse de pie caminando para una sola dirección al lado de Pakkun, cuando de pronto su pie choca con algo haciendole perder el equilibrio pero controlando su mala suerte y caída, se sorprende y abre los ojos para ver bien con qué había chocado.

Naruto: pero qué demoniosss…? O.O…… SASUKE! –abre los ojos muy grande más que impresionado.

Pakkun: qué? Oo

Naruto: Sasuke! –el chico se arrodilla en frente del cuerpo inconsciente de su "amigo".

El moreno se encontraba tirado como si nada en la hierba húmeda del suelo, bocabajo sin poder ver sus ojos ni facción el rostro, no se movía… su cuerpo estaba helado, quien sabe desde cuando que estaba en esas condiciones y… como, pensaba el rubio al momento que toma el cuerpo del chico y ve todo lo anteriormente dicho.

Naruto: Qué rayos sucedió aquí? Dattebayo! –sin dejar de ver a Sasuke y tratando de darse una explicación lógica de todo esto.

Pakkun, que vuelve a la realidad: no lo sé Naruto, pero está inconsciente, eso si… no sé como… (habrá… sido Itachi?...pero cómo?)… pero de algo estoy seguro –Naruto fija su mirada en el perro- tu y yo no somos médicos ninjas, y no podemos avanzar en estas circunstancias… como tu y yo, Sasuke es primordial en esta mision… le necesitamos, tenemos que curarlo…

Naruto: estás sugiriendo que…

Pakkun: si, tendremos que devolvernos a la aldea…

Naruto: QUÉ? PERO…!

Pakkun: Naruto! No sigas refunfuñando, que perdemos más tiempo sagrado! Mueve ese culo y toma a Sasuke que nos vamos ahora! También llévate todas las cosas, yo no puedo ayudarte ahora…

Naruto, chasque la lengua en forma enojado: chikuchou!... –va corriendo a ordenar las cosas y meterlas en la mochila rápidamente- (si Sakura-chan estuviera aquí… Sasuke ya estaría sano… MIERDA! MALDITO ITACHI! QUE PRETENDES CON TODO ESTO?) –el chico pasó ambas mochilas por su brazo para ir en busca del cuerpo del moreno menor de los Uchihas y partir hacía la aldea… otra vez…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

Un lugar extraño… el paisaje… no era paisaje… era un fondo color blanco… y sola parada en el centro, una chica de cabellos rosados mirando la sombra de sus propias pies… pero qué sombra? Si el lugar solo era blanco… todo completamente…puro, pero aquella chica… aún seguía viendo sus pies… Qué pasaba?

Sakura: …qué hago aquí? –levantando su vista, sin encontrar una respuesta- je… sola como siempre lo he estado no…? -toma su tiempo esperando tal vez… una respuesta- al menos… aquí a nadie molesto…

En eso aparece una sombra… una silueta de un chico de unos 16 años, por la estatura parecía de 18… llevaba ropas negras y una capucha del mismo color que arrastraba con frialdad… su cara de tez blanca mostraba tipos de manchas a la mitad… sellos? Pensaba la chica: el joven estaba a una distancia tan alejada de ella que los ojos de él no se pudieron ver, pero sí su cabello… de un color negro azulado. Cada vez acercándose más a la pelirosa quien sospechaba y temía por quien se le acercaba. Todas sus dudas se fueron en el instante, en que el tipo aquel levanta su rostro dejando ver su fulminante vista color rojo.

Sakura, con susto: Sasuke-kun? ó..ò

Sasuke: molestia

Sakura: o..o …-la chica se quedó callada de tan solo oír esas apalabras mientras las lágrimas querían aparecer pero drásticamente no relucían- …je, si… lo sé… -silencio… nuevamente con una sonrisa fingida la chica mira sus pies…

Sasuke: pero no entiendo… por qué razón… arriesgas tu vida por mí?

Sakura, lo mira sin sentimiento en su rostro: porque te amo

Sasuke: …

Sakura: porque deseo verte, porque necesito de ti, porque… porque tengo estos sentimientos… qué, te molesta?

Sasuke, no le mira, y empuja sus ojos a sus pies: …me preocupa

Sakura: o.o –silencio

Sasuke, le mira: eres mi compañera no? –con su tono de frialdad- así que ven conmigo… volvamos.

Sakura, con la cara ensombrecida: espero un hijo tuyo

Sasuke: O..O

Sakura: por qué soy tu compañera lo hicimos?

Sasuke: …

Sakura: …

Extraño: ven…

La pelirosa desvía su mirada hacía su espalda, una voz extraña, pero fría, más fría que la del propio Sasuke le llama… más sorpresa se lleva al ver de quien se trataba…

Sakura: q…………………………qué…? o..o

Extraño: él no te sabe apreciar… sigue tratándote como basura… sigues estando en ese hoyo, por él…

Sakura: Itachi o..o –en efecto era el mayor de los Uchihas, Itachi… qué diablos hacía allí?... qué demonios estaba diciendo?... no entendía nada… y vestido… de la misma forma que Sasuke… entero negro.

Itachi: ven conmigo… no quieres salir de aquel hoyo?

Sakura: … -se iba acercando a Itachi.

Sasuke: Sakura!

La chica se detiene…

Sakura, sin mirar hacía su espalda: …

Sasuke: yo te amo

Sakura, sin parar las lágrimas y sintiéndolas cálidas en su rostro… como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto hielo en aquel lugar: …………………

Sasuke: no te vayas! –avanzando un paso más

De pronto Itachi toma de la mano de la pelirosa y en el lugar en que ellos dos estaban, me refiero al mayor de los Uchihas y la Haruno, la blancura se fue ennegreciendo, como si tinta se derramara sobre la blanca hoja… La pelirosa sin pensarlo dos veces mira hacía atrás con las lágrimas aún brotándole y resbalando por sus mejillas…

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura, entrecortada: Sasuke-kun…

El lugar se volvió negro total… la imagen de Sasuke gritándole a la chica también se borraba con el negro aquel… e Itachi tomándola ligeramente de la mano

Sakura: yo…

………

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oo**

Respiró y gritó una chica de cabellos rosas, despertando agitadamente de su sueño… si, era un sueño… un sueño muy extraño… sudaba abundantemente, su cabello mojado de transpiración, y sus ropas apegadas a su ropa… fue un mal sueño… se llevó una mano a la cabeza…

Sakura: (qué… qué demonios…) –respiraba agitadamente- (qué fue eso…?) –cerró los ojos- (por qué Sasuke…?)

Voz: hm… por fin despiertas

Sakura, aún más asustada desvía su mirada hacía el perteneciente de esa voz: O.O qué… QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ! –mira más al sujeto- Itachi! –con voz enojada.

Itachi: estamos en una posada, otra vez, no recuerdas, Sakura-san?

**Flash Back**

Itachi: mangekyou sharingan… -murmura el joven, Sakura desvía su mirada a la cara de Itachi y luego a la de Sasuke que estaba en total shock, sin siquiera parpadear, una mirada llena de terror… había caído en la cuenta regresiva…- tsukiyomi…

Sasuke: okaa…san… gomenne… si yo… hubiera sido más fuerte…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: tu…! –con voz enojadísima y de ultratumba.

Itachi: …?

La chica de cabellos rosas se levanta precipitadamente del futon en el que estaba acostada, levanta la mirada desafiante hacia el Uchiha mayor y corre hacía él rápidamente con el puño más que alzado y el entrecejo junto, peor que Tsunade furiosa… Ese puño directamente iba destinado al rostro perfecto y asombrado de Itachi…

Sakura: MALDITOOOOO!

Itachi: (Mierda, a esta distancia no puedo esquivar solo me queda…)

El primogénito Uchiha solo alcanza a bloquear pero…

**PLAFF!**

El puño de la Haruno cae perfectamente… en los antebrazos del Uchiha, ya que ellos cubrieron su rostro para no quedar desfigurado por la fuerza del puñetazo de la chica… Bloquea, pero no puede evitar que salga volando de la habitación por la monstruosa fuerza de la esmeralda. El cuerpo del joven, a una velocidad increíble para la vista de un ser humano, traspasa la puerta deslizante estilo japonés de la habitación, en dirección al pequeño "patio" de la posada, chocando y destrozando a la vez el muro que definía los límites de la susodicha posada.

La pelirosa tenía el cuerpo algo inclinado hacía adelante aún con el puño en el aire con una cara endemoniada y una sonrisa muy cínica y despreciadora, su cabello cubría la mitad de su cara (N/a: recuerden que le creció "bastante"), además de reposarse por su espalda. La chica toma compostura, y toma algo de su cabello que cubría su cara llevándoselo sutilmente detrás de la oreja… Mientras el humo del cemento de la muralla en la que había caído Itachi le cubría aún…

Sakura da la vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta destrozada y al humo que envolvía a Itachi para tomar su falda, ya que se da cuenta de que solo estaba con su blusa blanca bien apegada y su ropa interior…

Sakura: (ù.ú maldito pervertido… ¬¬…)

Su falda estaba al final del futon en el que estaba acostada… cuando empezaba a agacharse y tomar su falda…

Sakura: o.o… (espera… esa presencia es……!) –la chica gira lentamente su rostro con una gota de sudor surcando por su mejilla derecha, dirigiendo su vista hacía el cuerpo de Itachi que…

Sakura: (NO ESTÁ! )OoU –sus ojos se agrandan… su vista se va hacia delante rápidamente… buscando por el horizonte, pero nada… cuando, su vista se dirige con miedo hacía su espalda, su brazo es jalado y doblado a la vez, y en ese descuido su otro brazo es tomado y es puesto un kunai en su mano acercándose a su cuello peligrosamente. Sakura opone resistencia…

Itachi: admito que eso me dolió… -con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su frente cayendo por su nariz y desviándose hacia una de sus mejillas- … tienes una fuerza monstruosa… y vuelvo a pensar que es mejor tenerte dormida –dobla mas su brazo Sakura gime un poco de dolor…- pero bueno… creo que es difícil tenerte por mucho tiempo en ese estado… y mejor amenazarte para tenerte tranquila –acerca el kunai más al cuello ligeramente, le hace un delgado tajo en el cuello, del cual sale una pequeña gota de sangre- no hagas nada de lo cual te puedas arrepentir, Saura –con una voz más que sombría…

Sakura: je… no me vengas con esa, baka… Yo sé que no me puedes matar… sino, ¿para que me secuestraste? Aún no entiendo bien el motivo… pero tu no me puedes matar, ¿estoy en lo correcto?...

Un silencio les invade por unos 5 segundos…

Itachi: …lo que dije hace un momento lo dije por ambos… -acerca sus labios a la oreja de Sakura, la chica se asusta aún más- …puedo arrepentirme fácilmente del plan inicial que tenía contigo, y matarte aquí mismo, salir por esa puerta dormir a los que me vean e ir en busca del Kyuubi, ¿te parece? –por la vértebra de la pelirosa un escalofrío le recorre…

Sakura: …me gustaría ver el intento… -aún con esa terquedad que le caracteriza provocando más aún al Uchiha primogénito…

Itachi, suelta a Sakura y esta pierde el equilibrio cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas al futon: hmp… con eso me basta que te ha quedado clara la idea… -con algo de sarcasmo irreconocible en él… dirigiéndose a una muralla de la habitación nuevamente y reposando su espalda en ella… llevándose una mano a su frente y herida en la cual le había salido aquel hilillo de sangre.

Inner-Sakura: (UUUUUUUUUUUUUY! òOó COMO TE ODIO MALDITO (BOCINA DE CAMION) ES QUE PUEDES SER TAN (BOCINA DE CAMION) INSENSIBLE! MALA PERSONAAAA! SHANNAROOOOOO!)

Sakura: ùú hmp…! –la chica coge su falda y se la pone apresuradamente; queda sentada de rodillas en el futon sin mirar a Itachi de espaldas a él- …

Itachi: (está niña… es más obstinada que cualquiera que haya conocido…) –mira su mano que estaba manchada con sangre de su frente- (hmp… pega demasiado fuerte, debo tener cuidado… aún así creo que técnicas médicas no he copiado ninguna… uff… tampoco tengo hierbas medicinales conmigo…no pensé necesariamente que las necesitaría…tampoco puedo ir a buscar, ya que ella igualmente tomaría esa oportunidad para escapar como la otra vez…) –recuerda lo que hizo a una de las réplicas de la pelirosa la noche pasada… aquel beso…- (eso fue innecesario… ni siquiera sé porque lo hice… fue innecesario, simplemente…) –cierra los ojos… se marea- (maldición, esta herida me está provocando problemas…)

Sakura: a ver… levanta la cabeza…

Se escucha la voz hastiada de la chica, por enfrente del cuerpo del Uchiha, quien se impresiona bastante él mismo al no poder creer que la voz de la chica indicaba que estaba enfrente suyo… algo increíble… y le había pedido… que levantara la cabeza? O.o

Itachi: eh? –mira el joven al rostro de la esmeralda que mostraba cierta molestia y orgullo…- qué cosa?

Sakura, no le mira: solo levanta el rostro para poder curarte…

Itachi: o.o…

Sakura: no pongas esa cara, a ver… déjame ver…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

Un rubio hiperactivo y jounin de la villa oculta de Konoha acercaba más su paso hacía la misma, acompañado de un perro pequeño y además parlante… El chico llevaba en su espalda a su compañero de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, le cual había sido encontrado por los otros dos a pocas horas atrás de la mañana.

El rubio ojiazul tenía una cara bastante molesta y preocupada contrayendo sus dientes unos contra otros… mientras el perro parlanchín le miraba con algo de miedo…

Pakkun: cálmate Naruto… pronto llegaremos a Konoha, además solo ha pasado un día de los 7 que teníamos para encontrar a Sakura… cálmate…

Naruto: eso lo sé… LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE COMO NO ME PUDE HABER DESPERTADO ANOCHE PARA AYUDAR A SASUKE! CHIKUCHOU!

Pakkun: no lo sé, Naruto… pero lo hecho, hecho está… no hay vuelta…solo nos queda curar rápido a Sasuke llevándolo con Tsunade-sama… así que deja de reclamar y corre más rápido si quieres una solución rápida al problema…

Naruto: si… -mirando el suelo… y luego pensando- (espero que Itachi cumpla su promesa… en que nos dará a Sakura sana y salva si llegamos dentro de la semana a su guarida…)

Ambos personajes seguían corriendo… mientras el que estaba en la espalda de su compañera murmuraba en sueños el nombre… de su amada…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

Itachi: por qué haces esto…? –decía el chico sin su capucha de akatsuki mirando fijamente la cara de Sakura que estaba sentada enfrente, y con una mano en la frente del joven Uchiha transfiriéndole su chakra, para que aquella herida que fue provocada por la misma Haruno, sanará luego…

Sakura, que tenía los ojos cerrados con una cara muy tranquila: es por las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sensei… "ayudar a quien sea, no importa si es el enemigo o un amigo o alguien que no conozcas, salvar la vida de las personas es tu misión con los conocimientos que te he dado…", soy kunoichi, jounin de la aldea, pero también médico, y como tal, debo cumplir mi obligación…

Itachi: mm…

El chico sintió un calor que no entendía, que comenzó por su estomago y envolvió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se sentía bien… le agradaba esa tranquilidad…no sabía el por qué de ese sentimiento… pero quería que se quedara para siempre allí, así no sentía toda esa culpa de sus actos, su alma descansaba al fin… porque…

Sakura: ey! Te has quedado dormido? o.o? –pregunta la chica mirando a Itachi que tenía los ojos cerrados de tanta tranquilidad… él lo abre.

Itachi: eh? –algo nervioso, aunque no se le notaba en lo absoluto- claro que no… -con su voz fría…

Sakura: ah bueno… tienes alguna otra herida?

Itachi: eeh? –se sonroja levemente, no se percata por la chica- no, no…no importa… la de la frente era más importante las demás no influyen…

Sakura: NO SEAS IDIOTA! QUE PASA SI SE TE INFECTA ALGUNA? Ò.ó

Itachi: pues…

Sakura, interrumpiendo: pues nada! –la chica se acerca y le saca rápidamente la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando ver su torso y espalda bien formada aunque con algunas heridas feas por alrededor – VES! SI TIENES! –la Haruno comienza a dar manos a la obra curando las heridas de Itachi con su chakra verde…

Itachi, más rojo y nervioso: ey! No tienes porque hacer esto!...y tampoco creas que así te ganarás mi confianza y te dejaré libre…

Sakura: ¬¬ eres idiota, no? Aunque… esa idea es bastante buena mm… pero bueno, de todos modos estas equivocado ya te di mis razones por lo cual estoy curándote y eso es lo único, mal pensado…

Itachi: ……hmp… -un silencio les invade…- tienes cierta maestría para sacar la ropa de un hombre, sabes?

Este comentario hizo sulfurar a la chica de cabellos rosas tanto así que su técnica médica se detiene mientras su cara y piel tomaban el color rojo totalmente… vuelve a utilizar su chakra en las heridas…

Sakura: q-q-que? Eso fue so-so-solo suerte… en q-qué estás pensando, mo-morboso? –muuuuuuuuuy nerviosa.

Itachi, con cierto deje de ironía y risa: nada… y tu en qué piensas?

Sakura: q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-queeeee? P-p-puessss… EN NA-NADA B-BAKA!

Itachi: mmm… si claro…

Sakura: YA DEJA ESE TONO DE SARCASMO! TE DIJE QUE NADA!

Itachi: oh lo siento... así es mi voz, no tengo otra…

Sakura: ¬¬UU hmp…

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, la chica ya estaba por terminar de curar las heridas al primogénito Uchiha, el cual solo se dedicaba a mirarle y sentir otra vez ese calor interno que le llenaba el alma de relajación…

Sakura: (esta piel…se parece mucho a la de Sasuke…) -pensativa- (Sasuke…)

Con una mirada triste y seria a la vez… esto fue percatado por Itachi, quien no dio comentario alguno… ella había terminado…

Sakura: listo, ya termine... –la chica aparta sus manos del cuerpo del Uchiha, este comienza a vestirse. Al terminar de acomodar su ropa, Itachi se impresionó, ya que ella, aún se encontraba delante de él mirando fijamente el suelo…

Itachi: qué pasa?

Sakura: por qué me secuestraste? Con qué motivo?...

Un silencio les invadió nuevamente… una tensión muy fuerte sintió Sakura…

Itachi: te necesitamos en Akatsuki… porque contigo el Kyuubi se nos acercará más fácil- con voz seria que lo caracteriza.

Sakura: quieres decir Naruto?

Itachi: m… -((eso quiere decir "si"))- Gracias a la información que recolecté, Naruto-kun está enamorado de ti… y como su amada, eres un factor principal en todo esto…Quiero decir, que si tu estas en problemas, él no dudará en venir a por ti, y si lo hace, al venir a rescatarte vendrá también a Akatsuki… en simples palabras… él estará en nuestro territorio, donde se nos hará más fácil su captura y la extracción de su bijuu… Así que… tienes razón, yo no puedo matarte, te necesito viva… además le dije a Naruto que te tendría sana y salva…

Sakura: pero igual puedes matarme ya que Naruto tiene la certeza de que yo estoy en Aktsuki, viva..., es decir, que ya le has mandado el mensaje para que él vaya a Akatsuki… con eso, ya no necesitas de mi… o me equivoco?

Itachi: exacto…por eso, es mejor que te mantengas tranquila, si no quieres que tome la idea de matarte…

Sakura, se queda en silencio: … (Encantada moriría pero…) –posa una mano en su vientre.

Itachi: bien…podemos seguir con el viaje… -comienza a levantarse

Sakura: … -se levanta y le sigue por detrás…- (Sasuke… estarás bien?...prometo que… cuidare a nuestro hijo…)

Itachi: …de todos modos… por qué decías que molestas…?

Sakura, levanta su vista por las palabras desprevenidas que había dicho el chico: eh? o.o…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

Naruto: Tsunade-obaachan!

Gritaba el rubio detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha… Si, había llegado ya a la aldea… Pero sin Sasuke en su espalda y sin Pakkun a su lado, ambos estaban en el Hospital de la aldea.

La rubia pasada ya en años pero siguiendo verse joven, se impresiona al oír la voz del ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, detrás de la puerta de su oficina. ¿No que le había mandado a una misión Kakashi? ¿y esa misión no era rescatar a su mejor alumna Haruno Sakura?... qué demonios hacía allí entonces?... un mal sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Tsunade: Naruto! Oo PERO QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!

Naruto: Después te explico todo! Te necesito en el Hospital, ahora ya!

El ojiazul toma la mano de la Godaime obligándola a correr hacia el Hospital de Konoha…

…………

Ya en el Hospital, y en una habitación en específica se encontraba Sasuke dormido en una cama al lado suyo una enfermera joven de cabello ondulado y castaño tomado por un tomate y con una mecha al lado de su mejilla, tomandole el pulso nuevamente y al lado de esa enfermera se encontraba Pakkun. La enfermera estaba de espaldas a ambos rubios que recientemente habían entrado a la pieza…

Tsunade: eh? PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?

Pakkun: Sasuke fue atacado por el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi… al menos, eso creemos con Naruto…

Tsunade, quien tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Sasuke desvía su rostro de golpe para mirar a Naruto: NANI? Como es eso Naruto, explícame, AHORA!

Naruto: no lo sé muy bien pero… por la noche mientras yo y Pakkun dormíamos, Sasuke se enfrentaba con Itachi… eso suponemos ya que… yo ni Pakkun sentimos algún ruido por la noche… no sé como sucedió… pero lo hecho, hecho está y Sasuke está inconsciente por aquella técnica de su hermano…

Tsunade, con paso presuroso y golpeando a Naruto por el hombro de por medio, se acerca a la cama de Sasuke…

Tsunade: que bueno que estabas aquí, Keiko-chan. Dime, ¿Cómo está su pulso? –dirigiendo la palabra a la enfermera que estaba allí cuidando de Sasuke.

Keiko: está normal Tsunade-sama, solo que no despierta… estoy segura que está así por alguna técnica ilusoria de alto poder… -Tsunade mientras analizaba a Sasuke con sus pulsaciones nivel de respiración y tod, con la vista y la audición…

Tsunade: si, estás en lo correcto… -observa a la enfermera- ¿crees que ya estás capacitada para utilizar las técnicas médicas que te he estado enseñando, Keiko?

Keiko, con voz decidida: nada pierdo si lo intento –una sonrisa de victoria se le dibuja en los labios.

Tsunade: adelante, entonces…

Keiko: hai!

La joven de cabellos ondulados posa una mano en la frente de Sasuke, cierra sus ojos de color pardo, y comienza a concentrar chakra… el cual fluía con ligereza por la palma de la chica, dejando impresionados de paso a Pakkun y Naruto… el cual no se sentía muy bien al ver a Sasuke así… se supone que volvió a la aldea, que son de nuevo el equipo 7… pero una integrante está secuestrada y el otro fue vencido en batalla mientras él dormía… QUE RABIA! QUE IMPOTENCIA, sentía el rubio, quien sale de la habitación de Sasuke…

Naruto, fuera de la habitación y apoyado en la puerta, viendo el suelo fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos (N/a: por cierto Naruto está con el traje de la segunda temporada… aquellos que han visto el manga o fotos x allí, saben de lo que hablo n.n a los q no pues… bájense un capítulo del manga xD): chikuchou! –juntando el entrecejo- (Como pudo ocurrir esto?... kuso! Se supone que somos un equipo y lo primero que hacen es secuestrar a uno de los integrantes y al otro lo dañan gravemente… JODER! Y EN NINGUNO PUDE AYUDAR!) TSK! …

De pronto, la silueta de una mujer comienza a acercarse a Naruto… Traía el cabello largo y liso, de color azulino (N/a: adivinaron? Oh vamos! Lean bien lo q viene q ahora se pone candente la cosa xDD) traía un tipo de chaqueta de color negro y mangas de color beach, al igual que unos pantalones ¾ algo anchos de pierna, y unas sandalias de plataforma alta amarradas a los tobillos color negro. Sus ojos eran muy claros, de un cierto tenue lila y amarrada al cuello tenía la bandada de Konoha…

Esta joven al estar más o menos cerca de Naruto y este sin darse cuenta de su presencia…

Jovencita: qué pasa… Naruto-kun? –con tono preocupado y dulce.

Naruto, despabila de inmediato al oír aquella voz y levanta el rostro: Hi-Hinata o..o –(N/a: uuu, esto me está gustando xD)

Hinata: ho-hola… amor… -en murmullo y algo sonroja (N/a: xDD en serio q me gusta xDDDD)

Naruto, se sonroja igualmente y algo tontito: ho…hola… -se acerca rápidamente mirando al horizonte y juntan sus labios ligeramente (N/a: oh shiiit! xDD) se separan.

Hinata: qué pasa? Por qué tienes e-esa cara? No qué estabas en una misión? Por qué estás aquí?

Naruto, cabizbajo y algo deprimido como antes lo estaba: es Sasuke… fue atacado…

Hinata: pero… no que Sakura-san es de tu equipo y además es ninja médica?

Naruto, suspira cerrando los ojos: secuestraron a Sakura-chan… y esa es la misión en la que estaba con Sasuke… en ir a rescatarla

Hinata: O.o… ah… es verdad… nadie sabe de lo nuestro…

Naruto: mm… -((eso quiere decir "si"))- a qué te refieres con eso?... espera un momento… Hinata… estás celosa?

Hinata: q-que?...no, n-no es e-eso (bueno… si, algo…¬.¬U) solo digo que… tal vez secuestraron a Sakura solo para fastidiarte… ya que aún todos piensan que…

Naruto, siguiendo con la oración de la Hyuga: yo amo a Sakura… -una pausa procesando la información- (ya entiendo! Itachi es de Akatsuki… y Akatsuki necesita de mi por el Kyubi… y la única forma de que yo me acerque a la organización esa… es por medio de "algo importante" que ellos tengan de mi… y si tienen conocimiento de que Sakura-chan es mi chica amada… a través de ella yo iría a Akatsuki…) eso es! Hinata! Tienes toda la razón amor! –le planta un beso en la mejilla mientras el pasillo estaba vacío.

Hinata, se sonroja: e-eh? o.OU qué co…sa?

Naruto: pero si… hubieran sabido de que Hinata es la chica a quien yo amo… la hubieran secuestrado a ella… -murmuró.

Hinata: eh? qué dijiste? o.o

Naruto: menos mal que nuestra relación es algo oculta u.uUU –murmura otra vez

Hinata: ò.o Naruto-kun, que estás diciendo? No te entiendo nada -.-U

Naruto: T-T todo gracias a mi suegro… -murmura

Hinata: -- eh?

De pronto el rubio se acerca a Hinata muy velozmente y le planta un suave y profundo beso en los labios, mientras a esta se le subían los colores rojos a la cara y no podía corresponder el beso por la impresión… se separan con la misma velocidad…

Hinata: O.O… q-q-qué ff-ffue e-eso! –algo alterada, pero en voz baja.

Naruto: mi despedida…

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Sasuke algo debilitado pero recuperado, a Pakkun a su lado, la enfermera Keiko quien afirmaba a Sasuke a la izquierda, y por detrás Tsunade…

Naruto: eh? Bakasuke! Al fin despiertas dattebayo!

Sasuke: hmp… -comienza a recordar imágenes de la noche pasada… y las lágrimas de Sakura- (Maldito seas… Itachi) –entre dientes y apretando uno de los puños.

Tsunade: la técnica empleada fue un éxito, gracias a Keiko… tu entrenamiento está dando sus frutos, alumna…

Keiko: si no es nada, Tsunade-sama n.n :P

Pakkun: (joder… una Tsunade 3 se viene en camino… ya que la "2" es Sakura… aunque esta chica se nota más despistada que las otras dos… y tiene un gran potencial sin sacar… al menos eso se demostró en la sala…)

**Flash Back**

La joven enfermera posa su mano en la frente del chico de cabellos negros azulados y comienza a aplicar su chakra en ella… Naruto sale de la habitación.

Pakkun: eh? no veo el chakra verde de siempre…

Tsunade: espera un poco… -mirando a Keiko satisfactoriamente.

Pakkun: -.- mmm… bue…

Pero el habla se le corta de momento cuando una enorme onda de chakra verde invade la habitación rápidamente y consigo una ráfaga de ciento que hizo elevar los cabellos y las orejas de Pakkun… y no solo fue una, sino 3 ondas de la misma magnitud…

Pakkun: pe-pero qué es esto!

Tsunade: es un poco de chakra de mi nueva alumna…

Pakkun: OoUU POCO? (Eh? yo tambien siento el chakra en mi cuerpo… es decir que… tambien me está curando a mi? OoU)

Tsunade: sep..! tal vez tenga esta cantidad de chakra por ser proveniente de la Aldea de la Lluvia.

Pakkun: -.-UUU eso no tiene nada que ver…

Las ondas terminan… y Keiko aparta su amno de la frente de Sasuke…

Keiko, sin ninguna expresión de cansancio o algo por el estilo: en unos segundos más se despertara n.n…

Pakkun: O.OU vaya –murmura

Tsunade: buen trabajo Keiko, pero te falta concentrar el chakra más aún..!

Keiko: te refieres a las ondas expansivas que hice? Ah… es que pensé que el señor Pakkun y el joven Naruto podían tener alguna herida o cansancio… así que… use esas ondas que hace poco descubrí que podía hacer… estuvo mal?

Tsunade: ah ya veo, entonces te felicito, y no, no estuvo mal, estuvo muy bien, sigue superándote y sigue aplicando tus técnicas en el Hospital… luego te haré un examen a ver como vas…

Keiko: hai!

Pakkun: (-..-U estas dos dan miedo…)

Keiko: por cierto, Pakkun-sama, mi chakra le llegó? Le sanó?

Pakkun, algo nervioso: s-si, si… no te preocupes… aunque Naruto no lo pudo recibir porque salió de la habitación…

Keiko: ooh…

Sasuke: e...eh…? –comenzando a abrir los ojos.

Tsunade: vaya ya has despertado!

Sasuke: Godaime? Qué hago en el Hospital –observando las murallas que componían la pieza en la que estaba…

Tsunade: pues verás Naruto…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Keiko: por cierto, Naruto-san, estás herido? Necesitas curaciones?

Naruto: no, no. No te preocupes. Gracias por sanar a este baka, ahora podemos continuar la misión.

Sasuke, soltándose de la enfermera: entonces, vamos… mi equipo ninja?

Tsunade, quien tenía las mochilas de los muchachos: tomen… -los chicos se la ponen- espero que ahora no hayan problemas como estos, no quiero volverlos a ver aquí sin Sakura! Oyeron!

Naruto y Sasuke: si…

Keiko: ah! Casi se me olvida! –de los bolsillos de su traje de enfermera saca unos sacos con algo adentro eran como 3- tomen estos sacos contienen hierbas medicinales y algunas vendas, para que se auxilien con los primeros auxilios… -y mientras los echaban a las mochilas.

Tsunade: eh? o.o qué haces aquí Hinata?

Hinata, quien aún no se había ido: eemmmm… e-es que… -piensa un momento- nos quedamos de ver con Kiba y Shino en el hospital para la nueva misión que nos habían encomendado jejeje n.nU (no mienta xD) y pues de repente vi a Naruto-kun con el cual empezamos a hablar y todo jejeje n.nUU.

Naruto: (xD que gran mentira amor xDD)

Tsunade: oh ya veo… hey, por cierto chicos…

Naruto y Sasuke: m?

Tsunade: estaba pensando… en que sería mejor que un ninja médico fuera con ustedes en caso de cualquier cosa…

Keiko, se sonroja: (eh? QUE COSAS ESTÁ DICIENDO? OoUUUUU)

Pakkun: si, eso mismo estaba pensando…

Sasuke: no tenemos porque llevar uno, si ahora Itachi nos debe llevar una gran ventaja y ya no lo encontraremos…es decir, que ya no lo enfrentaremos por un buen rato…

Naruto: mmm… -con su cara de zorro pensativo.

Tsunade: pero plantéate esto, Sasuke… cuando encuentren a Itachi tu lo primero que harás será pelear con él y no solo tu, sino también Naruto… Itachi es de la Akatsuki, por lo cual, no será un oponente fácil… y por muy fuertes que sean, alguien saldrá gravemente lastimado, estoy segura…

Sasuke y Naruto: …mmm… (Sakura…)

Tsunade: por lo tanto es mejor que se integre a su equipo un médico… y a la única que veo aquí que ya les conoce aunque sea un poco, es Keiko –todas las miradas hacía la enfermera de unos 20 años de edad.

Keiko: OoU whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Tsunade: ella es la mejor candidata a disposición, ¿están de acuerdo?

Sauske: (la verdad… Tsunade tiene razón… tal vez alguno de nosotros saldrá herido… y ese tal vez… puede que sea Sakura… es mejor que venga con nosotros… además es un médico y alumna de esta vieja… se puede cuidar sola…)

Naruto: (será bueno tener un médico, ya que puede que haya trampas en el camino que nos haya preparado Itachi… si, es mejor que venga…)

Pakkun: (joder… estoy rancio…)

Tsunade: entonces?

Naruto, Sasuke y Pakkun: ok!

Keiko: (creo que mi opinión no vale… -.- joder, tener que luchar… es una lata… prefiero quedarme dormida -.-)

Tsunade: Keiko!

Keiko, despabila: eh? o.o

Tsunade: ve a prepararte, los chicos te esperaran en el umbral de los límites de la Aldea. Confío en tus habilidades!

Keiko: -.- ok… -la chica desaparece de un ¡poof! Producto de una nube de humo.

Naruto: bien! entonces nos vamos!

Tsunade: suerte!

Naruto: osu!

El rubio, el moreno y el can invocación de Kakshi Hatake comienzan a caminar por los pasillos -ya que correr por el Hospital está prohibido- Tsunade les ve un momento y luego se da la vuelta de espaldas a ellos. Mientras que la heredera del Souke de los Hyuga se queda para viéndolos… sin antes… sentir la mano de Naruto acariciando la suya por un momento corto –pudo lograrlo ya que estaba más atrás que sus otros dos compañeros- Hinata sonríe dulcemente y murmura…

Hinata: ten cuidado…amor…

El Uchiha menor pensaba solo en dos elementos fundamentales en su vida… con una mirada fría y seria hacía adelante con un paso firme y decidido…

Sasuke: (Hermano…me vengaré por esto…) –piensa nuevamente en las lágrimas de Sakura derramadas la noche anterior- (al igual que de aquello… espérame… Sakura…)

… y los pensamientos del perro?...pues solo pensaba en un buen shampoo ya que se dio cuenta… que el que estaba usando le dejaba un olor bastante descompuesto xD…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

El joven de coleta lisa y larga estaba de espaldas a la única hija de los Haruno aquella de cabellera como el color de las flores de cerezo en primavera y ojos como dos esmeraldas. El primero en un silencio total… y la otra con una cara que no entendía nada… Por qué ÉL había hecho esa pregunta? Aquella pregunta… aquella realidad de hace años… o más bien… de nuevo la misma realidad… otra vez era una carga para sus seres queridos… para Naruto y Sasuke…una molestia…

Sakura, mira hacía abajo, hacía el suelo de tatami con cierto deje de tristeza: no entiendo…por qué me haces esa pregunta… -pausa, y murmura- …estupido…

El primogénito Uchiha gira su rostro lentamente y sin ruido alguno… observando con sus ojos color carmesí respectivos del Sharingan, obstruyendo un poco una mecha de cabello… a la chica de tez blanca y bien desarrollada… más bien… la expresión del rostro de esta…… y un silencio incomodo y dolorosa para ella se hace muy presente por una buena suma de tiempo… Ambos pensando cosas indefinidas… Sakura en Sasuke… Itachi en ella… y en él a la vez… no entendía… esas especies de sensaciones que se aglomeraban en su ser… era extrañamente agradable… solo omitía… y…

Itachi: disculpa… ese no es mi asunto…

Abre la puerta deslizante de la habitación de la posada en la que se encontraba poniendo pie y comienzo al viaje nuevamente… dejando una irresuelta Sakura adentro… mirándole con cierta impresión…

Sakura: (por qué…?) –mientras tocaba su vientre con la palma de su mano…

**--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—**

Keiko: muy bien… vamos.

Naruto: ok!

Los miembros antiguos y nueva de esta misión ya estaban reunidos en el portal que define los límites de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha… Se encontraba un Naruto decidido y más confiado que nunca, gracias a Hinata. Un Sasuke con la mente clara de dos objetivos. Pakkun con su olfato listo para ser utilizado y ser de guía para estos chicos; y una joven ninja médica del Hospital de Konoha y proveniente de la Aldea de la Lluvia, solo con la mente de una misión cumplida satisfactoriamente, al igual que prestar su ayuda de cualquier forma posible y no ser una carga más para ellos; la chica iba vestida con un peto de color negro a tirantes apretado que llegaba arriba del ombligo, debajo una malla ninja que llegaba hasta su cadera y nudillos de las manos; sobre puesta la chaqueta de Chuunin; una minifalda cortada por los lados de los muslos, gastada por los limites a lo ancho, y debajo de esa mini traía puesto unos pantalones ajustados hasta arriba de las rodillas (N/a: parecidos a los de Sakura en la 1era temporada) todo de un color negro al igual que sus sandalias, todo excepto una pulsera que tenía puesta en la muñeca derecha, con mostacillas y piedrecillas de color blanco y negro intercaladas; su cabello en una trenza larga y una mecha a un lado de su mejilla ondulada, y su protector que marcaba la Aldea de Lluvia en el hombro izquierdo, por último unas vendas que rodeaban su rodilla izquierda su codo derecho y hombro izquierdo; con los estuches de kunais y todo respectivamente en partes cómodas y confiables de su cuerpo (N/a: tremenda descripción xDD perdón si es media latosa, pero es para q se den una buena idea de la chica nueva xD).

Sasuke ajustó su mochila y katana (N/a: se me olvido mencionarla xD) y lo mismo hizo Naruto con su protector… Mientras el portal se les abría nuevamente…

Sasuke: (ya voy Sakura…)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 3! **úù perdon la tardanza y tendrán q esperar más ya q me han cortado el Internet en casa… disculpen todas las molestias y la tan ardua espera… espero q el capítulo les haya gustado, q la intervención de esta nueva protagonista en el grupo no les afecte al igual lo sucedido con Naruto y Hinata… los deje en mucho suispenso? xD q bueno x q esa es la idea… nn x cierto, esto va para los q leían "2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE"… recuerdan los capis perdidos q debían ser subidos? Bueno… uno de ellos ya está por terminar de ser escrito y para ser colocado se llamará: **_"Tal vez…no debió suceder…"_**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REGISTRADOS:**_

_**Arely Uchiha (si me las pase bn nn) ... Kisame Hoshigaki (¬¬ ya basta de ita-dei) ... nadeshiko-uchiha (ya te taba extrañando! XD no andabai muerta, andabai de parranda xDD) ... marion-asakura ... Gaby Uchiha ... Hana no Sakura (q te parece si hacemos la campaña "un bunshin para todas?" xD) ... tere-chan (otra perdida xD) ... arashi potter ... Cristillyn (tranquila xD) ... .SatellaHarvenheit. ... kamira-ro-ro (vale x el review mija n.n) ... mirisasusaku (n.n genial volverte a ver miri-san!) **_

_**MIL GRACIAS A LOS ANÓNIMOS:**_

_**Nukire ... Sabaku no Drea ... Rums (neesan n.n) ... miriam-chan (sip toda una mujer n.n) ... sccmar (Mariella-san! n.n) ... sakura-uchiha (no te preocupes x lo del abrazo n.n) ... yukino-chibi (nya! xD) **_

_Bueno eso es todo lo q tengo q reportar n.n espero sigan leyendo este fuic y me dejen sus tan preciados revis! Se les aprecia! Cuídense eh? y no se vayan x el lado oscuro de la calle xD q allí pasan cosas… ustedes saben xD BYE ESCRITORES!_

**PD: x cierto para mis compatriotas de Chile! LUCHEMOS X UNA EDUCACIÓN MEJOR! (el q no salta es Bachelet xD eso me causo muxa gracia xDD)**

o o Haruno-chan o o


	4. Aceptación

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS ESCRITORES! OH YEAH! NO STÁ LINDO EL DÍA? NO VEN Q LOS PAJAROS NOS CANTAN TODAS LAS MAÑANAS Y EL SOL NOS ALUMBRA DE VIDA CADA DÍA? xDDDDDD… si, sí lo sé… se me nota algo… extraña?... o tal vez feliz… si hasta me rio sola xD jajajajaa… o.o creo q necesito terapia… intensiva xDD…(Inner: si si, estas loquita el mundo lo sabe Dany, no te preocupes n.n) ¬¬ SHUT UP!... nn como iba diciendo MUXAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIS! Jejejeje se les agradece muxo de verdad y aunq… hay varios o algunos q están leyendo ahora pero no me dejan revi x q prefieren estar en el anonimato pues… los kiero xDDD naah, ni siquiera los conozco y ya les estoy diciendo eso xPP… solo quiero expresarme con q se les agradeceeeeeeee! Espero revis también en este capi n.O si? D

u..u perdon si me demore en actualizar… además estuve todo un día poniéndome al día con los fics q yo leo… algunos me dejaron muuuuxo en suspenso (¬¬ Criss… ¬¬ Miri-san…) pero weno q se les va a hacer n.n solo ser paciente y esperar como ustedes lo hacen con yo xD n.n

bien bien, este capi trata de un acercamiento más en los sentimientos de nuestro trío electo preferido y protagonista… además de poner una cancioncita aunq… no lo sé… tal vez la ponga en este capi o en el siguiente allí veré… de todas formas la canción es interpretada x el no muy conocido grupo "Snow Patrol" con el tema "You're all I have" ("Eres todo lo q tengo") nn si la colocó en este capi espero les guste y les recomiendo q la bajen… y así me la pasan x q yo no la tengo xDDD…

**Disclaimer: Naruto (la serie) ni nada x el estilo como sus personajes o trama me pertenece solo esta historia y las anteriores escritas x mi persona n.n**

**+Anti-Orochigay: **_(SI! VUELVO CON MI CAMPAÑA! "PITEATE UN OROCHIWN"!) si! vuelvo con mi club y sociedad! "Anti-Orochigay" jejeje con el nombre (para los q entienden) "PITEATE UN OROCHIWN!" xDD ya saben **solo con su review** y sus **ganas de p#tear** al gay baboso pedofilo hijo de teletubies y serpientes con un mutante q se desconoce de Orochi$-6(/º! DESAHOGATE CON NOSOTRAS! YEAH! (Inner: SHANANROOO!)_

**No olvido**

Si te tuviera a mi lado…  
Sasuke… tu olvidas todo…

Sasuke… yo jamás te he importado…

…no sigas con esto…

…no olvido tu indiferencia…

La vida es dura… pero dura con las personas que se lo merecen?... entonces por qué lo merezco yo?... lo único que he hecho es amarte… tu crees que es justo?

-"Sakura…"

…sigo siendo tu molestia

-"Sakura"

…no, no es eso… es solo…

-"SAKURA!"

Sakura: eh? o.o

La chica despabila al llamado… se encontraba saltando y corriendo a la vez de rama en rama detrás del primogénito Uchiha mayor, quien llevaba su capucha negra con estampados de nubes rojas, característica de los Akatsuki. La pelirosa estaba ida, se notaba tan solo en su mirada, lo que era fácilmente percatado por el moreno de Itachi, sin hacer comentario, como siempre, del asunto. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que se apartaron de la segunda posada en la que antes hospedaban, donde Itachi fue curado por las técnicas y manos de la delicada Haruno.

Itachi: qué te pasó? Por qué no me contestabas? –con un tono característico.

La joven de mirada esmeralda no respondió a tal pregunta solo se limito a mirar el suelo… más bien a la nada… con algo de tristeza combinada con frustración… Recuerdos de su pasado habían comenzado a florecer en su mente desde que comenzó el recorrido, y desde que el muchacho de ojos carmesí respectivos de un Sharigan avanzado le había formulado una pregunta…algo…incomoda…

Itachi: … -desdobla su mirada, desviándola con sutileza y frialdad inexpresiva hacía adelante, hacía el camino presente.

"No sé ni para qué pregunto…" pensaba el chico de cabellera amarrada por una coleta; sin embargo, se sintió un poco frustrado o… extrañamente, decepcionado por no obtener una respuesta clara, obviamente este sentimiento fue reprimido por su frialdad y silencio… por su mirada tajante, que asustaría a cualquiera.

Sakura: perdón… no es nada… -murmura. Itachi le mira de reojo a través de un mechón de cabello.

Itachi: mmm… eso no es lo que parece…

Sakura, quien tenía la mirada baja, la sube de pronto: o.o eh?

Itachi: creo que mi pregunta te ha afectado –directo y frío como suele ser, le deja de mirar

Los colores anaranjados comenzaban a rodear el horizonte… por así decir, el cielo… el sol poco a poco comenzaba a bajar para esconderse en las montañas… La sombra de los árboles se hacía más intensa… y el viento más ligero… rozaba las pali-decentes mejillas de Sakura… Esa forma directa de decir las cosas, es de familia; pensaba.

Sakura: … -un pequeño silencio les alberga- …y como quieres que reaccione si…

Itachi, le interrumpe: el punto es que… empezaste a actuar diferente… estás más sumida en ti que en tu alrededor como lo hacías frecuentemente desde que estas "secuestrada", si es que se puede llamar así…

Sakura: y eso qué? –algo molesta.

Itachi: … -le mira a través del mechón de cabello, con esa mirada fría-sensual-extraña (N/a: es q me expresa tantas cosas esa mirada tajante y bella xD :P)- que es verdad que eras una molestia.

De pronto la joven pelirosada se detiene en seco en el caminar, donde justo para en el suelo de tierra debajo de la sombra de los árboles, se inca un poco ya que fue una parada algo precipitado… moviendo algo de tierra al aire. Itachi igualmente se detiene pero arriba de una rama y aún dándole la espalda a la Haruno.

La mirada esmeralda de Sakura se veía disgustada y dolida… a la vez… ida en el trayecto de tierra bajo sus pies y bajo las ramas de todos los árboles…expresaba tristeza…

Sakura: es algo… que aún no he podido borrar…

**Flash Back**

-"Siempre me has odiado ¿verdad?..."

Era en horas de la noche en las calles y Aldea de Konoha… los grillos cantaban apacibles sus tonadas de media noche… Dos compañeros… Dos personas dolidas se encontraban al paso del portal de los límites de Konoha… un momento memorable… lágrimas se involucraban… 4 años atrás…

-"llévame contigo..."-dijo cierta pelirosa echa ríos de lágrimas.

-"Realmente eres una molestia"…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: siempre fui la carga en la espalda y hombros de mis compañeros… mis amigos…

Itachi: … -aún estando espaldas de ella, sin mirarle ni nada… quedándose allí quieto…

Sakura: me di cuenta muy tarde de ello… -sonríe con dolor- la pregunta que me has dicho… me ha hecho recordar malos momentos… te importa? –mira Itachi aún con la misma sonrisa.

Itachi: … -sin respuesta, escuchandola, como si fuera lo único.

Sakura: je… claro que no… -deja de mirarle, mira hacía el suelo- uno… de esos fallos… fue perder a tu hermano…

El moreno primogénito de los Uchiha queda impresionado por tales palabras… ni siquiera sabía porque… ya que él sabía que Sauske se había ido con Orochimaru por el poder, para derrotarle y vengarse de la muerte del clan y de sus padres… Aunque también sabía que antes de la misión que se les encomendó a ciertos shinobis, gennins en su tiempo, para ir a buscar a su estupido hermano pequeño, una persona… trató de convencerle para que no fuera a las manos del bastardo misógino ese…

Itachi: (así que ella fue la que trato de convencerle antes sin mucho éxito…entonces ella ha sido… la que siempre recibió las ofensas, remordimiento, errores de Sasuke…)

Sakura, con los ojos húmedos y dilatados: ya ni sé… para que te cuento esto…

Itachi: … -un silencio requerido otra vez- …lo siento… -murmuro muy bajo casi imperceptible…

Sakura, levanta la cabeza: eh? o..o!

Itachi: sigamos con el viaje… -el joven de mirada tajante y escarlata, miembro del Akatsuki, comenzó a correr por sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Sakura: o..o… (Itachi… qué fue esa voz…de molestia…?)

La pelirosa también reanuda el camino con el mayor de los Uchihas quedando aún detrás de él… siempre mirándole la espalda… igual que cierto chico miembro del grupo nº 7… antiguo grupo nº 7… No obstante, la Haruno perteneciente de un piel blanca y hebras de cabellos color rosa… queda algo pensativa… con algunos hechos que pasaron la noche pasada… y con otra noche que paso con alguien después de salir de cierta fiesta de cierta chica de cabellos rubios y algo feminista…

Sakura: (pero Sasuke aún así… vino por mí…)

La joven se queda observando el cielo atardecido…

…es solo indiferencia…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Lo sé he cometido muchos errores  
que ahora estoy pagando  
…No olvido tu sufrimiento…  
Sakura…los estoy remediando

Sakura…no me perdonas… ¿verdad?  
Ahora siento este vacío más grande. Quisiera sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, si no fuera tan cobarde con mis sentimientos… tal vez hubiera tenido la fuerza para evitar esto…

-"Sasuke…"

…por eso… necesito encontrarte…

-"Sasuke"

…para que me des una nueva oportunidad…

-"BAKASUKE!"

Sasuke: ¬¬ qué kuso quieres? Usuratonkachi

Naruto: ¬¬ pues nada solo que me preocupa cuando te internas en el mundo el yuppie

Sasuke: pues para mi es fácil salir de él, ¬¬ no como "otros"

Naruto, Pakkun y Keiko: òOoU EH? A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

Naruto y Pakkun, observan a Keiko extrañados porque ella también protesta por el comentario: Oo eh?

Keiko, mirando hacía otro lado: cof cof… -.-U

Sasuke: mejor deja de hablar y ponte serio ¿quieres? Pierdes energías por hablar. Solo ponte a correr y seguir a Pakkun que tiene el rastro del bastardo de Itachi…

Nuestros otros protagonistas, como ya lo sabrán, partieron de 0 nuevamente, por problemas que mejor ni mencionarlos, ya que ustedes saben a lo que me refiero (N/a: en simples palabras no quiero caer en la redundancia n.nU). Llevaban esas horas desde que partieron de la Aldea hasta la tarde que ya el cielo tenía cara de oscurecer… Habían avanzado bastante la verdad, solo que… Itachi les llevaba mucha más ventaja incluso, para el can de Hatake le era difícil detectar su rastro. Y más por ello, Sasuke estaba algo nervioso.

Naruto: -.-╬ (ESTE SASUKE SE CREE EL JEFE DEL GRUPO! JODER! ¬¬╬╬) Mira baka para QUE SEP…! –de pronto su habla es cortada ya que alguien por detrás le tapa la boca.

Keiko: no Naruto-san! –murmura en el oído del muchacho Keiko

Naruto: Keiko-neechan…! OoU –murmura el rubio

Keiko, suelta la boca de Naruto: por favor ahórrate comentarios… las peleas no llevan a nada, ni menos ahora que necesitamos un equipo unido… -observa la espalda de Sasuke quien estaba más adelante- entiende a Sasuke-san… está igual de nervioso que tú… tiene miedo de perder a su amiga…

Naruto: y eso por qué no se lo dices a ese baka y solo A MI? ¬¬╬…

Keiko: porque tu pareces más sensato que él… además… tu crees que el me escuchara si le digo que está nervioso y debe relajarse? Tu qué crees que el me dirá?

Naruto: pues… -comienza a pensar, por cierto aún seguían corriendo entre las ramas.

Keiko: me dirá que no me imagine cosas, que está calmado, que no me entrometa y que solo me preocupe de mi trabajo que es resguardar la salud de este grupo… o me equivoco?

Naruto, dejando de pensar: no,… estás en lo correcto -.- Que rápido te has adaptado a nuestras personalidades.

Keiko: n.n no seas tonto. Para un ninja lo primero que te enseñan es el "trabajo en equipo" ¿verdad? Eso es lo que se aplica en estas situaciones.

Naruto: je… si, si… lo recuerdo… -la imagen de él, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi con la prueba de los cascabeles para poder convertirse en gennin hace ya 4 años.

Keiko: así que por favor… te pido cooperación con los comentarios indebidos… como dice Sasuke-san, ponte serio Naruto-san…

Naruto: ok…! –afirma con la cabeza decidido.

Keiko: n.n yosh! –(N/a: era así? O.o xD no me acuerdo)

El rubio hiperactivo y la chica de cabello ondulado comienzan a tomar más ritmo para alcanzar a Sasuke, quedando en esta formación el grupo: Pakkun a la cabeza de todos al lado derecho Sasuke, y al izquierdo Naruto un poco detrás de estos se encontraba Keiko.

Aún así el ojiazul quedo algo pensativo con las palabras antes articuladas con la joven médica.

Naruto: (es verdad… ya he decidido que me pondré serio para esta misión, la vida de Sakura-chan… "accidentalmente" corre peligro con ese Itachi… la salvaré a toda costa… además he preocupado a Hinata, debo volver con mi amiga pase lo que pase…) oe Pakkun!

Pakkun: hn? Qué pasa, Naruto?

Naruto: Itachi, está muy lejos de nosotros?

Pakkun: sinceramente… -pausa- si está lejos…

Naruto y Sasuke: (mierda!) –ambos apretan el puño.

Pakkun: pero hace poco se detuvo…

Naruto: eh? Oo

Keiko: por qué habrá sido? o..o

Pakkun: no me imagino para qué se habrán detenido… pero solo fue un momento, luego siguió su camino…

Sasuke: (no, kuso! Itachi le habrá hecho algo a Sakura!) –su cara se muestra furiosa, inmensamente furiosa- (juro que lo mataré sí es así… LO JURO!... )

Inner-Sasuke: (yo creo que… a Sakura no le gustaría esas ideas¿no crees?)

Sasuke: (…) –su cara cambia para poner una fría como siempre y algo triste- (si… es verdad… estoy seguro que… se pondría muy triste con ese comentario… je… ella siempre preocupandose por mi… y yo ahora por ella…)

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

Sasuke: (... que extraños son estos entimientos... aún así… no puedo reprimir está sensación que me carcome por dentro… quiero verla… quiero verla y decirle… todo lo que siempre me he guardado… estupida voz que no me sale cuando la necesito… solo quiero una oportunidad más… dame otra esperanza…)

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

El cielo se oscurecía...la luna se posaba…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Una cabellera larga y rosa al lado de otra más oscura y morena, corrían bajo delgados rayos de lunas que traspasaban por las abundantes hojas de los árboles del bosque… la chica se encontraba algo cansada, no habían comido ni bebido nada desde que salieron de esa posada y desde el día de ayer. Al parecer eso no inmutaba al portador del Mangekyou Sharingan, quien seguía lúcido y con su mirada fría carmesí a paso firme por las ramas…

La chica pelirosa comenzaba a palidecer, sus mejillas estaban tornadas rojas y unas gotas de cansancio surcaban por su frente y rostro… su respiración comenzaba a deformarse… Aún así… seguía corriendo al mismo ritmo que el Uchiha, quien ya se estaba percatando del cansancio de la esmeralda.

Sakura: (no…! No puedo rendirme!... este bebé… que llevo dentro… tal vez sea el causante de mi cansancio más pronto, a lo menos, duro unos 4 días corriendo sin parar sin beber ni comer… apenas vamos a llevar dos… pero… si sigo así… yo podría…) –puso una cara de susto- (podreía perder a mi bebé?... no, no por favor!... es mejor que me detenga, no importa lo que me diga este bastardo… necesito detenerme o mi hijo…)

Itachi, interrumpiendo: oe…

Sakura: o.o! –levanta la vista hacía Itachi.

Itachi: creo que es mejor que acampemos… te ves cansada… no quiero que te de fatiga.

Sakura: (o..o se está preocupando por mi…?) –sintió algo extraño y cálido en el estomago.

Itachi: porque le prometí a Naruto-kun que te tendría sana y salva…

Sakura: (eso… ¬..¬ arruino toda su ternura…) ah si, tienes razón…

Itachi: bien.

Se detiene y salta hacía el suelo… el sonido de una cascada se escuchaba muy presente… excepto que Sakura tenía su mente ocupada maldiciendo por dentro al primogénito de los Uchiha por su falta de atención… El lugar que tenían al frente se trataba como de un gram río o más bien… Valle bajo sus pies, muy bajo a sus pies, ese valle existía gracias a una enorme cascada que le alimentaba, se encontraba un poco más allá, con unas estuatas gigantes de piedra del Ichiode y Nidaime Hokage de la aldea, es decir, a los creadores de la susodicha (N/a: era Ichiode cierto? O.óU -.-U me disculpo si no es así) Además de una frondosa vegetación al otro lado del río, es decir, donde continuaba el bosque de la misma forma de la cual Itachi y Sakura salían de la otra mitad…

Itachi: Valle del Fin…

Sakura, de pronto despabila, al saltar al suelo: eh? o.o… -mira a Itachi por el comentario, quien veía fijamente el flujo del río. Se acerca más y observa el paisaje- va…vaya o..o –se impresiona un poco.

Itachi: acercandose más al filo del abismo: con que aquí es… donde Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron…

Sakura, mira otra vez a Itachi: qué? o.o –murmura por lo bajo.

Itachi: m? no lo sabes?

Sakura: si… sí lo sé… Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo… -mira con tristeza un punto fijo del río…

Itachi: m…

Sakura: con que este fue el lugar… donde ambos pelearon hasta que alguien matara al otro… -silencio.

Itachi: bajemos…

El joven de mirada tajante y escarlata salta sin más ni menos hacía el abismo, Sakura le imita sin mucha expresión en su rostro; caen de pie en las piedrecillas de las orilla del río formado por la cascada, el sonido de esta se escuchaba mucho más… relajaba a la pareja.

Itachi: espera, buscaré unos leños –de pronto sale su mano de la capucha y le entrega un tubo de bambú- llenalo de agua y volvió a saltar hacía arriba del abismo.

Sakura se quedó allí sentada de rodillas en las piedrecillas del río. La luz de la luna, hacía que el fondo del agua se viera tan claro como un cristal, y la brisa helada del ambiente chocaba en sus colaradas mejillas aún. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban idos y los parpados de ellos estaban algo caídos. Sus manos sobre sus muslos se apretaban contra si, jalando un poco la tela de su falda, la cual estaba algo rasgada por causa de algunas ramas que le desgarraban. Los ojos de la chica fijamente pasmados en las piernas y pies de las estatuas que estaban al lado de la cascada. Algo de musgo se acumulaba por detrás de las estatuas, debido a la humedad que provocaba la cascada.

En los pies de una de las estatuas se encontraba un gran hoyo y en las rodillas de la otra tambien tenía esa imperfección… no se podía tratar de una falla en la construcción, pensaba la pelirosa… Debió ser a causa de Naruto y Sasuke…, dedujo.

En eso ella comenzó a imaginarse com debió ser aquella batalla…a muerte… Itachi llega desde arriba.

Itachi: ya –traía unos leños en los brazos, observó a Sakura que estaba consternada viendo las estatuas… imaginó lo que estaba pensando, prefirió dejarla sola sin hacer comentario… como siempre.

El moreno mayor de los Uchihas acomodo en forma adecuada los leños que había traído, los puso más o menos en frente de la pelirosa, para luego hacer sellos respectivos en sus manos terminando en el del tigre.

Itachi: Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu! –moderó la llama de la técnica, y solo soplo por sus pulmones una pequeña bola de fuego que se empezó a posar y consumir los leños, se sienta al frente de la fogata un poco apartado de la chica- no llenaste el bambú.

Sakura, sin mirar a Itachi: no… se me olvido… -Itachi le mira y resigna para sus adentros.

Itachi: mm… ya –se levanta de su asiento, toma la cantina de bambú al lado de las piernas de Sakura y se dirige al río para llenarla de agua, además aprovecha de coger unos peces, regresa a la fogata- toma –le lanza la cantina a Sakura quien la recibe con las manos algo impresionada- será mejor que te hidrates.

Sakura, mirando sin expresión el objeto: m… -comienza a beber de él, mientras Itachi les traspasaba un palo a los pescados y los ponía a merced del fuego.

Itachi: vives mucho en el pasado, Sakura… -murmuro por lo bajo el chico de coleta.

Sakura: …tu crees?...

Itachi: lo de Naruto-kun y mi hermano ya pasó… no es…?

Sakura, interrumpe: algunas veces me alegra pensar… que no estuve de testigo en aquella pelea…

Itachi, levanta una ceja en muestra de impresión en una milesima de segundo: …

Sakura: y veces en que… me hubiera gustado interrumpirles esa batalla… y que esos vínculos… no estén tan desunidos…

Un silencio les invade, pedazos pequeños de leña saltaban a causa del fuego ardiente de la fogata, y los pescados tomaban otro color al rostisarse con el mismo. Sakura miraba aún las estatuas e Itachi daba vuelta los pescados.

Itachi: vives en el pasado.

Sakura, levanta la vista para observar a Itachi: eh? o..o

Itachi: lo que pasó… ya pasó… lo hecho, hecho está… estás dando muchas vueltas en un mismo asunto…

Sakura: o..o…

Itachi: creo que este secuestro… les servirá a esos dos… -saca un pescado y comienza a comérselo.

Sakura: (Itachi… por qué a veces…) –toma un pescado- (dices cosas lindas…)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

El sol resplandecía arduamente, las nubes se ponían alrededor de él de tanta su magnitud… Los rayos cálidos se posaban por todo el redor, pasando a través de las hojas y ramas de los árboles, por la transparencia de las aguas del bosque; y último, por los rostros de nuestros protagonistas. Pakkun, Sasuke, Naruto y Keiko, seguían su travesía, habiendo descansar unas 4 horas en la noche alimentandose lo suficiente para comntinuar… costo hacer eso, ya que algunos como Sasuke se oponía a detenerse y solo quería seguir, pero gracias a las palabras convincentes de la chica que se les ha unido, pudieron descansar un poco.

Eran así las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, al parecer Sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrando al llamado "trabajo en equipo". Pakkun dificultosamente percibía el olor de Sakura, estaban a varios kilómetros de ellos. Pero eso no disminuía las ganas de salvarla, sino las aumentaba.

Naruto: Keiko-neechan tu eres de la Aldea de la lluvia verdad?

Keiko um? o.o –mira a Naruto- ah si si n.n

Naruto: por qué te viniste para Konoha?

Keiko: bueno, mi madre es natal de Konoha y en un viaje que hizo conoció a mi padre en la Aldea de la Lluvia, quiero decir que… mi madre es amiga de Tsunade-sama, y pues… como estaba estudiando las artes ninjas en casa, pensé que cómo serían las otras aldeas y sus enseñanzas… Allí conocí a la famosa amiga de mi madre y me enseñó las artes médicas ninja, me interesó bastante ese campo y… comencé a estudiar con ella.

Naruto: o.o woow

Keiko: jejeje aunque te confieso que no soporto ver sangre n.nUU… bueno, esa fobia se me ha quitado un poco con el tiempo…

Naruto: o.oUU vaya… y eso por qué Keiko-neechan?

Keiko: bueno pues…

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a entablar una copnversación mientras corrían y no perdían el ritmo… a Sasuke no le importo mucho mientras no perdieran el ritmo de su seguimiento… Además, este susodicho, se encontraba aún pensativo… Pareciera que… al no estar con Sakura a su lado, le hacía internarse más en su yo interno y sus profundos sentimientos… al menos eso pensaba… al no estar Sakura… se sentía aún así, en una profunda oscuridad…

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have_

Sasuke: (entiendo... tu eras la fuerza y la luz en mi camino... por eso cuando estuve con Orochimaru, no sentía nada en mi ser… una laguna de agua negra se posaba en mi mente… no sentía nada… ni siquiera odio… ni siquiera tristeza… ni siquiera dolor… solo el poder que fluía por mi ser…)

_You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones  
_

Sasuke: (recuerdo la vez... en que estabamos en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla... como te asustaste con mi supuesta muerte… oía tus sollozos y mi pecho se ponía húmedo… esa tristeza que se apoderaba en ti… sentí miedo… de que luego fueras un alma sin sentimientos… que me los hayas traspasados todos por mi supuesta muerte… esos sollozos… me hicieron despertar, Sakura… debí darte las gracias en ese entonces… lo único que hice fue quejarme por tu afecto…) –baja un poco los parpados con una mirada algo ida- (tambien la vez en que el sello maldito entro en mi por primera vez…me abrazaste aún sabiendo que yo te detestaba… pero en verdad… solo me molestaba que fueras una caprichosa y niña malcríada… en aquella ocasión, demostraste que no era así… que pensabas en mí no por capricho… sino por afecto… por cariño… por amor… Pusiste tu cuerpo frente al mió para detener un ataque que tal vez… pudo costarme la vida… Te pusiste frente a mi sin remordimiento… perdiste la conciencia en ese ataque, y yo sin poder hacer nada por el estupido sello que gobernaba mi cuerpo… Naruto te salvó esa vez… Naruto siempre te ayuda… los celos me dominaron… tanto por no tener poder como también de que él siempre te salvara… sintiendo rabia si es que tu comenzabas a sentir algo por él… Hasta pensarlo daba temor y odio… y a la vez solo te causaba tristezas en tu corazón…) –abre los ojos como normalmente lo hace, afilados- (era mejor irme en aquella época y cortar los lazos que me unían a ti y al usuratonkachi de Naruto… Fue un error… Un error que quiero remediar… Mis vínculos con ustedes recién ahora están volviendo a la normalidad… pero… esa vez… solo querías detenerme… lloraste, lloraste más que nunca, imaginé… no quiero volver a verte llorar así… siempre te he hecho llorar Sakura, siempre… aún así fui ciego y no te escuche, no te hice caso tan solo me fui…) –su mirada era fría- (y ahora me doy cuenta… que tan solo querías salvarme… Tu siempre me quisiste salvar de todo, y yo… llamandote molestia) –aprieta los puños- (Sakura cuando te encuentre… solo quiero pedirte perdón…)

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto _

It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have

Sasuke: (vivo lleno de amor... solo quiero entregartelo, aún así… debes tener en tu corazón un gran vacío por mi causa… vives en oscuridad y ceguedad… tal vez por mi causa…)

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to  
_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

Sasuke: (y tan solo quiero aferrarme a ti... no sé como me vas a perdonar…) –mira otra vez el suelo, para luego con una mirada decidida hacía el frente- (ahora entiendo, tu eres todo lo que tengo Sakura… quiero que esperes por mi!... Quiero que vuelvas a alumbrar mi camino y que el tuyo se junte con el mío… Es todo claro para mi ahora Sakura… y… tal vez todo lo que he pensado no va a acorde a mi natural personalidad pero… es porque tu me has hecho cambiar…) –con el entrecejo junto- (Te alcanzaré Itachi, ya te has robado mi pasado… pero ahora recuperaré MI FUTURO!)

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have_

Sasuke: (no tengo miedo de fracasar, porque sé que al lado de ella triunfare, sea como sea…!)

Naruto: oe Sasuke…!

El rubio se acerca más a su amigo quedando al lado de él, habían pasado las horas ya, eran así las 6 de la tarde… Sasuke, se impresionó un poco al ver el cielo nuevamente atardeciendo… si que se había internado consigo mismo durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Lo que le impresiono un poco más fue a Naruto a su lado… quien pregunta a murmullos…

Naruto: aquí entrenos Sasuke… Sakura alcanzó a decirte lo que quería cuando estábamos en el lago?

Sasuke: ..! Oo

Era cierto, ahora se había acordado… Sakura quería decirle algo, algo muy comprometedor y serio para haberle llamado a tal sitio y ponerse toda roja cuando comenzaba a hablar… Qué habrá sido eso?...

Sasuke: no… no me lo dijo…

Naruto: ammm… ya veo…

Sasuke: por qué la pregunta? Oo tú sabes acaso lo que quería decirme? –silencio…

Naruto: -.- pues no pos baka, por algo te pregunto…

CTA para Sasuke (N/a: Caída Tipo Anime, x si acaso xD)… El moreno le mira con ganas de matarlo pero se controla y solo suspira, convivir con Naruto era así siempre, ya estaba acostumbrado. De pronto Pakkun se detiene, ya que habían llegado a…

Pakkun: vaya… han pasado por aquí…

Naruto y Sasuke: eh? o.o

Keiko: el Valle del Fin…

Nuestros protagonistas se quedan viendo expectantes la inmensidad de aquel valle, la cascada la vegetación el escurrimiento de las aguas por doquier y el sonido de ella, tranquilizante como siempre… Naruto y Sasuke miran con algo de remordimiento el lugar, mientras Pakkun les miraba de reojo a ambos y Keiko no entendía muy bien de la situación pero prefirió no hacer comentario y buscar algo con la mirada, donde…

Keiko: hum? o.o

Pakkun: que pasa?

Keiko: voy a bajar unos minutos… -la chica salta hacía el abismo…

Pakkun: (qué irá a hacer esta chica?) –luego observa a Naruto y Sasuke- eh! ustedes! Despierten! Hay que seguir con el trayecto…

Naruto y Sasuke, sumidos en pensamientos: …

Pakkun: yo sé que este lugar le trae recuerdos… algo desagradables pero… espero les sirva de lección para que no vuelvan a hacer esas estupideces como cuando eran más niños. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Sakura, que se nos está alejando más con su parada y vuelta hacía el pasado…

Naruto: ...si

Sasuke: hmp…

Keiko: hey! CHICOS ENCONTRE ALGO!

Gritaba la chica al otro lado del río, las miradas de los masculinos se empujan hacía la perteneciente de la voz femenina con un nuevo descubrimiento, ella estaba al lado de un árbol. Los hombres comenzaron a bajar saltaron el río y luego subieron para encontrarse con la joven médica.

Naruto: qué pasa neechan?

Keiko: esto no será de su amiga Sakura? –les muestra un pedazo de tela negra, al parecer…

Sasuke: eso es de la falda de Sakura…!

Naruto: si, es verdad o.o

Keiko: lo habrá dejado a propósito aquí…?

Pakkun: debe ser ya que…

Naruto, Sasuke y Keiko: mmm? O.o

Pakkun: u.uUU les he perdido el olor por completo por la cascada…

Sasuke: QUÉ?

Naruto: o sea que hemos estado caminando solo por intuiciones tuyas?

Pakkun: cof cof… los años condenan a los perros… ¬¬U

Sasuke: entonces que estamos esperando! Debemos seguir el viaje ahora…!

Naruto: Keiko-neechan donde encontraste ese pedazo de tela…

Keiko: en esa rama –la chica apunta la rama, todos dirigen sus miradas hacía allá, la rama indicaba el norte…

Sasuke: hacía el norte

Pakkun: ok, entonces vamos!

Naruto, Sasuke y Keiko: osu! –comienzan a correr nuevamente por las ramas.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Había oscurecido nuevamente… Una redonda y grande luna se posaba en lo más alto del cielo… las estrellas en el firmamento se plagaban como bellas luces que alumbran los senderos… Una brisa tibia comenzó a recorrer el ambiente, era agradable, al menos eso pensaba cierta pelirosa de ojos esmeralda al estar reposada en el balcón de la habitación que había arrendado Itachi al encontrar una posada en la cual hospedar…

La Haruno se encontraba sola en la habitación, vestía una yukata color amarillo pálido, que se mimetizaba un poco con su blanca tez y color de piel… Sus cabellos eran movidos ligeramente por aquella refrescante brisa de viento… No tenía intenciones de escapar en esos momentos… no pensaba en nada además… solo observaba el basto cielo oscurecido, mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo extraño al ver fijamente la luna…

Sakura: (Sasuke-kun…me pregunto sí… qué habría pasado si yo hubiera alcanzado a decirte que estoy embarazada de ti…) –se sonroja- (Sasuke…)

De pronto la puerta deslizante de la habitación es corrida por…

Itachi: oh… que bien que no te hayas escapado… -dice fríamente trayendo unas bandejas en las manos, cierra la puerta.

La joven le mira un corto período de tiempo… para luego observar nuevamente el cielo, y sentir la fresca brisa en su rostro… Itachi, es quien le queda mirando ensimismado, sin ser percatado por ella, veía como sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojas en aquella blanca y delicada piel, como la yukata se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y como sus ojos esmeralda pensaban o no en algo indefinido… posándose un pequeño brillo en ellos por causa de la luna… Lentamente la chica pone una mano en su cabello posando un poco detrás de su oreja derecha…

Itachi, sentía un fuerte palpitar: (una frágil flor…) –pero reprime esos sentimientos ya conocidos, como la calidez en su estomago, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir- te he traído comida.

La pelirosa se gira al escuchar el "te he" de parte de Itachi… estaba empezando a ser más atento con ella?... se sonroja fugazmente sin saber el motivo, y unas palabras espontáneas salieron de sus labios… Acercándose a Itachi y la comida…

Sakura: gra-gracias… -con la mirada algo cabizbaja.

Itachi: no es nada –le pasa una de las bandejas.

La pelirosa comienza a comer tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se moría de hambre y devorárselo todo de inmediato… Pero respeto los modales en la mesa, aunque esta mesa ni estuviera xD. Itachi, desabotona un poco del cuello de la chaqueta de Akatsuki, PARA así poner visible su boca y completamente su rostro, en lo que Sakura le mira de reojo y piensa:

Sakura: (no muy frecuente… veo el rostro de Itachi… no sé ni porque se lo cubre tanto con la chaqueta…) oe Itachi…

Itachi: hum?

Sakura: eeeemmm… -se pone algo nerviosa, al sentir la mirada sin preocupación de Itachi, se sonroja un poco- (SHANNAROO! POR QUÉ ME PONGO NERVIOSA?) n-no nada, olvídalo…

Itachi: que cosa?

Sakura: nada, nada, olvídalo n.nU

Itachi: ¬..¬ como quieras…

Siguen comiendo, y un gran silencio les invade, pudiendo escuchar el canto de los grillos y de un búho por allí… La brisa del viento soplaba con algo de fuerza, haciendo mover estrepitosamente las hojas de los árboles, y como la habitación tenía balcón abierto –es decir, sin ventana cerrada- la brisa media tibia y helada entraba… La pelirosa se eriza completamente, sin tomarle importancia, y cuando ya iba a terminar el moreno mayor de los Uchihas pregunta…:

Itachi: oe Sakura

Sakura: hu-hum? o.oU –pillándola algo desprevenida.

Itachi: tu quieres a mi hermano?

Sakura: cof cof cof! –comienza a toser al atragantarse con la comida, toma un vaso de agua al seco- cof!... ejem… por qué preguntas?

Itachi: no me has respondido

Sakura: O..O y-y pa-para qué quieres saber!

Itachi: no cambies el tema

Sakura: -..-UUU

Itachi: ...?

Sakura: si…

Itachi: ah –sigue comiendo para terminar con su bandeja.

Sakura: por qué preguntas...?

Itachi : (en todo caso) emmm... no nada, olvídalo –recordando a Sakura

Sakura: ¬¬

Itachi: nada, nada, olvídalo

Sakura: ¬¬╬ ajá…

Itachi: terminaste? Iré a dejar las bandejas

Sakura: si –le pasa su bandeja- -.-

Itachi: voy

Sale de la habitación, Sakura queda algo pensativa con la pregunta de Itachi… ¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍA SABER SI LE GUSTABA SU HERMANO O NO?... no lo entendía… o no lo quería entender… solo borro esa escena de su mente y se acostó en el futón que estaba en medio de la habitación, pero antes, prendió la lámpara a vela que se encontraba por allí en un rincón… Se dirigió al futon, y se metió entremedio de este, algo pensativa.

Sakura: (ahora que lo pienso… donde va a dormir él…? Naah, no me tengo que preocupar por él! ÉL ME SECUESTRO! -.- si si, omite ese pensamiento Sakura!) –y cerró los ojos.

La puerta nuevamente es deslizada dejando entrar al Uchiha, quien mira a su alrededor, y queda algo pasmado observando, el rostro y cuerpo de Sakura dormida en el futón… No sabía porque… estos sentimientos que experimentaba era algo totalmente nuevo… no sabía si les agradaba… si les importaba… solo los dejaba pasar tranquilamente… su mirada se volvió serena… en una total serenidad, observando fijamente el pálido rostro de la pelirosa… no pensaba en nada más que su belleza…

Itachi: (no entiendo… que me has hecho…) –solo cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos.

Se dirige tranquilamente hacía una muralla sacándose la chaqueta de Akatsuki, le molestaba mucho de vez en cuando, y no estaba mal sacársela cuando estaba con esta tranquilidad… Puso la chaqueta a su lado estirada, quedando así, solo con la malla que cubría todo su torso (N/a: n.n X¬X). Apoyo su espalda en la muralla y se sentó cruzado de piernas, posando sus manos indirectamente adentro del espacio que dejaron sus piernas juntas entrecruzadas. Agachó un poco la cabeza, y cerró los ojos lentamente…

………

Así pasó la medianoche, la chica por alguna razón despierta, sintiendo un ruido… Era como sí… alguien golpeara una muralla rápidamente y sin mucha intensidad, eran pequeñas vibraciones que se producían en la muralla, además se escuchaba la respiración de alguien como jadeante y temblorosa… La chica se asusta un poco… ¿qué son tanto esos ruidos y respiración?... luego cayó en la lógica…

Sakura: (a no ser que…) –piensa un poco- (Itachi!)

La joven pelirosada levanta su espalda precipitadamente, mostrando una cara con algo de miedo y preocupación. Empuja su mirada esmeralda hacía la muralla de la cual provenían los ruidos; se impresiona aún más al encontrar allí, tiritando de frío a Uchiha Itachi, el serio y tajante Uchiha Itachi. Los labios de este estaban morados e igualmente tiritaban, su respiración se notaba como vapor, tenía su chaqueta de Akatsuki sobre puesta, pero aún así se notaban los movimientos de sus piernas y cuerpo al tiritar…

Sakura: I… O.O! Itachi!

Itachi: p-por qué te has de-despertado…?

Sakura: òOó baka!

La joven de cabellos rosas se pone de pie rápidamente acercándose a Itachi sin siquiera darse cuenta y arreglarse la yukata que estaba… algo corrida n.nU, queda en frente de él y posa una mano en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho moreno.

Sakura: por qué no me dijiste qué te estabas muriendo de frío? ¬¬ eres idiota o te haces?

Itachi: la-las d-dos co-cosas…

Sakura: BAKA! No es momento de bromas… -le toca una mejilla en lo que Itachi se sonroja a duras penas y hace el corazón de este acelerarse- estás… estás muy frío –con una cara muy preocupada.

Itachi: no… no pongas e-esa cara… -murmura. La chica levanta su mirada para mirarle directamente al rostro algo, sorprendida por el comentario del chico, se sonroja fugazmente y vuelve a mirar a otro punto.

Sakura, sonrojada: ba-baka!...

Itachi: y además-s… -mira al "pecho" de la chica- a-arréglate la-la yuka-ta –por el comentario él mismo se sonroja y mira hacía su izquierda.

Sakura: O.o eh…? –la chica mira sus senos que…- AAAAH! NO MIRES PERVERTIDO! –se cubre con una mano y sube la yukata, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y golpear al joven como lo hace con Naruto.

Itachi: (What that? OoUU)

**¡PLAFFF!**

A duras penas el muchacho mayor de los Uchiha a quien le pertenece una coleta esquiva ese golpe casi certero que choca con la muralla donde antes reposaba su vertebra. La pelirosa aún tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y con el puño incrustado en la muralla que estaba hecha añicos y pedazo por pedazo caía al piso… pero sin hacer un agujero al otro lado, eso alivio al Uchiha.

Itachi: O.oUUUUU (estuvo muy cerca…)

Sakura, sacando el puño sin ningún rasguño de la muralla: joder… que susto… O.O eh? yo hice eso? –mirando como caían los pedazos de la muralla- UJUJU n.nUU que mal jejejejejejejejeje n.nUUUUUU –desvía su mirada encontrando a un Itachi aún temblando y casi tirado en el suelo, pero no se sabe si temblaba de temor o de frío- O.oUUU go-gomen Itachi…!

Itachi: OoUUUUU

Sakura, con la yukata ya acomodada: bueno… como iba diciendo… acuéstate en el futon, por favor, no vas a dormir nada está muy frío.

Itachi: no importa

Sakura: si importa! ¬¬ ya ve a dormir al futon!

Itachi: no

Sakura: Itachi! ¬¬

Itachi: no

Sakura: ya te dije… ¬¬╬

Itachi: no

Inner-Sakura: (PERO QUE COÑA LE PASA HA ESTE CUANDO SE TRATA DE SER AMABLE ÉL NO ATIENDE! AAAAAH! ME SACA DE QUICIO ESTE (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN!) SE HACE EL TAN CHULO SINO ES MÁS QUE UN (BOCINA DE CAMION) (BOCINA DE CAMION!) Y (BOCINA DE CAMION!)…SHANNAROOO!)

Sakura, suspira: por favor Itachi, podrías pescar algún resfriado o cualquier cosa…

Itachi, poniendo una cara seria y fría: mejor para ti no?

Sakura: … -silencio- no… no soy tan cobarde para abandonar a alguien enfermo y dejarlo a su suerte –le mira molesta- así que te lo pido, acuéstate en el futon!

Itachi: n…

Sakura, se acerca mucho a Itachi quedando a escasos centímetros: por favor! –con una cara preocupada.

El moreno observa un momento la cara de Sakura… estaba muy cerca… tan cerca que… él podría… no…no podía pensar en ello ahora… Ella le estaba pidiendo algo, y era para SU bien. Si, tal vez era una trampa pero… esa mirada, aunque apenas le conociera, sabía que no era de engaño y estaba sucia… esa mirada era suya misma, era pura…

Itachi, ya rendido: hmp…

El Uchiha comienza a acercarse al futon, dejando la chaqueta de Akatsuki otra vez a un lado… La Haruno le seguía con la mirada, bien decidida, él sentía en su espalda esa mirada… Toma el futon con una mano; iba a meter un pie debajo cuando…

Itachi: pero…tu donde vas a dormir? –mirándole de reojo.

Sakura: en la calle

Itachi: qué?

Sakura: ¬¬ baka… obvio que en el futon.

Itachi, soltando la manta en su mano: OO! (QUÉ?)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sasuke: ACHU!

Estornuda el chico de ropas negras (N/a; ahora que lo pienso… no he descrito a Sasuke o.o… Oo! COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR? xD), Sasuke iba arropado con unos pantalones de color negro estilo Jounin –es decir, un poco anchos a los muslos- hasta más allá de las rodillas donde eran topados con las sandalias largas del mismo color (N/a: en simples palabras, para abajo tenía la misma pinta que en el capi 306 del manga n.n), para arriba un chaquetón de color azul oscuro con el respectivo abanico de color rojo, este chaquetón estaba abierto dejando ver algo del pecho de Sasuke (N/a: casi la mayoría de él x¬x) e iba amarrado en la cintura con un cinturón de la misma tela y color, aunque el cinturón solo lo tenía de adorno ya que ni siquiera se lo amarraba. Este abrigo se cortaba un poco en la cola y llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Traía su pelo negro azulado suelto, sin la bandada de Konoha, que era movido ligeramente por el viento.

Keiko, algo somnolienta: eh? ya es mi turno? –decía la chica levantando la cabeza de su saco de dormir.

Sasuke, quien miraba el cielo: no, solo estornude…

Keiko: no te vayas a enfermar por favor…

Sasuke: no, no creo que sea eso… no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir…

Keiko: de todas maneras, acércate más a la fogata…

Sasuke: ya dije que no es nada

Keiko: ¬¬ Sasuke-san…

Sasuke: ya, ya! está bien… -se acerca más al centro donde todos dormían y la fogata era extensa con sus llamas- feliz?

Keiko: mucho n.n –y se vuelve a dormir

Sasuke: uuf… ¬¬ está peor que una madre…

Nuestros protagonistas se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer guardia cada cierto tiempo en la noche, turnándose cada 3 o 4 horas… ahora le tocaba el turno de Sasuke… quien se la pasa observando las constelaciones de las estrellas y la noche en todo su esplendor y silencio… Esa tranquilidad solo era interrumpida por los leños que se consumían, aunque tan solo era un débil sonido…

El moreno quedaba consternado mirando los astros, pensando simplemente… en todas las veces que siempre hizo sufrir a Sakura… en qué cosas hubieran pasado si el accidente de sus padres y el clan no hubiese ocurrido… Sino hubiera sido débil de corazón y hubiese dicho sus sentimientos más abiertamente… Sino hubiese sido tan terco con ellos… estaría con Sakura en estos momentos, estrechándola entre sus brazos, compartiendo esa tranquilidad que daba la noche…

Sasuke: (él me puede robar todo lo que quiera… pero menos a ella…)

Miraba los astros, como esperando respuesta de ellos…

…soledad y remordimiento…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: pero…

Sakura: nada, acuéstate, confío en que no eres un pervertido ¬¬ n.n

Itachi: m…

Sakura: ¬¬ me voy a arrepentir si no te acuestas ahora

Itachi: ¬¬ mejor para mi que te arrepientas

Sakura: ¬¬╬ hnnnn…

Itachi: ¬¬U ya, ya… (¬¬ que genio)

El muchacho al fin se acuesta muy al filo de la colcha del futon –y da la casualidad que es matrimonial- algo sonrojado y hastiado. La chica sonríe, le gusta cuando la gente le hace caso, y se pone de pie del lugar en el que estaba, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la colcha del futon, Itachi se encontraba al derecho y ella se acostó a la izquierda. El moreno le daba la espalda a la pelirosa, quien inconscientemente no se puso al lado contrario del mayor de los Uchihas, quedando cara a cara con su bien formada espalda (N/a: SUERTUDA! T-T)…

Ella estaba alo consternada y sumida en pensamientos, con el nombre de Sasuke marcados por todos ellos… Recuerda aquella y única noche que pasó con Sasuke en el departamento de este, cuando ambos salieron de la fiesta de Ino muy "alocados" y "acalorados"… Recordó cuando ella,… desnuda…, por detrás de Sasuke comenzaba a besarle el cuello y quitarle la camisa azul que él llevaba, lentamente la desabotonaba mientras despacio recorría del cuello a los hombros y a la vértebra de él, con besos muy apasionados…succionando un poco la piel de este, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas…

Sakura: (y yo que pensaba que… el alcohol me hizo olvidar todo… ahora veo que… estaba conciente de mis actos…) –sus parpados bajan un poco expresando tristeza- (me pregunto si él… también lo estaba)

La mano derecha de la pelirosa comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a la espalda de Itachi… Había comenzado a recordar otra vez de aquella noche… pero… esa espalda… esa espalda era tan parecida a la de Sasuke… es Sasuke… Sasuke es quien está en frente, Sasuke es quien está a mi lado… solo…

Sakura, detiene su mano: (pe-pero qué estoy haciendo?) –sus dedos estaban apunto de tocar la espalda de Itachi- (él… él no es Sasuke…) –aparta su mano definitivamente- (baka! como puedes pensar que…él es Sasuke… tan solo es un parecido… no lo confundas… no te confundas…) –una lágrima se derrama rebelde por la mejilla de la chica- (baka…) –se da la vuelta quedando al lado contrario de Itachi, también dando su espalda, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y jalando con fuerza, para soportar el dolor, el futón que los cubría…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mi vida está nublada por mis actos  
el pasado es oscuro…  
…pero no olvido mis emociones…  
no tengo miedo a la muerte  
y ella me está haciendo sentirlo…  
no olvido tus facciones  
no olvido tus tristezas  
no olvido tus sonrisas  
y no entiendo como te enamoraste de mi hermano, Sakura  
…te fijarías en mi?

Itachi: (siento que el futon es jalado con algo de fuerza… es Sakura… también percibo… no…no es eso… pero… por qué siento esto?... tan solo han pasado algunos días que la conozco… pensaba que solo era una niña linda y pesada… pero de verdad es más madura que yo… me ha impresionado, y me ha hecho sentir cosas que antes de asesinar a mi clan… cuando tenía sentimientos… jamás sentí… es un calor, un calor que me llena por dentro y fluye libre, sin restricciones… no entiendo…) –quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abre- (pero yo siento… tu tristeza Sakura…)

Sollozos carcomían la respiración de Sakura al ahogarlos… y el cuerpo del hombre vacío, comenzaba a llenarse y encontrar parte de su alma…

…los sentimientos volvían a surgir…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 4! **Jejeje bueno, al final si puse la canción y tengo una muy buena para… jejeje bueno, para Itachi jejejeje. Cambiando de tema, les ha agradado el capi? Creen que la canción pegó con los sentimientos de Sasuke? Y que les pareció esa forma de expresar los sentimientos de nuestro trío? n.n no he visto ningún fic que los expresa con ese formato… creo que x fin soy original xDD… creo que he actualizado rápido, es q hace tiempo q no escribía y unas ideas buenísimas se me han pasado x la cabeza con este fic n.n solo espero y les guste! Espero con ansias sus revis! Y mil gracias en el anterior capitulo para:

_**LOS BEIOS REGISTRADOS:**_

_**Gaby Uchiha**_

_**Cristillyn**_

_**arashipotter**_

_**Rums**_

_**Marion-asakura**_

_**arhen**_

**_mirisasusaku_**

**_Kisame Hoshihaki_**

**_nadeshiko-uchiha_**

_**Y LOS QUERIDOS ANONIMOS:**_

_**sccmar (bueno... fuiste la única xD)**_

_Y ya sabes! Si no te has inscrito en el club Anti-Orochigay y su nueva campaña "PITEATE UN OROCHIWN!" es tu oportunidad de unirte! Solo deja tu solicitud en tu review! Y listo! Jejeje nn bueno, me despido de todos ustedes! MIL GRACIAS X TODAS SUS PALABRAS! n.n este capitulo es dedicado para ustedes 100 Xd SE CUIDAN! BYEEE!_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	5. Llegamos

Nas! Nas! Naaaas! nn como andamos hoy eh? espero que muy bien, y aquí le traigo un nuevo capi del fic! ARIGATO X TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Se les kiere un montón sean escritores registrados o no n.n mmm bueno, quiero comentarles q la cancioncita que mencione para Itachi pues… la pondré en el siguiente capi o tal vez en el siguiente siguiente, depende de cómo termine el capi 5 de hoy :P

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada por el estilo, solo la historia aquí presente y las anteriores escritas por mi persona n.n**

**+Anti-Orochigay: **_-.- nadie se integró parece q están todas y todos integrados xDD… pero igualmente he tenido una semana no muy grata q digamos y necesito desahogarme así q con su permiso… dejaré mis modales a un lado… (PUTO CABRÓN DE MIERDA PEDOFILO DE LOS TIEMPOS DEL NINJA JODER! X Q NO TE MUERES DE UNA PUTA MALDITA VEZ Y DEJAS DE USAR EL CUERPO DE LOS DEMÁS TE GUSTA ANDAR "USANDO" CUERPOS AJENOS ANIMAL! MENTE RETORCIDA DE LO PEOR! OROCHIWN DEL MAL LA KAGASTE PA SER TAN CONCHESU(BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) X Q ESO ES LO MÁS TIERNO Q TE PUEDO DECIR FRENTE A TANTA GENTE! MENOS MAL Q NARUTO TE DIO PALIZA PATEANDOTE LOS COJONES AJENOS DE OTRO EN EL MANGA! AAAAAH!) …n.n algo es algo_

bn! Les digo q en este capitulo… YA LLEGAN A LA GUARIDA DE LOS AKATSUKIS! uuuy siii! Quienes estarán adentro? Como recibirán a Sakura? Que actitud tomará ella? Jejeje pues no los molesto más para q disfruten de la lectura!

**Patético**

Las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo, pero no nubes belllas del color puro como lo es el blanco, sino de un color gris y oscurecido… daban señal de mal tiempo (N/a: a mal tiempo buena cara… o.o no sé porq se me vino eso a la mente o.oU…) un viento entre cálido y frío envolvía las mejillas de cierta chica de cabellos rosas que se movían al compás de la fuerza que ejercía su cuerpo al correr por el bosque y la hierba acumulada que obstruía de medida el paso. Aunque eso no era obstáculo para Uchiha Itachi, quien delante de la joven, cortaba con su katana la maleza o vegetación que molestaba.

Hace bastante que habían salido de aquella posada en la que habían hospedado… e Itachi, pues… ha andado de un humor algo extraño, más bien, "cabreado" de cierta forma, lo cual era percibido por la chica pero muy levemente; además ella lo dejaba pasar sin mayor importancia, pensaba que así debía ser el comportamiento de su raptor… Pero esto se vio desmesurado cuando el Uchiha mayor, cortó un árbol con bastante agresión el cual simplemente podían esquivar haciéndose a un lado de él; el árbol, menos mal, cayó a mano derecha del muchacho. La pelirosa se exalta:

Sakura, observando algo impresionada por tal acto cometido: o-oe Itachi! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese árbol pudo caernos encima! ¿Qué te sucede, baka! –con una voz molesta.

El primogénito mayor de los Uchiha, gira su rostro solo dejando ver unos ojos rojos ardiendo en furia, con las entrecejas juntas, que hacen asustar un poco a la joven, aparte de responderle de la forma más fría, cortante y cabreada posible.

Itachi: nada… -voltea su rostro hacía adelante.

Sakura: (-.-╬ hhhnnn… y a este qué demonios le sucede? Ayer se las daba por el hombre "atento" y hoy vuelve a esa frialdad… uuuy! Me recuerda tanto a Sauske! SHANNAROO!…) –pensaba molesta la chica mientras el joven de cabellera tomada en una cola pensaba…

Itachi: (joder…se está notando mucho que estoy cabreado… al menos, esta chica no sabe la razón… y yo tampoco la entiendo, kuso! Pero cada vez que recuerdo…)

**Flash Back**

Algo así como las 7 de la mañana en la habitación que recientemente había hospedado nuestra pareja. Sakura dormía placida y comodamente en el futón… Mientras que Itachi acababa de alistar sus estuches de kunais y shurikens, al igual que limpiar su katana que hace bastante tiempo no la utilizaba. Terminando con aquella labor su mirada se desvía hacía el balcón abierto, el sol aún no salía de las montaña –Itachi se encontraba en la muralla que antes fue casi destruída por la Haruno la noche pasada- se acerca hacía aquel balcón posando sus manos en el barandal, y pasó observar el cielo, quien tenía pinta de estar todo el día nublado, con aquellas nubes grises pintando el azulado. El moreno llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior y aún sin ponerse su capucha de Akatsuki.

Al momento de girar su rostro hacía atrás, sus ojos drásticamente se desvían hacía el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosas aún dormida en el futon…

Itachi: (hmp… no sé hasta que hora piensa dormir… bueno, me pareció que toda la noche de ayer no durmió…)

Comienza a acercarse al cuerpo de su rehén, quedando enfrente de este. De pronto el muchacho recuerda la respiración afligida de la chica la noche anterior al ahogar un supuesto sollozo…

Itachi: (mmm…)

El joven se hinca de piernas, para poder observar mejor el rostro de la joven de piel blanca… Su rostro era tierno, era tranquilo, era puro; inocente y atractivo. Una cara sin preocupaciones, no como se la imaginaba ayer el Uchiha al escuchar en silencio los sollozos de ella en la noche. El muchacho de pronto acerca su mano a una mejilla de Sakura empezando a acariciarla con los nudillos de un lado a otro.

Itachi: (no puedo creer que este rostro lleno de pureza ayer estuviese derramando lágrimas sin cesar, dejándola tan cansada hasta al fin poder dormir…) –el rostro de Itachi, comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa…a la vez que acariciaba en círculos la mejilla de ella- (por qué llorabas Sakura?... qué fue lo que te pasó?... acaso fui yo quién te hizo llorar por haberte secuestrado?...)

Esto lo pensaba de forma tal que sus ojos tenían marcas de ternura, y ese carmesí desaparecía por su profundo color negro, pero… De pronto la chica comenzó a mover sus labios como si estuviera murmurando algo, y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se le tornaba en ellos. El muchacho de cabellos morenos dejó de acariciar la mejilla de la pelirosa, al momento de poner en sus labios una sonrisa muy pasiva y divertida al ver el rostro "feliz" de la chica. Sin embargo, de lo que modulaba su boca sin hacer presencia su voz en las palabras aquellas…solo un nombre salió de su voz, ampliando esa sonrisa… y ese nombre era…

Itachi: (en que estarás pensando mi flo…?)

Sakura: Sasuke…

Un cubo de agua muy fría cayó encima del cuerpo de Itachi –literalmente hablando- empapandolo todo… y esa agua tenía escrita la palabra "realidad" en todas sus moléculas… ELLA murmuró el nombre de SU HERMANO, con aquella sonrisa enternecedora… CON SASUKE estaba soñando y SIEMPRE ha pensado, porque ella ESTÁ enamorada de su pequeño hermano… Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! Tenía que ser SASUKE! ¿por qué siempre debía tener esa maldita rivalidad con el único superviviente de su familia!...

…Maldito sea Sasuke! Maldito…, pensaba nuestro moreno, quien no pudo evitar levantarse golpe de enfrente de Sakura y gritar a susodicha…

Itachi: oe! OE! Despierta! –gritó él dirigiéndose donde estaba su capucha de Akatsuki.

Sakura, llego a saltar del susto de la voz de ultratumba de Itachi: NA-NANI?

Itachi: no hagas tanto jaleo y ya sal de ese futon, tenemos que partir… -con la capucha puesta y dando la espalda a Sakura.

Sakura, quien dirigió su mirada al balcón de la habitación para observar el cielo: eeeh? –alegó- pero si ni siquiera el sol ha apareci…!

Itachi, interrumpiendo: te esperaré afuera, si te escapas, te atrapó y te dejo inconsciente… o sino te mató y le muestro a Naruto un clon tuyo con mi técnica -tan rápido como estaba en la puerta y la abrió, desaparece por ella y la cierra de un –deslizante- portazo. PLAF!

Sakura, despeinada y que no entendía ni papa del comportamiento de Itachi: pero que diablos le pasa, shannaroo!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Itachi: (aaah! Malditos sentimientos… ¡DESAPAREZCAN!)

Y así el moreno continuó cortando la malesa del bosque con gran furia, pero de lo que no se percató al estar ciego por esa furia de "celos", es que iba dejando una gran "huella" y "camino" al cortar la hierba del bosque de esa manera, lo cual, podía ser fácilmente percatado por… el equipo de Naruto.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Naruto: yeah! Yeah! YEAH! HOY ALCANZAREMOS A ESE ITACHI! DATTEBAYO!

Keiko: Naruto-kun, no deberías animarte tanto, siempre debes tener una mente fríbola para así no decepcionarte tan a menudo…

Naruto: ¬¬U Keiko-neechan eso sonó tanto a… -mira al moreno menor de los Uchihas- …Sasuke OoUU

Sasuke: Keiko tiene razón, mucha razón la verdad… no espere una respuesta así de una mujer

Keiko: ¬¬ eh? acaso son un grupo de machistas?

Pakkun: no, en lo absoluto, si fueramos machistas hubieramos preferido seguir solos el viaje.

Sasuke: hmp…

Naruto: si, es verdad

Keiko: ah menos mal porque no me caen de ninguna forma los machistas y las feministas n.n

Sasuke: de lo único que tienes que tener cuidado es de Naruto que como estuvo con el sannin Jiraiya de seguro se convirtió en más pervertido de lo que era hace 4 años atrás…

Naruto: OE! BAKASUKE! NO ME DEJES MAL DELANTE DE UNA DAMA JODER!

Inner-Keiko: (Dama? Le llamas dama a una chica que se tira eruc…)

Keiko: (Callate Mierda!)

Inner-Keiko: (Mierda será tu dieta!)

Keiko: (y la tuya (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN!)!)

Inner-Keiko: (ANDA BAJANDOME EL TONITO MALDITA (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) Y (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)!)

Naruto: verdad neechan?

Keiko, despabila: eh? de qué? o.o

Naruto: -.- no me estabas escuchando T-T

Keiko: eee… no -.-

Naruto: shit T-T

Pakkun: xD

Keiko: (¬¬ ves! todo por tu culpa !)

Inner-Keiko: (¬¬ y la tuya!)

Sasuke: oe Pakkun

Pakkun: aps?

Sasuke: llevamos desde el día de ayer donde indicaba la tela de la falda de Sakura.

Pakkun: ya, y?

Sasuke: ¬¬ y pues puede que Itachi le haya descubierto y estemos en la dirección equivocada… o ya nos hemos pasado del lugar

Pakkun: mm… -pausa- confías en Sakura?

Sasuke: qué! OoU –algo exaltado

Pakkun: confías o no?

Sasuke: hnnn ¬¬U…

Inner-Sasuke: (di que sí! Sí no se nota que la amas xD)

Sasuke: (¬¬…) e… sí

Pakkun: yo también, y por eso sigo avanzando en la misma dirección..

Sasuke, ya casi CTA xD: pero no se trata de eso, sino de que…

Naruto, interrumpiendo: hey! Allí hay una posada! –apuntando hacía el horizonte de adelante.

Todos miran en dirección del dedo de Naruto y en efecto un poco más adelante se encontraba una posada, hasta que llegan al frente de ella. El can comienza a olfatear el suelo apegando su nariz en la tierra, mientras los demás observaban a sus alrededores en busca de algún otro pedazo de tela o alguna señal…

Sasuke: preguntaré a dentro de la posada- el moreno entra en la susodicha.

La joven de cabellos tomados en un tranza hacía su espalda se hinca de piernas para preguntarle a la kuchiyose de Kakashi:

Keiko: hueles algo, Pakkun-san?

Pakkun: si… es leve… pero aquí se concentra el olor de Sakura.

Naruto: Nani? Sakura-chan? –eufórico como siempre. Acercándose a los otros.

Pakkun: si… pero no me estorven que me distorsionan los aromas

Keiko y Naruto: hai…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sasuke: ejem… disculpe, aquí no se ha hospedado una chica de cabellos rosados y otro tipo más alto con el pelo tomado… llevaba una capa negra estampada con nubes rojas; además de unos ojos afilados y rojos.

Dirigió su voz el moreno a una chica de cabellos cafés oscuros y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un kimono de color celeste y blanco, era algo pequeña en comparación de Sasuke; esta chica era la recepcionista –al parecer- de la posada en esos instantes. (N/a: maka… me acorde de ti hermana… uy si! feliz cumpleaños yeah! xD)

Recepcionista: chica de cabellos rosados y otro más alto con una capucha? –pregunta más para sí misma, posando un dedo en su mentón en forma de "recordatorio"- mmm… -unas imágenes borrosas e le acumularon en la mente, imágenes con personas de esas descripciones, pero ella al fijar su mirada en los ojos del tipo, todo se vuelve oscuro y…- n…no… c-creo que no, joven –con voz confundida.

Sasuke, extrañado: como qué "creo"?… o sea que…

Recepcionista: lo…lo siento joven, no hemos tenido huéspedes de esas características…

Sasuke, no muy coinvencido: hmp… ya veo… -se gira dando las espaldas a la chica, apoyando su mano para deslizar la puerta- gracias de todas formas…

Recepcionista, se sonroja por la actitud del joven: de nada o/o… gracias por su visita (es que estás reweno papasote! xD) vuelva a menudo…!

La puerta se cierra, Sasuke salía por ella, quedando algo pensativo por la respuesta y comportamiento de la chica que lo atendió hace unos momentos… Parecía que si supiera algo de las características que dio de Itachi y Sakura pero aún así… pareciera que sus recuerdos fueran vagos; o es que la chica era una total olvidadisa o todo aquello fue por culpa del…

Sasuke: (Sharingan de Itachi…)

Pakkun: lo he encontrado!

Keiko, Naruto y Sauske; desviando su mirada a la dirección de la voz del canino: eh?

Pakkun, saliendo entremedio de unos arbustos: en tres árboles más allá encontré otro pedazo de tela.

Naruto: EN SERIO?

Pakkun: si, siganme! –vuelve a introducirse en los arbustos

Keiko, Naruto y Sasuke: osu! –le siguen desapareciendo de un salto al puro estilo ninja (N/a: woosh! ºoº xD)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Pakkun: miren, aquel –levanta la viste y en efecto había otro trocito de tela enganchado en una rama. (N/a: trocito xq sino se me le qda sin falda la pobre xD)

Keiko: apunta hacía el noreste

Sasuke: hacía al noreste vamos entonces.

Naruto: yosh! Ikuzoo!

Todos saltan hacía las ramas de los árboles, Sasuke toma el trozo negro de genero de la falda echandoselo al bolsillo del pantalón, comenzando a saltar de rama en rama con todas las intenciones de que hoy llegarían hasta Itachi salvarían a Sakura.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Ya era así de tarde, pero aún así no podía ser percatado a simple vista, ya que el día seguía grisáceo y las nubes del mismo color tapàban cualquier rastro o rayo de sol presente. Bajo los pies de aquel abrumador cielo se encontraba una frondosa vegetación, en otras palabras, un bosque que parecía no querer terminar jamás, solo con pinos muy altos y gruesos de troncos además de una maleza que llegaba a picar los pies si estuvieran desnudos. Por esos lugares pasaban Itachi y Sakura, sin haber tenido un descanso o algo por el estilo, lo cual ya se notaba en la cara afligida de la joven, al tener en su vientre un nuevo miembro de su familia y la de los Uchihas existentes, su rostro marcaba pequeñas gotas de sudor y unas mejillas algo rojas, con una respiración algo entrecortada, mientras sus piernas sufrían de la picazón ya antes dichas por la maleza, es que, como no ha tenido cuidado de su ropa estos últimos días están "bastante" rasgadas y manchadas de tierra, clorofila (N/a: xD) o cualquier tipo de suciedad imaginada. Y como sabemos su falda es la más sufrida de cambios ya que la rasga a proposito para darle un sendero confiable a nuestros otros protagonistas.

Sakura: (solo espero que los chicos hayan encontrados esos pedazos de tela… y espero también no perder a mi bebé por esto…) –observa un poco a Itachi, vuelve a mirar hacía adelante- (no, calma… tranquila… no lo vas a perder… no lo perderás… tranquila)

De pronto de las nubes comienzan a oírse el sonido de truenos y una luz parpadeante se filtraba en algunas nubes. En eso el Uchiha mayor se detiene en seco, lo cual es torpemente percibido de la joven que a duras penas se afirma de la rama en la que recién había caído posando una mano en el tronco del pino. El primogénito se encontraba en el suelo debajo de ella.

Sakura: que sucede? –casi gritando estaban a varios metros de diferencia.

Itachi: baja… -pero aún así no era necesario los gritos.

Sakura: (que baje?...) –y con inseguridad salta de aquella altura quedando al lado del joven- qué pasó?

Al termino de esa interrogación el joven de coleta se acerca un poco a Sakura y esta con algo de susto y nerviosismo se aleja un paso, sin embargo él se pone detrás de ella y en un movimiento de manos y algo de fuerza toma a la joven pelirosada en sus brazos como la primera vez que se la llevaba de Konoha. Sakura sin previo aviso se sonroja fugazmente observando en pleno el rostro de Itachi, quien miraba hacía adelante sin ninguna facción, para luego negar con ola cabeza y reclamarle, como siempre:

Sakura: o-oe! Itachi! Pe-pero que estás haciendo eh? su-suéltame! No necesito que cargues, joder! Suéltame! –tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su raptor.

Itachi: estás cansada y tu ritmo natural y veloz que puedes alcanzar se ha atrofiado, serías una molestia si de pronto tropiezas con alguna trampa…

Sakura: trampa…? o.o… ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE…!

Itachi: estamos en los territorios de Akatsuki…

Sakura: O..O!

Itachi: sujétate…

Sakura: quéee? Pero no espera…!

La joven de mirada esmeralda posa sus manos en el pecho de la capucha de Itachi (N/a: SUERTUDA! T0T) comprimiendolas fuertemente al momento de que él salta con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura, la cual tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Itachi, mientras que este se concentraba cada vez más en los saltos que daba, en uno de ellos estaba ladeado de tronco en tronco o algunas veces de cabeza corriendo rápidamente… cuando…

Itachi: no te preocupes… –con su voz fría característica.

Sakura, alzando la vista: eh? o.o… -de pronto observa hacía adelante y un camino lleno de sellos explosivos- ñoñ╬ COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE SI PUEDO VOLAR EN PEDACITOS POR UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO! JOOO! xO

Itachi: yo te protegeré.

La pelirosa se impresiona tan solo haber escuchado aquella palabra conjugada en un tiempo futuro 1era persona singular (N/a: saaa! xDD), resultando que esa 1era persona singular se trataba de ella… sus ojos por un leve instante se quedaron sin parpadear mirando el rostro de Itachi con la boca un poco entreabierta, cuando de pronto siente un calor en sus mejillas y algo le revuelve el estómago para luego negar todo aquel pensamiento… porque sentía… que su Sasuke hubiese dicho aquello…

Sakura: (joder… eso me recordó mucho a Lee-san… ahora que lo pienso como estarán todos en Konoha?... ya ni recuerdo cuantos días han pasado…) –una gota de agua cae en su nariz- (ara…está lloviendo?) –dos gotas más le caen al rostro- (hay no…está empezando a llover) –truenos se escuchaban y…

Itachi: mierda…

Sakura: o.o qué?

Itachi: pise un sello…

Sakura: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Itachi: chibata! –el sello se consumía rápidamente al momento en que Itachi aumentaba el ritmo pero...

Se hinca un poco de piernas para tomar impulso y saltar en un movimiento evasivo, para no caer en la…

**¡¡BOOOM!**

Explosión n.nU…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mientras en Konoha.

La lluvia ya se había concretado en un hecho de tormenta con truenos escandalosos… Las calles, las casa, los puestos de comida, todo lo que no tenía protección debida sería empapado completamente… Las gotas de lluvia se impregnaban en los vidrios de las ventanas de las casas, sobre todo en las ventanas de la mansión más grande de Konoha, respectiva al terreno Hyuuga. En una de aquellas ventanas cierta chica de ojos claros e inocentes, de cabellos azulados y largos, miraba con desgano y algo de preocupación a través del vidrio que se empañaba de su misma respiración cálida, se encontraba en su habitación, un lugar donde compartía y desahogaba todos sus pensamientos.

Un silencio que no desgarraba le acompañaba, y pues, como todo tiene su fin, aquel silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de la manilla de la puerta del mismo lugar al ser girada y dejando pasar a…

Hiashi: Hinata, por qué no me avisaste que…

Hinata: respeto que seas mi padre, pero, es muy mala educación entrar en una habitación sin antes tocar la puerta.

Hiashi: no me alzes la voz jovencita.

Hinata: no te la he alzado, otoo-san. Solo deseo que no lo vuelvas a repetir. Además, tu eres el que parece con voz "alzada"

Hiashi: …Hinata te lo he advertido, no me hables sin respeto

Hinata: gomen

Pausa… ella seguían viendo la lluvia son serenidad y cierta frialdad…

Hiashi: por qué no me has avisado que llegaste de la misión rango A con tu grupo?

Hinata: …no creí que fuera necesario. Fue misión cumplida.

Hiashi: he sabido que llegaste tarde a ella… qué estuviste haciendo?

Hinata: (tengo unas ganas… de decirle no te importa!... uuf…) lo siento, me quedé dormida, fue irresponsable de mi parte. Me daré un propio castigo por ello. (ahora que lo pienso no fue mentira la que le dije a Tsunade-sama cuando fui a ver a Naruto-kun… -da una sonrisa al pensar en el susodicho.

Hiashi: no mientas Hinata, sé que te levantaste temprano como siempre. Y qué además, cuando fuiste a comprar cosas para el desayuno por tu propia voluntad (¬¬ ya que aquello lo deberían estar haciendo las mucamas de la esta hacienda y NO la heredera absoluta del clan) hablaste con cierta persona, llegaste aquí y partiste corriendo al Hospital… y eso que te ibas a juntar con tus compañeros a las 3 o 4 de la tarde…

Hinata, gira su rostro y cuerpo para enfrentar a su padre: qué me quiere decir?

Hiashi: estuviste con Uzumaki Naruto otra vez…

Hinata: O..O –la peliazulada se sonroja fugazmente y sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color rojo… el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle fuertemente, palpitaciones del sentuimiento "culpa", nerviosismo y miedo bombeaba en su sangre…esto estaba mal… estaba muy mal… Y el sentimiento más grade,… el de perder a Naruto le acechaba- …c-c-como supuesto es-so…?

Hiashi: tengo un muy buen espía detrás de ti… sabía que no me ibas a obedecer por mucho que te amenazase…con respecto al Uzumaki.

Hinata, más aterrorizada: q-quién?

Hiashi: ahora no tengo problemas en decirtelo… es tu hermana

Hinata: O.O… HANABI? QUÉ? PERO CÓMO? ELLA? NO…! –la joven avanza un paso hacía adelante y grita alterada al saber tal noticia… su propia hermana, otra vez su hermana…

Hiashi: como heredera del Souke mi deber es saber cada acción que cometes y quien mejor que confíar que en mi propia hija… aunque ese es un asunto aparte del que te quiero hablar

Hinata, se le hela la sangre por alguna extraña razón y aún con miedo: q-qué cosa…?

Hiashi: ya he elegido a tu marido… es el mejor candidato entre todos los hombres Hyuuga del clan… a pesar de su clasificación… -pausa Hinata staba estupefacta escuchando a su padre- tu marido será Neji –mirando directamente a los ojos claros e imprsionados de su hija (N/a: Oo esto si q está fuerte)

La lluvia caía con fuerza en la tierra, tejado y vidrio de las ventanas de la mansión Hyuuga… Mientras el silencio destajador dominaba en la habitación de la heredera principal de los Souke… Hinata no podía creerlo, SE CASARÍA CON SU PROPIO PRIMO! Las palabras muchas muchas palabras querían salir de su boca pero solo llegaban a su garganta donde se atragantaban. La fuerza de sus piernas flaquecía y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal (N/a: blanco papel xD).

Hinata: no… no entiendo... me…me casaré con… Ne-Neji-niisan, mi-mi marido…? –casi en murmullo preguntándose más para sí misma.

Hiashi: así es… domina técnicas de los Souke, tiene un potencial en desarrollo, aún, muy alto. Su fuerza física ni hablar, y el Byakugan más capacitados que un propio Souke. Es el hombre indicado para propagar con perfección la línea sucesoria del clan, y tu como heredera del Souke y él, el genio de los Bouke en su categoría harán una excelente pareja.

Hinata: pe-pero… yo… -mirando un punto fijo en la cara de su padre y temblandole los dedos de la mano.

Hiashi; no me importa lo que sientas por Uzumaki, con él no habrá prosperidad para el clan, ándate olvidando de él… en tres semanas más o dentro de un mes te casarás con Neji, ¿entendido?... Lo que escojas de decoración o vestido es a tu criterio, solo mándame los recados y haré el resto.

Hinata: o-otoo-san… -una voz algo difónica y demasiado baja casi en un chillido por lo bajo.

Hiashi: digas lo que digas, la decisión es definitiva…

La puerta tras de sí la cierra sin mucha fuerza y trancando la manilla en la puerta correctamente, en ese momento las piernas de Hinata no dieron más y cayeron rendidas sin fuerzas al suelo alfombrado de su habitación. Su voz, un grito, un sollozo lleno de tristeza deseaban salir… pero nada… solo una respiración fuerte entreba y salía de su boca dificultosamente con las manos apegadas en el suelo y la cabeza hacía abajo… no podía creerlo… no, no… esto era un mal sueño, si! Un mal sueño!... la cabeza le daba vueltas sus manos temblaban un sudor perlaba en su frente y mejillas y su cabello liso y sedoso caía a sus hombros…

Lágrimas, lágrimas comenzaron a sobresalir de sus ojos, brotaban como si fueran la cosa más común del mundo, pero no, no lo era… eran lágrimas llenas de dolor llenas de frustración, sentía como todo lo que siempre tuvo y quiso se destruyera por sus propias manos en mil pedazos… pero eso, fue con ayuda de otros… por una parte Hanabi, su hermana pequeña… quien siempre fue mejor que ella cuando tenía su misma edad… los papeles habían invertido desde que Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación y de su valor , quien se lo brindaron gracias al amor que sentía por Naruto, el cual fue correspondido.

Por qué? Por qué otra vez su hermana le quitaba algo importante?...pero ahora no era "algo" sino su futuro, sus sueños y anelaciones…una pesadilla. Un cierto odio se fue acumulando hacía su onee-chandesde esa época. No quería aceptarlo, no quería… todo aquello guardado deseaba salir, con todas sus garras… Su mano se ha empuñafo fuertemente y sus cejas se juntan de maneraq muy furiosa y fría.

…Por otra parte estaba su padre, "Hiashi-sama" le arruino su futuro sentimental al lado de Naruto.. su padre jamás le comprendía… Jamás le dejaba opinar! TODO LO HACE POR SU CUENTA! SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN EL MALDITO CLAN! QUÉ EL CLAN ESTO… QUÉ EL CLAN AQUELLO! SOLO PORQUE ELLA ES LA HEREDERA EN PRIMERA DEL SOUKE!...su vida era controlada por su padre, no importaba en que ámbito. Ella sabía que su padre, desde que supo que estaba profundamente enamorada del ojiazul, le odio profundamente,un odio que hasta la fecha aún no entiende… Por qué ese odio contra Naruto? Es fuerte, mucho más que Neji, fue entrenado por uno de los ex-sannin de Konoha… aún así tenía ese odio… No soportaba… NO PODÍA SOPORTAR MÁS ESTO! ES MUY OBVIO QUE SERÁ INFELIZ TODA LA VIDA SI NO TIENE AL HOMBRE A QUIEN AMA Y QUIERE ENTREGARSE!... eso le daba más rabia, más dolor, más tristeza…

Lágrimas cálidas bajaban de sus ojos a sus mejillas, mojandolas con ellas, estas se tornaban rojas de tanto llorar en silencio… La voz aún no le volvía… estaba muda… muda de impresión… muda de dolor… Se le pasó por la mente la forma de escapar de allí… pero su amado no se encontraba… al parecer… no podría librarse de esto… será su destino? Lo será?

Hinata: Na-(sollozo)…Naruto-kun (hipo)… -con una voz muy difónica y dolida…

El miedo carcomía sus huesos, carcomía su alegría… y sus energías… y la lluvia no paraba…

Hinata, con los ojos cerrados en expresión de dolor por sus cejas: vue...(hipo) vuelve… (sollozo)

Lamentablemente…sin el rubio… no podía hacer nada…todo, se volvía precipitado…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Naruto: ACHUU!

Estornudo el rubio ojiazul llenando el lugar del sonido de su voz del sonido de su voz… el Jinchuuriki iba tapado de una frazada cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y dejando sobresalir su cabeza solamente que se le salían los mocos por haber estornudado xD.

Keiko: Naruto-kun! no te vayas a enfermar! –pasándole una taza de café claiente, se apreciaba por su vapor- JODER! LES DIJE QUE NO SIGUIÉRAMOS! LA LLUVIA NOS PILLO EN PLENO! ¿¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE ENFERMA, EH? IDIOTAS! –muy alterada n.nU

Gritaba la joven de cabellos ondulados a Sasuke, Pakkun y Naruto, pero mirando a Sasuke en especial que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Naruto, aunque su cabello se notaba mojado mucho más que el de ella y el del rubio al igual que el perro. Todos pusieron cara así: ¬¬UU… mientras Keiko tenía una cara así: ÒoÓ╬. Se encontraban en un tipo de regugio dbajo de las raíces gigantes y alargadas que sobresalían de cierto árbol muy pasado en años y alto de por sí, quien con sus raíces les resguardaba a nuestros protagonistas de la fuerte lluvia que sa había propagado en toda la zona. Ellos se ecnotraban alrededor de una fogata echa hace algunos minutos atrás por las técnicas de fuego del Uchiha. Los hombres sentados con frazadas alrededor de su cuerpo, en realidad, sus propios sacos de dormir; con el cabello mojando y estilando y con sus rostros tiritando de frío que sentían. Pakkun con una mantita naranja que le había pasado la nueva encontrada estudiante de Godaime; y por último Keiko también con su cabellos mojado y pasando café a los obstinados que querían seguir el viaje, sabiendo las condiciones del tiempo en el cielo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo…

Naruto: oh vamos no te alteres Keiko-neechan…mañana seguimos con el viaje n.nU

Keiko: PERO QUÉ KUSO ESTÁS DICIENDO SI YO ERA Y SOY LA QUE LES DICE ESO! SHANNAROOO!

Naruto: -.-UUUUUUUU aps… -muy asustado por la joven furiosa.

Sasuke: ya ya, si ya entendimos el mensaje… mañana seguimos, ahora sirveme más café… -alzando la taza.

Keiko: EEEEEEEEH? CREES QUE SOY TU PUTA EMPLEADA O QUÉ CAPULLO? SÍRVETE TU SOLO EL CAFÉ! –lanza el termo del café como si fuera una pelota de tennis en dirección a la cara de Sasuke, que en un movimiento muy rápido pone su mano en frente de su rostro, atajando y detniendo el golpe mortal a duras penas- HMP! –ella se sienta y se cubre con su saco de dormir

Sasuke: (mierda! Eso casi me mata! OoU)

Naruto: (y yo que le iba a pedir café OoUU)

Pakkun: (lo dije… una Tsunade 3 -.-UU)

Keiko: bien, me voy a dormir… más les vale no enfermarse ¬¬ y que me despierten cuando la lluvia pare…! -coloca su saco de dormir en el cuelo y se acuesta en él dando la espalda a los otros quienes austados le veían.

Naruto: en serio… parece una verdadera madre -.-U

Sasuke y Pakkun: ajá… -.-UU

Naruto: pero igualmente maldita lluvia que no nos dejó seguir… estaré atento a cuando termine… hey, Sasuke, pásame el café.

Sasuke: espera, me estoy sirviendo… -llena su taza- toma –se lo pasa.

Naruto: vale

Pakkun: ahora que nos acercamos al territoio de los Akastukis… si es que estamos en la dirección correcta… debe haber algo de trampas en el camino, al menos eso supongo. Habrá que ir con cuidado, entendieron?

Naruto: si, si… solo espero que Sakura-chan este bien…

Sasuke: lo mismo digo

Pakkun: pues bien, me voy a dormir por lo que veo la lluvia no va a parar y cada vez caen más y más… que pasen buena noche chicos.

Sasuke: m…

Naruto: si…para ti igual…

Pakkun se acuesta… y poco a poco todos quedan dormidos…solo uno queda despierto… con sus dos ojos afilados y negros abiertos… acostado en su saco de dormir con el rostro frente a las llamas de la fogata…

Sasuke: (Itachi, más te vale que cuides de Sakura, maldito)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: joder… -mientras se arreglaba el cabello y sacaba pedezos de madera de "tronco" del mismo, lo cual no se hacía tan difícil gracias al efecto de la lluvia que tenía su cuerpo todo empapado, al igual que el de su raptor…

Itachi: ya no te quejes tanto… -quien estaba algo distante de ella enfrente de una gigante puerta hecha de hierro, media aproximadamente el quintuple que la propia altura de Itachi más o menos. Lo dice en su tono frío observando aquella puerta.

Sakura: baka! por tu culpa casi muero! ¬¬╬

Itachi: sino hubiera sido por mi estarías muerta hace mucho antes, estabas destrozada con la caminata, eres patética… -mirándole furiosa y tajantemente con sus ojos de un ardiente color carmesí.

Sakura, se altera y comienza a avanzar hacía el moreno: ASÍ? PUES MIRA ITASESINO SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS PUES… snif snif –comienza a oler el ambiente mientras el agua de la lluvia caía con más fuerza- qué es ese olor?

Itachi: debe ser la humedad, no? Inteligente? –bastante irónico, déjando de mirar a la chica dispuesto a abir la puerta del gran lugar que se agrandaba hacía atrás con espesas murallas de un color blanquecino plomizo.

Sakura, inspirando más esa "fragancia": hume…dad…? –de pronto su cabeza y vista se tambalean, para luego hacer que la joven se lleve una mano a la boca, con un rotro pálido y asustado de pormedio para luego…

Itachi, mirando nuevamente a joven: m?

La pelirosa sale corriendo hacía un arbusto dando la espalda a Itachi, aún con la mano en la boca como deteniendo "algo" que qusiera salir (N/a: xDD) para luego meter su cabeza entre las hojas de ese arbusto y dejar oír un espantoso gemido de…

Itachi, levanta una ceja en forma de tic, y rosandole un gota de sudor por las sienes: vomi…tando? –murmuró más para sí mismo al observar a la chica de mirada esmeralda en esa situación –que incluso estiraba una pierna n.nU- e Itachi peinsa- (pero qué mierda…? U)

Sakura, sacando la cabeza entre las ramas y las hojas del arbusto nuevamente despeinada y mucho más pálida con una cara "chupada": ku…kuso… uuuf… uff… -jadeante y con cara de pocos amigos o resaca xD.

Itachi: hmp… como sea, ya entremos…

El moreno primogénito de los Uchiha posa ambas manos en la fría e imponente puerta de hierro empukandola sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando ver algo de adentro de la guarida… Sakura se queda impresionada al ver la fuerza de Itachi al mover las puertas que obstruían el paso… era bastante sorprendente la verdad. Abriando hasta un punto donde dejaba el espacio suficiente para que ambos pasen. Por cierto, la guarida estaba rodeada por el bosque, en ello incluyo árboles matorrales ramas arbustos, etc…

Itachi: entra

La pelirosa algo torpe comienza a entrar al lugar traspasando las gruesas puertas de metal, el moreno de coleta iba delante de ella a unos cuantos pasos. A lo poco a poco que cambiaba el paisaje, Sakura veía de lado a lado, observando las paredes lúgubres y un pasillo gigante que se extendía más allá y al lado derecho apegada a la muralla una antigua escalera de piedra. Aquel pasillo era iluminado por antorchas pequeñas igualemente colocadas en las murallas, que daban una luz rojiza anaranjada al cuarto… todo parecía tan tenebroso y misterioso cuando…

Itachi: hmm…?

El Uchiha de coleta se detiene en seco, percibiendo cierta presencia. Sakura se impresiona al verlo quieto como esperando que algo pasase, y en eso pregunta…

Sakura: Qué pasa?

Pero un sonido de "tac", como una piedra hubiera chocado al suelo le sgunda en respuesta cuando… Itachi se pone en cierta posición inclinando la espalda y pies rápidamente, al momento que una sombra de capucha negra con estampados de nubes rojas se acercaba rápidamente a Itachi lanzadole 5 shuriken en: el aire lo cuales Itachi desvía su curso con parsimonia con una kunai que saca debajo de la manga de misma capucha a mano izquierda y en el momento en el cual desviaba los shuriken aquella sombra o persona se avalanza contra Itachi cayendo encima de él y sosteniendo un kunai cerca de su yugular.

Sakura: na-nani!

La pelirosa se iba a acercar al cuerpo de Itachi y la persona que estaba encima de él con el kunai amenzante y peligrosamente en la yugular al momento de que una espada gigante, que en vez de metal y filo, tenía como un tipo de "escamas" en forma triangular, filosas de color morado; la espada aquella iba cubierta a la mitad por unas vendas; se posó en frente del cuello delicado y blanquecino de la Haruno amenzantemente al igual que estaba el kunai de Itachi.

Pero sin previo la persona encima de Itachi desgarra con su kunai rápidamente la yugular de este, saltando un chorro de sangre al instante lo cual hace que Sakura ponga una cara traumatizada y coimience a sudar frío, dajandola con ganas de gritar:

Sakura: ITA…! Eh?

Sin embargo el cuerpo es envuelto por una nube de humo con el respectivo sonido de "poof!", que al dispersarse ese humo deja ver el tronco de un arbol clavado en él el kunai antes usado.

Persona: kawamiri?... entonces…! –murmura al momento de girar su rostro rápidamente.

Aunque aquella acción es cometida demasiado tarde ya que un filoso kunai se encuentra con el cuello y cabellera rubia de la persona que anteriormente se encontraba encima del primogénito Uchiha, lo cual no le permita girar su rostro para encontrarse con el verdadero Itachi a sus espaldas.

Itachi: qué diablos se supone que están haciendo… Deidara… Kisame

Kisame, quien estaba detrás de Sakura sujetando la Samehada: ohm… también has hecho un bunshin para mí –sintiendo la punta filosa de la katana del moreno por detrás de su estomago- muy bueno, Itachi-san.

Deidara: ja… solo venimos a proteger la guarida de los intrusos, que resultaron ser ustedes, yeah –mirando fulminantemente a la pelirosa quien al sentir su mirada también empuja su mirada a los ojos de ella (N/a: supongamos que Deidara es mujer, vale? n.nU)- así que… esto es el plan?

Itachi, con su mirada sexy…digo, fría P: si…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 5! **BIEN BIEN ESTÁ LISTO! JEJEJE les gustó? n.o ahhh… los volvi a dejar en el suspenso xD jojojo xDD es q me gusta dejarlos así los capitulos… sigo fielmente las enseñanzas de Masashi-san (xq él con el manga de Naruto cada capitulo lo deja muy en el suspenso y se me revuelve el estomago de tanto! xD). Por cierto.. los revis han bajado de numero -.- antes eran 20 luego 15 luego 10 y ahora 8 -.- no me gusto eso… pero en fin hay varios q leen este fic y no dejan revi (¬¬ los tango caxaditos…) con ellos ya es costumbre pero igualmente si pueden me gustaría q dejeran revi plz… u.u así hay más opinión y todo, pero weno como dije los q no puedan los comprendo y agradezco q lean el fic de todas maneras jejeje ARIGATO!

**Contestaciones:**

**Mirisasusaku**: nas1 miri-san! jejeje, oie! Te daba x perdida mujer! Ya iba a poner un aviso en los diarios de mi país xDD jajaja naah, debes estar REVENTADA de tsnto estudiar y tanto desgraciao examen verdad? -.- yo tuve una semana así joder, y x la shit q jodió uuuy… muy muy mal de verás… n.n buenos, me alegro q te haya gustado mi new fic! DE VERAS Q SI! Como a mi me encanta el tuyo "flores envenenadas" q x cierto… ya actualizaste? Oo es q me dejaste en el suspenso mujer! Avisame si? n.n jajajaja miri-san somos dos yo tambn envidio a sakura xOOO! Pero weno q se le va a hacer no? Solo me pongo en el lugar de ella en el fic jejeje así se pasa mejor ujujuju xDD… tu tambn cuidate muxo! Espero un revi de tu parte (n.n si es q no estas muy ocupada y todo) bye! Y muxa suerte!

**Sccmar:** hola mariella-san! yeah mujer! Todas le tenemos una envidia a Sakura q ni te imaginas yo en lo personal pero aún así no deja de ser mi personaje idolo en la serie Naruto yeah!... jejeje siii Itachi se sacó el premio gordo con esos sentimientos q le están volviendo a surgir y ni te imaginas el rollo q habrá muuuxo después cuando se ecuentre con la tal Keiko ujuju me gustaría contartelo pero… ES CONFIDENCIAL XD NO PUEDO! XDD… x otro lado en el proximo capi habrán algunos rollos con Deidara y Kisame ejej te estas imaginando algo? Jeje bueno dejo sola a tu imaginación y q venga lo q teng q pasar xD cuidat! Nos vemoos! Xau!

**Zhizu-chan**: jeje grax x tu revi! Me gusto muxo eh? sigue dejando plz! Y pues, me alegro q te haya gustado la historia pue y pes se hace lo q se puede en actualizar un sta cosa de ser estudiante espero q tambn te haya gustado este capi y sigas la trama! Cuidate! adiu!

**Marion-asakura: **tus revis con el paso del tiempo se achican pos mija xD pero weno es lo q hay xD jejeje hace tiempo q no hablamos! xD y de q vamos hablar? (Inner: de los pectorales de Sasuke e Itachi o¬o) ¬¬U… xD sería buen tema yeah xD jajajajaja… naah broma broma, solo te puedo decir esperate lo peor con Itachi (con las relaciones amorosas) x q qdarás bastante impresionada n.nU sobre todo con el capi q viene y tambn con Kisame … o.oU mejor me callo doy muxa información confidencial cuando contestó reviews xD joder xD wep! Nos vemos! cuidate mija!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: jajaja xD oie mujer no entiendo ni papa algunas palabras tuyas… o..o no entender idioma tuyo (xD q caníbal xDD ajajaja) x ejemplo "paja" o.o q es paja para ti? Es q para es una palabra algo… ejem… mejor no digo nada y tu deciframe el significado xD… sii, la cancion es genial! Mi qrerla! T-T pero nunca me bajo el ares desgraciao la cancioncita joder! Si la bajas… me las das plz? Es q yo la quiero lo melo es q… creo q no tengo tu mail xD toy entera perdida contigo jajaja xDDD x cierto, estoy más en msn q en la pagina así q si quieres hablar contigo pues apuntate mi Hotmail jejeje n.n sería genial hablar contigo pue!n.n x cierto fuiste la unica q me aporto opinión con respecto a la forma de escribir los sentimientos de los protas en el anterior capitulo n.n te agradezco muxo tu positiva opinión, muxas gracias! Y pues… como crees q estuvo este capi? Muy latoso? El proximo estará más… candente? O.o xD si creo q esos erá no te lo pierdas! Grax x siempre dejarme review! Cuidate byee!

**Tere-chan**: ¬¬ mujer... sé más abierta conmigo (en el wuen sentido de la palabra xD) no caigas en la redundancia diciendome el mismo aporte (aunq agradezco ese aporte q me das xD) cuando hablamos x msn quien de las dos más aburrida xD (x mi parte yo kaga'a de sueño xD) pero hablaste más q en tus revis y aún me pregunto x qué? Oo pero weno… otro día nos veremos cuidate eh? y q bien q te haya gustado! Trataré de subir cuando pueda x q esto de ser estudiante… ya sabes -.- (x cierto… estuviste en paro? xD yo 2 semanas y media jajajaja xDD) xau!

**Arhen:** nee chica! Tu tambn eres de Chile verda? Oo uuy genial! De q parte eres? dime dime? Es q así somos compatriotas yeah xD tal vez vivas cerquita mio xD naah eso pasaría en un pocentaje de 0.01 xD jajaja pero igual pos! Nee, vale x tus reviews! taban geniales! Y no tienes x q alabar tanto una historia como esta xD como si fuera Gabriela Mistral o no sé q xD saaa! xD lo del trío pues ya se verá como tu dices solo se paciente luego veremos como y con quien se queda Sakura jujuju xD… oie, ¬¬ me ofendes con esa oracion x q….. yo tampoco he hecho nada productivo xD jajajaja NADA solo miraba mis cuadernos un segundo y luego al computador o al play o a la tele xD jajaja sii, yo tuve como dos semanas de vacaciones "adelantadas" ¬¬U ahora tenemos doble trabajo… nos jodió esa parte xD pero igual hicimos historia yeah!... weno cuidate! nos vemos bye!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **hola aradio-senpai! si si ya cortala con eso del ita-dei q ya verás lo q pasará en el proximo capitulo n.n estoy segura q te va a gustar (Inner: -risa maquiavelica- jejeje)****aparte q no veremos muxo a Sasuke x estos capitulos proximos… al menos eso creo… y pues weno q más decirte q te cuides mandale salu2 a tu novia y eso pue! nos vemos en msn! Byee! X cierto… FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE XD

_Bien gracias a todos ustedes x aun dejarme review muy lindo de su parte y ati tambn lector x leer este fic y gastar tu tiempo "productivo" en él… el proximo capitulo será aún mejor ya lo verán! Y no desesperen x la actualización! Cuidense byee!_


	6. Esto va a cambiar

-.- gomenne otra vez me estoy demorando en actualizar… disculpen es q el liceo me tiene bastante "atareada" y pues x ello no he actualizado lo antes posible u.uU… ahora q es fin de semana largo me dedico a escribir mi fic…. muxas gracias a todos x los revis q me han dejado nn se les agradece un montón! Y pes… aquí les dejo con el siguiente capitulo sin más ni menos n.n espero sea de su agrado…

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

Bien, antes les comento q… tal vez qden un poco traumados con el capitulo x q… no se imaginan lo q pasará con Deidara jujuju, al igual q con el ItaSaku, y q le pasará en adelante a Sakura con Kisame… ups o.oU muxa información he dado así q… ya lean xD

**Tu nueva morada**

Deidara, mirando a la pelirosa: así que… esto es el plan?

Itachi: si… -alejando el kunai del cuello de la rubia que estaba en el suelo.

Kisame: ja... –mirando de arriba abajo a la chica- pero… ya no la necesitamos no? Si vinistes hasta acá quiere decir que el Uzumaki a picado el anzuelo… y que a ella no la necesitamos

El hombre de piel azulada y escamosa, con la chaqueta respectia de Akatsuki y la bandada de la aldea de la Niebla tajada de forma horizontal, avanza un paso más del cuerpo de la pelirosa –ya que aún estaba detrás de ella- y tomando algo de impulso jala la espada que estaba en el cuello de la chica… aunque al momento en que iba a desgarra ka yugular de esta el grito de Itachi hace detenerlo.

Itachi: no te apresures, Kisame…

Kisame, deteniendose y mirando con cara de pocos amigos al primogénito: hn? Y por qué? No me digas que has prometido… MANTENERLA SANA Y SALVA!

Itachi: … -cierra los ojos.

Kisame: joder…

Deidara interrumpiendo, y arreglandose la chaqueta: y que tiene? podemos hacer un bunshin y listo, no? Yeah?

Sakura: (estos tipos… mierda que me dan mal genio… no les importa nada más que su objetivo… no les importa que vidas tomen o usen… chikuchou, ahora mi vida es la que está en debate…) –desviando los ojos hacía Itachi- (qué les vas a decir?...)

Itachi: hmp… no la mataran al menos hasta que yo lo encuentre necesario –comenzando a acercarse a Sakura y a la espada Samehada amenazante en el cuello de ella- queda claro, Kisame? –mirando al cara de tiburón fijamente. Este le devuelve la mirada. Deidara miraba con algo de pavor la escena de miradas chocantes una a la otra.

Kisame: hff… -soltando la espada y alejandola del cuello de la pelirosa a la vez el bunshin de Itachi desaparece y la katana ya no se encuentre detrás del estómago del Hoshigaki- vale, vale… como tu digas… -alejándose por otra entrada abierta, sin puerta, dandole la espalda a los presentes y con la espada en la mano- lo único que quede claro es que… -gira un poco su rostro para observar al de Itachi- yo no me haré cargo de ella… y ni me molestes en el caso, Itachi-san.

Itachi, mirando a la nada: ah… -(quizo decir "vale" o "si")- tu –mira a la Haruno de protno quien le devuelve la mirada algo atemorizada y confundida- sigueme –comienza a avanzar hacía las escaleras.

Ella procesando la información se queda viendo a Itachi un poco, pensando cosas que ni ella entendía, el primogénito seguía avanzando y luego ella algo torpe niega con la cabeza y corre un poco para alcanzarlo ya que él ya estaba subiendo un peldaño de la gran escalera que estaba apegada a la muralla. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba aún Deidara, mirándoles con cierta mirada de odio e indiferencia, aunque sus ojos vagamente se empujaron hacía la joven de ojos esmeraldas, donde más odio se transmitía en la habitación… de pronto ella desaparece…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

El moreno mayor de los Uchihas y la Haruno pelirosada caminaban por un largo y algo angosto pasillo de piedra…todo era de un color plomo, pequeñas ventanas se aglomeraban en lo alto de la muralla derecha y una pèqueña ilñuminación se daba aunque, en esos momentos, la lluvia aún seguía su curso de caer y caer de la nubes grises del cielo y las gotas de lluvia palpaban la tierra del bosque. Pero bueno, sigamos con la descripción del tercer piso de una de las guaridas de Akatsuki; al lado izquierdo del pasillo celdas tipo cárcel se divisaban como habitaciones de una posada. Sakura veía con algo de temor aquellas celdas esas rejas frías y con olor a muerto, tierra y polvo juntos… una mezcla de olores muy extraño, que daban sensación de mareo. En el interior de esas celdas se encontraban una que otra calavera humana lo que daba un toque más tétrico al lugar haciendo liberar la angustia de la pelirosa.

Sakura: (pero que demonios…es este lugar…?)

Uchiha de pronto se detiene… ella igualmente lo hace aunque algo torpe. Itachi comienza a abrir una de las puertas de las celdas que estaban en el lugar, y en frente de ellos. Sakura miraba la acción sin mucha incredulidad y más bien, mucha sorpresa y temor a lo que veía.

Sakura: (a-acaso… piensa meterme en esa JAULA!) –pensaba la pelirosa bastante intranquila. La puerta de la celda se abre.

Itachi aún con las llaves en las manos, entra en la celda lo cual fue aún más improvisto para la Haruno. Ella igualmente comienza a entrar en la celda… en esa "habitación" se encontraba al centro; un tronco o palo levantado, donde en él se deprendían dos tipos de cadenas o esposas de mano, y al lado de aquel palo se encontraban dos bolas de acero de las cuales salían cadenas bien gruesas un poco largas que al final de ellas había igualmente un tipo de esposa o cosa que se ajustaba –tipìco de los reos-. Itachi se detiene al lado de aquel palo.

Sakura: qué es esto?...

El moreno se acerca a Sakura sin ningún prejuicio o pensamiento, tomando las muñecas fragiles de ella con sus manos haciendo sudar un poco a la joven al igual que sonrojarse las mejillas de un rubor fugaz.

Sakura: pe-pero qué haces?

Itachi no respondía miraba un punto fijo de aquel palo –que era bastante largo de por si- con aquellos ojos color carmesí frivolos y sin sentimientos, además del cuello de su chaqueta cubriendo parte de su menton y boca, la sombra se apoderaba de su rostro gracias a ambas mechas de cabello oscuro que se posan al lado de sus mejillas. Un aspecto temible más aún hacía flaquear las piernas y cuerpo de la pelirosada, quien le miraba con ambos ojos esmeraldas, algo atrrorizada por la fuerza ejercida en sus muñecas. Itachi la observaba de repente, observa esos ojos de la chica, aquellos ojos tiernos en un momento pero que estaban atemorizados por él… un sentimiento que quizo negar se apoderó de él, aún así seguía con su acción y misma facción de rostro.

Itachi: (perdoname…) –ese sentimiento… era compasión (N/a: Oo)

Ambas muñecas de Sakura son jaladas a las esposas en la punta del palo, ella trataba de hacer fuerza tras la acción cometida por el Uchiha, pero aún así estas fuerzas le flaqueaban de una extraña manera. El sudor frío perlaba en su frente. Y ambas manos eran esposadas con las susodichas "amarras" de metal. Tanto así era de largo el palo aquel, que la Haruno no podía tocar el suelo con la planta de sus pies y sus brazos se colocaban al lado de su cara.

Inner-Sakura: (Joder Sakura qué haces! Reclamale! Pegale! HAZ ALGO POR TU HIJO! No porque hayan pasado algunos días con él) –mirando a Itachi- (no significa que te vaya tratar "humanamente" no significa que ya no eres TU la SECUESTRADA! KUSOOO! REACCIONA MUJER!)

Itachi se agachaba para colocarle aquellas bolas de acero que se posaban en el suelo.

Sakura: (e…eso es cierto…yo… SHANNAROO!) OE MALDITO SEAS! DEJA DE HACER ESO! JODER! –comenzando a pegar patadas al rostro de Itachi el cual esquivaba con facilidad sin responder a las ofensas de ella- qué mierda crees que soy? UNA PRISIONERA O QUÉ! (aunque a decir verdad… si lo soy -.-U)

Itachi: si –colocandole una esfera de acero en un pie.

Sakura: NANI O! KONO BAKA! SUELTAME TE DIGO!

Itachi: no –terminando con el trabajo de tenerla "quieta".

Sakura: aaah! Moo…! ¬¬╬ -ya no pudiendo patear más ya que era impedido por todas las "amarras" de metal que la sujetaban.

El moreno se levanta de su lugar y se aleja unos pasos del cuerpo de Sakura, para luego dar la vuelta e irse por la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraba Sakura, aunque ella seguía y seguía maldiciendo. En eso, al llegar al borde de la puerta Itachi se fira para observar a la joven a sus espaldas.

Itachi: vendré depués a traerte tu comida... ya que de hambre no vas a morir… -el joven sin embargo comienza a ver de arriba a abajo a nuestra Haruno.

Sakura: JA! Qué alivio! –con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras- y qué pasa con el baño eh? –la mirada del chico no era percatada por la furia e idiotez de la joven.

Itachi: cuando venga a dejarte la comida me dices para escoltarte hasta él…

Sakura: QUÉ? Òo╬

Itachi: eso es…

El Uchiha comienza nuevamente a retomar su camino, cerrar la puerta de la celda con llave y poner dos sellos explosivos en ambos bordes, por si acaso…

Sakura: eh? Y para qué poner esos sellos si con estas cosas –moviendo las esposas y las bolas de acero- no podré ni moverme, IDIOTA!

Itachi: prevengo –y vuelve a caminar por el angoto pasillo desapareciendo por él. Aunque sus pisadas podían ser escuchadas.

Sakura: OE! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA! OE! OE…!

Pero la voz se entrecortaba cada vez más al paso en que Itachi avanzaba por el pasillo del tercer piso y bajaba las escaleras, con una mirada fija hacía adelante sin quitar su feroz Sharingan.

Itachi: (la ropa de Sakura… estava toda desgarrada, hasta se le podía ver un poco del sujetador, ejem… no debería ser tan detallista en ese aspecto) –se sonroja un poco- (Kisame es bastante impulsivo…. Si alguna vez yo no me encuentro y le pido que vaya a dejarle la comida a ella pues… podría y violarsela… aunque) –recordando las palabras del cara de tiburón hace pocos momentos antes: "yo no me haré cargo de ella… y ni me molestes en el caso"- (si es cierto… bueno igualmente tendrá que obedecer… es por el bien de Akatsuki… hmf… será difícil que lo haga…) –caminando hacía una puerta abierta de una de las cuatro habitaciones del segundo piso- (por ahora haré lo que este a mi alcance…)

Entra en aquella habitación sigilosamente, este lugar estaba decorado o más bien compuesto por una cama en un rincón de la habitación una ventana al lado de la misma y al otro un armario donde supuestamente debería haber ropa, aparte de que esta habitación estuviera llena de moho y hongo producido por la humedad –y redordar que aún seguía lloviendo- eran un lugar estable de murallas quebradizas en el cual se podía dormir, estas murallas eran de color blanco pálido y desteñido combinado por el verde y negro de los hongos de humedad. El moreno comienza a acercarse al armario de la habitación, lo abre. De él se desprenden ropa de varios colores y casi nueva –por la vista de la tela- del tipo femenina… ¿femenina? Quiere decir que esa habitación… era de Deidara?... Esto si que era un hecho historico el propio asesino del clan Uchiha husmeando en la ropa de lo que se le podría decir su "compañera" de trabajo…

Itachi: (tiene bastante ropa… de seguro se la ha robado a algun pueblo o algo por el estilo… no se dará cuenta de lo que saque… ahora que lo pienso… que ropa le elijo?... emmm…) –recuerda cuandos estaba en la posada con la pelirosada y ella menciona en sus sueños con una amplia sonrisa el nombre de…Sasuke- (MIERDA! COMO VOY A PENSAR ESO! ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE LE ESTOY PASANDO ROPA Y NO PENSAR SI LE VA A GUSTAR O NO! PERO QUE KUSO…!)

De pronto siente como unos brazos rodean su abdomen cubierto, menos mal, por su capucha de Akatsuki. Y esos brazos se entrelazan entre si en el mismo lugar logrando que Itrachi se detuviera en seco en su acción y un sudor frío imparable e inimaginable pasará por su frente. Aparte una cabeza de cabello rubios sueltos y mojados se posa en su vertebra… impresionantemente la que estaba abrazandolo era…

Deidara: je… no sabía que te gustaba tanto mi ropa… la escojes para mi?

Itachi con voz fría y un tono un poco hastiado: Deidara… -dejando la ropa donde estaba, teniendo en la mano algunas.

Deidara: …entonces? –con voz sensual acercancdose al oido de Itachi.

Itachi: salte de encima…

Deidara: qué? no me digas que te excitas? Jijiji… -con el mismo tono de voz, comprimiendo más su cuerpo contra el del Uchiha.

Itachi: No. Eres la novia de Kisame. –(/a: O!)

Deidara: lo que no sabe…no le afecta, amor… -apoyando su rostro en la espalda del joven y jugando con el cabello de él con su dedo indice de la mano derecha- no me digas que son los…"mejores amigos" ahora? –poniendo una voz entera de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Itachi: … -se queda callado sin hacer ningun movimiento o sonido.

Deidara: además… -acercandose al cuello del moreno apartando con la mano derecha el cuello de la chaqueta de Akatsuki de él- no te gustó el beso que te di antes de partir a Konoha? –haciendo chocar el aire que gastaba en sus palabras a la piel del cuello desnudo de Itachi. (N/a: como digo supongamos que Deidara es mujer…ya que ahora a que sea travesti o transexual… pues… -..-UU… mejor me callo n.nU)

De pronto el Uchiha agarra la mano de la chica, que estaba en la chaqueta de Akatsuki de él y la jala hacía adelante para luego voltearse y doblar la mano de Deidara haciendo esta vez que ella le diera la espalda al joven poniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir que su mano o más bien, su brazo es doblado con tal brutalidad. Aún así esa mueca de dolor y unas gotas de sudor rebeldes bajando por la mejilla y frente de la desterrada de la villa de la roca, cambia a una sonrisa… victoriosa?

Deidara: parece que si te gusto, yeah…jaja

Itachi: Deidara… -con su voz fría y… sexy xD- por qué no… -soltando la mano antes doblada por él- volvemos a repetir?

Deidara, girando su rostro rápidamente muy incrédula: qué? o.o –con la boca abierta, y con la toalla mojada aún apegada a su cuerpo, además de sus cabellos humedos y parte de él cubriendo su ojo derecho (N/a: era el derecho verda'? o.o)- pensé que… -mirando fijamente a los ojos de Itachi algo sonroja.

Mientras tanto el moreno mayor de los Uchihas, con la mano que antes sujetaba la muñeca y brazo de la desterrada, toma el cuello de su chaqueta comenzando a desabrocharlo, lentamente, hasta dejar ver parte de su boca y malla que cubre su (N/a: bello, guapo, esplendido de bien formado o¬o) torso (N/a: cuack xD) él también mira fijamente los ojos de su "compañera" (N/a: si es q se le puede decir así u.uU) y en sus labios se dibuja una semisonrisa (N/a: kyaaa! xDD) haciendo crear una cara de lo más atractiva y sensual a Itachi (N/a: si me pongo en el lugar de Deidara… xD shit! Mejor no pensarlo! xDD). Sus miradas de fundían en ese lapso, haciendo predominar la roja carmesí del Uchiha.

Deidara: Itachi… -casi en un suspiro.

Ella ligeramente pasa una de sus manos detrás del cuello del Uchihas y la otra la posa en un pectoral, pasando su mano por debajo de la chaqueta del joven, acercando, en un movimiento corto y pausado, su boca junto a la de él haciendo que la toalla callese de su cuerpo quedando pasmado en el suelo, y este a su vez, al juntar sus labios con ella posa su mano en la cintura, ahora desnuda, de Deidara acercandola estrepitosamente hacía su cuerpo, apasionando el beso de por si (N/a: se lo esperaban? Pes lo q viene menos se lo esperan… espero estes feliz Aradio-senpai nn) Ambos con sus ojos cerrados… mezclando el olor y temperatura del otro… Deidara bastante más acelerada que su "amante", adelanta un pie entre ambas piernas del chico, comprimiendo más sus pechos con el torso de Itachi, y dejando pasar su lengua en la cavidad del chico, pero… un momento!... al cometer aquella última acción, Deidara abre los ojos por extraña razón, dandose cuenta… que su boca parate de su mentón y alrededor de sus labios, su piel, su carne se iba desaciendo más bien destruyendo como si la saliva de Itachi fuera un acido dentro de la boca de la joven y cada vez más ese ácido iba consumiendo parte de su rostro, lemntamente la carne o musculos se desprendían de los huesos y los huesos se dejaban ver… pero que rayos oasaba? Lo peor de todo es que DOLÍA… DOLÍA Y MUCHO! Sus extremidades comenzaban a retorcerse de dolor y aunque ella tratará de safarse de esa saliva de los labios del joven, era imposible y ese ácido consumía lentamente toda la piel, todo los musulos o carne de ella haciendola sufrir de dolor…

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gemía ella al no poder safarse de aquella tortura- sueltame! Maldito! Hijo de puta! SUELTAME! AAAH!

Tanta era su desesperación que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero aquella piel que rodeaba sus ojos tambien había sido consumida por el ácido aquel, y no puediendo derramar lágrimas comunes… sino lágrimas de sangre… todo entorno al paisaje se volvía de un color rojizo y aún así todo seguía y seguía y no paraba y…

Deidara, con voz endemoniada: ITACHIIIIII! Aaaah… -su cuerpo o más bien sus huesos caían al suelo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sasuke: ACHU! Argh… -negando con la cabeza y aún despierto con una pequeña llama como fogata rodeandolo o más bien rodenado a todos por igual…

Keiko: Sasuke-san… -con voz media adormilada y bastante baja- no has dormido nada verdad? Puedes enfermarte si sigues así… -esta vez su voz no reprimía más bien era preocupada.

Sasuke: no, no es nada. Vuelve a dormir.

Keiko: estás preocupado por Sakura-hime, verdad?

Sasuke, fundiendo su mirada afilada en el fuego de la fogata: …

Keiko: Sasuke… quedarse despierto y no dormir, no va a traerla

Sasuke, cortante: lo sé

Keiko: no, no lo sabes porque has llevado todo estas noches que hemos acampado sin dormir…

Sasuke, sonrojandose muy poco al ser descubierto, pero no era notado por el color rojizo de la fogata: …

Keiko: (el que calla otorga… ¬¬)… lo sé… sé que no puedes conciliar el sueño sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo para que no se la llevasen –Sasuke empuja su mirada afilada al rostro de la chica- Naruto-kun me lo contó, te enfrentaste al tipo que se llevó a Sakura la primera noche que acamparon, es decir, cuando yo no me integré al grupo…

Sasuke: al parecer no te dio más información... –desviando nuevamente su vista a la pequeña fogata.

Keiko, empujando sus ojos al rostro del Uchiha: hum? a qué te refieres? o.o

Sasuke, frunciendo un poco el seño: quien se raptó a Sakura fue mi hermano…

Keiko: o..o

Sasuke: mi hermano… es un asesino que se unió a Akatsuki, y fue desterrado de su propia aldea…un maldito traidor que lo único que ha hecho con su presencia es cagarme mi vida… ahora entiendes? Después de largos años aún no pude derrotar a mi hermano… -poniendo una cara más "triste" que pudo ser percatado por Keiko- …ni siquiera proteger a una valiosa camarada… (Sakura…)

Keiko, dejando de ver a Sasuke: ja… eso me recuerda mucho una historia…

Sasuke, mirando a Keiko: historia?

Keiko: …hubo una vez en que una chica al momento que cumplió los 10 años de edad su familia decidió, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, que debía contraer matrimonio con algún extraño que fuera un buen partido de ninja para que su familia prosperará aún más de lo que ya era. Resulta que su familia era una de las más importantes en su Aldea, era un clan con doujutsu y barrera de sangre propia… lo único es que aquella chica, por asares del destino, no obtuvo del privilegio de aquella barrera sangre quedando marcada como inútil en su familia, aunque tenía un gran potencial intelectual y físico… pero eso no bastaba, sin la barrera sangre, ella no era parte de su clan ni era hija de nadie allí…

Sasuke: es decir, que… un buen partido para su hija o mejor dicho para ellos, era un hombre con barrera sangre?

Keiko: si, así es… en ese tiempo las otras dos familias que tenían barrera sangre, no quisieron aceptar a la chica por el hecho de que no obtuvo la barrera sangre de su propia familia, haciendo que las otras temieran de que la prosperidad de las suyas se viera cortada por ella… eso hacía que la muchacha fuera aún más marginada de lo que ya era…

Sasuke: entonces, la desterraron?

Keiko: no… fue una opción tentadora…pero no… El padre de la chica, recordando que tenía buenas conexiones con una aldea más o menos vecina, que sen encontraba en el país del fuego… Allí, en la aldea, presentando a su hija a los clanes más poderosos y properos solo uno aceptó la propuesta, y eso era porque el padre de la niña, desesperado, suplico, en simples palabras, que tomaran a su hija como prometida… Al fin y al cabo, en aquella familia el hijo mayor de ella, que en ese tiempo tenía un año más que la niña, fue comprometido con la joven esta sin ningún "don" que se le pudiera denominar… pareciera que al chico no le importara en lo más mínimo aún así ella le tuvo rencor por un tiempo… o más bien indiferencia… pero por el hecho de que por fin sería útil en su familia trató de adaptarse al que sería su nuevo esposo en fin, enamorandose de él perdidamente, aún así sin demostrarlo…

Sasuke: no entiendo… qué tiene qué ver esa historia con lo que yo te acabo de decir?

Keiko: pues… la niña antes de irse a su aldea natal, en el último viaje que había hecho para ir a visitar a su prometido, este… jamás había dicho algo lindo en especial… pero en ese momento… él le dijo a ella, que sin falta se casaría con ella que aunque su padre le obligué a casarse con ella, él no lo hará por obligación, sino por gusto… mostrando una amplia sonrisa a la niña… Ella sin entender muy bien el por qué el de las palabras, se fue sin más a su aldea natal, pensando…que si, sería feliz y haría feliz a su padre y a su familia, que ya no sería la inútil sin la barrera sangre… que era alguien importante y con existencia…. Sin embargo, luego de dos días, llegó una carta a la residencia de la familia de la niña, que en ella decía… que su prometido había matado a todo su clan desapareciendo luego de haber cometido tal acto…

Sasuke: …

Keiko, mostrando una sonrisa lastimera: la chica se sintió mucho menos que basura… sintió como sus seños se caían delante de sus ojos… y como de un momento a otro lo tenía todo y ya nada… ni siquiera un corazón… ella jamás durmió tranquila luego de aquella noticia…pensando que tal vez… fue su culpa lo que hizo actuar así a su prometido, que pudo hacer algo en su momento para que todo aquello no hubiese pasado… noches lloro, noches calló, noches no durmió… recién ahora está encontrando la tranquilidad, al decidir en su momento… que se haría la ninja más poderosa de su aldea y sin necesidad de una barrera sangre… pero aún así… ella se siente frustrada al no saber… que sucedió con su prometido desde aquel día… y trata de no pensar en ello…

Sasuke: …esa niña… eres tu, verdad?

Keiko: …

La fogata se consumía hasta llegar a un humo que se esparcía en el lugar en el que se encontraban…

Sasuke: y la aldea donde estaba el prometido era Konoha, no?... Keiko… recuerdas el nombre de tu prometido? Puedes decirmelo? Es que yo…

Keiko, mirando el suelo y en una ctitud bastante fría: no recuerdo… es mejor que ya duermas… -ella se acuesta nuevamente en us saco de dormir- y Sasuke… te prometo que… traeremos a Sakura de vuelta… así que… duerme tranquilo…

Sasuke: … (es una mentira… no me quieres decir el nombre de él…) –él tambien se acuesta…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: sufrirás de la misma forma y se repetirá tu sufrimiento por 48 horas 56 minutos 35 segundos, de esa forma pagarás el asqueroso beso que me diste… oh si, también me llevaré algo de ropa tuya, así que si me disculpas…

El moreno toma paso pasando al lado de la rubia quien se retorcía en el suelo de rodillas apegando su menton y rostro igualmente en el suelo, y su baba inconscientemente se escurría de su boca. El Uchiha mayor sin más cierra la puerta de la habitación dejando sola a Deidara en el Tsukiyomi provocado por el Mangekyou Sharingan que anteriormente fue observado por la rubia desterrada…

Deidara: Itachiii… maldito…!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mientras tanto el Uchiha volvía a caminar por los pasillos de la guarida subiendo las escaleras que llevan al tercer piso, donde apaciguaba "tranquilamente" la Haruno en su celda siendo presa de las ataduras como las esposas y las bolas de acero que tenían firmemente sujetadas las extremidades de la joven. Ella con los ojos cerrados la cabeza baja trataba de pasar el tiempo. Al momento de que Itachi llegaba y abría la celda lentamente entonces la pelirosa al sentir el sonido de los fierros abre los ojos y despeja su vista para mirar al frente…

Sakura: pero…q…qué haces aquí? –con voz notoriamente cansada y agotada.

Itachi, levanta el brazo donda tenía la ropa anteriormente sacada de la habitación de Deidara: …yo… -murmurs sin siquiera poder creerselo él mismo.

Sakura, observando la ropa con gran sorpresa: me has traído ropa? –parpadeando un par de veces.

Itachi: …hmpf… -acercandose a la chica.

Sakura: en serio… es para mí?

El muchacho comenzó a desposar las manos de Sakura y lo mismo hizo con los pies al terminar con las extremidades superiores de la chica… ella al fin toca suelo pero algo torpe cae en el incluso llega a inclinarse hacía adelante chocando un poco con Itachi.

Sakura, avergonzada: l-lo siento…

La pelirosa tenía apoyadas, sin querer, las manos apoyadas en el torso del joven él le miraba fijamente sin ninguana emoción…tal vez. Los ojos de él aún estaban rojos brillando de tanto un aspecto sombrío el que siempre se le ha posesionado está firme en su rostro al momento la pelirosa alzaba la cabeza, sin motivo alguno y aún apoyada en el moreno, y mira el rostro de Itachi nota como la capucha de Akatsuki suya estaba desabrochada dejando ver todo su rostro –mentón boca parte de la nariz- queda algo embelesada al observar los finos labios del muchacho y como su rostro, al fin completo, se complementaba con todas sus partes… y un delicado aroma les invadía a ambos. Pero en fin… la chica despierta de ese sueño…

Sakura, apartando su mirada empujandola hacía abajo: perdon –se separa de él.

Itachi: no importa –avergonzado? Oo- ten –sosteniendo y alzando hacía adelante la mano donde tenía sujeta la ropa que anteriormente había sacado.

Sakura: a-arigato…Itachi… -ella iba a tomar lentamente la ropa de la mano del chico cuando al tomarla su mano no respondía, es decir, estaba como sin vida, ambas manos de la pelirosa estaban así- hn?... ah… la circulación de las manos aún no progresa…

Itachi: circulación? Por qué lo dices?

Sakura, mostrando una semisonrisa: las esposas que me pusiste en las manos cortaban mi circulación de las mimas…

Itachi: nani…? Y por qué sonríes por eso? –algo enojado.

Sakura, agrandado la sonrisa: porque estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando tu llegaste…

Itachi, tomando en movimiento brusco e impulsivo a la pelirosada por los hombros: Sakura! –cayendose la ropa en la mano que tenía- baka! por qué no me dijiste?

Sakura, quitando esa sonrisa: y de qué hubiera servido? Yo soy una "presa" aquí no? … las reas no tienen favoritismos… idiota –de pronto Itachi toma las manos de Sakura (N/a: shit! Oo! xDDDD)

Itachi: tus manos –comenzando a frotar las manos de ella con las suyas- están frías…

Sakura, sonroja: …

Itachi: (hey! Qué estoy haciendo?) –suelta de un movimiento torpe y brusco las manos de ella, la susodicha se las lleva hacía atrás de su propia espalda.

Sakura: baka…

Itachi, agachándose y pasandole otra vez la ropa: hmp…toma

Sakura, esta vez si tomando la ropa: gracias… -el moreno seguía parado allí- emmm… ¬¬ qué estas esperando?

Itachi, despabilando: eh?... ¬¬U nada, me voy…

Sakura: se supone que si po ¬¬…

Itachi: ¬¬ hmp…

El moreno se da vuelta y se dispone a irse, toma paso hacía la salida de la celda, pasa por el marco de ella, estaba algo sonrojo por el torpe comportamiento que estaba tomando con la chica, SIEMPRE AL LADO DE LA CHICA… qué demonios pasaba? Más se sonrojaba al pensarlo (N/a: mierda… yo y las cosas que escribo n.nU xD) Sakura comenzaba a desvestirse, dando la espalda a la reja que la limitaban. Itachi seguía el camino del pasillo sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Itachi: (pero qué se cree esa inútil! me manda como si nada se nota que no sabe cual es su posición ¬¬ hmp! Como me arta esa debilucha! que anda vomitando por donde se le antoje! Qué mierda? KUSOOO!) –juntando ambas cejas, se alejaba más de la celda de Sakura- (además tengo que ir a buscarle ropa para que no se la violen! Ahh! Pero que estupido soy! Hmp… más encima piensa en Sasuke en vez de su propia salud o LA MIA!... espera… ¬..¬U ese comentario hay que omirtirlo… joder… pienso en puras estupideces… me doy pena ajena -.-UUU…) –de repente se dtiene en pleno caminar- (hn? O.o creo que… o.o he dejado abierta la celda de Sakura… Oo MIERDA!)

El joven se va corriendo nuevamente a la celda de ella, pero al llegar a ella lo que se encuentra no es de lo natural que te encontrarías en un paisaje corriente.

Allí estaba la ropa de Haruno Sakura, la resgada obviamente, tirada en el suelo incluso su sujetador estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de rodo ello se encontraba la figura curvilínea de la joven pelirosada tan solo con una minifalda de olor negro y una cola que se alargaba en la parte de atrás e iba cortada en la misma parte (N/a: cola… me refiero a una tela como la del traje de novia solo que esta no esde esa tela blanca y bordada si no solo tela lisa y de color negro que se corta en el medio de ella en forma vertical -.-U); sus pies desnudos y algunas rasmilladuras en sus blancas piernas como rastros de barro o tierra. Luego subiendo por la vertebra esta estaba semidesnuda ya que justamente Sakura se estaba colocando una polera de mangas largas y de cuello esotado en C (N/a: de homro a hombro) de color rojo medio oscuro, esa era apretada, aunque estaba a medio poner por ella, de espaldas, mostrando parte de sus senos (N/a: era poco, ok? ¬¬ no se morboseen mal pensados ¬¬) parte de su abdomen y su espalda. Su cabellera rosa comenzaba a divisarse poco a poco y luego de un parpadeo la cabeza estaba completa con todo y cabellos rosas que se esparcían por sus hombros y espalda. Al momento en que se arreglaba la polera, Itachi miraba sin poder creérselo; en sus ojos resaltaba la… SORPRESA! De un cuerpo tan bien forma… de la belleza que ante sus ojos no podía creer, en ese momento entró a la celda acercandose un poco a ella y sus pasos podían ser escuchados…

Sakura: o.ó hm? –la chica de un presentimiento de gira rápidamente hacía atrás encontrandose con…- Ita… ITAAAAACHIIIIII! ÒoÓ╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬ GROAAAAR! Òó╬! –como fiera encabronada xD.

Itachi: hey espera… o.oUUU no es lo que parece maldición… Sakura-san no… O.OU –pero su habla se detiene al momento en que Sakura agarra una bola de acero –que anteriormente estaba en su pie- con mabas manos como si fuera una pelota de futbol y se la lanza sin más pensarlo una vez.

Sakura: QUE TE JODAN! PERVERTIDO!

**¡BOOM!**

Itachi: uuf… estuvo más cerca que antes… ¬¬UU

La bola de acero estaba plantada en las barras de acero de la celda, estas estaban deformadas y tenían la forma esférica de la bola. Itachi al lado de ella sudaba tres gotas mirando con algo de pavor y tratando de tener compostura en la situación toamdno su aire frío de comstumbre… en frente de ellos se encontraba la pelirosa con al nombre de flor de cerezo, la "delicada" flor de cerezo…

Sakura: MIERDA!

¬¬U que de delicada no tiene nada xD…

Sakura: qué te crees para espíarme? Sé que soy la rea aquí… PERO NUNCA TANTO PARA QUE ME TRATES DE OBJETO SEXUAL!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En el primer piso de la guarida de Akatsuki…

Eco de la voz de Sakura: …OBJETO SEXUAL!

Kisame, quien tomaba una taza relajada de té verde/splishhh/ -(N/a: eso fue el sonido del té verde en chorro que salía de la boca del cara de tiburón… auspiciado por legión patito sexy, CUACK! xDD)- jajajajajaja objeto sexual jajajajajaja xDDDDD –derramando todo el té por la mesa del comedor de la guarida- Itachi-san, te las traes sin duda con las mujeres… -luego se pone pensativo y su mirada se torna afilada cruzando ambas manos en frente de la puntilla de su nariz- incluso… con la mierda de novia que tengo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Eco de la voz de Sakura: …QUE ME TRATES DE OBJETO SEXUAL!

Deidara: NANI? Oo

La rubia aún en su habitación recién había salido de las ilusiones que anteriormente se repetían en su subconsciente producto del Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi. Se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo con la toalla media corrida de su cuerpo y bastante propensa a caerse.

Deidara: esa zorra… me está quitando a MI amante! Al hombre más rico, exquisisto, y hermoso de la tierra! AAAH! Mierda!... Itachi, qué demonios tiene ella que yo no tenga eh! AAAAHHH! –desordenanado sus cabellos con los dedos de sus manos que estaban en su cabeza- lo sabía… sabía que esto iba a pasar… maldita sea…!

Kisame: Deidara –entrando por la puerta rápidamente dejando com mucha más impresión a la rubia quien con el sonido repentino de la puerta abrirse llega a saltar…

Deidara: Oo Kisame! –se suelta la toalla de su cuerpo, Kisame la observa por un momento y…

Kisame: vamos a hacerlo

Deidara: QUE? OoUUUUUU

(N/a: x calentona xD)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: callate baka! los demás te van a escuchar!

Sakura: y qué me importan los demás! ¬¬ QUE SE VAYAN A UN MOTEL! –(N/a: oh qué plagio esa es mi frase xD)

Itachi: ¬¬U por qué dices eso?

Sakura: ¬¬U no sé me nació decirlo –(N/a: qué cuack! xD)

Itachi y Sakura: ¬¬UU…

Sakura: ¬¬╬ no me vuelvas a espiar, te irá peor

Itachi: no te estaba espiando, solo se me olvido cerrar otra vez la celda y atarte…

Sakura: … -mirando a otro lado, el moreno sin querer le mira las manos

Itachi: hmp… por ahora no te ataré… conseguiré esposas que no te corten la circulación –también mirando a otro lado, más bien dándole la espalda.

Sakura: (o.o Itachi…) … -queda algo pensativa cuando…- arigato… -se sonroja y él también.

Itachi: …hmp…

El moreno comenzó a andar nuevamente para traspasar la celda al momento que… una duda le detiene…

Itachi: Sakura…

Sakura: hum? o.o

Itachi, girando un poco el rostro dejando ver solo su ojo derecho: por qué… has vomitado antes? Estás enferma, fue simple náusea o qué?

Sakura: o.o!...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 6!** Jejeje… u.u gomene x la espera… T-T las tareas los trabajos y todo me tiene muy complicada en esto de subir T-T x favor disculpen… y les agradezco un montón q aún sigan leyendo tan mal fic TT-TT gracias… para todos ustedes este capitulo os dedicó… y espero q les haya gustado…. Con lo de la canción de Itachi, lo dejaré en sorpresa para q capitulo será estad atentos! n.n

_**AVANCES: **Sakura le dirá a Itachi que está embarazada de su hermano menor?... Deidara y Kisame de verdad habrán hecho lo q estoy pensando? Oo (xD) qué hará Kisame al tener q entregarle el almuerzo a Sakura? Deidara seguirá insistiendo con el amor de Itachi? Este la matará? (xD) naah eso es lo menos probable xD… esto y mucho más en el capitulo 7: **"Cerca, cerca…"**_

**NO TE LO PIERDAS!**

**Y x último mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**Aomi-chan:** q wena q seas de chile! Yeah! Y viva el movimiento pingüino! Jejeje lo de la balechet es broma no te preocupes! Y espero sigas leyendo!

**Mirisasusaku**: tu crees q no salen muxo los de akatsuki? O.o vaya, entonces gracias x el comentario miri-san… T-T ahora estoy tan jodia con esto de las tareas en mi clases q me estreso y no me dan ganas de escribir u.u perdon… espera! Pronto habrá SasuSaku n.nU ten paciencia! Y cuidate muxa suerte en todo bye!

**Tere-chan: **o.o mujer… D me hablaste más joder yeah! Hay q celebrarlo xD… naah broma broma q lata q no hayas podido estar en el paro, sip como dices las recuperaremos en invierno (T-T sin una semana de vacaciones) y en verano (T-T pasaré la navidad en el liceo! ¬¬ joder!) pero naah todo sea x el bien de… no sé? O.o xDD bueno dejemoslo en incognita te cuidas vale? xau! Y si… MATEMOS A HANABI MUAJAJAJA!

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: hola aradio-senpai! Wa T-T hace tiempo q no hablo contigo otoosan, qué ha sido de tu vida? Oo naah no te preocupes n.n lo del día del padre y q pregunte x tu novia es mi deber como media/hija/amiga xD emmm… como ves creo q he respondido tus preguntas con el capi, verdad? Si tienes alguna otra consulta me avisas y te la aclaro xD ajaja asi q te cuidas muxo eh? nos vemos! salu2 a to2!

**Marion-asakura: **xDD yeah mija! Naah, te dejé más intrigada? No joda xD q me jode xDD q te pareció la idea de infieles y novios entre Deidara y Kisame? Jejeje eso se va a poner weno… piensas q… hicieron eso? xD te sorprenderás cuando leas el proximo capitulo jujuju (prendiendo una linterna debajo de su menton, yeah) xD seh a mi me gusta el yeah, yeah! xD yeah! Pero prefiero más mi cuack x q sin cuack no hay vida cuack, entiendes cuack? xD viva el patito sexy! xDD ya estoy jodiendo muxo… si algun dia hablaremos de new x msn y con Naruto y sus compañeros pues… paciencia… q ya llegan n.n… cuidate mija! bye!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: nee! Avisame cuando bajes la canción! Es q yo quererla! xD naah broma, pero la quiero Xd… pues, si no importa me gusta aprender nuevas palabras de otros países, así mi lista se alarga jejeje así q pos… no preocupation xD pues… q te ha parecido lo q ha mostrado en este capitulo? Con lo de las parejas y todo?... me contestas eh? cuidate! xaitos!

**Arhen: **Oo no jodaaa! Yo soy de Santiago city Oo de q comuna eres tu? Yo ser de Puente Asalto xD siii! El lugar de los flaites xDD eso jode muxo -.- tu de cual eres? y naah nimporta no te preocupes no molestas en lo absoluto! Q weno q te haya gustado el fic pos! Y… espero sigas leyendo! Cuidate! bye!

**ayane: **wooops! q bn q te haya gustado jejeje ojala y dejes mas revis pos! grx x tu revi anterior y pos... cuidate bye!

**NOS VEMOS!**

o o Haruno-chan o o


	7. Escape 2

Nas! Aquí toy reportando un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, el capi 7 n.n q espero sea de su agrado… pues bueno aquí se revelan algunas cosas q dejé en incógnita la otra vez… n.nU además agradezco q no hayan mandado cartas de amenazas de muerte (x haberlos dejado en suspenso) y me dejaron seguir la historia jejejeU. Bueno, no ando con gran aporte para darles una introducción, espero se conformen con este precio saludo, y pues sigan leyendo n.n

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto no me pertenece y odio a Orochigay, pero eso no viene al caso P**

**Cerca, cerca…**

Ahora que las cosas mejoraban… todo empeora mucho más

Ahora que teníamos reconstruido nuestro lazo

Te vas sin previo aviso…

Las flores de cerezo no brotaran… si no estás aquí

…tu voz… no la oigo…

…tu calor no me rodea…

pero tu risa, no me deja…

Un chico, ya maduro, ya hombre… sosteniendo una cabellera negra azulada en un rostro pálido en unos ojos afilados y unas cejas que no mostraban más que la nada y una manta acolchada de un saco de dormir cubriendo desde sus hombros a todo su cuerpo; se encontraba acostado en el suelo, en la tierra, debajo de las gruesas raíces de un árbol en el gran bosque del país del fuego. Estaba despierto, a diferencia de sus otros acompañantes; y ya no soportando el olor a tierra húmeda bajo sus narices, debido que la noche y tarde de ayer había pasado una tormenta, se levanta o más bien se sienta en el suelo, solo levantando la espalda. Su torso estaba desnudo su chaqueta azul a su lado derecho, veía el paisaje con parsimonia y serenidad. Un perro en la cabeza de una cabellera rubia y una joven de más o menos veinte años durmiendo, al fin, plácidamente… Su cara y su rostro dibujaban el mismo sentimiento en el chico… sin sentimiento.

Esta vez, se levanta, sí; y sale del lugar en el que sus amigos descansaban, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre las delgadas y algodonosas nubes ya blancas de un cielo que tenía toda característica de estar azul, sin problema. Esos rayos de sol que se filtraban en las nubes se filtraban luego en las ramas y hojas de los altos árboles del bosque encima de la cabeza del Uchiha menor, recién salidosde su "campamento".

Levanta su vista hacía el cielo… se veía tan claro, tan puro… parecía renacer… parecía renacer… Pensaba él, que con cada pensamiento su rostro no cambiaba… es un joven frío, lo sabemos.

Sasuke: (hace un poco de frío)

De pronto un par de aves de plumaje café echaron vuelo a sus espaldas, agitando débilmente una rama, por instinto el chico de cabellera ennegrecida se da la vuelta en posición de alerta, pero deja su adrenalina aún lado al ver que solo eran unos tontos pájaros…

Sasuke: hm… /glop/

Una gota de agua, una de las últimas luego de la tormenta, cae cerca de su mejilla… pareciendo una lágrima caída de su propio rostro lleno de soledad y vacío, de sus propios ojos afilados… una pequeña lágrima… El chico mira la rama que hizo caer aquella gota…

Sasuke: (Sakura…)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: Zetsu y Tobi, se encuentran en una misión encomendada por el líder, no?

Kisame: no, están buscando al Sanbi –(N/a: según tengo entendido, el bijuu de 3 colas n.n)

Itachi: ah… -toma un sorbo de una taza de café que sostenía en sus manos.

Los Akatsukis presentes en la guarida, se encontraban en el comedor de la misma, desayunaban como toda gente normal y tranquila. Sin que les importara que fueran los ninjas renegados más buscados y en la clase S del libro bingo (N/a: libro donde sale los ninjas más buscados por sus crueles actos cometidos, como un libro lleno de terroristas xD).

Itachi: Kakuzu y Hidan? –(N/a: era Kakuzu verda? OoU)

Deidara, comiendo una tostada olvidando sus modales, comiendo y hablando a la vez: como no pudieron derrotar /ñam/ al jinchuuriki /ñam/ que contiene el Kyubi fueron por otros en otras regiones/ñam/… -(N/a: para aquellos q han visto el capi 313 del manga de Naruto sabrán de lo q habló… imaginemos q esos dos fueron derrotados y se apartaron del país del fuego, vale? y para los q no entienden, pues… solo imaginen q…tambn están buscando su bijuu n.nUU)- son unos perdedores, yeah…

Itachi: ah… -tomando otro sorbo de café- y los demás?

Kisame: se desconoce su paradero

Itachi: ah… -tomando un sorbo de café.

Deidara: ¬¬ ya deja de decir "ah"! me está cabreando!

Itachi: eh…

Deidara: ¬¬╬…

Kisame: ya déjalo Deidara, sabes cual es el comportamiento de Itachi-san –comiendo una tostada.

Deidara: si, si. Claro, claro.

Itachi: y ustedes? Que van a hacer?

Kisame: pues… mañana o pasado seguiremos en captura con los bijuu, al menos eso creo.

Deidara: (MAÑANA! NO JODA!) …mejor pasado tengo unas cosas que hacer?

Kisame: …co…sas? Mm… -mirando de reojo a la rubia y esta le mira fulminantemente también, el cara de tiburón decía con la mirada: "sé lo que pretendes", mientras que ella decía: "si, pero tu no haces nada para detenerlo".

Itachi, observó a ambos y su pelea de miradas: bueno, yo he terminado –se levanta de la mesa con su taza de café ya sin líquido, en dirección a la cocina que estaba en un rincón de la habitación de la gran mesa del comedor, esta mesa era de madera y estaba adornada –si es que se puede decir- por unas flores ya marchitas- debo ir a colocar nueva trampas por el lugar, así que… Kisame? Por qué no vas a dejarle el desayuno a la chica? –alzando su cabeza hacía arriba como si apuntara a la celda de Sakura.

Kisame, tragándose de mala gana su pan tostado/cof, cof/ hmp… ya te dije que no me involucraras con ella… /cof/ -con voz algo hastiada- ni que me iba a involucrar en el asunto…

Deidara: (no, joder… ya van a empezar a pelear…) –posando una mano en su ojo normal y "sano".

Itachi, poniendo una mirada más sombría que la del propio Kisame: solo es dejarle el desayuno en su celda y nada más… tanto te cuesta subir unas malditas escaleras?

Kisame: me cuesta cuando es de mala gana –plantando su Samehada en el piso de piedra al lado suyo –la espada se encontraba detrás suyo.

Itachi: no es mi culpa que no hayas podido dormir bien y te hayas levantado con ese humor –su voz era mucho más tajante.

Kisame: epa! Quién dijo que he dormido… mal? –desvía su mirada hacía Deidara quien le mira y se sonroja fugazmente al momento de recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la vértebra.

Deidara: bruuuu -.-UUU –agacha su cabeza con las típicas rayitas azules tipo anime.

Itachi: o.ó? -procesando la información- oh, vaya… ejem, ya veo…jeje… -con mucho sarcasmo en su voz y casi burlandose de la rubia.

Deidara, mirando a Itachi con casi cascaditas: (TT-TT no Itachi-koi no es lo que tu piensas… bueno si… PERO NO! TT-TT)

Kisame: jejeje –dejando de mirar a la rubia- de acuerdo, iré a dejar tu puta comida a la zorra esa…

Itachi: hmp… -desaparece en la cocina.

Deidara: no tenías por qué decirle que: "y quien dijo que dormí mal?" –poniendo voz de persona daun, sin ofender claro- MIRANDOME A MI!

Kisame: ah? –reclamando- y por qué NO? ¬¬ estupida mujer, somos pareja y no sé por qué mierda somos pareja…estupida sea la vida… ¬¬ mujer barata –(N/a: lo siento Aradio-senpai, Marion-san n.nU)

Deidara, levantándose alteradamente de la mesa: hey! hey! hey! No me andes tratando de una puta cualquiera, eh? ACASO SABES ALGO ENTRE YO E ITACHI!

Kisame: baka… te has delatado sola ¬¬U

Deidara, se sonroja de su propia estupidez (N/a: imbécil! xD ups lo siento): shit…

Kisame: eres una idiota, de verdad… pero yo no, no soy estupido… -acercándose a su novia e intimidándola en la pared del lugar- sé que me estás engañando, y si quieres jugar ese juego, déjame decirte que yo también lo juego, je… -toma su rostro con una mano, caricia?- y que te quede claro, lo de ayer fue solo calentura –desaparece de un poof! Con hojas de árbol incluido. (N/a: xD)

Deidara: maldito… Kisame… -con una voz endemoniada golpeando la muralla dejando una pequeña ranura.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

**y-yo…**

**bueno yo…**

Su mirada la delataba de algo, de un crimen de algún pecado que hubiese cometido… pero no, no era pecado… no sé lo que era, no podía comprender. Nada de la mente de un genio frotaba a luz en mis neuronas, no entendía… no entendía…

**Itachi yo…**

Por qué te costaba tanto decirme…. Tan simples palabras… Tan duras y simples palabras… No comprendía, no comprendía en ese momento, pero tú Sakura… tu… lo escondías de mí de extraña forma… te avergonzaba decirlo? O te avergonzabas por ti misma?...

…**por qué siempre me preguntas estas cosas?**

**Baka…**

Perdóname yo no quería ponerte tan tensa… Más aún, tus palabras me daban más intriga… incluso pudiste mentirme y tal vez… yo no lo hubiera percibido, esa caída no hubiese sido tan dolorosa… Dolo…rosa? Yo? He dicho eso…yo?... kuso… estos sentimientos, me complican mucho más… el odio, es el poder…

…**no, no estoy enferma…**

Eso me ponía las cosas más claras… aún así, me seguía preocupando, no sabía el motivo… Intuición? Presentimiento?... no lo sé… no sé… Sakura, tu eres la idiota… tanto te costaba en ese entonces decirme que tu estabas…?

Itachi, mientras tanto, con una mente algo perturbada. Colocaba sellos, trampas y demás, alrededor de la vegetación que rodeaba la guarida de los Akatsuki. La razón de ello? Pues solo para detener a los demás a Naruto, Pakkun, Keiko… y Sasuke… pero, para qué detenerlos más? No tenía sentido, si te lo pones a analizar, verdad?…no lo tenía. Entonces por qué? Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? La razón era ella? No quería verla? O no tenía las palabras para enfrentarla?... no lo sabía… o tal vez eso era?... El suelo seguía húmedo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sonríe!

Ese es el lema de una mujer?

Ja… claro, claro…

Pero, aún así…

Por qué me siento… qué he engañado a alguien?

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a frotar delicada pero fuertemente mis ojos esmeraldas. Por las rejillas de la ventana que estaba detrás de mí en la muralla del fondo, se filtraba una brisa fresca, de ese aire, en cierta forma, "puro", luego de haber pasado por una tormenta de lluvia. Supongo que el cielo debe estar azulado, y que las nubes están blancas hasta resplandecer. Supongo que ellos se acercan… a rescatarme.

La joven de cabellos rosados reposaba, no muy placidamente en el suelo de su prisión. Sus pies estaban atados con aquellas bolas de acero. Su cara y piel se mostraba aún más pálida de lo común y sus labios tenían un color morado del frío que hacía allí abajo en el suelo, sus bellos estaban erizados y una piel de gallina –en sí- le cubría, sus ojos medio abiertos por la llegada de la luz del sol en ellos le hacen despertar además de haber escuchado unos pasos en las escaleras –ya que teniendo el oído en la "tierra" podía percibir de mejor forma los sonidos que chocaban con los sólidos- pero ni de misma gana, se levanta de su lugar y se queda reposada de la misma forma en que se quedó dormida la noche anterior, en sus ojos se mostraba… la nada… o, la preocupación?

Sakura: (Itachi?... será él?) –de pronto un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espalda y cuerpo.

Los sonidos de esos pasos se escuchaban aún más cerca, más y más cerca… solo podía ser Itachi, verdad? Pensaba ella, ya que la chica de cabellos rubios y el cara de tiburón supuestamente no se meterían con ella ni en los asuntos del Uchiha… se suponía, no? Aún así, cierta sensación desagradable y nerviosa dominaba su mente; pensando aún que era el Uchiha y recordando algo de la conversación del día de ayer… esa conversación, era objetivo de todo problema…

**Flash Back**

Itachi: entonces… solo fue un mareo? Náusea?

Sakura, mirando algo cabreada al moreno: y por qué tanto insistes en tomarte alguna preocupación por mí, eh!

Itachi, retrocede un paso y le mira de forma fría: …

Sakura: lo siento –agacha su rostro apenada, ya ni se entendía a sí misma.

Una pausa…

Sakura: estoy embarazada… -su mirada se ensombrece e Itachi abre unos ojos llenos de sorpresa tanto así, su concentración es perturbada dejando a un lado el Sharingan carmesí cambiando por sus verdaderos ojos azabaches y negros profundos…

**Fin del Flash Back**

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mientras un moreno de mirada siempre fría y carmesí, se encontraba cerca pero en las afueras de la guarida o gran recinto de los Aktsukis, donde charcos de agua y lodo se mezclaban con la hierba del bosque.

Por qué me sentí tan perturbado, en ese entonces… sentí como si algo golpeara mi estomago…mi… mi… corazón? Tan cursi así?...joder, con los sentimientos…joder… pero, de todos modos… quién es… el padre del niño que está esperando Sakura?... no me lo dijo… y ahora que me lo diga. Miro hacía el cielo… me costará mucho que me lo responda… Bajo la mirada. Bien, ya ha terminado con la complementación de sellos y trampas… regresaré a la guarida…

Mientras la sombra de una cabellera rubia le miraba a escondidas detrás de la puerta principal de la guarida…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Clap- clap- clap

Era el sonido de los pasos escuchados en el tercer piso donde se ubicaba la celda de la pelirosa, más aún esta se encontraba en el suelo recostada atenta a cualquier vestimenta que se asomara a su celda… Sus piernas le temblaban de forma extraña… Hasta que de pronto un pie de una piel media azulada y celestina fue visto por los ojos de la joven secuestrada, quedó aún más impresionada cuando todo el cuerpo perteneciente al pie primeramente visto se estructuró en el horizonte y frente de la joven… Hoshigaki Kisame? Pensó…

Sakura: Oo… eh…?

Kisame, mirando con parsimonia dentro de la celda de la joven: mmm… -mirando detalladamente de pies a cabeza la curvilínea de la figura de la pelirosada.

Sakura: qué haces aquí? –siempre atacando.

Kisame, sonriendo sarcásticamente: hmp... he venido a dejarte la comida

Sakura, tajante: qué pasó con Itachi?

Kisame, mirando más fijamente a la joven y agrandando esa sonrisa: je…te molesta que "tu amante" no haya venido a dejarte tu valiosa comida?

Sakura, frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente: hnn… él no es mi amante. No se supone que no te ibas a meter en sus asuntos?

Kisame: fiuu /silbido/ parece que la gatita está brava.

Sakura: el sarcasmo de él hacía más intolerante querer plantarle un buen golpe en el…: me enfermas maldito idiota –levantándose de su lugar.

Kisame: hey hey, chiquilla secuestrada no le alces la voz al que te da de comer –el akastuki nota como las manos de sakura no están con ningún tipo de amarra.

Sakura, alzando sus puños en forma de ataque: él único que se preocupa por mi es Itachi.

Kisame: preocuparse? Jajajaja no me hagas reír jaja… -posando una mano en su boca- aunque ahora que lo pienso no estas tan mal –mirándola lujuriosamente.

Sakura, posándose una gota de sudor frío en su frente: q-qué dices? –retrocediendo un paso.

Kisame: vaya gatita, tan solo con una amenaza así no te defiendes?

Sakura: no me digas gatita!

Kisame, riendo dentro de si mismo: jajaja… tu no me mandas –mirándola ya hastiado.

Sakura, ella le mira de la misma forma: …

Una pequeña pausa se produce entre estos dos, y esas miradas ardientes en querer golpearse una contra otra. Resistiéndose a la tentación de ello.

Sakura: qué esperas? Entrégame mi comida

Kisame: uuf /suspiro/ como sea… -comienza a abrir la puerta de la celda, sosteniendo con otra mano la bandeja de comida. La abre y comienza a acercarse- aún eres importante para esta organización… -lentamente- aunque… -hace como si tropezara y ligeramente lanza la comida a los pies de Sakura gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, aún así, los platos el vaso y los cubiertos se derraman enfrente de Sakura y a propósito parte de la comida cae en sus pies u piernas.

Sakura: waac! –estilando el pie de comida.

Kisame, utilizando el voz más sarcástico que pueda tener: uuuuy! Lo siento! Fue con querer!

Sakura, mostrando sus cejas más que enfurecidas: QUÉ?

Kisame: digo sin querer… jejeje

Sakura: MALDITO SEAS…!

La pelirosada se abalanza contra el Hoshigaki preparada para propinarle el golpe que hace momentos trataba de aguardar, ni siquiera le importo el peso de las bolas de acero, las movió eso sí con algo de dificultad lo cual entorpeció el golpe que sería propinado y esa ventaja fue aprovechada por Kisame quien toma las muñecas de la chica y empuja el cuerpo de la misma hacía atrás hacía el tronco que anteriormente estaba atada con las esposas que cortaban su circulación. La hace chocar fuertemente contra este tronco eso provoca rebotar la vértebra de ella en el palo quedando algo torpe. Las muñecas de ella rápidamente son entrecruzadas encima de su cabeza.

Kisame: gatita linda, no juegues conmigo, eh? –acercando su cara al cuello de ella y esta tratando de safarse- y que te quede claro, esto no es un lugar donde vivas en tranquilidad… no durarás mucho… -pasa su lengua por la blanca tez del cuello de la pelirosa la cual, sufrió un par de emociones juntas como un escalofrío y ganas de llorar por lo atemorizada que se encontraba en esa situación aún así no lo quería demostrar.

Sakura: su-suéltame… -en murmullo la voz se le atrancaba.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

El moreno mayor del clan sobreviviente de los Uchiha se acercaba pensativa pero siempre frío y en una soledad en masa que le rodeaba hacía la puerta principal de la guarida. Pasa por la gran puerta siempre mirando adelante aunque de pronto, con su boca tapada por el cuello de la chaqueta de los Akatsukis, se detiene ya dentro del lugar de refugio de la organización.

Itachi: qué pasa Deidara…?

Aquella sombra de cabellera rubia, no podía ser otra que de la única mujer de la organización (N/a: si es q es mujer ¬¬U) Deidara de la Aldea de la Roca, esperando en la oscuridad a su reciente "amor" platónico. Ella sale de las sombras detrás de la gran puerta de la guarida donde solo la luz de las antorchas iluminaban y un inmenso frío se encontraba.

Deidara: Itachi… -se notaba… apenada?

Itachi, sin darse vuelta: hm…?

Deidara: eto… -poniendo una voz más suave- ejem… me ayudas a entrenar?

Itachi: a qué viene eso?

Deidara, acercándose lentamente al moreno: pues estaba pensando que… como ha habido fracasos en la recolección de los bijuus por parte de los demás…deberíamos entrenar más y…la mejor experiencia se obtiene peleando con otros más fuertes que uno, verdad? –bastante cerca de él posa su cabeza en la bien formada espalda que se cubría con la chaqueta negra con estampados de nubes, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en la misma espalda- me ayudas? –ya casi en susurro.

Itachi: … -seguía con su misma impresión.

Deidara: somos un equipo, no? Así que…

Itachi: cierto, somos un equipo antes de la organización…

Deidara: si, así es –poniendo voz más seductora- así que…?

Itachi: OEEEE KISAMEE! –grita fuertemente Itachi haciendo retumbar el sonido en las murallas gruesas de cemento del lugar.

Deidara: QUÉ!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Voz de Itachi en eco: KISAMEEE…!

El susodicho estaba en una situación bastante comprometedora con la pelirosada, apunto de desatar un climax diferente al visto… estaba apunto de abusar de la secuestrada.

Sakura se encontraba en shock no sabía que decir, como reaccionar y su mente pensaba más que en blanco, blanco, blanco, sudaba a duras penas y un cuerpo duro y tieso le acompañaba… Mientras su atacante afirmando firmemente y casi provocando daño en las muñecas de la chica y con ambas que se acercaban a entre cruzarse con su víctima se detienen en seco, al momento que una cara más que hastiada y luego sarcástica le invadía mientras que la joven de cabellos rosas le miraba a la cara expectante.

Kisame: maldito seas Itachi… -sonríe sarcásticamente mirando hacía atrás, cierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar a Sakura- lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, vale? gatita/poof/

El Hoshigaki desaparece en una tormenta de humo y hojas entremezcladas al momento que la pelirosa salía de su medio shock y sus piernas no daban más que caer rendidas en el suelo cayendo secamente y golpeándose al momento dejando un pequeño moretón en ambas rodillas de la joven, además de caer en la comida derramada que estaba siendo absorbida por el suelo de cemento. Miraba de forma traumada aunque luego entre cruzo sus brazos en efecto como si se abrazara a si misma y comenzará a respirar en forma lenta pero ruidosa también en sudar y mirar el suelo sin ningún punto específico.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi se encontraba inmóvil en el pasillo de la puerta principal, mientras que su compañera, con ojos como un par de platos, estaba en la espalda de él pero de momento al oír el grito del mayor de los Uchihas se separó de él instantáneamente con algo de nerviosismo, de pronto una nueva nube de humo aparece en frente de ellos. De esa nube apareció Kisame.

Kisame: qué quieres? –con voz algo hastiada.

Itachi, alzando el pulgar de la mano derecha apuntando hacía atrás: tu novia quiere entrenar

Kisame, empujando la mirada rápidamente a la rubia detrás de su compañero: y a mi qué?

Itachi: que vayas a entrenar con ella que yo… -mirando hacía otro lado- no puedo.

Kisame: e… ya, claro (joder, para esto me llaman? Para pasar tiempo con MI novia?... pero que considerados ¬¬)

Itachi: bueno Deidara, te das cuenta? Todo se puede solucionar –Deidara mira con furia al moreno. Este mira a su amigo- fuiste a darle el desayuno?

Kisame, despabilando en sus pensamientos: ah?

Itachi: le dejaste el desayuno a la Haruno?

Kisame: a la ga… digo, si

Itachi: (ga? ô.ó) hmp… (le habrá hecho algo?) Iré a echarle un ojo… -comienza a caminar hacía las escaleras.

Deidara: (QUÉ! me van a dejar sola con este maníaco!) –mirando aterrorizada al Hoshigaki.

Kisame, sonríe sarcásticamente mirando a la rubia: je… vamos a entrenar mi querida "novia"?

Deidara, imitando el sarcasmo de él: claro, mi querido "novio"… je

Se toman de las manos en forma mecánica mirándose fulminantemente sin dejar esa sonrisa de lado…

Kisame y Deidara: vamos n.n╬ -apretaban las manos con una gran fuerza tanto que llegaban a temblar.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

El joven de cabellera larga tomada por una cola a mediación de la espalda, subía los peldaños de la gran escalera de la guarida de los Akatsukis. Iba pensativo, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa habrá pasado en el momento en que Kisame fue a dejarle la bandeja con alimentos a Sakura. Como también pensaba en que no había pasado nada, aún así se detuvo a unos 4 peldaños más del tercer piso… Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior… la confesión de ella… No quiso moverse del lugar donde estaba, solo a 4 peldaños más de poder divisar a aquella chica que le pertenecía una cabellera rosa lisa y unos ojos esmeraldas muy expresivos… tan solo unos pasos…

…**estoy embarazada…**

Joder… esas palabras dolían más a medida que más las pensaba o pasaban por su mente… más aún sus pies seguían rígidos de su posición, no se movían ningún centímetro o mejor dicho no querían hacerlo… Como enfrentarse a ella pasando por encima lo que ayer dijo? Cómo!... Su mirada se clavó en el suelo de cemento…

Pensaba.

El tiempo pasaba en esa misma posición, llegando a un punto en el cual logró pensar… Por qué él no se atrevía a verle la cara nuevamente? Cuál era la razón?... en ese lapso de horas y horas muchas respuestas flotaron más solo una le dejó consternado…

Itachi: (Porque no sabía que palabras de apoyo podría darle o decirle).

Luego de eso… otras palabras verdaderas, tal vez sin sentido volvieron a flotar…él se preocupaba mucho de ella, sin darse cuenta… trataba inconscientemente de ayudarle en un asunto que ni a él debía importarle, NI SIQUIERA PREOCUPARSE Y LO ESTABA HACIENDO DE UNA MANERA QUE AVERGONZARÍA AL PROPIO UCHIHA SASUKE!…

Itachi: (Sasuke…?)

Por qué… Sasuke?... acaso ella… se habrá entregado a él?... Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron desmesuradamente… podría ser eso cierto?... esa idea le atormentaba… pero por qué? POR QUÉ!... a qué le temía? A que el hijo de Sakura fuese de su hermano? Entonces ella… por qué estaba tan insegura en decirlo es que ella… estaba sintiendo algo por él? Estaba sintiendo algo por Itachi?... o tan solo era una mujer reservada en esa tema?... de todos modos era su vida personal, no? Obviamente le costaría decirle algo de ese tamaño a un extraño…

Itachi: (Extraño…)

Sus pies más aún no se movían… Su hermano… Sakura… y el embarazo… un pasado desastroso, oscuro.., un presente más confuso..y un futuro desconcertante… El moreno suaviza un poco sus facciones, tratando de volver pies a tierra… La chica por la cual estaba cambiando sus pensamientos habituales, tan solo es una chica que servirá para un plan de su organización, de su objetivo… de su vida… Mató a sus propios padres solo para dudar en el final?. Su mirada se clava en el horizonte… una expresión fría no vacila para devolverse de su camino y dejar el orgullo invadir sus entrañas…

Los cuatro peldaños que le faltaban se suman ahora con los otros que dejaba atrás en su caminar… Él tan solo es… un extraño en la vida de ella…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Las horas de la mañana habían pasado el almuerzo llegó a la guarida con algo de retraso. El ambiente era más pesado de lo común en el comedor, donde nuestros Akatsukis almorzaban como si nada. Esa comida fue robada por Deidara en la aldea más cercana que encontró en los alrededores. Un tazón de arroz y pescado para cada uno.

Itachi tocaba y tragaba sus alimentos con total lentitud y frialdad, su vista estaba clavada en el blanco arroz o en un punto fijo de la mesa. Kisame comía y tragaba como se le antojaba y de momentos miraba cómplicemente a su "novia" quien también volvía esas miradas. Ambos estaban sudados y se les notaba en la respiración que estaban cansados, al parecer fue un entrenamiento bastante largo, y con esas miradas demostraban que querían más. El moreno Uchiha ni siquiera se percató de sus compañeros y su comportamiento, pero de momento… tomó la palabra al terminar su comida.

Itachi: Kisame –con su voz fría de siempre.

Kisame: hum? –espabilando. Deidara hace lo mismo.

Itachi, observando un punto vago de la mesa: necesito que vayas a dejarle el almuerzo a Haruno.

Kisame, arqueando una ceja: y por qué no puedes tu hacerlo? –Deidara le clava la mirada a su novio.

Itachi: debo hacer cosas… -se levanta sin más de la mesa sin recoger el plato desapareciendo del comedor por un pasillo.

Kisame, más o menos gritando: Y AHORA QUIERES QUE TE RECOJA EL PLATO! Kuso… ¬¬ -con voz algo sarcástica y enojada. La rubia al lado del piel azulada miraba por el pasillo en el que se había ido el moreno.

Deidara: está muy extraño… no lo crees, yeah?

Kisame: más de lo que siempre ha sido, no lo creo… -comienza a comer su segundo palto de arroz apresuradamente.

Deidara: crees que… "esa" mujer lo está cambiando? –mirando ahora a su novio.

Kisame, se detiene en comer: (es verdad…no es el mismo desde que llegó con ella… aunque…) –vuelve a comer apresuradamente- no lo sé…

Deidara: ¬¬U hnn…

Kisame, posando con brutalidad el posillo del arroz en la mesa: bien! he terminado... –se levanta de la mesa.

Deidara, siguiéndole con la vista: y tu donde vas? No íbamos a seguir "entrenando"? –mirándole desafiantemente.

Kisame, sin darse vuelta para recontrarrestar esa mirada: más tarde –también desaparece por el pasillo.

Deidara: hmp… qué mierda está sucediendo con estos dos! -.-╬

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La pelirosada se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco; sosteniendo suy cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas delante suyo, mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos. Tenía una mirada ida, sin brillo… Sin embargo, no pensaba nada… Más que en regresar a su Aldea natal, con su familia, con sus amistades, con su sensei Kakashi, con el baka de Naruto y con Sasuke… Sin saber por qué, extrañaba mucho más a este último y tan sólo… sentía unas ganas desesperantes de abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho…

Sakura: (como si eso… fuera posible…)

Sus ojos se cristalizaron… aún así no quería derramar esas lágrimas… no quería… solo deseaba que la relación de "su" Uchiha y ella, fuera distinta… Que triste es la vida al no dejarte soñar con tranquilidad, verdad?... Lo que tenía no era tristeza, eso sí… Si no una rabia contenida en sus adentros. Ya no soportaba la idea de quedarse allí ningún minuto más… Odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba! Sus rodillas con unos moretones sus piernas manchadas con algo de comida, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía unas náuseas horribles, que soportaba por orgullo… Otro Uchiha en su entorno que parecía tenerle ganas y a la vez era tan frío como el primero… No entendía su vida, no entendía la situación… Pero, solo un deseo le albergaba; ese era correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas, a un lugar donde podría llamar su hogar, un lugar donde pueda hallar la tranquilidad y soledad entre los otros… Deseaba desahogarse de alguna forma posible… Esas lágrimas desaparecieron…

Kisame: vaya, vaya… la gatita está triste?

En el momento menos indicado, los oídos de la pelirosa pudieron escuchar la entonación de voz del hombre que hace pocos momentos la trató de abusar… Su vista se levanto lentamente con furia, ese shock que anteriormente había sentido quedó en el pasado.

Sakura: tú… -con una carga de ira en la palabra.

Kisame: ah vaya, parece que andamos de mal humor –sostenía la bandeja de arroz y pescado en sus manos.

Sakura: eso no te importa, idiota –mirándole fulminantemente.

Kisame: hmp, como quieras yo solo vengo a dejarte el almuerzo. Me dejas pasar?

Sakura, se pone de pie, sin quitar esa mirada furiosa,..

Kisame, se encoge de hombros: ok… -comienza a abrir la puerta de la celda. Sakura se pone en guardia- calma, mujer, que no te voy a hacer nada.

Sakura, seguía mirándole con más ira: … -se agachaba más para más comodidad en correr y golpearlo por debajo.

Kisame, acercándose: sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… deberías tener ambas manos atadas… Por qué no están atadas?

Sakura: tu amigo me quitó las esposas

Kisame: amigo? –dudando un momento- Ah! Itachi-san, por qué te las ha quitado?

Sakura: porque… me cortaban la circulación de las muñecas… -casi en susurro.

Kisame: vaya… que tonto se ha puesto ese hombre. No importa si te cortan la circulación o no, así estás más quieta… je –mirando a la chica de forma media pervertida.

Sakura: callate idiota… -apretando los puños.

Kisame: ya estando a medio metro de distancia de Sakura: y también ahora que lo pienso –deteniendo su camniar- nosotros dos estábamos en algo… no? –mirando hacía el techo.

Sakura, recordando lo anteriormente ocurrido: no, no recuerdo

Kisame: ah! Ya me acorde…

De pronto el Hoshigaki desaparece velozmente de la vista de Sakura la cual comienza a alterarse bajando su guardia mirando hacía todos los lados posibles alrededor suyo, cuando un segundo después, sin previo aviso, es levantada hacía arriba agarrada de su cuello sin poder hacer nada al momento que bajaba su mirada para observar el puntiagudo cabello del cara de tiburón, que con tan solo una mano sostenía todo el cuerpo y peso de la chica. La voz se le atragantaba un poco al contacto del apretón que tenía en su cuello.

Kisame: y para que no sufras por ello podría dejarte inconsciente, te parece? –apretando más el cuello de la chica y está abre la boca sin querer- jejeje

Sakura: ma..gdito… lo q…quieres ess… matar…/cof/ me…

Kisame: jajaja eso piensas? Pero qué lista! –lana la bandeja contra la pared de su lado derecho, ya que con la otra mano sostenía a la esmeralda. El ruido de la comida y los platos caer –nuevamente- hicieron retumbar un sonido dentro de toda la guarida.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: hum? qué fue ese ruido?

El moreno de coleta se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, muy oscuro donde solo le alumbraba una vela y su combustión, por ende se podía ver las figuras de libros, papeles y archivadores, un escritorio y una silla, aunque nuestro Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Cruzando las rodillas, leyendo un tipo de documento. Este lugar se encontraba obviamente dentro de la guarida… pero en qué parte?

Itachi: vino de arriba… -alza su vista hacía el techo- (será donde… Sakura?) –procesa algo de información- (no! Maldición!) –se levanta estrepitosamente de su lugar.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: molestia

Sakura: o..o …-la chica se quedó callada de tan solo oír esas apalabras mientras las lágrimas querían aparecer pero drásticamente no relucían- …je, si… lo sé… -silencio… nuevamente con una sonrisa fingida la chica mira sus pies…

Sasuke: pero no entiendo… por qué razón… arriesgas tu vida por mí?

**Flash Back II**

Sakura: yo… yo tenía la esperanza de que vinieras por mí… yo… -llorando- estoy tan feliz… n.n…

**Flash Back III**

Sasuke se separa un poco de Sakura para mirar su rostro, el cual estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tal vez sonrojada por el alcohol pero también por las palabras de él…aunque no fueran lo que ella esperaba…

La pelirosa acerca sus labios lentamente a los del chico el cual no opone ninguna resistencia y los une en un beso apasionado.

**Flash Bkack IV**

Itachi: lo que pasó… ya pasó… lo hecho, hecho está… estás dando muchas vueltas en un mismo asunto…

**Flash Back V**

Con la mirada siempre carmesí el joven de coleta le miraba sin detenerse, esperando una respuesta coherente…

Sakura: estoy embarazada…

**Fin Flash Back, II, III, IV y V**

Kisame: eres una inútil...

La rabia de Sakura ya no podía llegar a más con cada recuerdo, con cada palabra. Tanto así, que abre los ojos de un solo segundo, ni siquiera sentía ya el dolor de su cuello y garganta contrayéndose por la fuerza de la mano del Hoshigaki. Como sus pies no tocaban el suelo, solo las bolas de acero que tenía atadas a ellos se mantenían en el suelo, y de una fuerza monstruosa –heredada por el entrenamiento de Tsunade- Sakura levanta su pierna derecha y rápidamente, sin importarle el gran peso de las bolas de acero, echa para atrás su pie derecho y toma impulso para pegarle una patada frontal en las costillas izquierdas a Kisame quien se dobla completamente y suelta el cuello de la joven de un solo tiempo. Kisame, sintió el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse lo cual no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor y agacharse en el suelo sobandose la parte, pero antes de eso la bola de acero derecha por la fuerza de la patada de Sakura se corta con la cadena que le unía con el pie de la pelirosada; esta bola de acero sale disparada hacía las rejas que limitaban la celda de la pelirosa y tal era su fuerza de roce que llega traspasar de un soplido el metal de las mismas y rompe dejando un gran agujero en la muralla de cemento que se encontraba delante de la vista de Sakura. La estructura de la guarida llegó a temblar de tal impacto y un sonido estruendoso y muy grave se propagó por los sólidos del lugar.

Sakura: fiuu/silbido/ eso ha sido impresionante.

Kisame, en el suelo: ma… maldita zorra…

Sakura, desviando sus ojos al tipo: ya callate, bastardo! ME TIENES ABURRIDA!

Pateo con su otra pierna al Hoshigaki quien quedo pasmado en el suelo arrastrándose por él por la fuerza del golpe, y hirió su cabeza con las rejas de la celda al chocar en ellas quedando inconsciente del golpe. Sin embargo, con la patada no sucedió lo mismo con la bola de acero izquierda en lo cual Sakura se agachó, tomo la cadena de la susodicha y la cortó con algo de esfuerzo. CRACK!

Sakura, con voz más o menos urgida y desesperada: si! Por fin podré irme! POR FIN!

Apresuró paso hacía el agujero que había provocado con la otra bola de acero, pasando de largo el cuerpo magullado del piel azulada. Llegando al borde del agujero para saltar al abismo de vegetación que era el bosque.

Itachi: Sakura! –gritó el muchacho al ver a la chica saltando hacía afuera, por aquel agujero.

El moreno recién había llegado al tercer piso de la guarida para ver a ella saltar, la veía desde lejos en el principio del pasillo al lado de las escaleras. Procesó algo de información, y corrió hacía aquel agujero en la muralla. Al llegar al lugar no pudo evitar ver, como restos de comida y loza había en la anterior celda de Sakura y como Kisame se encontraba "durmiendo" en el suelo, además de la bola de acero izquierda con la cadena cortada.

Itachi: mierda.

Viró hacía el agujero y saltó por él cayendo a los árboles. Se sostuvo en una rama, para luego cerrar los ojos y percibir el chakra de la chica, utilizo su Sharingan para divisar la zona, y se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa no estaba tan lejos pero que aún así se acercaba a las trampas más peligrosas que él mismo había puesto cuando llegaran los "intrusos". Mierda, pensó nuevamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la chica.

Itachi: Sakura! –gritó él estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella.

Sakura: déjame en paz! Maldita sea!

Itachi: no vayas por allí es peligroso! REGRESA!

Sakura: CALLATE! NO ME ENGAÑARÁS! DEJAME! –apresura el paso dejando a Itachi un poco más atrás.

Itachi, apresurando también el paso, cortandose una mejilla con una rama de árbol: joder…! (analizando su dirección se dirige al campo de explosivos del lado noreste, más o menos cerca de la entrada principal… vamos! Debo darme prisa y detenerla!)

La adrenalina y preocupación surgía en Itachi, sin darse cuenta… Ya no pensaba más en los estupidos pensamientos y emociones de antes, tan solo quería salvar a Sakura y desviarla a otro camino, deseaba detenerla pasará lo que pasará.

Itachi: SAKURA! YA NO SIGAS POR FAVOR!

Sakura, llorando: DÉJAME! NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO! NO QUIERO MÁS ESTAR AQUÍ! NI A TU LADO!

Itachi: kuso! Está demasiado cerca!

El chico de manera increíble apresura su paso quedando al lado de Sakura y al llegar a su lado se abalanza contra ella abrazándola en el aire, en lo cual ella abre con gran sorpresa los ojos al momento que Itachi se pone en posición para caer al suelo con ella y ella sobre él, lo cual sucede al pie de la letra, caen al suelo secamente, y las lágrimas de ella se secan en su rostro.

Sakura: Itachi!

Itachi: mierda… eso dolió…

Sakura: e-estás bien?

Itachi: como sea… bájate de encima…

Sakura, se sonroja: go-gomen! –se separa de él quedando a un lado, él se sienta levantando solo su espalda.

Itachi, mirandola: tu…? Estás lastimada? –la sangre del tajo que se había hecho con la rama del árbol comenzó a escurrir.

Sakura: n-no… -mirando esa herida-…por qué… lo hiciste?

Itachi, mira a Sakura: …

Sakura, mirando el suelo: por qué me detuviste?

Itachi: por qué eres importante para la misión…

Sakura, ensombreciendo su rostro: dijiste que podrías matarme si quisieras… quiere decir que ese no es el motivo…

Itachi: ibas a morir si avanzabas más allá, hay explosivos por toda la zona y…

Sakura, interrumpiendo: entonces, me quieres viva o muerta? Explícate!

Itachi, mirando otro punto: …

Sakura: …

Una pausa les invade, ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirarse… un brisa helada les choca en el rostro haciendo sus cabellos elevarse (N/a: me salió rima? O.o xD)

Itachi: volvamos… -se levanta de su lugar.

Sakura: igual que él… huyes de tus sentimientos…–murmura para sí, al momento que se levantaba- solo te quedas en silencio…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En la guarida. Tercer piso, destruida celda de Sakura.

Deidara: Itachi! Estás bien!

Decía una alterada Deidara al lado del agujero que había hecho la pelirosa con la bola de acero. Kisame estaba sobandose la cabeza con la vista baja y más o menos ida y mareada, al lado de la rubia. Al momento en que Itachi, y detrás de él Sakura, se divisaban y subían al tercer piso del lugar. El primero con su misma mirada fría de siempre, y la de Sakura en un total vacío y soledad… su atmósfera era tensa y fría…

Itachi: m… -tratando de decir "si", cortantemente.

Deidara: como sucedió esto? Quien lo hizo? –apuntando a Kisame con el dedo indice- por qué este idiota está todo machacado? –(N/a: machacado: herido o con muchos moretones xD).

Itachi, que iba más delante de Sakura estando mucho más adelante casi dandole la espalda de la rubia: no lo sé…

Deidara: eh? como qué no lo sabes! –de pronto su mirada se desvía hacía la pelirosa quien no había cambiado su mirada frívola y desconcertante. Los ojos de Deidara mostraban molestia- (hnnn! Qué hace esta zorra con MI Itachi-kun? eh? maldita sea? Por esta sucia mosquita muerta MI Itachi-kun ha estado cambiando su actitud… Maldita sea! Como la odio!)

La rubia estaba sacando arcilla explosiva en una de sus manos acercándola lentamente hacía la nuca de la pelirosa, Kisame ni se daba cuenta de la acción de esta ya que aún se estaba sobando su cabeza dando la espalda. Deidara estaba muy cerca del cuello de la Haruno, con una cara llena de odio hacía ella, al momento en que su "obra de arte" iba a ser colocada en la nuca, siente como cierta persona le mira fulminantemente. La rubia despabila, mirando hacía el frente… allí vio… Unos ojos vivaces de un color rojo como la sangre de forma afilada y desafiante, miraban con una furia jamás vista por Deidara, una furia hacía ella… En esa mirada se veía lo cabreado y lo arto que estaba Itachi con los actos de Deidara, su entrecejo estaba demasiado junto, tanto así que su pìel se arrugaba en la acción… Esos ojos no se apartaban de su lugar, miraban con rabia a Deidara, la cual pone una cara totalmente asustada demostrando como el miedo se apoderaba de su piel, y apartando lentamente sin apartar la vista a Itachi, su mano con la arcilla explosiva, volviendo a su lugar original; al momento en que el Uchiha cerraba los ojos y los abría nuevamente en su forma fría de siempre, desviando esa mirada hacía la dirección de las escaleras.

Itachi: sígueme, te mostraré tu nueva celda…

Sakura, sin apartar la vista del suelo: hai… -una voz sin sentimiento alguno. La pelirosa se adelanta a las escaleras.

Itachi, deteniéndose en su caminar, quedando junto a Kisame pero dándole la espalda a este: Kisame

Kisame: ah? Qué? –dejando de sobarse.

Itachi: necesito hablar contigo después –sigue con su caminata. Detrás de Sakura.

Kisame: (Itachi…) –mirando como la pareja se iba.

Deidara, mirando a Kisame: qué mierda hiciste ahora! –con voz cabreada.

Kisame, mirando a su novia: nada…

Deidara: hmp… claro ¬¬

Kisame: …

Deidara: me voy a mi habitación se adelanta al cara de tiburón, al momento que este veía a la joven irse…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La noche había caído en el bosque y en el ambiente, más aún eran alrededor de las 2 o 3 de la madrugada. El cielo oscurecía totalmente, dejando el firmamento de estrellas propagarse libremente en el ángulo que quisieran. Esas estrellas iluminaban con inquietud el cielo. Los sonidos de ríos, árboles y animales se escuchaban por toda la zona. Sin embargo, en la guarida Akatsuki, en el 2do piso respectivamente, cierta chica de cabellos largos y lisos, aún así con un pelo maltratado, no conciliaba el sueño… no podía por más que trataba. Sus ojos mostraban las mismas características que en la tarde cuando fue "rescatada" por Itachi… que tontería, no? Salvada por tu propio asaltante… je… si es que se le podía llamar asaltante… Ahora que lo pensaba, qué era Itachi para ella?... tanteó más su rostro y mejilla en el frío suelo… no lo sabía, no obtenía respuesta y solo el recuerdo de la forma en que fue secuestrada y el momento –estando al lado de Sasuke- pasaba en su mente, al igual que cierto dolor en su interior…

Sakura: (Itachi… qué…eres?...)

Sasuke… cuatro días más o menos han pasado desde que ella había sido secuestrada… 4 días… Aún no hay señal de Sasuke… es que se habrá arrepentido de venir a buscarla? Es que ella no importa en su vida?... tal vez no es así… La pelirosada sentía ganas de llorar, pero aún así estas lágrimas no salían

"**yo también lloraba… pero eso no le va a traer de vuelta…"**

Es cierto… eso no le hará venir… llorar es inútil… pero peor es sentir el dolor sin poder soltarlo…

Sakura: (Sasuke… estoy embarazada de ti… tu ni siquiera lo sabes… qué dirás cuando digas que recibirás la llegada de un descendiente? Era tu sueño no?...pero si soy yo la madre… aún así lo aceptarías?...) –de pronto se mantiene una pausa a si misma…- (en qué mierda estoy pensando?... kuso… me siento como una cualquiera y ni siquiera sé el por qué de ello... mi cabeza está alborotada… y si no duermo creo que…) –posa una mano en su vientre- (este niño no nacerá sano… me sentiré más culpable… tampoco he comido… me muero de hambre de algo…) –las tripas le crujen xD- (-/- mm… necesito comer o al menos beber algo… donde habrá un baño por aquí?)

La joven de cabellos rosados se levanta de su lugar, se encontraba en otra celda eso sí, ubicada en el 2do piso al fondo lado izquierdo, cerca de ese piso más bien al lado de las escaleras comenzaban las habitaciones de los Akatsukis. La celda era la misma que la otra…esto realmente parecía una cárcel… esta vez sí… Itachi no ató a Sakura con las esposas, en ese momento solo le miro un buen rato y se largo dejando con llave el lugar.

Sakura: (tendré que abrir la puerta de alguna manera que no haga mucho ruido…)

Comienza a caminar hacía la puerta enrejada de la celda, a estar bien cerca de ella Sakura coloca las manos en los fierros de la puerta afirmándolos bien… Luego con aquellos fierros bien afirmados levanto, despacio, pero con gran fuerza e intensidad, la puerta, hasta oír un cierto ¡crack! De la bisagras que se rompieron, ese sonido fue muy bajo en realidad aún así dejó con cuidado la puerta recién sacado apoyada en una muralla del espacio.

Sakura: (bien… a encontrar un baño… y comida)

La joven sale de su celda…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En otra parte del 2do piso de la guarida Akatsuki, en una de las habitaciones más cerca de la escalera, se encontraba la habitación de Deidara la única mujer (N/a: si es q es mujer n.n) de la organización. Se encontraba debajo de sus sabanas en su propia cama en una posición ladeada cubriéndose la boca con las mantas que la protegían del frío, miraba un punto vago, pensando en lo sucedido en la tarde…

Deidara: (no me puedo sacar de encima la mirada furiosa de Itachi…) –la recuerda- (esa mirada, era como si ya estuviera hastiado, como si no le importara matarme si es que no dejaba tranquila a esa chiquilla) –recuerda la mirada cabizbaja de la pelirosa- (esa mirada… más bien parecía de una obseción… más que furia… como si yo fuera a quitarle un "vicio") –se esconde debajo de las mantas- (no lo entiendo!... yo sé que… jamás seré algo más para Itachi que una simple…) –se hace una pausa cerrando los ojos- (rastrera… con novio… hmp… y aunque no lo quiera aceptar… solo quiero a Itachi por su estado físico pero…) –abriendo los ojos- (creo que ya es tiempo de irnos de este lugar con Kisame… sino… uno de estos días…)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La joven se acercaba al centro del pasillo mirando el suelo… aún pensativa… al momento una puerta del mismo pasillo comienza a abrirse escuchándose el sonido de la cadena de un escusado, además una luz se filtraba en las fisuras de la misma puerta… Sakura se detiene en seco observando en seco la puerta…

Sakura: (o no mierda! Quien será? OoU)

La chica se queda quieta sin hacer ruido al momento que se abría la puerta hacía dentro de la misma habitación –que al parecer era el baño- y un pie se asoma al aire mientras poco a poco todo un cuerpo resultando ser…

Sakura: …o.oU… I-Itachi... –en casi un murmullo este da la vuelta a su rostro rápidamente para observar la dueña de aquella voz…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Deidara: (me matara sin pensarlo demasiado…)

Queda quieta y se destapa de sus mantas…

Deidara: (siempre ha sido… un tipo frío…)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi, con total impresión: Sakura…! –saliendo de su sorpresa- qué haces aquí? –hablando en voz baja.

Sakura: yo… -mirando hacía otro lado- quería encontrar un baño…

Itachi: como saliste de tu celda?

Sakura: solo saqué la puerta sin mucho ruido…

Itachi: (La sacó! Pero si estás celdas son de una cárcel ya inutilizada! Qué diablos de fuerzas tiene! OoU) hmf… tendré que ponerte en otra nuevamente…

Sakura: ya no hace falta… no me escaparé…

Itachi: y eso…? –Itachi queda algo impresionado con las palabras, se acerca a la chica inconscientemente.

Sakura: ya… no quiero hacer nada… -sin dejar de mirar a otro lado.

Itachi: Sakura…

Sakura: ya… no quiero sufrir más… -su cara mostraba tristeza… Itachi se imaginaba porque…

Itachi: Sakura… deseaba decirte algo…

Sakura: eh? o.o

_Para ti… Mi vida entera es para ti  
No puedo más que sonreír  
Si camino cerca y a mi lado… para ti  
Mi corazón es para ti  
_

Itachi, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirosa: no me importa lo que haya pasado o lo que pase contigo y mi hermano… ignoro de quien es el hijo que estás esperando… solo puedo decirte que… desde que estoy compartiendo contigo he sentido cosas que con el tiempo he perdido… como en este momento te estoy diciendo como me siento… y solo hemos compartido unos días, si es que se puede decir. Es verdad te he secuestrado, y tal vez esa es la razón del porque de pronto pones unas caras muy tristes…pero pensándolo la primera reacción que tuviste al verme fue odio, no tristeza… así que… cosas del pasado… tal vez la relación que tuviste con mi hermano te está afectando en este momento… lo único que puedo decir es que no me gusta verte así… prefiero que me odies a que estés triste… -(N/a: joder T-T voy a llorar…)

Sakura, procesando cada palabra de Itachi para luego decir sin pensar mirando el suelo: jamás hubo relación alguna entre yo y tu hermano, es más… el me odiaba... o me odia… -de pronto su rostro se levanta hacía arriba pero no es por efecto suyo, no, sino que al mirar hacía aquella dirección puede observar directamente los ojos negros y profundos de Itachi, aquellos ojos que esconde por recelo… al vez sentía la mano algo cálida de Itachi en una de sus mejillas. Abre los ojos, algo sorprendida; con la boca medio abierta.

Itachi: otra vez estas poniendo esa cara…

_He vivir, entre tus brazos revivir  
Cada mañana y descubrir…  
Que me brilla el sol porque me amarré a vivir  
Entre tus labios reviví_

En los ojos de Sakura llegaba por filtración de una ventana la luz de la luna que hacía brillar de manera especial los esmeraldas ojos de ella. Al momento en que Itachi le miraba con cierto deje y… ternura? (N/a: Oo y ahora me traumo con lo que escribo xDDDDDD)

Itachi: Sakura… eres más bella cuando sonríes… o como cuando duermes –la chica seguía consternada con lo que veía y escuchaba, de momento, Itachi con ayuda de una de sus manos abría el cuello de su capucha dejando ver su rostro completo… en él se dibujaba… una sonrisa…

Sakura: yo…

Itachi: es verdad te entregaste a otro hombre… me costó aceptarlo pero… yo… a mi no me importa con tal de que aún estés aquí…

Sakura: q-qué quieres decir?

Itachi: no me importa tu pasado…lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo… no me importa que sea de otro ese bebé, yo lo cuidaría como si fuera mío…

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre…junto a ti  
quiero vivir la vida, siempre a tu lado mira…  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior_

El moreno poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de ella, posó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. Ella sin poder entenderlo aún, se quedó pasmada sin saber que responder, sin saber que decir, las palabras no salían… Por fuera se mostraba confundida, temerosa… Por dentro había una parte en la cual, una cálida brisa le rodeaba, una cierta felicidad le invadía con las palabras de: "yo lo cuidaría como si fuera mío"… esa parte era… la que se estaba enamorando de Itachi… La otra parte era miedo, era sorpresa, era… rechazo? O fidelidad? En esa parte… se marcaba fuertemente el nombre de Sasuke y sus imágenes pasaban como una película en su mente… el labio inferior le temblaba al momento en que Itachi se acercaba más y cerraba los ojos… ella… ella… también comenzó a cerrarlos y…

**Flash Back**

Sakura: yo… yo tenía la esperanza de que vinieras por mí… yo… -llorando- estoy tan feliz… n.n…

Sasuke: yo… yo también lo estoy

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**yo también estoy feliz… de verte"**

La joven pelirosa abre rápidamente los ojos en forma impresionada y resuelta… Itachi estaba a unos centímetros de besarla (N/a: kya!) en el preciso instante en que ella aparta su rostro y aquel rechazo es sentido por el moreno el cual detiene en seco su acción y vuelve a su compostura algo incrédulo, sin entender el… POR QUÉ? …Sakura miraba a otro lado y sus ojos se dilataban en forma que al exterior se viera como si los estuviera moviendo o tiritando…

Sakura: noo…no puedo –en un susurro- perdón no puedo… -cerró los ojos, aguantando algo…

Itachi: Sakura… -mirándola.

Sakura: yo…

"**estoy feliz…"**

Sakura, llorando sin poder pararlo: no puedo… /sollozo/

Itachi, mirando preocupadamente a la joven: Sakura…… -soltando los hombros de esta- por qué?

Sakura, cierra los ojos fuertemente: lo siento… -se va rápidamente a la puerta por la cual había salido Itachi, al baño mientras que este sin poder decir nada, sin poder preguntar nada –más no obtendría respuesta- apretó el puño fuertemente, luego lo soltó… sintió un sollozo muy bajo, pero audible, de la voz de Sakura detrás de la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar la puerta… se fue con una mirada fría a su habitación…

Itachi, con una voz furiosa: Sasuke…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 7! **WAAA! Lo dejé demasiado weno! A q si? xDD me traume joder! n.nU creo q me salió más largo de lo natural, bueno… es un bonus x la demora de la actualización u.u gomen de nuevo… pero weno, les a gustado? Esta última parte si q la tenía inspirada hace mucho jejeje espero les guste y sigan leyendo… pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré escribir más a menudo n.n así q espero sus reviews con ansias. X cierto la canción q puse (algunas estrofas) se terminará en el próximo capitulo, (Keiko: eso creo n.nUUU) o.o wa hace tiempo q no jode mi inner weno no importa xD

**Muxas gracias a TO2, especialmente a:**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Sole**

**Mir-i-am-chan**

**Kaname Saku**

**arhen**

**marion-asakura**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Mirisasusaku**

**Tere-chan**

**Blue usagi**

**Sccmar**

Oo wosh! Me mandaron más reviews me llegaron 12 :D GENIAL! De verdad gracias jejeje! n.n esto te anima mucho a escribir te sube el autoestima entre otras cosas xDDDD jajajaja ah si, me disculpo x q en este capi no salió Sasuke ni compañía pero… en el siguiente va a salir jujuju ya se imaginaran x q… KUKUKUKU! xD así q se cuidan muxo! Me dejan revi plz! Nos vemos! BYE ESCRITORES!

o o Haruno-chan o o


	8. A llegado

WAAA! Nas! Queridos escritores! Me he puesto muy feliz al ver 10 REVIEWS! de parte de ustedes me siento terrible x no haber escrito antes y haber actualizado antes, LO SIENTO, es q en vacaciones me dedil a descansar y descansar y pues… ówò lo siento! Pero weno, ya esta! Aquí se los dejo el capi 8 espero les guste eh? y muchos saludos a **Vero Uchiha** x su GRAN review xD muxas gracias xD

**Naruto no me pertenece solo los acontecimientos de la siguiente historia… **

**Decisión**

Era el día siguiente, el sol acababa de posarse ya arriba de las montañas dejando la bruma atrás… despejando todo a su paso… Dos gorriones se posaron en cierta rama de cierto árbol en el bosque del país del Fuego. Cantaban por el nuevo día que se les acontecía. Bastante lejos de aquella armonía, se encontraba la guarida de los Akatsukis; desayunando tranquilamente como cada mañana pasada. No mantenían una conversación agradable, solo el silencio era su invitado de indispensable presencia. Solo miradas revelaban en lo más profundo lo que "tal vez" estén pensando. Parecía una mañana tranquila como de costumbre… aún así, el sonido de una taza al posarse drásticamente en su respectivo plato, fue llamado de atención para los dos hombres en presencia, quienes solo desvían su mirada a una de las puntas de la mesa del comedor, para observar a Deidara nuestra joven Akatsuki de cabello rubio; cubierto por un mechón de cabello uno de sus ojos… y esta sin dejar de mirar hacía el líquido de la taza que recién había posado en el pequeño plato.

Deidara: Itachi… -tomando una pausa, no sabiendo bien la razón- luego de haber desayunado, Kisame y yo nos iremos a encaminar nuevamente nuestra misión pendiente…

Itachi, sin saber que responder más no le importaba compartir algún comentario: … -cierra los ojos, tomando la oreja de la taza de loza blanca enfrente de sí, para pasar el líquido por su boca. Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente la imagen del rostro de Sakura enrojecido cuando él posó ambas manos en las mejillas de esta.

Kisame, quién no mostraba sorpresa alguna por la noticia: (…cuando decidimos eso?) –solo mirando a Deidara e internamente sintiendo extrañeza de aquellas palabras oídas de los propios labios de "su" chica.

Deidara, más seria de lo común: algo que objetar al respecto? –mirando directa a Itachi con cierto deje de… esperanza?... sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

Itachi: buena suerte…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

No esperaba que dijeras eso…  
jamás logré comprender tu comportamiento  
…te conté algo que te hizo indiferente hacía mi  
aún así… lograste reflexionar y darme una hermosa sonrisa  
…me gusto oír de tu boca esa sinceridad  
Sé que él no será así  
así como tu lo has sido… por ello  
…me gustó sentirme atraída hacía ti en ese momento  
…más aún, no te pude corresponder…  
porque todavía espero  
…la llegada de él…  
porque aún deseo…  
ver su rostro otra vez…

Lo sé, es un capricho  
Lo sé, debes odiarle  
…debes estar consumiéndote en darle un gran golpe  
… ¿verdad?  
ja, que irónico… tu tampoco me debes comprender…  
…Estaré yo en el error?  
o eres tu el que se a apasionado?...

Nuestra joven de cabellos rosados y largos, se encontraba sentada, recostando su espalda en el frío de la muralla de su celda, observaba sin mucho detalle a su horizonte. Se econtraba allí la puerta enrejada de la celda, con sus barrotes algo oxidados, esta puerta estaba salida de su correspondiente bisagra por causa de la misma habitante antes mencionada; y volviendo con ella; su cuerpo no se movía más ún sus manos reposaban a cada lado de los muslos sin dar ápice de movimiento alguno. Su piel seguía aún más blanca de lo normal y en sus ojos se decramaban ojeras de insomnio por la noche anterior…estaban algo inchados además… por algunos llantos desatados la misma noche… sus ojos igualmente habían perdido su billo…

Pensando más que en cosas ocurridas anoche, la forma y contexto de las palabras de aquel joven de coleta… era algo muy nuevo para ella… no sabía que podía decir… no sabía que debía pensar, ni que decisión tomar al respecto… tan simple como eso… no lo sabía…

Cada caricia de Itachi, revivía de forma instantánea al pensar en ello… como también la estupidez de encerrarse en el baño liberando sus lágrimas… Esa tristeza…

Sakura: (Sasuke…por qué no vienes por mí?)

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por tan simple hecho, y su mano izquierda se movío sin ser pedida tal acción por los pensamientos de Sakura, su cabeza cae baja empujando su mirada en sus piernas…

Sakura: (es cierto… por qué tendrías que venir por mí… no?)

**"estoy feliz… de verte"**

Una lágrima sin siquiera tener consideración de los ya sufridos ojos de Sakura cae sin más en las piernas de ella… La pelirosa no se inmuta en secarlas…

Sakura: (por qué… por qué aún tengo esperanzas en ti?... hemos compartido algo más en la cama que no recuerdo?... jamás me has dicho algo de ti, todo lo he averiguado en investigaciones y etcétera, etcétera… pero tu… no sabes nada de mi verdad? Solo soy yo la enamorada en este lío… y no puedo separarme de estos sentimientos…) –dos lágrimas más caen- (… me encantaría… poder amar a tu hermano… me gsutaría que esa sinceridad en sus palabras que esa convicción en las mismas tu las tuvieras… que tuvieras esas cualidades… me gustaría enamorarme de tu hermano para olvidarte, Sasuke-kun…)

Itachi: disculpa, Sakura…

Los pensamientos de ella son brutalmente descnectados de su mente al oír la voz de Itachi tan cerca de así, tanto así… que sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente en su pecho como queriendo mostrarle a él la ubicación de este… Las mejillas de ella fugazmente se atenuaron rojas color grana… y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con esa intensidad… era posible? Ella de verdad…

Sakura, con una voz muy baja solo mostrando como sus labios de modulaban al compás de la palabra: Itachi… -sin dejar de mirarlo impresionada.

Itachi, quien entraba a la celda con un plato de comida en las manos se detiene al ver la expresión del rostro de Sakura: hum? qué sucede? estás roja

Sakura, llega a saltar de tal confensión agachando su rostro de inmediato y sentándose de rodillas en el piso: NA-NADA! –gritando alterada y entrecortada- (q-qué pasa? No dirá nada por la noche anterior?... acaso fue un sueño!)

Itachi, más extrañado…por dentro, claro: (-.-U…) am, te traje la comida.

El joven Akatsuki de coleta larga comenzó a acercarse a la pelirosa, mientras esta aún estaba consternada con hechos de la noche anterior. De momento Itachi se encontraba bastante cerca de ella solo a unos dos pasos más, donde, se agacha con cuidado sosteniendo la bandeja con alimentos en las manos, al agacharse flexionando solo las rodillas, se queda algo pensativo observando el rostro de Sakura que trataba de ocultarse con mechones de cabellos rosa. Itachi le mira seriamente.

Itachi: Sakura –llamó la atención.

Sakura, despabilando: eh? o.o

El moreno nuevamente se queda viendo el rostro de la ojos esmeralda observando detenidamente su rostro en especial sus ojos…

Itachi: (era verdad…no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche, además… están levemente hinchados y bastante decramados… de seguro es por mi culpa,..y la de mi hermano)

**Flash Back**

Kisame: hey, Itachi-san –llama la atención el cara de tiburón a su compañero mientras tomaban el desayuno.

Itachi: hmp?

Kisame: oíste los lamentos que provenían del baño anoche?

Itachi: lamentos? (…Sakura!)

Kisame: si, en el baño del segundo piso…

Deidara: si, es verdad, también los escuché… aunque fue muy leve.

Una breve pausa les invade y la tensión en el lugar comenzaba a agrandarse…

Itachi: no sé de lo que hablas… tal vez estaban penando –(N/a: penando: forma de definir al escuchar sonidos extraños o sentir cosas que pasan alrededor donde la gente piensa que puede ser por la presencia de algún espíritu o fantasma, normalmente se da en lugares cerrados, como casas, etc…)

Kisame: penando! –exaltándose en su voz por tal respuesta.

Deidara: por qué habrían de penar en un lugar como este, yeah?

Itachi: es normal que pasen esas cosas aquí… después de todo "esto", era una cárcel.

Deidara: aps, no sabía…

Kisame: como yo tampoco sabía que tu creías en fantasmas, Itachi-san –mirando suspicazmente al susodicho.

El moreno que iba a tomar nuevamente la oreja de la taza se detiene en seco y luego alza la vista para quedar cara a cara con la sonrisa victoriosa y sarcástica en el rostro de Kisame, al momento que Deidara observaba la atmósfera y ataba cabos en su mente.

Itachi, dejando de mirar a Kisame y volviendo a tomar su taza: es sólo una suposición… a ti se te ocurre algo más creíble?

Deidara: (…habrán sido… sollozos de esa pelirosa?)

Kisame, queda mirando a Itachi para luego terminar la conversación: …ie –(no)

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: qué sucede? o.o –algo inocente al tener en frente la mirada seria de Itachi.

Itachi, volviendo en sí: Sakura, ven, acompáñame –comienza a pararse nuevamente de su lugar.

Sakura: eh? adonde?

Itachi, tomando con una sola mano la bandeja de alimentos y alzando la otra hacía la chica para que la sosteniera de apoyo para levantarse: solo ven…

Sakura, aceptando la mano del moreno: hum? o..ô

Así ambos comienzan a caminar saliendo de aquella celda…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En el mismo segundo piso, Itachi y Sakura avanzaban con tranquilidad hacía más cerca de las escaleras… Ella ni idea se daba de al lugar al que la llevaban solo seguía los pasos de él, a quién se le veía… más animado que de costumbre. Cuando de pronto, el moreno se detiene en seco delante de una puerta de alguna habitación, Sakura se exalta por el lugar en el que habían parado, del mismo hecho pregunta…

Sakura: nee, Itachi… dónde están los otros?... tus compañeros?

Itachi: ah, ellos… se fueron no hace mucho de aquí

Sakura: eh? y por qué?

Itachi: debían seguir con su misión…

Sakura: (misión?...) capturar a los jinchuuriki? –con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Itachi, se percató de aquella voz, miro a ella por el flequillo para luego voltear y…: si…

Sakura: …por qué hacen eso?... de verdad no les importa la vida de ellos a costa de sus objetivos?

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: para mi la venganza es todo… después de mi venganza, lo que me pase no hay forma de saberlo… Te lo diré claramente, ahora mismo ni yo ni Orochimaru podemos derrotar a Itachi pero si cedo mi cuerpo a él, aumentaré mi poder para realizar mi venganza…

Las miradas de sus amigos, esas miradas de angustia se clavaban en la silueta de su cuerpo allí arriba de todos lo escombros… Naruto y Sakura, no creían lo que oían y al parecer… no querían escuchar más…

Sasuke: usaré tantas vidas como pueda…

**Fin del Flash Back**

La pelirosa mistraba una mirada de más tristeza al tener ese recuerdo en su mente… tan pasajero… tan doloroso… De Itachi no salia respuesta alguna y su rostro era ocultado por los mechones de cabello que tenía en frente de su rostro… más aún, los segundos que parecían horas pasaban y el silencio era toavía más grande…

Itachi: no puedo hacer nada… -solo murmuró, al momento que Sakura dudaba de lo que había oído. ¿Había oído bien?

Sakura: o.o…

Otro silencio… pero la tensión había bajado pero la expresión del rostro de Sakura no cambiaba.

Itachi: bueno, vamos…

El moreno posó la palma en la manilla de la puerta en la que se encontraban frente. La giro sin mucho esfuerzo empujando la puerta hacía dentro de la habitación, donde se encontraba una, tal vez, no muy lujosa cama, pero si más acogedora que el frío piso en el que antes dormía la pelirosa. Había un velador pequeño de madera rústica al lado de la cama con una vela y cerillos en una caja al lado, al igual que un closet pegado en la muralla.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación dejando de inmediato el asombro a la joven de ojos esmeraldas y con la boca abierta, por supuesto.

Sakura: por qué estamos aquí?

Itachi: será tu nueva habitación

Sakura; eh! y eso por qué? Oo

Itachi: Sakura… sé que estás cansada… como también sé que lloraste bastante la noche anterior, tus ojos delatan todo… -la joven posa ambas manos en sus ojos.

Sakura: am…

Itachi: no estoy seguro si fue mi culpa… pero lo que te dije anoche…

"**no me importa tu pasado…lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo…"**

Itachi: no es mentira –dando la espalda a ella.

Sakura, mirando el suelo: m… (yo…)

Itachi: ya te dije que…eres más bella cuando sonríes…

Sakura: …Itachi yo…

Itachi, interrumpiendo: no, no me digas nada… no tienes por qué hacerlo…

Sakura: pero…

Itachi: ten –dándose la vuelta de inmediato con la bandeja de alimentos- debes tener hambre

Sakura: gracias… -tomando la bandeja.

Itachi: puedes bajar si quieres por la guarida… a mi no me importa que andes por allí, solo estamos tu y yo… así que… cosa tuya… -acercándose a la puerta.

Sakura: ya…

Itachi, posando la manilla y cerrando la habitación detrás suyo: buen provecho…

**Clock**, sonó la puerta al cerrarse Sakura se quedó observando la misma… de nuevo no sabía que pensar… tan solo… comenzó a comer…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Luego de un tiempo. La pelirosada de apellido Haruno decidió bajar por las escaleras hacía el primer piso para ir a dejar la bandeja de alimentos o en sí… xD ir a buscar más comida ya que…

Sakura, crujiéndole la tripa/cruuuj/ tengo hambre… -.-U –sobandose el estomago.

La joven pisaba suelo firme al bajar del último escalón, para luego encontrarse cerca de la entrada de la guarida, se extrañó un poco, pensando en dónde podría estar Itachi en estos momentos, y además dándose cuenta de que… NO CONOCÍA NADA DE NADA LOS PASILLOS DE ESTE LUGAR. Comenzó a mirar con algo de curiosidad cada lugar que visitaba aunque a la vez con algo de miedo de encontrarse luego por un regaño de parte del moreno mayor Uchiha,… pero ese miedo se fue rápidamente y como una niña pequeña comenzó a investigar el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba.

Al lado contrario donde estaba instalada la escalera, se encontraba una abertura en sí estructurada que daba al comedor, era una mesa más o menos lerga de unos 2 metros y medio de longitud, hecha de simple madera que se veía ya vieja y rústica. En la misma habitación habian algunos cuadros, robados, pensó ella, ya que se veían de una tal delicadeza y hermosura, verdaderas obras de arte aunque solo fueran tres cuadros que adornaban todo el lugar. En la misma habitación se encontraban dos puertas más una de hierro y otra solo con un simple marco, sin la puerta concreta, tan simple como lo es una entrada. La última puerta se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Sakura se acercó primero a la puerta gruesa de hierro,… se veía realmente oxidada pero aún firme ya que estaba cerrada, la pelirosa da no pudo abrirla… aunque tal vez de un buen golpe lo hacía pero… temió por el ruido que haría y todo lo demás. Así fue como se acercó a la otra habitación, allí se encontraba lo que era un pequeña cocina. El ambiente era lúgubre y lo que se podía destacar era, la cocina, lavaplatos y refrigerador que parecían muy refinados, robados nuevamente pensó ella. Los muebles donde se guarda la loza se encontraban apegados en las murallas de cemento, estaban hechos de madera vieja y algo mohosa como lo estaba la anterior mesa.

Allí, en el lavaplatos dejó la bandeja en el lavaplatos, para luego asaltar sin ningún remordimiento el refrigerador. Encontró no mucha variedad de alimentos, pero si cosas como huevos, mantequilla, pote de mermelada, fruta y carnes en el congelador. Sus ojos brillaron y su esomago le crujió más, como exigiéndole que tomará algo ¡ya!

Sakura: (pues a ver… quiero fruta) –saca una manzana verde de por allí, llevándola a la llave del lavaplatos, lavándola y echándosela inmediatamente a la boca- (n.n waaaaaa! Exquisita!)

Sus mejillas se posaron dos óvalos de color rosa tipo anime xD… aunque cuando salía del propio comedor echándose de vez en cuando unas mascadas de la manzana, saboreándola gustosamente unos ruidos como de… caer algo en el suelo o de una silla rechinando al ser movida en el suelo se oyen por todo el lugar. El eco era impresionante. Esto hace detener en seco el caminar de la joven… de nuevo un "plof!" es oído al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba, Sakura intrigada fue comiendo y todo hacía el lugar de lo sonidos, pensando en encontrar tal vez a Itachi hacía el lugar al que iba. Un último sonido fue escuchado al ya estar bastante al final del pasillo, en ello Sakura ve una nueva entrada sin puerta concreta y unos dos peldaños de escaleras hechas de cemento al principio del lugar, ya que los supuestamente demás peldaños eran cubiertos por la oscuridad del lugar al cual poco a poco se acercaba más hasta entrar en él… Bajó con cuidado las escaleras que se presentaban apoyando su mano en la muralla. El lugar cada vez más le confirmaba que era algo así como el ático o el subterráneo de la guarida. De pronto, a lo lejos ve el aura de una luz anaranjada, al quedar algo consternada y pensativa con aquella luz que cada vez le parecía más cerca, su pie choca con algo haciéndole perder el equilibrio, votando lo último de la manzana por los suelos, y volver a la realidad. De pronto esa luz se mueve lo cual hace a Sakura atemorizarse al tener un pequeño pensamiento de que podía ser un fantasma o cualquier cosa extraña. Aquella luz se acercaba más cuando de pronto…

Itachi: Sakura?

La luz a unos dos metros de la chica pude visualizar y definir la cara y cuerpo de Itachi mirando fijamente a la pelirosa quien se llevó algo de sorpresa al ver al moreno.

Itachi: qué haces aquí?

Sakura: bueno, estaba en el comedor y oí ruidos, pensé que eras tu pero… al ver esa luz me asusté pensando que era un fantasma… jajaja –se ríe de su propia imaginación.

Itachi: mmm…

Sakura: qué era lo que oía? Y tu por qué estás aquí? En un lugar tan oscuro y… -mirando a su alrededor- tenebroso…

Itachi, dando la espalda a la chica comenzando a caminar para volver a su posición original: estaba buscando algunos archivos…

Sakura: archivos? –siguiendo al joven.

Itachi: si… no había investigado por completo este lugar…

Sakura: hace tiempo he querido saber si esto es o no una cárcel…

Itachi: si, lo fue…

Sakura: sabes, por qué lo "fue"?

Itachi, se detiene, posa la luz aquella que era producida por una vela en un escritorio que estaba en frente y toma una pila de papeles analizándolos a cada uno: al principio Konoha había construido este edificio ya que en caso de escapar los reos, la gente de la aldea no correría peligro, pero aún así…

Sakura, siguiendo la oración: era más propenso a no encontrar a ellos en tal caso. Si… recuerdo que había leído un documento así hace algunos años atrás cuando estaba en la academia. Esta debe ser la cárcel "Kuroi no Hikari", verdad? –(N/a: se me acaba de ocurrir xD)

Itachi, observando de momento a Sakura algo impresionado de su intelecto pero después revisando los papeles: pues… si, así se llama…

Sakura: en aquel documento que leí –tomando algunos papeles- decía que aquí era la cárcel donde más "muertos" que reos había… aquí practicaban la ejecución de los delicuentes… Por ende, se econtraban las personas más peligrosas del libro bingo…

Itachi: vaya que inteligencia te gastas –siendo algo irónico.

Sakura. Mirando con suspicacia: claro, por algo será esta frente tan ancha…

Itachi: je…

Itachi y Sakura: jajaja…

Las risas esta vez fueron las que albergaron todo el lugar produciéndose el típico eco… Luego pararon.

Sakura: je… jamás te había visto reír con sinceridad, Itachi –mirando a Itachi algo feliz en su mueca.

Itachi, se pone nervioso: bu-bueno… no está mal… de vez en cuando… -volviendo a revisar los papeles evitando la mirada de la chica.

Sakura: nee, no tienes frío? Este lugar esta helado… -pasandose ambas manos por los brazos.

El moreno mayor de los Uchiha se le queda mirando un momento Sakura no se daba cuenta de aquella mirada ya que comenzó a ver nuevamente su alrededor… al momento, Itachi desabrocha su chaqueta negra de Akatsuki, se acerca a Sakura y esta sin darse cuenta de que el estaba detrás suyo, siente como algo cálido se posa en su espalda y unas manos se posan en sus hombros, volviendo a la realidad inmediatamente.

Sakura, mirando hacía atrás: eh? o.o

Itachi: ten, abrigate, yo no la necesito…

Sakura, se sonroja fugazmente mirando los ojos carmesí de Itachi: a…arigato…

Itachi: no tienes porque… -observó un momento sus ojos y su rostro… ganas de besarla le devoraban pero… solo miro hacía otro lado alejándose de ella.

Sakura, también desvío la mirada y volvió a analizar los papeles, tratando de salir de aquella tensión en la atmósfera: (ya veo… estás son… listas de los tipos que se encontraban anteriormente aquí) –mira al frente y gracias a la luz diviso las siluetas de muchas más largas y grandes pilas de papeles- (no me lo puedo creer… hubieron demasiados reos en este lugar… Oo) –nuevamente empezó a leer los papeles- (Kogure… Shimazu… Narasaki… Kokimura… estos tipos tienen unas caras muy feas…) –pero al pasar al siguiente papel- U…Uchiha… Itachi… -la voz de Sakura solo fue un pequeño susurro.

Itachi, se de la vuelta para mirar otra vez a la chica: hn?

Sakura: tu nombre… –sin apartar la mirada del papel que tenía en mano- tu nombre sale aquí…por… por qué!... qué sucede? -bajó su mirada por el papel y… leyó en voz alta pero igualmente como un susurro- "condenado a muerte. Causa: asesinato en masa"… -los ojos se desviaron violentamente al moreno- …Itachi! Oo

Itachi: hm… (la verdad… eso quería encontrar… tu cara muestra preocupación… cámbiala por favor…)

Sakura: qué es esto!

Itachi: bueno… ya no recuerdo hace cuantos años fue… fue una de mis primeras misiones en Akatsuki…

Sakura: misión? Quedar encarcelado? –cada palabra le parecía más extraña a la otra.

Itachi: hum… supuestamente, la misión era…"hazte más fuerte", el Líder me mandó a pelear con todos lo reos y así sacar a flote sus técnicas y copiarlas con mi Sharingan… y si era necesario terminarlos dejándolos sin vida, que así fuera…

Sakura, recordando y diciéndolo a la vez: "aparte de las ejecuciones que habían en esta cárcel, hubo una época en la cual todos los reos incluidos los ninjas encargados de la seguridad, fueron masacrados por un solo hombre. El nombre de este fue reconocido, pero es un secreto que mantiene receloso el estado de nuestra Aldea…". Eso era lo que decía parte del documento que había leído en la academia… entonces tu eres...

Itachi: aquel hombre…

La pelirosa se quedó intacta mirando con temor a Itachi mientras que este miraba el suelo evitando observar el rostro de la chica de cabellos rosas, en ese momento ella recuerda…

**Flash Back**

Itachi: …lo que dije hace un momento lo dije por ambos… -acerca sus labios a la oreja de Sakura, la chica se asusta aún más- …puedo arrepentirme fácilmente del plan inicial que tenía contigo, y matarte aquí mismo, salir por esa puerta, dormir a los que me vean e ir en busca del Kyuubi, ¿te parece?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura: (entonces de verdad…) –posa una mano en su vientre- (no es un hombre de fiar…) –su cara parecía triste… ya que unas pocas esperanzas se esfumaron de momento…

El moreno de coleta observa a Sakura con aquella expresión de tristeza pudiendo identificar los ojos de ella por el suelo habiendo tirado los papeles que antes tenía en la mano al suelo…

**ITACHI P.O.V.**

Lanzaste sin cuidado aquellos papeles que me delataban al suelo… en tu rostro se consumía una preocupación, una falta de fé, y una gran tristeza… mientras que tu mirada perdida en la nada, plantada en el suelo… Por fin, te pones triste por mi causa, por fin me estás poniendo atención aún así… estás obteniendo un miedo hacía mi por mi pasado, ¿no es verdad?... Te había dado esperanzas para tu futuro, aún así con esto… se han desvaneido como las hojas de los árboles en otoño… Tu niña interior se ha apagado, cambiando a otra posición… estabas en soledad… y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que yo estoy acá, junto a ti…

…No sé qué decir… pero aún así…

**END ITACHI P.O.V.**

Itachi: por favor, no pongas esa cara… -acercandose a Sakura, está no se movía de su lugar- Sakura… lo que hice en el pasado… yo… -iba a posar sus manos en los brazos de ella cuando…

**BOOM!**

Fue el sonido de una explosión en las afueras de la guarida, así despertando la atención de la pareja que se encontraba en el subterráneo del susodicho lugar… Itachi muestra toda una mirada de alerta, quita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chaqueta de Akatsuki a Sakura de su espalda, y comienza a correr y dar dos saltos en la escalera de la entrada, dejando a una perpleja y extrañada Sakura en aquel lugar…

Sakura, a la vez que sus ojos se agrandaban poco a poco de impresión: (acaso… serán…)

La joven comienza a correr también para llegar a las afueras de la guarida…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi, poniéndose la chaqueta: (esos sonidos son de los explosivos que puse por la zona para Naruto-kun y Sasuke… así que… ya llegaron…)

El moreno llega a la puerta y la jala hacía dentro lo más rápido que pudiera –ya que esta puerta estaba completamente hecha de hierro aparte de ser gigantesca- logra abrirla dejando una abertura adecuada a su tamaño y por ella nuevamente comienza a correr, hasta que al fin los rayos de sol se clavan en sus ojos escarlatas… a la vez puede oír unas voces entre los árboles del gran bosque…

Pakkun: JODER NARUTO! TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO!

Sasuke: MIERDA NARUTO! PODRÍAMOS HABERNOS INFILTRADO EN EL LUGAR SIN QUE SE DIERAN CUENTA, PERO NOOO! TUVISTE QUE DETONAR ESE ESTUPIDO SELLO!

Naruto: YA MACHO! SOY HUMANO TAMBIÉN ME EQUIVOCO!

Sasuke: HUMANO? SERÁS USURATONKACHI!

Naruto: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ BAKASUKE!

Sasuke: TU TAMPOCO ME LLAMES ASÍ ZORRO SIN NEURONAS!

Keiko: POR LA (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)! PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA P#TA MALDITA VEZ Y COMPORTARSE COMO LO HOMBRES MADUROS QUE SON!

A Itachi se le presentó una gorda gota de sudor en la nuca –GTA- y en el preciso momento los dueños y dueña de esas cuatro voces tomaron presencia en el ángulo de visión del moreno mayor. Un perro de pelaje café y pequeño, una joven kunoichi ya "mayorsita" de cabellos castaños ondulados, y dos jóvenes más, uno de cabellos rubios con facciones de zorro y otro de cabellos negros azulados de una mirada afilada parecida a la de Itachi… hacían de su presencia en el territorio. El Akatsuki se puso serio, como siempre lo ha sido. Acercándose al centro del terreno de tierra frente al gran recinto que era la antes llamada Cárcel Kuroi no Hikari", acaparando la atención de todos, principalmente del chico de ropas azuladas.

Itachi: Bienvenidos… -con su tono serio y frío… moviéndose con una ráfaga viento helado su coleta y chaqueta la cual no estaba abrochada…

Sasuke, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz enojado: Itachi…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Ya cerca de la entrada y corriendo a todo lo que podía… con una cara llena de alegría y casi desesperación… Viniendose a su cabeza imágenes de solo un joven de mirada siempre fría de cabellos algo en punta color negro con reflejos azulados, de piel blanca como la nieve, de facciones varoniles…

Sakura: (él está aquí… él está aquí… ÉL ESTÁ…!)

Sale hacía la intemperie del mundo exterior, hacía la vegetación frondosa del país del fuego, recibiendo los rayos del so a sus ojos esmeraldas. En seguida, su mirada se clava en el joven de chaqueta negra, quien no le dejaba ver a…quien ella esperaba con tantas ansias…ya que debía estar aquí, no? O al menos así, se lo decía su corazón. Comienza a caminar hacía adelante aún temerosa, lentamente y casi mecánica… la visión que tenía del paisaje y la parte que anteriormente no podía ver se hacía clara a cada paso que daba; otros pasos más y... ella…

Sakura: …Sasuke…

Itachi, mirando hacía atrás: Sakura… -murmura más para sí.

La mirada de Itachi se agranda en expresión de gran impresión, al observar las lágrimas que salían de los ojos cristalizados color esmeralda de la Haruno, y a la vez su boca dibujaba una mueca llena de tristeza… y a la vez, llena de felicidad por dentro… Sasuke la miro a ella, al igual que Naruto, Pakkun y Keiko, aunque esta última observaba sólo al chico de chaqueta negra con estampados de nubes rojas… Nadie se daba cuenta de la mirada perdida de la joven de cabellos ondulados, aún…

Sasuke, dejando de mirar con signo de sorpresa a la pelirosa: (tranquila, Sakura… ya estoy aquí) –el moreno le regala una sonrisa a Sakura… una sonrisa tan llena de sinceridad… tan confortadoramente de esperanzas, de futuro… ella, logra tomar fuerzas y así seca sus lágrimas regalandole una misma sonrisa a él…

Naruto: Sakura-chan… -mirando con algo de compasión a la pelirosa, pero a la vez con felicidad luego de ver esa sonrisa…solo con una meta- (arreglaré… este error…!) –decidido.

Itachi, cierra lo ojos y desvía su cara al frente, luego agachándola al instante, dicho rostro es cubriendo con mechones de su cabello: (así que…es esto por lo que de verdad esperabas… es a él a quien de verdad amas… es por él por quien te pones realmente feliz… es por él por quien te preocupas siempre… no tienes lugar para mí en ese corazón…)

_Junto a ti… envejecerme junto a ti  
sé que te puedo hacer feliz…  
nunca supe y así de claro somos dos  
y cuando duermo oigo tu voz…_

Itachi: (es a él a quien le entregas esas sonrisas, esas lágrimas, esas angustias, esas penas…pero aún así…) –levanta su rostro decidido- (quiero que todos esos sentimientos… solo los dejes para mí… porque yo… jamás te haré sentir tristeza…porque yo, no te haré sufrir, porque conmigo) –recordando hace un momento las risas que obtuvieron juntos- (también pudiste reír, y también pudiste llorar…por eso…) –mira directamente desafiante a su hermano menor-…Sasuke… -llamando la atención de él.

Sasuke, dejando de mirar a la pelirosa: hum? –mirandole de la misma forma desafiante.

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre…junto a ti  
quiero vivir la vida, siempre a tu lado mira…  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior_

Itachi: he cambiado de opinión…no dejaré que te lleves a esta chica…

Naruto, interrumpiendo: claro que lo sabemos, BAKA! quieres a Kyuubi, no? Vamos, cobarde! Luchemos y arreglemos esto…

Itachi: con respecto a eso también he cambiado de opinión –todos miran con cara de extrañeza al moreno mayor- ya no quiero capturar al Kyuubi

Pakkun: Oo! Eeh? (pero que mierda…)

Sasuke, arquendo una ceja: qué estás diciendo?

_Vivo lleno de amor, y quiero entregártelo  
hoy siento un poder  
que es infinito entre tu y yo…_

Itachi: me enamorado de esta chica… -Sakura abre enormemente los ojos mirando a Itachi- quiero quedarme junto a ella, quiero hacerla feliz en mis brazos… no quiero que sea feliz en los tuyos, por mucho que te ame…

Inner-Sasuke: (QUÉ?)

Sakura, sin poder creérselo mira al moreno más cerca suyo, más bien que estaba al lado de él: (Itachi…)

Itachi: por ello, solo lucharé contigo, hermano… solo contigo… Por quien se quedará con Sakura, quien se la llevará… -cierra los ojos reflexionando un momento luego abriéndolos- no me importa en lo absoluto si el hijo que está esperando es tuyo, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mío…

Sasuke: hi…hijo…? –mirando con sorpresa a Itachi y luego a Sakura, quien estaba sonroja por lo que había revelado Itachi, y sin dejar de mirar al mismo.

Naruto, mirando a Sasuke: Hijo! OoU

Keiko: …

Sakura, cabizbaja con su mirada perdida y preocupada en el suelo: (ya lo ha descubierto…)

Itachi: yo ganaré esta batalla… pase lo que pase! –se pone en posición de batalla.

Sasuke, siguiendo consternado: hi-jo… -murmura.

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre…junto a ti  
quiero vivir la vida, siempre a tu lado mira…  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi… interior…_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 8! **Waps! Ya está listo n.nU perdon la demora… y lo sé este capítulo no vale muxo la pena solo hatsa el final jejeje, de verdad disculpen la demora u.uU

**MIL AGRADECIMIENTOS SE LES KIERE UN MONTÓN X SUS PALABRAS A: **

**Ana**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**sccmar**

**arhen**

**Megumi-chan**

**tere-chan**

**sakura uchiha-06**

**Kyoto Himura**

**Ayane**

**Vero Uchiha**

_**+AVANCES**: qué dirá Sasuke al encuentro con su hermano mayor? Responderá algo con respecto a la nueva noticia de que espera un heredero o… simplemente callará?... es beso detendrá la batalla, Sakura? Y que tal el pasado de Keiko?... la batalla decisiva, con solo uno de ellos se irá! ¿quién será el vencedor? **NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO EPISODIO! **_ (y mil gracias a todos por su apoyo n.n)

o o Haruno-chan o o


	9. Destino

HOLA! WAA! Estoy muy impresionada apenas un día o menos q eso y ya habían 6 reviews en el capitulo… OoU y yo q pensaba q estaba muy corto y sin contenido OoUU nOn de VERDAD GRACIAS! MUXAS GRACIAS! Jejeje… x una parte estoy feliz x eso y por otra… acabó de terminar de ver otra serie llamada "Paradise Kiss" y pues… yo… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRGG! MALDITO PUTO FINAL DE MIERDA! (Inner: miren! Y yo no fui la q lo dijo pero… AHHH! COÑO Q MOLESTA EL FINAL DE (BOCINA DE CAMIOOOON!)) ES Q NO PUDIERON DEJAR EL FINAL DE TAN GENIAL Y BUENA SERIE ASI! NOOOOOOOO! VOY ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE ESTA SERIE! Y LO HARÉ A MI MANERA EL FINAL! SERÁ EL MEJOR FINAL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Inner: -.-U ya ya pasando x el trauma… SHANNAROOO!)… gracias a todos x leer mi fic n.n xD

**Naruto no me pertenece, digo la serie, aunq el personaje tampoco, merf! Xd**

Es una díficil y complicada decisión la q se tomará en este fic con la vida de Sakura…

**Dividido en dos**

Keiko: nee… Itachi-kun?

Itachi, quien miraba el cielo atardecer empuja sus ojos hacía los de ella: hum?

Ambos, más jóvenes de lo que ya son, más niños como ya no; recostados en la hierba de una pradera frente a un lago donde se reflejaban los rayos anaranjados del sol matizando… Ella con el mismo cabello ondulado y castaño, mucho más corto eso sí, con suerte unas mechas de cabello se posaban en sus hombros; sus ojos más expresivos, no tan afilados y seductores, brillaban con una intensa diferencia al presente; vestida de una blusa verde lima ajustada a su cuerpo y una minifalda tablillada de color negro con las respectivas sandalias del mismo color oscuro, resaltaban su piel blanca y su baja estatura en comparación, nuevamente, a ahora; llevaba su bandada de la Aldea de la Lluvia amarrada al brazo izquierdo. Él de unos 11 a 13 años aproximadamente, también joven, tal vez niño… aún así esa mirada afilada y seria no cambiaba, aunque es menor a la del presente, su coleta mucho más pequeña, al igual que su estatura y forma de vestir, ya que lucía, los típicos pantalones ¾ de color grisáceo y una polera de cuello alto y ancha color negra, de mangas cortas. Los ojos de él miraban con algo de sorpresa pero con serenidad a los de ella, a la vez sus melenas eran movidas por una suave brisa que otorgaba el viento.

La chica había llamado la atención de Itachi, más aún una pausa los invadió, donde el niño interrumpe.

Itachi, sonríe al detectar que tenía una cara sin expresión (N/a: T-T igual q las sonrisas q daba cuando estaba con su hermanito pequeño al enseñarle tirar shuriken TT-TT): qué pasa, Keiko-san? –su voz también se veía más dulce- te has quedado callada.

Keiko: es que… -mira hacía otro lado sin saber bien lo que iba a decir- bueno… ya sabes, mañana en horas de madrugada partiré a la Aldea de la Lluvia y…

Itachi, algo divertido con las expresiones que daba la cara de ella: y?

Keiko: y este es el último tiempo que podemos estar juntos…y…

Itachi, más divertido: y?

Keiko: y, bueno… eeehh…no sé, digo… eeeh…

Itachi, cierra los ojos: vamos, Keiko-san. Dime lo que quieres decirme, al fin y al cabo… -abre los ojos y se acerca más a su lado tomando la mano de ella, fría, en la hierba- somos prometidos, no? n.n

Keiko, murmura algo sonroja: Itachi-kun… -mirando fijamente a él y su sonrisa, el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y niega con la cabeza- N-nno hagas esas cosas! –reprimiéndolo, y soltando la mano de él jalandola con fuerza hacía su pecho, aún roja.

Itachi, posando un brazo en un rodilla sin dejar de ver a ella: por qué? –desapareciendo la sonrisa mirandola serio- tanto nerviosismo te causa?

Keiko, más roja: N-nno! No es eso! Es solo que... eeeeh… -siente la mirada intensa de Itachi- AH! NADA! CALLATE! –apartando su mirada al lado derecho para no observar la cara de él- (pero… QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO! Él jamás se comporta así conmigo y más encima… DESAPROVECHO LA OPORTUNIDAD! JODER!)

Itachi: hmp… como quieras… -observando el cielo nuevamente donde el sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse, otra pausa los invadió.

Keiko: (le habré hecho enojar?...) –mira un poco hacía atrás y devolviendose de inmediato- (aaah! Por qué le grité de esa forma? SHANNAROOO! …estoy arrepentida… ¬¬ malditos impulsos hormonales…)

Aún así por lo que pensaba, el rostro de ella se mostró triste… ha arruinado todo el momento solo porque se ha alterado… una disculpa serviría?... hoy es el último día que se ven, más aún ella lo arruinó todo… se odiaba más que nunca por ello… siempre echaba a perder todo… incluso la herencia de su familia… si que era una estupida… una basura… una mierda…

Un nuevo viento, helado, sopló con fuerza elevando sus cabellos, mientras su rostro se apagaba más y más…

…¿De qué servía existir? Si su única esperanza, de que nuevamente su familia la aceptara, se le estaba llendo entre las palabras?... si que era una idiota… una gran idiota… El cielo oscurecía cada vez más obteniendo más, menos un color morado…

Keiko: gomen… -su cara se encontraba ensombrecida. Y, si, llama la atención de Itachi quien mira a su prometida- no quería alterarme…es que… estoy nerviosa… jamás había sentido algo así por un chico… aunque sea por algo arreglado y obligado… -otra brisa con igual de fuerza les pega en el rostro- …gomen, Itachi… yo sé que no soy la mujer que tu deseas… pero por ello en algo concordamos… -gira su rostro sonriente más aún lagrimas querían desbrodar de sus ojos y caer a sus mejillas, estaban retenidas con gran voluntad- solo queremos el bien del clan, verdad? n.n –Itachi mira sorprendido a ella y a la vez hace un puño rápidamente con una mano apretando fuertemente al escuchar nuevamente, que…"todo, es por el CLAN"- gomen /snif/ -su voz era algo quebradiza y limpiaba sus lagrimas al momento de antes de caer a sus mejillas, con sus manos y brazos- si… no hubiera nacido /snif/ mi familia, el clan, no tendría este problema… de no heredar a alguien con la línea de barrera de sangre /snif/ y no tendrías que casarte conmigo /snif, snif/ gomen Itachi –la joven cierra sus ojos aún así, sus homrbos temblaban al querer detener los sollozos y sus manos trataban de secar con rapidez sus lágrimas- … yo de verdad /snif/ no quería nacer /snif, snif/… -pero de pronto, siente unas manos frías en sus mejillas coloradas que le hacen volver la vista hacía arriba- eh?

Allí pudo ver la cara de un Itachi serio y preocupado, que tan solo con la mirada decía: "no llores" y en la expresión de su rostro algo como: "no digas que no debiste existir", de todas formas, las lágrimas de ella resbalaban como si nada en su piel mojando las manos, esta vez, del moreno.

Itachi: ya es suficiente.

Keiko: o.o

Itachi: paras de llorar? Tampoco vuelvas a decir que no quieres existir, que no deseabas… porque todo tiene un motivo en la vida… -los pulgares de Itachi secan las últimas lágrimas de ella, mirandola con seriedad- es verdad tu no deseaste nacer, pero tampoco puedes decir que deseaste vivir… porque tu no decides esas cosas… y tampoco yo –otra corrida de lágrimas moja los pulgares de Itachi- ya te dije, basta de llorar

Keiko: Itachi… -murmura. Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de ella es atraído al cuerpo del joven Uchiha, quedando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Itachi: no te eches la culpa… yo te quiero por lo que eres, no por obligación… –con voz más turbada y algo furiosa- del estupido clan –su ceño se frunce, sin poder ser percatado por ella- qué el clan esto, que el clan aquello… YA ME TIENE ARTO! –apreta más a Keiko contra su cuerpo y ella siente la furia en la química de sus cuerpos. El sharingan reluce en los ojos de Itachi- desearía que todos esos bastardos… se fueron a la misma mierda…

Keiko: Itachi-kun… -con una mirada preocupada.

Itachi: por qué tanta preocupación en ello? Acaso alguna vez se han preguntado y preocupado por nosotros? Los "esclavos" del clan?... no lo creo… -la castaña sabía muy bien de lo que su prometido hablaba en ese momento, compartía su furia y frustración, ese abrazo no podía ser más correspondido. Más aún, la presión de furia que emanaba el moreno, seguía preocupando a la chica- Keiko-san, tu sientes lo mismo que yo, por eso me gustas –ella se sonroja- porque puedes comprenderme como yo te comprendo a ti… porque aún los dos seguimos fuertes ante el hecho de nuestras vidas… yo jamás te dejaré

Keiko: …Itachi… -con lágrimas apunto de desbordar- arigato…

La joven se calma, al sentir una nueva brisa que les acompaña, y al no percibir la tan grande furia que se agranda a medida que pasa el tiempo, en el moreno. Su cabeza se acomoda más en el hombro de él y su cuerpo se recuesta suavemente en el de su pareja, pudiendo sacar su cavidad bucal al aire, pronunciando tan simples palabras… alegres como la dicha y profundas como el mar.

Keiko: n..n te quiero

**Fin del Flash Back**

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En un lugar muy apartado, más bien, en el pleno océano en donde se posaba unas canoas dispuestas a apartir a una isla desierta a lo lejos, donde se identificaba como un punto verde a varias millas donde, desde la costa ciertos cabellos rubios y azulados se elevaban ligeramente por la brisa manira, esperando que una de esas canoas estuviera lista para la partida…

Deidara: oe… Kisame?

Kisame, despabilando ya que antes miraba con algo de deje la isla: hum?

Deidara: crees que… Itachi este bien, yeah?

El, cara de tiburón, gira un poco su rostro para observar directamente al rostro de la rubia quien, perdía su vista en un punto fijo del suelo del pequeño puerto… Su mirada era… en sí… algo preocupada, lo cual lo pudo notar Kisame… Él se empieza a acercar a ella, sin que esta se de cuenta… hasta que… un brazo rodea los hombros de ella y su cuerpo se acerca a otro, y su cabeza llega a tocar el pecho de dicho cuerpo cubierto de una chaqueta color negro con estampados de nubes rojas…

Deidara: eh? –mirando hacía arriba, y sorprenderse al ver el rostro de Kisame.

Kisame: no te preocupes, él es fuerte…

Deidara: (Kisame…) –se sonroja levemente y recarga más su cabeza en el pecho de él- ahora entiendo porque somos novios…

Kisame: hum? -.- -rascandose la cabeza con el indice de la mano derecha.

Deidara: nada, nada… -cierra los ojos, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa que no pudo ser detectada por su pareja.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Dices esas cosas como si nada…  
Yo pensé que en esa época decías la verdad…  
tus palabras de aliento  
tus susurros de tu voz amable y suave  
diciendome que te gustaba  
que no me dejarías sola…  
mirándote ahora,  
aún podía contener las lágrimas que debían desbordad  
… ¿por qué te has olvidado de mi?  
no puedo verte con ambos ojos  
pero si… con mi corazón  
pero si en recuerdos…  
tu no eres ese que ha prometido amor eterno  
a otra, que no soy yo…  
MENTIROSO!  
MENTIROSOO!

…mentiroso…

Era la palabra que frotaba más y más en la garganta de cierta joven de cabellos largos y ondulados color castaño, más aún… no podía pronunciarla… no podía pronunciar nada, solo sus piernas le flaqueaban con cierta molestia, más nada… no caía al suelo y solo quedaba pendiente de la mirada, la facción, el cuerpo ya crecido, la pose, y esa decisión en Itachi, por proteger algo muy importante. La cara de Keiko, se volvió serena… Al lado de ella se encontraba parado, procesando la información de que… TENÍA UN HIJO!... Sasuke se encontraba perplejo a la noticia, tan confundido, tan sorprendido, que no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez la palabra "hijo" en su mente. Sus ojos azabaches no miraban a ningún lado en especial, solo abiertos, tragandose la realidad que estuvo hace unos 4 o 5 días frente a sus narices alguna vez… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello antes? Del comportamiento extraño de Sakura, de aquella cita frente al lago… ¿Por qué no tomó las precauciones adecuadas de preguntarle a ella si había algo fuera de lo común después de aquella noche en su departamento? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HIZO! …JODER, joder… La mirada de Sasuke se controla un poco y se empuja hacía los ojos esmeraldas que se encontraban mirando sin crédito los carmesís de su hermano mayor quien no paraba de mirar con seriedad a los de Sasuke… Una mente en blanco… una mente confundida… aún así… aún así… dentro de su cuerpo sentía ganas enormes de abrazar aquella progenitora de su único y nuevo hijo… Se sentía feliz, sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle sin remordimientos lo que él sentía… Lo alegre, que le hacía saber que ella y él serían padres… de que ella sería la madre… Solo había un problema… nuevamente su hermano, aquel hombre, quería la felicidad que flotaría al ganar esta batalla… entonces… él decide…

Sasuke, caminando hacía el centro del terreno acercándose a Itachi: hermano… -al momento que daba un paso más se quitaba la chaqueta azul que lo cubría, y la katana que tenía sujetada en un cinturón se movía al compás de sus pies- deja de meterte en mi felicidad –Sakura empuja sus ojos nuevamente a Sasuke sorprendida- yo amo a Sakura, que jamás se te olvide eso… -la chaqueta azul esta vez la tenía en un brazo dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto- tampoco te metas con MI heredero, con NUESTRO hijo… me está alterando tu actitud cambiante –se detiene a unos 5 o 6 metros de distancia de Itachi y lanza la chaqueta azul al suelo- si quieres luchar por ella… -también se pone en posición ofensiva- no tengo problema en ganar –en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que hace muchos años no mostraba.

Naruto: Sasuke o.oU… -el rubio se queda mirando a su compañero y de pronto su rostro cambia, mostrando sus ojos en forma de zorro- OE! SASUKE! MÁS VALE QUE LE DES UN BUEN GOLPE EN SU ESTUPIDA CARA! DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: YA LO SÉ! BAKA!

Naruto: jejeje, OK!

Pakkun: Naruto o..oU… (Estos chicos… je) –también sonríe.

Keiko, con su cara ensombrecida: Itachi… -susurra.

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon y sus ojos miraban firmemente a la piel nívea del rostro de Sasuke…aquella expresión que ponía en sus ojos y en sus labios… por muy fácil que fueran esas palabras, tenían una gran profundidad, tan grande así… que a Sakura no le resultaba bien estar de pie en el mismo suelo…

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sasuke ha dicho que la ama, qué aceptaba al hijo que ella está esperando, sin ningún cusetionamiento? Entonces, sus augurios...

Sakura: (la vista se me volvía nublada… no pude ver con claridad… ya que las lágrimas de nuevo se dignaron a desbordar de mis ojos a mis mejillas… esto está bien? qué dos personas, hermanos en un principio, estuvieran peleando por MI?... aún así, no puedo moverme… siento como sí… un gran peso se me ha ido de encima… Sasuke…)

Las miradas de esos dos Uchihas peleaban antes de tiempo, mirándose con pasión. Con ganas de iniciar la batalla definitiva por la custodia de aquella joven de cabellos rosados… más aún ninguno de los dos daba la partida de la pelea… Temerosos en su interior por un primer movimiento mal hecho, definiría por decreto el desarrollo de toda la batalla… Deseosos al exterior, por terminar luego esta lucha y definir su propio destino con la pelirosa… algo que en simples palabras, sería difícil de decir… sería difícil de decidir… Sakura, ya no sabía que hacer ya que por dentro… sentía una mera confusión por ambos hermanos… sabía, que el destino de ella no podía ser decidido por uno de ellos, sino que ella lo decidiría por su cuenta… a todo esto… ES SU VIDA! NO LA DE ELLOS!

De pronto una hoja cae en un punto centro entre ellos dos, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad con los brazos hacía atrás mientras sus cabellos se jalaban hacía la misma dirección por fuerza del roce de viento que se contraía a sus caras, en ese momento la luz del choque de dos kunais destella despabilando a los presentes de la batalla. El sonido hace saltar a Sasuke a una gran altura y detener a Itachi con algo de derrape. En los ojos de ambos se reflejaba su carmesí Sharingan. De momento, las manos del hermano menor, hacían el trabajo rápidamente de hacer los sellos correspondientes y el pecho se le infla arduamente tirando la cabeza para atrás y…

Sasuke: Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! –(N/a: me encanta esa técnica, aunque después de la kuchiyose xD)

Itachi ve aproximarse hacía así una enorme bola de fuego, quintuple más veces que su propia estatura, comenzando a hacer sellos con las manos mucho más rápidos que la mente y…

Itachi: Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu! –la mano izquierda de Itachi se coloca fuertemente en el suelo de tierra y un poco más delante de él un gran agujero –parecido al de un manantial recién descubierto- aparece, saliendo de él al momento una cabeza de dragón de agua (N/a: eso se puede hacer? OoU), alargandose rápidamente chocando contra la gran bola de fuego de su hermano, saliendo un vapor en el punto (N/a: pongamos q sí xD!).- Me susbestimas Sasuke… -mirando al vapor que se formaba de momento, consternado en ello…

…cuando de pronto, el sonido de unos shurikens que giraban a gran revolución acercandose a su dirección, le puede ser escuchado, siendo concretos los dueños de ese sonido, saliendo los shurinken a través de la nube de vapor, y sin previo aviso se envuelven en el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor,… envuelven? Sí, ya que los shurikens tenían unos hilos transparentes, delgados y fuertes, unidos; captando por sorpresa y apretando sus brazos contra sus costillas y por suerte no apretando su yugular…

Itachi: nani? –algo alterado.

Keiko: (Itachi!)

Sasuke: hiaaa/grito de…emmm…fuerza n.nU/

En ese momento la nube de vapor se disipaba dejando ver a Sasuke cayendo lentamente al suelo mientras levantaba con ambas manos el cuerpo de Itachi a través del inicio de los hilos que movían los shuriken. Itachi iba directamente hacía el tronco de un árbol, velozmente llegando a él chocando con brutalidad doblando su espalda y… las manos de Sasuke en el momento en que iba a bajar Itachi del árbol, acabaron de hacer sellos, y su cuerpo ya se encontraba en el suelo con los hilos en la boca y…

Sasuke: Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu

Por los hilos que sostenía, el fuego se propgaga a gran velocidad llegando pronto al cuerpo de su hermano en una gran llama, dejando oír un gemido largo por parte de él… pero al apagarse el fuego…

Sasuke: hum? –arqueando una ceja.

En el árbol no había más que un tronco de kawamiri. Itachi había cambiado en su debido tiempo su cuerpo por un reemplazo. Sasuke, sin siquiera sorprenderse, da una expresión contraria a la que supuestamente se darían en estos casos… en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa de suspicacia. Esto sorprende a todos, dejandolos con la boca abierta, ya que…

Naruto: Sasuke!...

Sasuke, con su voz fría: lo sabía… era demasiado fácil…

Naruto: Detrás de ti!...

El menor de los Uchihas se encontraba parado, sin hacer ningún movimiento o seña alguna de sorpresa… estaba tranquilo incluso con los ojos cerrados, aunque detrás de él, como advertía Naruto, se encontraba su hermano mayor dandole la espalda también pero a la vez girándose con un kunai alzado en la mano en dirección al cuello de él –Sasuke- la mirada de Itachi era fría como siempre pero de momento, Sasuke abre los ojos en menos de un segundo, mirando con dedicación al horizonte y…

Sasuke: hnn… -el sonido de un millar de pájaros es escuchado y…- Chidori Nagashi! –los rayos del chidori son esparcidos como una aura en el cuerpo de él… haciendo saltar inesperadamente y nerviosamente a Itachi, más aún manteniendo su cara sobria. Haciendo derrape con sus manos y pies al retroceder precipitadamente.

Itachi: (ha disparado el chidori?) –tomando posición.

Sasuke: tu también me subestimas, nii-san…

Itachi: hmp… estupido hermano pequeño, eso me ha sorprendido… pero –comenzando a correr hacía él apareciendo a su lado 5 bunshin más- no lo suficiente! –hablando los 6 a la vez.

Sasuke: hmp…

Sasuke también hace 5 bunshins más comenzando a correr hacía los contratios, que eran los de Itachi. Al momento de encontrarse esquivaban y golpeaban a la vez, bloqueando y pateando, más aún, poco a poco se fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron uno a uno, Sasuke desenfunda su katana rápidamente, trantando de clavarsela en el costado derecho a su hermano, el movimiento fue tan rápido así… que solo alcanzó a sostener con las manos la katana comenzando a derramar sangre de sus dedos y palma se sus extremidades superiores…

Itachi: lo reconozco… has mejorado…

Se encontraban a esacasos centímetros Sasuke un poco más inclinado al hacer más fuerza en la katana trantando, en sí, de cortar en dos las manos de Itachi para poder clavarle el filo de ella en la costilla. Más aún, la katana se movía muy poco. Pero de ella… se emanaba un chakra extraño… que hacía debilitar enormemente a Itachi, notandose con su sudor.

Por otra parte una de las muchachas presentes sufría interiormente al ver la sangre del joven de coleta… y otra recordaba cosas de hace años cuando fueron con Naruto, Yamato y Sai en rescate o más bien,… en busca de Sasuke…

Sakura: (aquella vez… Yamato-taichou, me salvó pero…) –observando la katana que sostenía Sasuke- (aún así, no te detuviste en apuntarme con esa arma y dirigirla hacía mi… de verdad no me deseabas cerca, querías matarme… tus ojos lo delataban… esa katana fue usada contra mi… y ahora contra tu hermano…) –su mirada era preocupada- Sasuke… -murmura.

Itachi: … bueno, ya es hora de terminar con esto…

Sasuke, arqueando una ceja: hum?

Detrás de unos arbustos un cuerpo de chaqueta negra salta, dando una misma vuelta en el aire, con algo de largo filo en las manos, en dirección a la cabeza del joven de cabellos negros azulados. Si, era un nuevo Itachi, detrás y por arriba del cuerpo de Sasuke. Itachi, mira a su hermano dando una sonrisa sarcástica lo cual hace enfurecer el ceño de este, y de un ¡poof! El cuerpo de Itachi delante de Sasuke se desvanece.

Sasuke: bunshin! –empuja su otra mano en la empuñadura de la katana y…- kuso! –se da la vuelta rápidamente haciendo shoque de katana con katana sacando una pequeña chispa al contacto de ambas armas, y el moreno menor soportando el peso de su hermano mayor, sudando una pequeña gota por su frente.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sakura: ó..ò!

Keiko: …

Itachi en los aires con su propia katana haciendo fuerza contra la katana de su otro hermano, y de momento Sasuke utiliza una gran fuerza, dando un grito, y lanza a Itachi hacía otro lado, este cae al suelo haciendo derrape en la tierra hacía atrás; su hermano menor cae al suelo. Sasuke no pierde tiempo y comienza a correr con la katana alzada, en dirección a Itachi. Este se queda en su lugar esperandolo en posición ofensiva cuando Sasuke clava la katana al suelo en medio de la corrida subiendo a ella y dandose más altura al salto que dio, de cabeza mirando a todo espectador, lanzando shurikens y kunais a gran velocidad, era una lluvia de ellos. Itachi ocupado y lo más veloz que podía esquivaba y cambiaba la dirección de esas armas con su katana pudiendo lograr el sonido de metal contra metal. Pero en ese momento una mano sucumbe de la tierra a los pies del joven de coleta, agarrando su tobillo derecho, haciendo despabilar a Itachi, que, sorprendido, casi no logra esquivar un kunai directo a uno de sus ojos…

Itachi mirqando hacía abajo: qué mierda… -murmura.

Sasuke, aún arriba: (je… has caído…)

De la tierra donde los pies de Itachi se econtraban al fin aparece la cabeza y parte de los dos hombros del tipo que sujetaba uno de los tobillos del moreno mayor, para luego tomar con la otra mano el otro tobillo. Nada más ni nada menos que la cara de Sasuke, con algo de tierra en sus mejillas era el que sujetaba a Itachi…

Sasuke, el que estaba en la tierra: Yo! –levanta la mano en signo de saludo.

Itachi, aún esquivando: chibata…!

Y de un segundo el cuerpo de Itachi es jalado hacía el mismo agujero por el que había salido ese Sasuke, pareciendo que se lo estuviera tragando la tierra, desapareció con todo y katana, cuando de pronto el Sasuke de arriba, empieza a sacar del estuche que tenía en el cinturón del pantalón, kunais con sellos explosivos tirandolos con precisión al agujero que se había formado en la tierra, por donde Itachi y el otro Sasuke habían ido. Esos 8 kunais con sellos explosivos caían uno tras otro y al segundo lanzado, una explosión salió de ese agujero que se iba a agrandando a medida que los kunais iban cayendo. Al último kunai, la explosión fue tan grande que Sasuke protegiendose de ella en el aire pone sus brazos ante su rostro y es elevado aún más en el aire en dirección al suelo nuevamente; cayendo como gato –es decir, con las cuatro extremidades- haciendo derrape hacía atrás levantando algo de tierra, quedando a unos 4 metros de distancia del agujero, que, al liberarse del humo de la explosión se podía ver que el hoyo se había hecho más grande.

Pakkun: O.O

Naruto: O.O…

Keiko: …O.o

Sakura: O..O

Los espectadores de la batalla estaban sin palabras, no podían creer lo que sucedía, alrededor de medio minuto pasó cuando Sasuke se levanta de su lugar, al momento en que Itachi aún no salía del agujero… ¿o acaso…YA HABÍA TERMINADO? …Sasuke toma posición, levantandose como es debido, camina lentamente… va y recoge la chaqueta azul que había tirado al suelo anteriormente.

Sakura: (ha terminado?... de verdad ha terminado…?) –Sakura aparta la vista del agujero, empujando sus ojos esmeraldas a Sasuke, algo dilatados- (Sauske-kun… tu… has ganado…?)

Keiko, las piernas le temblaban, tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr hacía ese agujero y tirarse por él pero…: (I-Itachi… sal… sal por favor, no importa que ganes o pierdas esta batalla si sales de allí… solo quiero que salgas, por favor… sal…) –los ojos de Keiko, no pudieron evitar ponerse preocupados y tristes.

Naruto: YATTA! BAKASUKE! HAS GANADO! JAJAJA!

El rubio comienza a correr en dirección a su amigo, este se colocaba la chaqueta azul sin preocupaciones… cuando de pronto…

Sasuke: espera!

Naruto: o..oU hum? –el rubio se detiene en seco.

Una pequeña pausa y…

Sasuke: …mierda! –comienza a correr a toda prisa hacía donde estaba su katana, cerca de aquel agujero. Al momento que Naruto quedaba perplejo con lo que veía.

El moreno llega justo donde su katana pero al momento en que la iba a sacar de la tierra donde la había incrustado, un sonido en lo profundo del agujero se oía cuando…

Itachi: Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego salió al aire por aquel agujero, venía rápidamente, el rostro de Sasuke; se quedó pasmado al ver tan grande llama de fuego hacía su rostro, pero despabila a tiempo y se lanza al suelo esquivando de forma muy arriesgada el ataque de su hermano. Todos quedaron mirando la gran llama de fuego que salía del agujero, quedando con la boca abierta; y cuando el fuego desaparece, la cara y cuerpo de Itachi sale a flote de un gran salto por encima del agujero, Sasuke aún se encontraba en el suelo de espaldas al agujero, donde recientemente cayó Itachi sacando la katana de Sasuke del suelo, apuntandola con gran velocidad y sutileza, la punta de ella en la nuca de Sasuke, quien aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo afirmandose solo de sus rodillas y manos.

Itachi: muy bueno… -tenía un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca- pero no lo suficiente –(N/a: me encanta q diga eso n.n xD).

Sasuke: hhnnn…

Itachi: bien, supongo que esto ya es el final…

La katana que sostenía Itachi la echa un poco hacía atrás para tomar impulso, sin siquiera mostrar una pequeña pisca, en sus ojos, de compasión o remordimiento para luego echar la katana hacía adelante. Sakura miraba sin parpadear la escena, sus pies no se movían y sus extremidades no dejaban de temblar. Naruto miraba con la boca abierta la escena al igual que Pakkun, mientras que Keiko miraba choqueada y con sus ojos algo dilatados al moreno mayor… La espada iba en su dirección para incrustarse en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero…

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUN! –grita desgarradoramente.

Sasuke, despabila de un solo mini sgundo: no…!

**Clink!**

Los pies de Sasuke sujetaban el filo de la katana sosteniendolo con chakra en los pies, una gota de sudor surcó por su mejilla, pero sus ojos carmesí no dejaban de mirar con odio a su hermano, su entrecejo estaba más que fruncido. Itachi agrandó un poco los ojos, eso significaba sorpresa, ya que su hermano giró su cuerpo justo a tiempo para detener el filo de la katana. Aparte de sus pies sus manos también trabajaban, y tan solo a unos centímetros más, la punta del arma podía cortar el furioso rostro de Sasuke.

Itachi: por qué no te rindes de una vez?

Sasuke, con una voz que daba miedo, más que furiosa y algo forzada: he sobrevivido la mayor parte de mi vida, para poder matarte por todo el daño que me has hecho…aún ni siquiera entiendo… por qué mataste a nuestros padres, miserable… -Itachi le mira seriamente- piensas qué me voy a rendir ahora, solo por qué tienes una leve ventaja sobre mi! NI EN BROMA! –el moreno menor empuja la katana hacía adelante, es decir, retrocede el filo de ella- ese era mi único objetivo en la vida… pero ahora que… -Sakura mira a Sasuke con tristeza pero con una sonrisa de gran alegría de que se haya salvado- ha surgido una nueva esperanza de luz en mi oscura y fría existencia… no puedo dejar que denuevo me quites esta felicidad que se avecina! –el sello maldito comienza a propagarse por la piel de Sasuke- como lo hiciste cuando mi padre comenzó a fijarse en mí! Como lo hiciste toda mi infancia opacando mi existencia al hombre que más respetaba!

Itachi: (qué diablos… es eso?...sello maldito?)

Sasuke, empujando un poco más el filo de la katana, haciendo temblar a esta por la fuerza que se ejercía por los puntos contrarios: no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por tu causa! –el sello maldito ya había consumido su piel volviendola oscura y haciendo crecer su cabello aclarando su tono- Y QUIERES QUÉ AHORA ME RINDA! –la esclerótica de sus ojos se volvieron negras y la iris seguía roja, escarlata representativa de su Sharingan. Itachi suda- ESTÁS DE BROMA/uryaa/ CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Los rayos se disparan con más rápidez y fuerza a través de la espada que sostenía él e Itachi, eran rayos de un color negro y mucho más gruesos, el ruido era más intenso, todos estos factores logran hacer retroceder a Itachi pegando un salto y soltando la espada que anteriormente sostenía, aunque eso sí, su mano y brazo derecho son alcanzados por varios de esos rayos logrando hacer pequeñas llagas, romper a tiras la manga derecha de la chaqueta negra y quemando totalmente la palma de la misma mano, ardía demasiado, y de aquella extremidad, cierto humo se desprendía vencedor. Sasuke se levanta y coge la espada correctamente, mientras que Itachi tenía inutilizado su brazo derecho, respirando algo agitado pero sin perder la calma, en otro lado del terreno masacrado, por las técnicas de ambos contrincantes.

Itachi: estupido hermano pequeño…

Sasuke: te confías demasiado…

Mirándole sereno, pero de pronto muestra una mueca de dolor en el rostro, clava la espada precipitadamente el suelo de tierra, afirmando fuertemente la empuñadura de la Kusanagi (N/a: es así como se llama verdad? ó-oU?) Su cabeza cae al punto en que su mirada se clava igualmente en el suelo.

Itachi, recobrando postura: (qué sucede?...)

Naruto, despabila: e…eso es… -Keiko y Pakkun observan a Naruto.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…? –murmura.

De la espalda del moreno menor Uchiha, la tela de la chaqueta azul que llevaba comenzó a desgarrarse y un bulto extraño era el causante de aquella acción, este bulto comenzó a crecer, tanto así, que… Sasuke perdió algo de equilibrio al momento que aquel bulto tenía forma saliendo rápidamente de la espalda del chico una ala con forma de mano con garras y escamas, del porte de su propio cuerpo. Todos los espectadores incluyendo a Itachi quedaron más que impresionados, por su parte Naruto miraba al suelo con las manos en forma de puños, apretandolas con mucha fuerza. Y sin dar descanso otro bulto se asomaba convirtiendose rápidamente en otra ala que le salía de la espalda.

Itachi: Sasuke… (ha llegado muy lejos… solo por alcanzarme…)

Sakura, con los ojos dilatados…muy dilatados: Sasuke-kun… -una mano se posa en su boca, en forma de terror… recordando…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: Sakura…

Cuatro años atrás. La pelirosa se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mirando expectante a Sasuke, quien recién se había levantado, después de estar inconsciente toda la tarde y parte de la tarde del siguiente día… después de haber sido mordido en el cuello por… Orochimaru…

Una aura de un color negro morado le rodeaba, más su Sharingan escarlata relucía en su rostro, era un Sharingan lleno de odio, lleno de furia… de sed… de sangre. Tres ninjas del sonido, más, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Tenten –aparte de Sakura- miraban impresionados tal poder que emanaba el cuerpo del Uchiha. Mientras, Naruto dormía bajo las raíces de un árbol… Sakura temía por lo que sus ojos veían sin crédito… Sasuke, aquella mirada de querer matar rápido… aquella sensación de…

Sasuke: Sakura, dilo, quién fue el que te hizo eso?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke, levanta el rostro nuevamente, más aún su rostro no mostraba seña de cansancio… aún seguía de ese odio interminable, ligado siempre a su vida… Sin embargo su rostro sudaba, un poco.

Sasuke: continuemos… /arf/ (el sello maldito… ya ha empezado a consumir mi cuerpo…) –mira con fervor a su hermano, agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de la katana- (me queda poco tiempo)

Itachi, reacciona: como tu quieras…

Ambos comienzan a correr nuevamente, aunque Sasuke salta y comienza a volar siendo mucho más rápido en aire que en tierra manteniendo la katana alzada cruzando su cuerpo. Itachi sin poder mover el brazo derecho, corría sin nada en las manos para atacar a su hermano, cuando...

Sakura: YAMETE! SASUKE!... –(yamete: ¡dentente! Ó ¡Para!)

Sasuke se hizo sordo… El moreno mayor para en su corrida.

Itachi: Oboro Bunshin no jutsu!

Sasuke también se detiene algo impresionado, en el aire, cuando de un segundo, cien réplicas de Itachi aparecen alrededor del transformado Sasuke… Este se posa en el suelo mirando a su alrededor…

Sasuke: Oboro Bunshin? –todos los bunshin saltan y con un kunai bien firme en la mano izquierda, apuntando a la cabeza de Sasuke- hmp… me subestimas… -detrás de Sasuke una cabeza que salía de la tierra se disipaba- ITACHI!

El moreno menor se da la vuelta rápidamente, sin antes levantar un poco su pie izquierdo, y girarse con el, golpeando a la mano de Itachi -quien era el que salía de la tierra- que sostenía un kunai, haciendo soltar al mismo, y en el mismo segundo, Sasuke se eleva un poco del suelo, y aprovechando de que Itachi tenía las axilas y ambos brazos ya salidos de la tierra; con sus dos pies, Sasuke toma las axilas de Itachi y con ayuda de sus alas se echa hacía atrás con todas sus fuerzas saca todo el cuerpo de Itachi con la fuerza de sus pies lanzandolo hacía arriba quien volaba recto, y veloz, muy veloz, hacía el aire donde Sasuke le seguía sin perder distancia, justo al lado de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke, se eleva aún más sobrepasando rápidamente a Itachi en el aire, para luego, alzar su puño derecho y volar lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria a la de Itachi, alcanzando una velocidad mucho más grande que la de este, quien seguía elevandose.

Itachi: (mierda! El chakra que transmitía por su espada me ha debilitado…!)

El puño de Sasuke pega seco, y profundo en el rostro de Itachi, después de este golpe, aprovechando la distancia, Sasuke da una lluvia de golpes sin detenerse ni por un instante, chocando penetrantes sus combos en el abdomen de su hermano quien no podía responder a ningún golpe solo con la boca abierta escupiendo saliva que salía de su boca, que a medida que llegaban al suelo, se volvía del típico líquido rojo que abunda en nuestro interior.

Sasuke, su rostro se fruncía, representaba toda una furia encarnada: chikuchou! Por qué? por qué mierda mataste a papá y mamá? … siempre fuiste el genio… siempre fuiste el alabado! Siempre te tomaban en cuenta… como si tu fueras el único hijo en nuestra familia!... mientras tu me opacabas… no tenía existencia real!... sólo mi madre me atendía… por qué la mataste a ella?... y a todo el clan! Tenías todo un maldito futuro planeado! Lo tenías todo! Incluso, un estupido hermano pequeño que pensaba que podía ser igual que tu! –su cara de pronto cambia a una de sufrimiento- yo era el único que tenía esperanzas en ti! Pero te importó una mierda mancharte las manos con sangre… DE TU PROPIA SANGRE!

El moreno aumentaba la velocidad de esos golpes e Itachi ya iba a llegar a tierra firme, cuando se da una vuelta en el aire, alza su pierna izquierda, y con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener teniendo como ventaja el roce del viento su pie golpea, con una mayor fuerza, en el abdomen de Itachi y esta vez, logrando que un chorro de sangre saliera de su boca y cayera al suelo, que al contacto con este, provoca una deformación en el terreno, más bien, deja un GRAN hundimiento alrededor de ambos contrincantes, haciendo levantar algo de piedras y mucho polvo, provocando un pequeño temblor en la zona, aún así Sasuke no se detiene, el sonido de un millar de pájaros comienza a propagarse, el polvo se despeja y muestra a Sasuke ya teniendo cargado el chidori en su mano, e impaciente…

Keiko, temblando: no… no…

Sasuke: chidori!

…Se lo aventa en el pecho a su hermano…

Keiko: NO! –ella cierra fuertemente los ojos y cae al suelo, ya rendida.

Pakkun, mirando con preocupación a la joven: hm?

Naruto: Keiko no neechan? –el rubio miraba extrañado a la castaña- (Por qué… ha gritado,… aún así… Sasuke…no crees que te has pasado?... aunque…)

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: tú nunca has tenido padres ni hermanos… no sabes nada sobre mí –su cabello estaba mojado, se marcaba el sharingan en sus ojos al igual que sufrimiento- tu has estado solo desde el principio! COMO PUEDES ENTENDERME, EH?... debido a las relaciones que sufrimos… incluso… alguien como tu no puede entender cómo es perder eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto, desvía su mirada a su compañero: no soy alguien que pueda opinar…eh? -murmura.

Sakura: (Itachi…Sasuke! O..o)

El moreno menor saca el brazo del pecho de Itachi, para luego alejarse de aquel gran agujero que recién habían provocado los dos hermanos, posando sus pies en el suelo.

Keiko, cegada: Itachi! –la castaña se pone sobre sus pies, para luego levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a corer cuando.

Naruto, observando a la joven que se disponía a correr: eh? –despabila- Keiko-neechan! –la detiene por detrás, como un tipo de abrazo, aunque ella trataba de safarse como podía- qué demonios vas a hacer? Detente! Oe…!

Keiko: déjame! Joder! Déjame…! Él va… él va…!

Naruto: are?

En ese entonces… Sasuke quien respiraba agitadamente, ya que el sello maldito consumía cada vez más su cuerpo, en ese momento donde ella decidió tomar las riendas de la batalla siendo detenida… El cuerpo de su antiguo o aún prometido… se levantó… con esfuerzo, y algo de deje en todas sus extremidades, pero se levantó… su mirada era tapada por los cabellos que caían sueltos hacía su rostro, ya que la bandada rasgada de Konoha había caído y desamarrado al mismo instante en que había chocado secamente al suelo…

Los ojos de ella se sorprendieron internamente llenos de felicidad… el hermano pequeño no tenía expresión en el rostro ni en los labios ni en la mirada, aún así, no esperaba que él se levantara… Una brisa helada sopló en el lugar, al momento Itachi daba lentos pero largos paso tratando de acercarse a su pequeño hermano, pero con cada paso un rastro de sangre dejaba a su paso debido a la herida que había provoado Sasuke con su último Chidori.

Keiko: Ita…chi –poniendo una cara llena de preocupación y sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sakura: (Itachi… ya no tienes por qué seguir con esta detestable batalla…)

Itachi: me hablas cómo si hubieses vivido todo por lo que yo pase con mi padre…

Sasuke, alzando un poco más la vista: …! –retrocede sin querer un paso. La atmosfera que despedía su hermano daba miedo…

Sakura: (ya había decidido hace tiempo… con quien de verdad deseaba estar… aunque siempre me tuviera esa indiferencia…)

Itachi, se detiene: tu qué sabes…

Una brisa golpea en los rostros de todos, y al detenerse… la coleta del moreno mayor se agita drásticamente al momento en que Itachi comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas y sus hebras de cabellos dejan divisar…el ojo escarlata de un asesino…

Itachi: sobre mi existencia!

Keiko: Itachi… no sigas!

Sasuke: (kuso! Viene demasiado rápido, debo escapar aho.. /ugh/)

Pero en el instante en que iba a saltar y volar por los aires para esquivar el ataque, el sello maldito en su cuello comienza a reaccionar provocándole cierto desvallido y dolor, entorpeciendo su retirada… y justo en ese momento su hermano mayor llega en frente de él tomándolo con su mano derecha –que con mucho esfuerzo logró mover nuevamente- por el cuello de la chaqueta elevandolo hacía arriba… mientras que el sello del cielo ardía y molestaba en el cuello de Sauske no pudiendo hacer ninguna acción soportando el dolor en su interior… e Itachi comienza a golpear sin piedad el rostro de Sasuke. Sakura miraba la escena con terror…y la decisión no se atrevía a salir de su garganta…

Naruto, separandose de la médico ninja: SASUKE!

Itachi, hablando hacía Sasuke, mientras golpeaba su rostro: tener a un afamilia que te apoyo en unos días y al ver que eras un genio, preparaba el "mejor" futuro para ti ignorandote completamente, ni siquiera para dar las gracias por la comida y los "sobre-cuidados" con los que siempre te atendían… solo centrandose en ser el orgullo de ellos y de un maldito clan que no le importaba el precio del poder?

Sauske/ahg/ -hemorragia nasal se dio a luz al momento en que su boca espcarcía sangre por su mabdibula, los golpes eran cada vez más duros.

Itachi: diciendo solo palabras vacías, de un sentimiento vano como "eres el mejor" "eres mi orgullo" "se nota que eres mi hijo!", que más llenaban un odio hacía todo… pretendiendo preocuparse por mí, más solo se preocupaban de su estupido orgullo utilizando la voluntad de su propio hijo para vanagloriarse y recalcar a todos que "era el mejor padre", más solo era una basura de ello!... o acaso el se preocupaba de ti?... PARA ESO HUBIESE PREFERIDO NO TENER NINGUNA MALDITA EXISTENCIA! PARA QUÉ NADIE ME TRATARA COMO ALGUIEN NORMAL… NO COMO UN RIVAL, NO COMO UN GENIO, SINO COMO EL SIMPLE HIJO DEL CAPITÁN DEL ESCUADRON DE POLICÍAS DE LOS UCHIHAS, HUBIESE PREFERIDO NO TENER EXISTENCIA!

Keiko, mirando hacía otro: ... (ya no te tortures más con eso…)

Sakura: (…déjalo…)

Itachi, de un combo más fuerte que los otros, hizo comer tierra, literalmente a su hermano, al lanzarlo con su fuerza al suelo y el cuerpo de este caía como si estuviera inerte. El akatsuki se apoya con sus dos manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente… estaba cansado, más se dio cuenta que la tranformación de Sasuke se estaba desvaneciendo, ya que sus alas monstruosas no se erguían en la espalda de él. Sin embargo, se acercó a su hermano y volvió a tomarlo del cuello… los ojos de Sasuke parecían idos…

Itachi, mirandolo fijamente: y luego… crees qué es fácil cargar con la culpa… y con las manos machadas de la propia sangre de tus padres y de la gente que alguna vez no te trató como el "genio" que eras, sino como alguien normal! Que tal vez, pensandolo bien, si tenían un cariño hacía ti como una persona común? –agarró con más fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta y levantó más arriba a Sasuke- por qué crees que te deje con vida? Eh? con qué motivo crees que te deje con vida? Para qué me eliminaras de una maldita vez, y pudiera PAGAR por todos los asesinatos y errores que cometí en esta vida…tú eras el único entre esa confusión de caras falsas que me trataba como una persona normal, como su hermano mayor… su querido hermano! –en los ojos de Itachi unas lágrimas se posaron pero sin querer resablar- MALDICIÓN! –baja un poco a Sauske de donde estaba, para luego clavar su puño en el estómago de él haciendolo dar una vuelta en el aire y caer de cara al suelo al momento en que toda la transformación se desvanecía y el sello quedaba en su lugar.

Todos quedaron en su lugar estáticos… las declaraciones de Itachi eran tan fuertes así… que andie se atrevió a mover un solo dedo, todo quedó en un profundo silencio… Keiko, se da cuenta del gran charcó de sangre que mojaba los pies de Itachi, alazando su vista hacía el cuerpo de él observando como la chaqueta negra estaba más oscura y estilaba pequeñas gotas del mismo líquido carmesí, así… sus ojos no pudieron más y al fin derramó las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo trató de resguardar y detener. Naruto y Pakkun no se mo vían de su lugar, esperando con desesperación que el Sasuke… allí tirado en el suelo, se levantara como lo ha hecho a lo largo de la batalla… Mientras que la pelirosada, miraba choqueada la escena… cuando… los pies de moreno menor comiezan a temblar y sus manos y dedos también, tratando de moverse.

Sasuke: n-nn…no… -hizo puño una de sus manos cogiendo algo de tierra.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… no… no te muevas –llorando- morirás si lo haces…

Itachi, con serenidad, quien se había detenido, comienza a caminar nuevamente… cuando tose algo más de sangre, observando este líquido con su mano que había tapado su boca… aún así, no se detuvo y siguió su caminar…

Sasuke por su parte logró levantar una rodilla apoyado con sus manos y brazos que temblaban sin cesar…

Sasuke: aún… así… haa… haa /exalando el aire po su boca cansado/ n-nno tenías…el derecho… d-de… -logra subir su otra rodilla y posando la planta del otro pie en el suelo, observando con ida a su hermano mayor- tomar las vidas de los demás… y cambiar mi vida… por tu capricho /haa… haa/

Itachi, trata de apurar se en su paso, aún así se tambaleaba y la hemorragia era cada vez más: …

Keiko, observando a Itachi con ojos cristalizados y…: YA DETENTE ITACHII!

El moreno mayor desvía su mirada con deje de energías observando el rostro de la voz de aquella joven que le ha gritado… observó su cuerpo de un simple vistazo, su cabello… y por último sus ojos… cuando…

Itachi, sin detenerse: tu…tu eres… -al parecer recordando algo pero…

Sakura: no te acerques más!

Los ojos del Uchiha de coleta, se empujan hacía adelante donde supuestamente iba a estar el cuerpo de Sasuke, deteniendo su cmainar; encontrandose con el cuerpo curvilínea de una mujer de cabellos rosados largos y lisos, y unos ojos demacrados por las lágrimas, quien tenía posado un brazo en la espalda del joven de ropas azuladas y su otra mano pasando por debajo del cuello del mismo, en un tipo de abrazo, mostrando que lo protegería con su propio cuerpo… con su propia vida… Los ojos esmeraldas de ella mostraban sufrimiento y decisión… mientras que los ojos de Itachi mostraban algo de sopresa y los de Sasuke miraban impresionados pero algo nublados el rostro de Sakura, tratando de protegerlo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

No podía ver bien tu rostro  
el cansancio me ganaba  
me odiaba por ser débil en ese entonces…  
y el querer rendirme en tu brazos al sentirlos acogiendome  
era la opción que más se marcaba en mi cerebro  
ya que al parecer…  
me has perdonado y hace mucho  
Vi tus ojos determinados por protegerme  
pareciera que de tu boca no quisieras sacar palabras  
no imaginaba que dirías…  
aún así lograste florecer tu voz quebradiza de tu garganta  
dirigiéndote desesperada a mi hermano  
…más aún me faltaba decirte…  
que no dijeras nada, ya que no lo merecía…

Sakura: me iré contigo… pero deja de hacerle daño! –abrazando más el cuerpo de su amado…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 9! **Perdón, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon x la demora! T-T me emocione al ver q ya tenía 100 revis de verdad… TT-TT gracias x todo su apoyo! Disculpen la demora!... y solo espero no me maten x como he dejado el capitulo n.nU… algunas partes me dieron pena pero… weno… así son los fics n.nUU… Y MUXAS GRACIAS X HACER Q ESTE FIC YA TENGA SUS 100 REVIEWS! ARIGATO!... ah y mi hermano me acaba de informar q se llevara el pc a un concurso x el fin de semana -.- así q… tendrán q esperar nuevamente la actualización u..ùUU

_**Como dije Gracias a to2! Especialmente a:**_

**Sandy**

**Nukire**

**Kitan**

**Lilith**

**Ayane**

**Sccmar**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Miriam-chan**

**Anju-maaka**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Tere-chan**

**Hana No Sakura**

**Vero Uchiha**

**Sakura uchiha-06**

**Marion-asakura**

_**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **final? Volverán a la aldea? Ellos se irán?... un tan simple te amo, sale de su boca…_

**NO TE LO PIERDAS!**

_**+AnExO: **para aqllos q seguían mi fic _**"Destrucción del Sonido" **_no lo he seguido, x q pensé q no tenía futuro y la inspiración se me fue rápidamente, lo siento u.uU… pero si ustedes desean q lo continúe, háganmelo saber y pues… xD obligaré q la inspiración flote en mi jajaja!_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	10. Juntos en

HOLAAA! PERDON DE NUEVO LA DEMORAAAH! Bien, aquí Haruno-chan reportándose, cambio, cuuuiijj (interferencia xDD) felices patrias a to2 los chilenos espero la esten pasando genial en sus vacaiones, y hola to2 mis escritores de otras paises!... n.n x fin he terminado el 1er final "feliz" de los 2 q les tengo planeado a este fic…solo q el otro tambn me falta escribirlo u..uUU pero ya verán q dentro de esta semana se los tendré listo jejeje! Y… tambn advierto q…está un poco fome el final… a mi parecer… solo espero q les guste y me dejen revis como siempre n.n

**Disclaimer: Naruto (la serie) no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-dono**

…y ahora no los molesto más para q lean n.n…

**Konoha…**

Era idea mía pero… tu imagen a través de mis ojos era borrosa… o al menos eso era lo que quería… no quería verte allí de rodillas protegiendo el cuerpo de tu amado con tu propio cuerpo, frágil, y que en su interior cobija a un nueva heredero del clan…

Protegías a mi hermano… proteges a Uchiha Sasuke…

Con una mirada desafiante y dolida… acaso te estas arrepintiendo de lo que estas haciendo? Aun quieres estar a mi lado?... Sin embargo… no sé por qué estoy pensando esto… como si fueran recuerdos… pero tu jamás me has dicho algo como aquello… y por lo que veo, jamás lo harás al menos hasta que algo demasiado importante para ti este en juego…

Estoy tan endeble y vulnerable… que si no fuera por que quiero ver que más eres capaz de decir por otra persona… caería al suelo como plomo… aceptando mi derrota…

Sakura: no le hagas más daño! –con ojos cristalizados- ya… no quiero que se muera… NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MUERA!

Me miraste como un asesino… no como Uchiha Itachi, la persona que alguna vez pudo darte confianza y te alejó de la realidad que tanto te daba miedo…

Keiko, con voz quebrada: Itachi…

Esa voz se acerca con pequeños pasos aturdidos y confundidos… esa voz… me suena muy antigua… hace que el viento que ya no pasaba en las ruinas de mi pasado, vuelva a fluir en ellas… algo en mi interior, una voz interna decía que volteara a la dueña de esa voz y de esos pasos que se acercaban a mi, y que cuando la viera… solo cayera rendido a la tierra movida…

…Creo que la sangre de mi pecho, caía y se escurría vivaz por mi chaqueta, por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi pierna y empaparla del liquido carmesí que poco a poco deja estas venas, este cuerpo, esta alma siempre perdida y equivocada…

Keiko: Itachi… -las lágrimas resbalaban rebeldes por sus mejillas.

Nuevamente esa voz me despertó… si, me despertó… la vista se me vuelve cada vez más oscura. La imagen ya no es borrosa, solo se mancha de negro… de la oscuridad, mi mejor amiga, mi siempre acompañante… Creo que estoy cabizbajo… puedo ver mis pies rojos de sangre, y sobre el charco de la misma… Esa voz me vuelve a llamar, esa voz interna, ordenando y suplicando que mirara a la dueña de quien me ha hecho despertar… Qué hago aquí? Por qué no muera y ya?... ya no sé ni lo que hago… mis ojos comienzan a voltear a un lado, y los vientos de las ruinas del pasado se convirtieron en ráfagas.

…Con gran suerte creo que he distinguido una pierna… no, unas piernas tambaleantes y temblorosas, están cerca de mi…veo ropa algo gastada de color negro… y distingo una cintura acompañada de la punta de una trenza… un busto no muy voluptuoso y una piel más blanca que la mía… al fin me encuentro con esos ojos y unos labios no muy gruesos, unas mejillas mojadas de lágrimas… y esos ojos pardos no dejaban de mirarme y esas lágrimas no dejaban de marcar mi nombre en ellas… por qué ella..está llorando por mi? De dónde yo..la conozco?

Una puntada en mi cabeza hace que la misma se mueva hacía adelante inerte, aún así me detengo antes de eso, siento algo en mi esófago que luego, rápido, se va a mi garganta y es escupido por mi boca… de nuevo era aquel líquido carmesí…

La imagen era más oscura… creo que al fin… caeré… creo que… -Itachi sin saber cómo mira de nuevo el rostro de la joven de cabellos castaños- ya te recuerdo…Keiko-chan…

**END ITACHI'S P.O.V.**

El moreno mayor de los Uchiha sin dar ni respiro a los demás se desploma hacía el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca manchada con su propia sangre… Pero antes de que su cabeza cayera en la tierra, la castaña corre y cae intencionalmente al suelo, que con sus rodillas, sirve de soporte al rostro de Itachi, quien al momento, se le suelta la bandada de Konoha tachada al igual que la amarra de su cola…

Mientras tanto, la pelirosada al despabilar que Itachi había caído, toma los hombros débiles de Sasuke recostando su cuerpo en el suelo… el chico de cabellos en punta de color negros azulados solo se deja llevar por las temblorosas pero decididas manos médicas de su compañera…

Naruto: HEY SASUKE!

El rubio comienza a acercarse a su amigo desesperado de la emoción y alegría, que al parecer, la victoria era para el menor de los Uchiha…

Sasuke: Na…ruto… -en voz de susurro… se veía cansado… se veía libre…

Sakura: espera… necesito curarte, por favor no te muevas… -el chakra médico de ella envolvía las heridas del cuerpo del Uchiha curándolo de inmediato.

Sasuke: Sa…kura… -sin ver a la chica, más bien observando a la nada de un cielo que comenzaba a atardecer.

Sakura: por favor, no hables… no te esfuerces, tranquilo… todo va a estar bien…

Sasuke: yo…no sé…como decirlo… yo… -los ojos esmeralda se dilataban de lágrimas al mirar el rostro de su amado- lo siento… Sakura… -los ojos de él comenzaron a cerrarse cansados.

Sakura: …

Naruto, quien había llegado junto a sus amigos: Sakura-chan! –observa a Sasuke que tenía sus ojos cerrados pensando lo peor- Sa-Sakura-chan…Sa..Sasuke está…!

Sakura, con el rostro ensombrecido: solo… se ha quedado inconsciente…

Naruto: pero… tu…

Más relajado, aun así, su mirada se volvió al rostro de ella… en el pecho Sasuke algunas gotas calidas comenzaron a caer…

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

De pronto, Naruto puede sentir la fuente de otro chakra más intenso y grande, y no era el de Sakura, pero si estaba cerca de ella… Allí en el campo de batalla había otro cuerpo, mucho más inerte que el de Sasuke…era el cuerpo de Itachi, de quien se había olvidado por un momento… pero, ese chakra no provenía del cuerpo de él, sino que ese chakra era traspasado al cuerpo de él por…

Naruto: Keiko no neechan o.o... –pero ella no responde, ni siquiera se limita a ver al rubio y solo queda de espaldas como desde el principio- hey! Keiko-neechan! Que mierda haces? Él es nuestro enemigo! No le salves dattebayo!

Sin embargo, no le prestó atención, la castaña siguió con su labor… Sakura despabila por los gritos de Naruto y recuerda:

**Flash Back**

Sakura: q-qué quieres decir?

Itachi: no me importa tu pasado…lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto, más cabreado, recordando los golpes que propicio Itachi a Sasuke: OE! KEIKO NO NEECHAN!

Sakura, grito: NARUTO!

Naruto, despabilando mirando de nuevo a su amiga: ..?

Sakura: el código de un ninja médico… es no dejar morir a ningún ser humano y hacer todo lo posible por recuperar su vida… no importa las circunstancias en que se encuentre o nos encontremos… -con el ceño fruncido- así que… ya cállate…

Naruto, con algo de miedo en la facción del rostro de la pelirosa: Sakura-chan… -murmura.

Pero en realidad, no es que la castaña ninja originaria de la Aldea de la Lluvia se hiciera la sorda con los comentarios de los otros… sino que, no escuchaba nada… estaba demasiado concentrada utilizando todo sus aprendizajes con Tsunade y las demás partes que ha visitado por el mundo, gastando todo el chakra disponible en su cuerpo para poder sanar aquel gran agujero en el pecho de Itachi…provocado por el Chidori lleno de ira de Sasuke…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke no se detiene, el sonido de un millar de pájaros comienza a propagarse, el polvo se despeja y muestra a Sasuke ya teniendo cargado el chidori en su mano, e impaciente…

…Se lo aventa en el pecho a su hermano…

Keiko: NO! –ella cierra fuertemente los ojos y cae al suelo, ya rendida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Keiko, llorando nuevamente haciendo expandir ondas de chakra verde por todo el cuerpo de Itachi: (no te vayas… no te vayas… aún necesito hablar contigo… mírame de nuevo… no te vayas… Itachi!)

…………………………

La noche llegó al bosque, el gran bosque del país del Fuego. Una fogata era el centro de un cuerpo recostado en la tierra acompañado de otro más femenino y de un cabello ondulado suelto a sus espaldas, quien tenía su cabeza y brazos sobre el abdomen desnudo del tipo recostado. De pronto este comienza a abrir los ojos, donde sus ojos le otorgaron la vista de un cielo oscurecido y estrellado…

Itachi: que…? –susurra al aire, cuando cae en la cuenta de que un peso estaba sobre sí, y como si nada, de golpe recuerda la batalla de su hermano, la mirada de él ida mientras era protegido por una chica demacrada en lágrimas de una cabellera rosada. Con los recuerdo una puntada muy fuerte en su cabeza viene, tratando de levantarse, mas no pudo, es entonces donde pronuncia el nombre de la persona que él pensaba que estaba sobre sí- Sakura…

La cabeza de cabello ondulado que estaba sobre nuestro chico de coleta, despierta y se separa de brazos de morfeo, al escuchar la voz ronca, grave y susurrante de su persona amada… La joven se separa un poco del cuerpo de Itachi algo somnolienta aún, y deja ver a los ojos negros de él su rostro volado y en cierta forma, feliz y preocupado.

Keiko: Itachi…

Itachi, se sorprende un poco, pero con lo cansado que aún se encontraba ni fuerzas le dieron a su rostro cambiarlo a impresionado: tu… qué haces?

Keiko, le otorga una sonrisa satisfactoria, que hace prender los recuerdos de Itachi levemente: gomen, me he quedado dormida… te sientes bien, te duele algo?

Itachi: solo…estoy cansado… pero tu… -mirándola a los ojos- quien eres?

La chica se apartó completamente del cuerpo del moreno y en su garganta se anudaron todas las palabras y la respuesta a esa pregunta que le dolía y quebró en mil pedazos toda su infancia además de un poco su corazón que pensaba olvidado… Miró atónita al chico de coleta, este pensó en por qué se sorprende tanto, la joven de cabellos ondulados se heló completamente y su mente voló hacía otro lugar… mientras que sus ojos…

Itachi: disculpa, pero… -levantó a duras penas su vértebra sosteniéndose con las manos- no has visto a la chica de cabellos rosas que estaba por aquí? Tu viste la pelea no? tu debes saber donde ella…

**¡PAFF!**

Fue el sonido de la mano de Keiko chocando en la mejilla izquierda de él, mandando de inmediato al lado derecho el rostro de él con tal brutalidad que incluso hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero alcanzando sostenerse con la mano derecha en el suelo. Mientras tanto, la chica miraba con odio al joven de coleta, furiosa, pero con lágrimas visibles y contenidas en ambos ojos, y con la mano que bofeteó a Itachi aún alzada.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sasuke: Sakura…

Uno al lado del otro, nuestra pareja predilecta se encontraba mirando la luna reflejada en un lago que encontraron al apartarse del campamento donde se encontraban los demás. Las aguas de este lago eran profundas y oscuras, y la luna algo distorsionada pero hermosa se reflejaba en ellas, una luna amarilla y llena. Ambos idos en sus recuerdos, y en el tiempo… sin saber que decirse muy bien… pero si sintiendo enormes ganas de decirlo, y ya…

Al parecer, las heridas de Sasuke eran mucho menores que las de su hermano, ya que despertó mucho antes que él… Sakura, aún así, se encontraba feliz porque el volviera a verla, no importa si hubiese sido con frialdad… Cuando el moreno menor despertó lo primero que logró ver… fueron las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, y su mano fuertemente apretada por la de ella también, y para avisarle que no se preocupara mencionó su nombre sutilmente y apretó un poco más aquella unión de manos. Sakura sentía que Sasuke, ya no le miraba como antes… la miraba como alguien… a quien acaba de pasar a lo más importante, como si… al fin se diera cuenta, de que ella se encontraba, siempre, a su lado…

Sakura: m?

Sasuke: por qué no me lo dijiste?

Un viento helado les golpeó el rostro y la figura de la luna se distorsionó aún más volviendose líneas de color amarillo.

Sakura: te lo iba a decir…cuando justamente Itachi me secuestró en el lago¿recuerdas?

Sasuke: ya veo… pero…sé que lo sabías desde hace antes e igualmente no me lo dijiste! por qué? –se altera un poco, y la mira.

Sakura, algo alterada: y cómo crees que podía decirte algo así si tu ni siquiera me prestas atención! Acaso me habrías creído! –ella también le mira a los ojos.

Sasuke:…yo…

Sakura: ves! no hubieras creído en realidad! No?

Un silencio les invadió, Sakura apretó los puños con los dedos temblando, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, mirando con odio y sufrimiento al rostro de Sasuke, quien había virado la vista hacía el lago otra vez…

Sakura: por qué… por qué te quedas callado? –tratando de no quebrar su voz- por qué no me dices nada! Di algo, por favor… es que en verdad, no me creerías si te lo hubiera dicho…? –cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando escuchó la voz del moreno que la hizo despabilar.

Sasuke: creo que también fue mi culpa, no? –murmuró el chico más para sí mismo. Sakura le mira incrédula con los hilillos de lágrimas en ambas mejillas.

Sakura: eh? …

Sasuke, empuja su rostro y sus ojos hacía los de la pelirosa, quien pudo notar un sonrojo inocente en las mejillas de él lo que hace que más se impresione, además de una sonrisa avergonzada que se veía graciosa dibujaba en los labios del chico: también fue culpa mía… por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo...

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi posó una mano en su mejilla lastimada, y roja donde marcada tenía la mano de la joven, que aún con las lágrimas tratando de contenerlas cayeron rebeldes, su mano bajo a la bajeza del suelo, y sin poder evitarlo de su boca escaparon los gritos y palabras que tenía guardada hace mucho, mientras que el chico le miraba fríamente con sus aún ojos negros.

Keiko: como quién soy! Qué acaso te lavaron el cerebro los de Akatsuki o qué mierda te pasó, eh? Itachi?

Itachi: … (ese tono de voz)

Keiko, se acerca un poco más a él: más encima preguntas por "aquélla" chica a quien yo acabo de conocer! Te tiene bastante loquito, ah? Qué fácil es para ti enamorar a las demás!

Itachi: …! (a qué se refiere?) ah si, disculpa, tu fuiste la que me curó no? pues te lo agradezco, ahora me puedes decir donde se encuentra la chica? –animando indirectamente más la discusión.

Keiko, cerró los ojos y gritó desde el alma: NO ME TRATES EN ESE TONO QUE SOY TU PROMETIDA!

Itachi, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: O.O…!

Un búho echó a volar desde las ramas de un árbol, tomando la atención del silencio que se apoderó de la antigua pareja que Itachi recordaba en ese momento… al momento, la chica se olvidó de todo y lloró a sollozos bajando la mirada y dejando caer todas aquellas lágrimas en sus piernas. El joven de coleta puso una mano en su frente, mirando al vacío y los recuerdos le llegaron poco a poco.

**Flash Back**

Señor Uchiha: hey, Itachi! Ven acá un momento… -el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, quien se encontraba afuera de su casa con dos invitados más llamó a su hijo quien se encontraba adentro de la casa. De pronto, un Itachi más niño y joven apareció tras las puertas corriendo hacía su padre.

Itachi: qué pasa otoo-san? –llegando al lado de su padre y mirándole.

Señor Uchiha: quiero presentarte a la chica que será tu prometida, qué será tu esposa ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de ello?

Itachi, bajó la mirada algo deprimido y frustrado, odiaba la idea de que su padre no respetara sus propias decisiones: hai…

Señor Uchiha: bueno, ella es…

La indicó con su mano, frente suyo, una pequeña joven un poco más baja que Itachi de cabellos ondulados relucientes y largos, de una tez blanca, más blanca que la de su propia madre, que hacía resaltar unos ojos no muy expresivos y abiertos, parecidos a los de un felino más o menos; se encontraba tomada del brazo de otro hombre robusto de ropas extrañas y piel un poco más oscura que la niña, que al parecer, era su hija. Este hombre, sonrió a los dos Uchihas y comentó.

Señor: jeje, lo siento, es un poco tímida… pero, bueno, ella es mi hija Keiko.

Keiko, mirando fríamente a su nuevo prometido: mucho gusto…

Señor Uchiha: el gusto es nuestro¿no es así hijo? –golpeó con su codo disimuladamente a Itachi para que despertara de su empalamiento con la figura de su nueva prometida.

Itachi: ah si (esos ojos)… un gusto, soy Itachi (se parecen a los míos)…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Itachi, mirando aún un punto perdido en sus piernas: Keiko… -susurró.

Keiko, sube la mirada cristalizada al rostro de Itachi: …?

Itachi, mirando a la joven impresionado: si, tu… quien tenías los mismos ojos que yo… nuestros padres acordaron nuestro compromiso…

Keiko, habiendo subido completamente su rostro: Itachi…

Itachi, quien posó las manos en los hombros de la chica: si! Tu… Ameno Keiko, mi prometida –Itachi se comportaba de modo extraño, pensó ella, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse, más aún cuando él contrajo el cuerpo de ella al suyo y entrelazo sus brazos en la espalda de ella- tu… -abrió los ojos ocultando su nariz en el hombro de ella- perdóname…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: qué…?

Sasuke, quien miraba a la pelirosa miró el suelo dejando su sonrisa ridícula pero enamorada xD: am… no soy bueno en esto…yo…

Sakura: jajajajajajajaja –interrumpió al joven, mientras que llevaba sus manos a su estomago por la risa.

Sasuke, mirando algo molesto a la joven pero aún sonrojo: hmp… qué es tan gracioso!

Sakura, mirando a Sasuke entre lágrimas en sus ojos: es que tu cara… tu cara, jajajaja!

Sasuke: ¬¬ hmp… lo siento… -con voz hastiada, pero la chica se seguía riendo con los ojos cerrados y su rostro al cielo, fue allí donde Sasuke descubrió las brillantes lágrimas de Sakura cayendo por las mejillas mientras las ocultaba con su risa- Sakura… -mirando con algo de impresión a la pelirosa.

Sakura: jajaja

Pero como si estuviera borracha camino tambaleándose hacía el cuerpo estático de Sasuke, donde sorpresivamente para él, ella posó su frente en su pecho parando la risa. El moreno menor quedó impresionado al momento que sentía la cabellera rosa de ella en sus pectorales, e interrogativo no la dejó de observar, aunque la mirada de ella se ocultaba entre mechas de cabello… De pronto los brazos de Sakura pasaron por la cintura y la espalda de él en un tipo de abrazo, acercando sus cuerpos y aferrándolos levemente; y sin responder Sasuke se quedó allí, parado…

Sakura, contrajo su rostro en el pecho del chico, derramando un escurridizo líquido de sus ojos: discúlpame… por siempre malinterpretarte… y no aceptar al nuevo Sasuke…

El moreno, textualmente no entendía bien las palabras de ella… pero en el interior… en su interior sintió como si el hielo que congelaba su corazón y perturbaba sus sentimientos, se derritió con aquel cálido abrazo… optó por sonreír y corresponder, posando amabos brazos en la espalda de ella igualmente, dejando recostar su mentón en la coronilla de ella.

Sasuke: tu discúlpame… por no haber llegado a tiempo…

Sakura: mh… -(si) sonrió en oscuridad material, pero claridad interna.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Naruto: hey Pakkun¿Encontraste algo de importancia?

Pakkun: no, nada, solo papeles y más papeles…

Estos personajes, se encontraban adentro de la guarida de los Akatsuki, donde antes habitaban Sakura e Itachi, buscando algo que reportar o sospechoso… Mientras el perro buscaba de aburrido entre el sótano del lugar a otra distancia del mismo el rubio observaba impaciente papeles, teniendo su mente puesta en otro lugar… en Konoha, en Hinata y su padre… ¿qué cosas habrá hecho ese viejo mientras él se encontraba de misión?... algo dentro de él se atormentaba… y un fuego en su corazón decía con más pasión volver a su aldea…

Pakkun: Naruto, vamos a los otros pisos, aquí solo hay información de los antiguos reos que estaban antiguamente en este lugar…

Naruto, algo deprimido: de acuerdo…

Comenzaron a correr, pero no se dieron cuenta de pisar al papel con el registro de Uchiha Itachi en la cárcel…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Keiko, sin entender nada: qué haces?

Itachi: abrazar a mi prometida luego de un largo tiempo…

Keiko, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos: así nada más?

Itachi: si…

Keiko: baka… -suspiró- ya no te importa Sakura? O me vas a decir que ya la olvidaste cómo a mi?

Itachi, cerró los ojos: no… ni una ni la otra –los abrió- has aparecido tu… y es lo que importa…

Keiko: no piensas responderme?...

Itachi, aferrando más su cuerpo con el de Keiko, abrió los ojos, sintiendo los alterados latidos del pecho de ella: no…todo a su debido tiempo…

Keiko: tu la quieres¿o me equivoco?

Itachi: la quiero, pero no la amo… y ella no me corresponde… -abrió los ojos.

Keiko, comenzó a llorar: y porque yo te amo como ella no lo hace, te quedas conmigo?

Itachi, cerró los ojos: algo así…

Keiko, cerró los ojos fuertemente parando las lágrimas: suéltame…!

Itachi: mm? No querías esto hace tiempo? –comenzó a atacarla sicológicamente.

Keiko, quien debatía entre sus sentimientos y su decencia: pero… -abrió los ojos- no quiero ser la mujer que utilices mientras tengas en mente a otra…

Itachi: no… no es eso lo que quiero de ti…

Keiko: eh? o.o

El moreno mayor toma nuevamente de los hombros de la castaña separándose, logrando clavar su mirada afilada en la indefensa pero decidida de ella, a la vez que sus ojos pardos preguntaban a los suyos: "de qué estaba hablando?"

Itachi: quiero que tu seas… la mujer que me haga olvidar esta pasión…

De pronto el rostro y labios de Itachi se acercaron a los de Keiko quien atónita a lo que veía no los detuvo sino que se les quedó viendo ida… al fin juntando sus labios en un profundo beso.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: qué vas a hacer…con nuestro hijo?

Esta vez, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la tierra. Sakura delante de Sasuke quien detrás la abrazaba por la espalda entrelazando sus manos frente a los ojos de ella y posando un poco sus brazos en los hombros de ella; mirando el hermoso lago.

Sasuke: no te preocupes… tengo ahorros de las pocas misiones que he hecho, solo y juntos en equipo…

Sakura: si, yo también tengo…pero… tu qué crees?

Sasuke: m? de qué?

Sakura: pues… si será hombre o mujer?

Sasuke: no crees que es algo precipitado para ya andar adivinando esas cosas?

Sakura, sonrió: más vale tarde que nunca no? además aún espero ésas palabras

Sasuke, más incrédulo: qué palabras?

Sakura: pues… tu ofrecimiento de ir a vivir juntos a tu departamento!

Sasuke: eh! Oo y por qué el mío!

Sakura: y por qué no?

Sasuke: ¬¬U mmm… (mierda, me ganó…) está bien…

Sakura: está bien qué?

Sasuke, suspira/uff/ Sakura, quieres ir a vivir a mi departamento?

Sakura: qué si quiero? Pues si quiero n.n

Sasuke: muy bien, pero no me hago cargo de ciertas cosas…

Sakura, doblando hacía un lado el rostro dejando ver al moreno su perfil: mm? Qué cosas?

Sasuke: cosas… como esta…

De pronto Sasuke acerca más su rostro al de Sakura, y en una posición algo extraña, besa los labios de la pelirosada suavemente, para luego transformarse en un beso cargado de pasión, pasando sus lenguas a sus cavidades y reconociéndose una a la otra…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Keiko, separándose roja de los labios de su prometido, con la respiración algo agitada: Itachi… qué piensas hacer realmente… con Sakura-san?

Itachi, mirando por un momento a la castaña y luego desviar sus ojos hacía otro lado: no te preocupes…ya lo tengo todo pensado… y Keiko…

Keiko: mm?

Itachi, acomodando su cuerpo para luego posar su cabeza en las piernas de ella: desde ahora en adelante… puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, está bien?

Keiko: Itachi…

Itachi, cerrando los ojos y semi-sonriendo: ya, no pongas esa cara de preocupada, prometo que mañana sabrás todo… solo… déjame descansar aquí…mañana…es otro día…pero no…como cualquiera

Keiko: … -le queda mirando aún preocupada- …está bien…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La mañana llegó para todos nuestros personajes, algunos más ansiosos que otros, tenían toda la lucidez de volver a su tierra natal… Aparte de la mañana, el juicio y la verdad serían descubiertas de los labios de dos personas primordiales en esta historia… Sakura e Itachi. Nuestras parejas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de las leñas que anteriormente eran la fogata de la anterior noche, ahora solo eran carbón.

Itachi ayudado por Keiko se sostenía en pie, mientras Naruto y Pakkun esperaban el termino de este triangulo amoroso, y Sasuke y Sakura uno al lado del otro pero el primero sin necesitar ayuda para estar en pie como su hermano, miraba seriamente el horizonte… y que esto terminara de una vez…

Sakura: bueno, ahora que todos estamos más estables…puedo darles a conocer, que…yo he decidido regresar a Konoha… con Sasuke… -miró un momento al suelo y luego a Itachi con lástima.

Itachi: no tienes que mirarme de esa forma, yo ya sabía tu respuesta… es más… puedo decir que… estás más feliz al lado de mi hermano pequeño…así que… no puedo intervenir más en esa felicidad… Además,.. -observó a Sasuke quien le miraba fríamente- a fin de cuentas, el ganador de aquella batalla fuiste tu Sasuke…

Sasuke, algo impresionado: hm? por qué lo dices?

Itachi, para los demás la mirada de él era fija hacía su hermano pero la verdad era… que no miraba hacía él, sino hacñía la nada, no muy convencido por dentro: tú lograste estar en mejor estado que yo, y por ello ya te hace vencedor…

Keiko: ...? (pero…)

Itachi: Sasuke, tienes que cuidar de ése heredero Uchiha, entiendes?... y… -sonrió- te felicito, tienes mucha suerte, hermano…

Sasuke, susurró: nii-san… -él miró a Itachi con una impresión inexplicable.

Inner-Keiko: (SUERTE! Y YO QUÉ, (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)?)

Keiko, pisó el pie de Itachi y éste mostró una mueca de dolor: pero no se preocupen, que yo cuidaré de este idiota, jajaja –con una sonrisa que más bien llegaba a dar miedo- no es así, "querido"? –resaltando sarcásticamente aquella palabra- qué suerte, no? n.n

Itachi, con gotas de sudor: s-si…

Naruto: (hay que miedo -.-UU)

Pakkun: (hay que miedo -.-UU)

Sasuke: (hay que miedo -.-UU)

Sakura: nee, Itachi… -la atención de este fue acaparada por la voz de ella- gracias por tus palabras… nunca olvidaré el maravilloso aunque frío hermano que Sasuke tiene…

Itachi: ya te dije…que no te preocuparas por eso…

Keiko, mirando a su prometido sin furia: (dices eso así como si nada, pero en realidad te duelen todas esas palabras…)

Naruto: bueno, ya dejen el drama! Las paces ya están hechas ahora vamonos a Konoha!

Pakkun: espera Naruto, aún hay un problema…

Todos, excepto Itachi y Keiko: mmm?

Pakkun, mirando al joven de coleta: Itachi… si ahora vuelves a la aldea, ten por seguro que serás ejecutado…

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto: …?

Itachi: si lo sé, por eso he decidido huir otra vez, si tú me lo permites…

Pakkun: …

Naruto: dattebayo! Como que lo ejecutaran? Y si hablamos con Tsunade-baachan y…

Sakura, siguiendo con la oración: si, es verdad, yo puedo convencerla estoy segura!

Sasuke: no es así de fácil… no es decisión de la quinta, sino del consejo de Konoha… Itachi es un ninja muy buscado, más que cualquiera que conozcan… asesinó a todo un clan y merece igualmente la muerte… es la proporcionalidad de venganza –(N/a: y con esto les digo, q x eso es bueno ir a clases xD).

Keiko: Sasuke-san tiene razón, además, Sakura y Naruto-san yo también podría influenciar a Tsunade-sama para que Itachi no lo ejecutaron, mas aun como dijo justamente Sasuke-san, no es decisión de ella…

Sakura: pero entonces… Itachi, tu…

Itachi: no se preocupen… tengo a una buena médico ninja a mi lado… mi salud estará bien…

Sakura: pero…

Itachi: Sakura, entiende, soy algo así como un mafioso terrorista internacionalmente buscado… la verdad… es que no me gustaría poner en riesgo la vida de Keiko pero… por más que lo intente ella no se retractará en sus palabras y me acompañará al mismo infierno si es su voluntad… no puedo detenerla… y tan solo con ella me basta…

Keiko, algo sonroja: (Itachi…)

Un silencio invadió a los presentes… un silencio en que ninguno se atrevió a mirarse al rostro… un silencio donde decisiones importantes fueron tomadas… sobre lo cual, Sasuke interrumpió:

Sasuke: entonces… este es el adiós definitivo…

Itachi: ..!

El moreno menor alzó su mano en frente de su odiado y tan respetado hermano mayor… el cual tardó un poco en responder y tomar la mano de su hermano… además de que… Sasuke miraba con una extraña mueca de sonrisa, ya que, no sabía sonreír tiernamente… esa fue una seña de perdón… Sakura y Keiko miraron a sus amados con algo de lástima pero a la vez felicidad, ya que esta pelea de hermanos no volvería a repetirse nunca más… Luego de aquel apretón de manos, se separaron y llegó el turno de Sakura para despedirse de su ya no secuestrador…

Itachi: que seas muy feliz…

Sakura, mirándole con tristeza: …discúlpame… por todo lo que te he causado…

Itachi: ya… no te preocupes…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de ambos se abrazó por última y única vez… fue un abrazo emotivo para los dos, pero que causaba ciertos celos a ciertas personas de cabellos ondulados y otra de negros azulados… y ellos sin darse cuenta… no oyeron el último mensaje entre la pareja…

Itachi: tu perdóname… por haberte confundido y alejado de tu verdadera felicidad…

Sakura: Itachi… -con una voz quebradiza ya que las lágrimas volvieron- ya… no te preocupes por eso n.n –y le sonrió y rió por última vez…

Se separaron, Keiko, Sasuke, Naruto y Pakkun ya se habían despedido, deseándose lo mejor mutuamente… Keiko y Sakura igualmente se despidieron mientras los hombres hacían lo mismo… solo fueron unas palabras cortas, llenas de gracia, entre ambas amantes de los Uchihas.

Sakura: discúlpalo por ser tan idiota y frío…

Keiko: jaja lo mismo digo…

Sakura: también discúlpame… por tal vez… haberte medio bajado a tu prometido…

Keiko: nah, no te preocupes… cuando él se recupere de todas sus lesiones, me desquitaré jejeje n.n

Sakura: ah, ya veo o.oUU (hay que miedo -.-UU)

Keiko: y Sakura-san, aunque haya sido poco… -la pelirosa mira incrédula- que tengas una linda familia n.n y si ves que las cosas van mal… tranquilízate y analízalas… encontrarás la respuesta tu sola…jamás te rindas!

Sakura, algo extrañada: o.o hai…

Las despedidas habían terminado, era hora de la separación quizás eterna… Ambos se miraron y se otorgaron una última sonrisa… ella de tristeza y él de vergüenza y alegría…

Itachi: bien, vamos, Keiko… -dio la espalda a los demás comenzando a caminar hacía otra dirección.

Keiko: hai! n.n –dio la espalda a los demás, igualmente, pero después volteó su rostro mirando a sus antiguos compañeros- ADIOS! NARUTO, SASUKE! DIGANLE A TSUNADE-SAMA GRACIAS POR TODO! CUÍDENSE!

Naruto, correspondió con mucha energía alzando su mano, y gritando: SAYONARA KEIKO NO NEECHAAAAAN! TU CUIDATE MÁS DE ÉSE PEDOFILO!

Itachi: (pedofilo?)

Keiko: XD JAJAJAJA SI! NO TE PREOCUPES! –dio la vuelta su rostro sonriente, ya iban bastante separados de los demás.

Itachi, pregunta: cómo qué pedofilo?

Naruto, dándose la palabra hacía su grupo, su antiguo grupo…: bien chicos, nos vamos? –la pelirosa afirmó con la cabeza. Pakkun se puso en frente de ellos.

Sasuke: hey, uzuratonkachi, se te ve muy impaciente.

Sakura: es cierto, Naruto.

Naruto: bueno, yo… -mirandolos a ellos con unas gotas de sudor pasando por su frente, para luego observar el horizonte- …tengo mis razones…

Sasuke: razones?

Naruto: hmm /suspirando/ creo que… ya es tiempo de que se sepa la verdad… -murmuró inaudible.

Sakura: ah? Qué dijiste?

Naruto, mirando con seriedad a sus amigos, lo cual sorprende a los aludidos: verán,… Sasuke, Sakura-chan… se trata de Hinata… ella y yo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Ya más alejados…

Keiko: nee, Itachi… quiero preguntarte algo…

Itachi, sin mirarla y caminando: m? qué?

Keiko, observando el suelo algo frustrada: tu…por qué mentiste?

Itachi, más extrañado: en qué?

Keiko: dijiste que Sasuke había ganado la batalla, pero…

**Flash Back**

(N/a: habrán intervenciones de Keiko en letra cursiva) Justo en ese momento su hermano mayor llega en frente de él tomándolo con su mano derecha –que con mucho esfuerzo logró mover nuevamente- por el cuello de la chaqueta elevándolo hacía arriba… mientras que el sello del cielo ardía y molestaba en el cuello de Sasuke no pudiendo hacer ninguna acción soportando el dolor en su interior… e Itachi comienza a golpear sin piedad el rostro de Sasuke.

Itachi, se detiene: tu qué sabes…sobre mi existencia!

_En ese momento, fuiste tu el que se levantó de nuevo, fuiste tú el que no se rindió, tú no fuiste el que no pudo moverse por la técnica prohibida en su cuello; no, no fuiste tú, Itachi; fue tu hermano… quien inmóvil recibía todos tus ataques y puñetazos en el cuerpo…tu eras el único que aún le quedaba algo que decir, aun si te encontrabas moribundo medio agonizante…_

Itachi, de un combo más fuerte que los otros, hizo comer tierra, literalmente a su hermano, al lanzarlo con su fuerza al suelo y el cuerpo de este caía como si estuviera inerte.

_En aquel instante en el que Sasuke ya no pudo pararse cuando tu lo enviaste al suelo, sino que solo se mantuvo en el suelo obedeciendo a tu mirada de asesino… Sasuke fue el que tuvo que ser protegido por otra persona…por Sakura, no fuiste tú…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Keiko: Itachi, tu fuiste el vencedor –mirando a su rostro decidida- tú debiste irte con Sakura! –algo molesta, sin tener fundamento aparente.

Itachi: ah…te refieres a eso…

Keiko, confundida y más molesta: por qué? por qué dejaste que se fuera con él? Por qué no dejaste en claro qué tú fuiste el ganador? Itachi! Respon..

Itachi, interrumpiendo: porque es lo mejor para ella…!

Keiko, sorprendida: eh? o.o

Itachi, mirando al suelo: porque… -como si se estuviera arrepintiendo, hizo una pausa, pero…- porque Sakura será más feliz con Sasuke… ella lo AMA maldición!... porque conmigo no sonreiría como lo estaba haciendo hace unos minutos! Porque en su mirada reflejaba la decisión en sus palabras!...ella no quería irse conmigo en aquel momento que trató de proteger a Sasuke, diciendo… como último recurso, que ya lo dejara en paz… porque ella para su felicidad…

Keiko, repitiendo y murmurando la última frase: por qué ella para su felicidad…?

Itachi, mirando a su novia: a decidido y calcado en su corazón… que será con Sasuke, la mujer más feliz de la tierra…

Keiko, sorprendida por lo tal vez… poético de las palabras del moreno: Itachi…o..o…

Itachi: y por eso, por favor… -dejando de mirarla. Sin embargo tomó desprevenidamente la mano de su prometida- larguémonos luego de aquí…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: pero Naruto, por qué tanto tiempo escondiendo su relación?

Nuestros otros personajes iban saltando de rama en rama por el bosque, y los árboles del país del Fuego; mientras que el protagonista rubio de la historia iba comentando y declarando a sus amigas la larga relación que tenía con la heredera del Souke Hyuuga, Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura escuchando atentamente, mientras Pakkun les indicaba el camino donde pronto llegarían a Konoha delante de todos ellos.

Naruto: por que el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, no me admite como el "engendrador" de la línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga, además de que… -mirando cabizbajo con algo de tristeza y sufrimiento- no quiero que… un "demonio" como yo, se acerque a su hija…

Sakura y Sasuke, también cabizbajo sabiendo que el rubio se refería el Kyubi que albergaba en su interior: …

Luego de una breve pausa… el Uchiha menor rompe el hielo, mirando al ojiazul…

Sasuke: entonces, qué es lo que piensas hacer, Naruto?

Naruto: no lo tengo muy claro pero… quiero que el señor Hiashi escuche todo lo que le tengo que decir y cuanto amo a su hija, que no encontrara otro hombre así en el mundo… le daré todos los fundamentos y dejaré nuestro miedo con Hinata atrás, haré que todo el mundo sepa cuánto la he amado y la amo a escondidas por culpa de él…

Sakura: no quiero ser malvada pero… y si él… aún así se hace el sordo a todas tus palabras?

Naruto, cabizbajo: yo… -un pequeño silencio, para luego mirar decidido a su amiga- pienso escaparme junto con Hinata, de la aldea…!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hanabi: hey, onee-san, no crees qué ya es hora de levantarse?

La pequeña hermana de Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha, cruzada de brazos y con una yukata de color blanco puro que cubría sus senos, abdomen hasta más debajo de las rodillas, luciendo sus jóvenes 12 o 13 años de edad; a su espalda se resbalaba su cabello castaño levemente oscurecido y muy largo que llegaba a sus rodillas (N/a: woo sailor moon xD) y unas pantuflas de casa… sus ojos blanquecinos levemente ensombrecidos con un tono violeta por dentro miraban directamente a la cama de su hermana mayor, que, como un bulto denso gracias a las sabanas y colcha del lugar de reposo, no mostraba su cara Hanabi e incluso la escondía más.

Hanabi, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia: hey, hermanita… como heredera del Souke deberías darme el ejemplo, no lo crees?

Hinata: Cállate!

**¡PAFFF!**

La joven de cabellos azulados lanza su almohada con toda su potencia al rostro de su hermana que desapercibida le llega en una mejilla, haciendo saltar plumas en el aire, para luego el objeto caer al suelo inerte como siempre. El ceño de Hanabi se frunce y se separa del marco de la puerta con los puños bien apretados comenzando a gritar, y acercándose a la cama.

Hanabi: ya basta, Hinata! Sé que me odias por haberte estado espiando y no decirte nada! Lo siento! Fueron órdenes supremas de otoo-san! Qué querías qué hiciera, eh? Además ese Uzumaki… -tan cerca estaba y furiosa, qué sin importarle nada tomo la colcha que envolvía a su nee-san y la sacó del cuerpo de ella- JAMÁS SERVIRÁ AL CLAN!... –pero su enfurecimiento se va cuando observa el cuerpo en pijama de su hermana, específicamente su rostro- …o.o! Hinata..?

Para la perspectiva de Hanabi, Hinata se encontraba de perfil, con los cabellos esparcidos en el colchón y parte de sus mejillas y cara, con unas manos débiles enfrente de sus ojos… dónde esos ojos… miraban sin ningún punto fijo con el seño junto mostrando enojo, mientras que en sus pómulos se dejaban correr libres las lágrimas que sueltas desbordaban por esos ojos…

Hinata: tú…eres igual a nuestro padre…eres igual –con una voz fría irreconocible en la dulce y delicada Hinata de hace unos días.

Hanabi estaba muda, estupefacta, y con la boca abierta de la impresión… sin poder creer que, como el odio que albergaba en su anteriormente "querida" hermana mayor… se desbordaba en aquel líquido cálido que era derramado hace días de los ojos ya demacrados de Hinata al saber la noticia… de su casamiento forzado con Neji…

Hanabi, mirando a su hermana, luego soltando la colcha y cabizbaja: por qué tú… no me golpeas?

Hinata, sin mirar como desde un principio a su hermana: porque al que tengo que convencer no eres tu… sino mi padre… porque pienso que aún tú… puedes cambiar ese carácter; porque yo aún… mantengo esperanzas en ti, onee-chan…

La joven de cabellos castaños no pudo decir otra cosa más… y en un total silencio, se marchó de la habitación de Hinata caminando casi mecánicamente hacía la salida y tomando la manilla de esta dejando, inconscientemente, un espacio donde se podía divisar los pies de la joven de cabellos azulados como un bulto debajo de la colcha. Mientras su mirada ensombrecida, dejaba caer cálidas líneas de agua por sus mejillas… pensando… en la tan amable hermana, que siempre ha tenido…

Al momento que en la habitación de Hinata, ella teniendo posada una mano en sus ojos tratando de ocultar esas lágrimas sollozaba…

Hinata: Naruto…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Pakkun: hey, chicos, ya estamos por llegar!

Sakura: qué? en serio? Tan pronto?

Pakkun: si, ya que si no te has dado cuenta hemos estado corriendo más rápido que desde partimos de Konoha con los chicos…

Sasuke: si, es verdad…

Naruto: yo ni me había dado cuenta o.o

Pakkun: bueno más o menos al atardecer u oscurecer llegaremos, pero llegaremos hoy día…

Naruto: YAHOO! Primero comeré un buen plato de ramen e iré a hablar con Hiashi-sama! Dattebayo!

Sasuke: hey, cálmate, primero debemos reportarnos con la Quinta y…

Sakura: mostrarme ante ella, en seña de que han cumplido su misión n.n

Naruto: ok, ok… pero luego al ramen y después con Hiashi, eh?

Sakura: hai, hai… -sonriendo rendida- además… -de pronto le cruje la tripa, se sonroja fugazmente- yo también tengo hambre… -sobando su vientre

Sasuke, mirando la parte sobada por Sakura y sonriendo tranquila e inocentemente: yo diría…que el bebé tiene hambre… -murmura.

Sakura y también Naruto se sonrojan con el comentario: e-eh! Oo

Naruto, acercándose a Sasuke: hey, hey… -golpeando levemente con su codo en el abdomen al moreno- …quiero saber, como fue que pasó "eso", eh? vamos, ábrete, picaron, picaron… lo tenías bien guardado, eh? kukuku…

Sasuke, algo sonrojado: eh? uzuratonkachi!

Sakura; BAKA!

**¡POW!**

Un combo en toda la coranilla de la cabeza de Naruto llega fuertemente dejándole un chichón tipo anime xD, por parte de la pareja rosa azulada xDD.

Naruto: TT-TT dattebayo… -sobándose.

Sakura: qué vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso a Sasuke-kun y te dejo sin día del padre, ESCUCHASTE!

Sasuke, cambiando la cara de enojo al pensar: eh, Sakura? Tienes algún antojo en especial?

Sakura, algo sorprendida por la pregunta: ah? Bueno… yo solo quiero comer…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Keiko, sonrojada mirando a su prometido: no te gustaría… ir a mi aldea?

Itachi: eh? –despabila, también mirandola sin soltar de su mano- a qué viene tal pregunta? Acaso no queremos huir?

Keiko: am, bueno… es que… tu nunca has visitado a mi aldea natal, no? además… hace mucho que no la veo… a sus habitantes ni a nada entonces yo pensaba que…

Itachi, mirando al horizonte con su siempre aura de frialdad: si tu quieres…

Keiko, interrumpiendo: no! no! tu dime! Por algo te lo estoy proponiendo…no quiero que lo digas por obligación… -cabizbaja murmurando cada palabra.

Itachi: pues… -miró a su prometida y luego meditó- está bien pero…prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado

Keiko, algo impresionada desvía sus ojos pardos al rostro de él: eh? y a qué viene esa pregunta?

Itachi: solo promételo

Keiko: está bien, lo prometo o.o… -cambia su cara a una sonrisa- hay un montón de cosas que quiero mostrarte cuando lleguemos, como los…!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: …y al final un pay de limón cubierto con mucho merengue azucarado para acompañar a la taza de chocolate caliente y los pastelillos de canela!

Sasuke, Naruto y Pakkun: O..OUUU! (qué mierda…!)

Naruto: Sakura-chan, eso no es antojo sino… ANSIEDAD! Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pediste en un principio con tanto plato que pediste O..oUUU

Sakura: y qué? ¬¬

Naruto: pues que… vas a quedar como una morza!

Sakura: BAKA! –golpe para Naruto- ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Sasuke: (-.-U pero aún así es mucho… es como el menú total y completo de un fino restaurante o pastelería! De donde sacaré el dinero para alimentar a una ballena? OoUU)

Sakura, mirando a Sasuke y su cara pálida al sumar todo lo que ella dijo: ¬¬ alguna otra objeción?

Sasuke, con algo de miedo: n-no… -.-UU

Sakura: me alegro n.n

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

El sol comenzaba a esconderse. Allí nuestros protagonistas frente a la puerta limite de la aldea Oculta de Konoha se abría a sus pies, momento en el que Pakkun, el canino que siempre estuvo delante de los chicos susurró un simple adiós, y desapareció junto a una nube de humo característica de las técnicas de Ninjutsu… La kuchiyose se había marchado.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, comenzaron a andar tranquilos. En los dos últimos se marcaba una sonrisa satisfecha y unida inconscientemente, mientras que en el primero una mirada llena de insatisfacción, quien se detuvo quedando atrás a la sombra alargada de los otros; sintiendo a sus dos mejores amigos más distantes que nunca.

Naruto, con cara ensombrecida y cabizbajo: nee…

El rubio llamó a sus dos acompañantes de un solo susurro en el aire tibio, ambos cuerpos se detuvieron secamente como ambas cabelleras, rosa y azulada, volvieron su rostro con interrogante facción sobre las no acciones de Naruto… Una ligera pausa, donde la pelirosa se atreve a preguntar:

Sakura: o.o mm? Qué pasa, Naruto? –moviendo levemente su cabeza a un lado con la pregunta.

Naruto, dudando en responder o no, mirando el suelo y entredientes: ustedes…ustedes podrían ir sin mi a dar el informe de la misión a… Tsunade-obaachan?

Sasuke, con su siempre voz fría: es primordial que tu vayas, eres parte de este equipo…¿Qué cosas tan importantes tienes que hacer para no ir?

Sakura, siguiendo de corrido las palabras del moreno: por qué no puedes venir? –con algo de preocupación.

Naruto: solo… -comenzó a caminar sobrepasando a sus amigos- …ahora no puedo…

El joven de ropas anaranjadas se alejó más y más sin volver su rostro hacía ellos con total frialdad y soledad irreconocible en el enérgico Uzumaki. Sus amigos, mucho más distantes, le miraban con cierta extrañeza, pero en fin…decidieron continuar con su camino hacía la oficina de la actual Hokage; y ambos observando el horizonte con deje de sentimiento…

Sasuke: qué es lo que le pasa? –con una mano en el soporte de la mochila a sus espaldas.

Sakura, pensativa: mmm… es obvio que…es por lo que nos contó sobre Hinata, él y su padre… -wl viento sopló chocando con sus cabellos.

Sasuke, pensativo igualmente: ah…

Sakura: creo que… es mejor confíar en él en vez de preocuparse…no piensas?

La pelirosada, astuta, tomó la mano suelta del joven Uchiha, que sorprendido volteó y otorgó su rostro niveo hacía la progenitora de su heredero quien le sonreía de punta a punta..esa sonrisa satisfactoria e inocente… Él entendió la razón de sus acciones, como si las leyera como un libro en la propia cara de Sakura, así, correspondió con la misma sonrisa a la flaccida mano de ella; mientras caminaban juntos bajo el matizado sol… Una brisa que movía los árboles alredeor, fluyó en la aldea.

Sasuke: si…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Viejo: muy bien! Aquí tienes!

El dueño del Ichiraku, con su respectivo traje blanco crema y gorro en la cabeza con la insignia roja, posa un plato y la especialidad del local en la mesa donde sentado junto a un piso, se encontraba Naruto. Ahí, un delicioso plato humeante y recién hecho del mejor ramen con carne de cerdo en Konoha. ELl rubio que exteriormente mostraba un rostro hambriento y ansioso, mientras que interior debatían dos sentimientos como los únicos en la vida del Jinchuuriki, tomó los palillos aún, unicos en una sola delgada y angosta tablita, con ambas manos y, gritó "feliz":

Naruto: Itadakimasu!

Quebró los palillos, quedando ambos en una mano, para luego tomar algo de fideos con ellos, estilandolos cuidadosamente; mientras, lentamente se los acercaba a su gran boca abierta.

Viejo: hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí! –sonrió- aunque… sabes? Te veo distinto

De pronto el rubio se detiene en su acción, donde, casi tocando su labio inferior aquellos fideos arremolinados en los palillos que funcionaban de servicio. Miró y miró fijamente el plato de ramen bajo su mentón, al segundo que el vapor y aroma de este se esparcía y elevaba por su rostro.

Viejo, observando a Naruto que se había detenido en seco: am… bueno…! Eeh… tal vez sea mi imaginación, jajaja –rió nerviosamente.

Pero Naruto dejó los fideos que iban a entrar en su esófago, tranquilamente en el plato donde antes posaban, sin apartar, claro, sus azulados ojos en el ramen, al momento que el dueño miraba con extrañeza al rubio, surcando una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente. Éste, se encontraba consternado y, aunque exteriormente se veía lleno de energía; interiormente las imágenes de cierta chica de un cabello azulado y piel más blanca que cualquiera, con un rostro teñido, dulcemente, de un color grana que contrastaba la delicadeza de su figura; que mientras, le veía fijamente, sonreía más deslumbrante que la hermosa luz que daban las luciérnagas junto a los arroyos en la oscuridad de la noche… Ésa, era Hinata… Hinata albergaba hasta el más escurridizo pensamiento, recuerdo o rincón en el dudoso cuerpo interno del rubio…quien el miedo le consumía como a un insecto en la inmensidad del mundo.

Naruto, sin dejar de ver el plato de ramen con la boca media abierta de una impresión inexplicable: (es verdad… el que está aquí no soy yo, no soy yo… El que está aquí… es quien le recorre el miedo entre la sangre, un miedo hacía su futuro… el que está aquí huye de su sueño a ser Hokage, huye de la mujer a quien ama más que nada y nadie… el que está aquí…) –de un solo apretón de puño rompe los palillos en la mano derecha mostrando un ceño junto de cólera, dejando más sorprendido al dueño del local- (ESTÁ CAMBIANDO A HINTA POR UN ESTUPIDO PLATO DE RAMEN CON CARNE DE CERDO!) –de pronto se levanta, con la mirada fijamente puesta en su valentía que destryía ese miedoso y escondidiso Naruto, aún con los palillos quebrados en dos en la mano- oc-chan!

Viejo, despabila, surcando otra gota de sudor por su frente: a-ah?

Naruto, mirando con esa decisión al señor, pasando rápidamente su mano izquierda a un bolsillo del anaranjado pantalón tipo Jounin y sacando de él un billete y monedas: esto es lo que le debo! Perdón por hacer tal desperdicio de su ramen! y… si no vuelvo… -para sorpresa del dueño, Naruto de un manotazo dejó el dinero en la mesa junto al plato y salió corriendo del local- CUÍDESE…!

Viejo, alzando un brazo al darse cuenta de que su mejor cliente se iba sin haber probado bocado de su plato favorito: OE! ESPERA!

Naruto, corriendo con más insistencia y poco a poco su voz se apagaba: NO PUEDO! ADIOoos…! –el rubio desapareció al saltar al techo de una casa y al otro y al otro.

Viejo, hablando para sí mismo, bajando poco a poco aquel brazo: pero… cuidese!

En otra parte…

Naruto, sonriendo victorioso: (esperame Hinata! Pronto iré por ti! Espera!) –el viento que golpeaba su rostro hacía elevar y mover sus cabellos hacía atrás, saltando con más potencia cada obstáculo que se le interponía…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Kakashi: y eso es todo…! –sonrió con aquel gesto sin importancia a todo aquel sujeto que le rodeara.

La oficina de la Hokage también era absorbida por el atardecer del día gracias al sol que se escondía más y más entre las montañas del país. En su mesa y silla giratoria, se encontraba la imponente rubia de ancha frente y dos coletas a la espalda, con su chaqueta color verde donde estampada atrás tenía la palabra "apuesta" en kanji japonés. El escritorio sostenía los codos de ella mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban bajo su nariz de piel blanca y sus labios rojizos. Acompañándola, el ninja copia de apellido Hatake terminaba lo que al parecer era su informe de misión, rígido a un metro de distancia de la Hokage, cuando…

**TOC-TOC**

Tsunade: pase! –con voz dura.

La manilla de la puerta giró, y las puertas se abrieron desde afuera dejando mostrar, con ropas gastadas y manchadas de tierra, hojas y ramas, a Sakura y Sasuke, que al ver el rostro de su tutor no pudieron evitar la cara de asombro en sus rostros, adentrándose aún más en la oficina y Sasuke cerrando la puerta por donde recién habían pasado.

Sakura: o.o Kakashi-sensei… -susurro que pudo ser ecuchado por el aludido.

Kakashi, sin apartar su sonrisa: n.n oh Sakura! Como va todo? Acaban de llegar no? –observando a Sasuke quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y su mueca indiferente en su boca- veo que cumplieron satisfactoriamente la misión… buen trabajo!

Sasuke, interviniendo: y tu también, no?

Kakashi, abriendo su único ojo a la vista, apartando algo su sonrisa y su tono tierno: así es…

Tsunade, interrumpe la tensión: Kakashi, ya te puedes retirar…

Kakashi, cerrando el ojo: hai hai… -comenzó a andar, pasando entre sus dos alumnos quedando en una fila al medio, cuando de pronto se detuvo un instante donde parecía que el tiempo también se hubiere detenido para los tres del equipo 7 y menciona parsimoniamente, solo a los oídos de sus alumnos- Pakkun me lo ha contado todo…después quiero hablar con ustedes… -una breve pausa- sobre la llegada de ese bebé n.n… -el tiempo vuelve a su normalidad y el peligris desaparece tras las puertas de la oficina, cambiando de inmediato las cara impresionadas de sus pupilos a…

Sakura, sonríe: Kakashi-sensei… -susurra inaudible.

Sasuke, sonríe igualmente: hmp…perro idiota…

Tsunade, algo sorpresiva, haciendo volver a la realidad a ambos ninjas: o.o m? dónde está Naruto?

Sakura, despabila: am… bueno… él…

Sasuke, interrumpe, sin el notorio nerviosismo de la pelirosa: él tenía un asunto importante que tratar por lo cual no vino, pidió su más sincera disculpa…

Sakura, impresionada, queda mirando al moreno: (o..o Sasuke-kun…)

Tsunade, parpadeó un par de veces por tal explícita respuesta: oh, ya veo… bueno, no importa después él dará su resumen de los hechos… mientras tanto… -la rubia Hokage se levanta de su asiento y comienza a acercarse a la extrañada y más impresionada pareja; cuando sin previo aviso, queda estancada frente a su alumna.

Sakura: o.o? -…la quinta la abraza. Sasuke mira con sorpresa, la pelirosa levemente se sonroja y rígida se queda en su lugar.

Tsunade, quien con los ojos cerrados: me alegro que aún estes viva…Sakura…

Sakura, a quien se le mojaron ambos ojos: sensei… -cerró los ojos y las lágrimas fueron derramadas. Sintió un calor maternal emanando por el cuerpo de Tsunade- …gomennasai…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hiashi: pronto vendrá Neji a buscarte… darán unas vueltas al parque y regresarán… así que… quédate en tu habitación…

La puerta se cerró fuertemente, después de que su padre la jalara no con delicada fuerza. Sentada en la cama, y vestida con una falda celeste pálido una blusa algo suelta de solor blanco y cubriendo su torso la típica chaqueta siempre llevaba desde los 14 a 15 años, desde que era Chuunin, con su cabello suelto y más largo de color azulado reposado amaestradamente en sus hombros y parte de su espalda; Hinata, estaba… Un rostro no reconocible, unos ojos demacrados, fríos, solitarios y deprimidos, que miraban fijamente los dedos de sus pies desnudos reposando en el alfombrado piso de su propia habitación, la Hyuuga esperaba que el discreto pero doloroso tiempo pasara…esperaba que una nueva luz de esperanza de ese sol que huía del cielo, apareciera en su vida, mas era inútil…ya había esperado días… aún así no se rendía, aunque su figura mostrara lo contrario… Débil e inerte reposaba en su suave cama…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la gran mansión Hyuuga, un jadeante y ensombrecido Naruto se encontraba, posando ambas manos en sus rodillas y pasando otra debajo de su mentón secando el sudor que prominente bajaba por todo su rostro, mas aun su sonrisa no despegaba de sus dientes y labios, y su pecho inflaba y disparaba el aire agitadamente por sus pulmones… Pero no importaba! No importaba nada! Con tal de que su objetivo estuviese cumplido… Así inhaló aire para luego soltarlo en un grito:

Naruto: hey! HE VENIDO A BUSCAR A MI NOVIA! ABRÁN LA PUTA PUERTA!

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, y la gran puerta deslizante seguía allí frente a los pies y ojos del rubio contenedor del Kyuubi… pero, claro, eso no hizo que las fuerzas y sentimientos encontrados de Naruto decayeran como una torre de naipes, no! Solamente hizo que sus gritos, chillidos e insistencias siguieran con más impulso y entusiamo.

Naruto: HEY! VIEJO HECHO A LA ANTIGUA DÉJAME PASAR! SOY EL NOVIO DE TU HIJA MAYOR! VAMOS!

Se acercó a la puerta y sin importarle nada, dominado por sus impulsos antes de su razón, golpeó –moderándose para no romper a la puerta- y golpeó con sus propias manos haciendo mover de un lado a otro la madera antigua de la entrada principal de la casa. Y sin darrse cuenta, una persona se acercó desde adentro a la puerta y gritó, acaparando la atención pero no las acciones del rubio.

Voz: no puedo dejarte pasar, son órdenes directas de Hiashi-sama! –con voz desesperada, con un tono femenino indiscutible.

Naruto, aún más cabreado: NANII? TRAIGAN A ESE MALDITO VIEJO DELANTE DE MÍ! O DERRIBO LA PUERTA DE MIERDA! CHIKUCHOUU! –tan ciega era su furia que de pronto su mano traspasa la madera de la puerta indicando el termino de sus griterios y jaleos- o.oU oh, mierda… -sacó la mano de la puerta dejando un agujero con forma de semi-circulo, que dejaba ver a una mucama de los Hyuuga, de segura y la dueña de la voz desesperada que antes advirtió. La cara de ella era de un total espanto. Naruto la miró y luego puso su cara de zorro- nas! –pero el tan solo final de su saludo la mujer salió corriendo.

Mucama: Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama!

Naruto: OoU no, Kami! joder! No digas que fui yo! No… -pero su voz se vio interrumpida por…

Hiashi, con su típica voz severa: qué diablos pasó a aquí? Hm? –observando por el agujero encontrando a un hiperactivo rubio tras él mirandole con decisión. Este señor, avanzó unos pasos más y deslizó la puerta con el hoyo con parsimonia, así quedando cara a cara con el jinchuuriki- qué no te he dicho que no te quiero ver en las afueras de mi casa, además de arruinar la armonía de ella?

Naruto, escupe hacía un lado y luego habla: armonía? Desde cuándo la ha tenido? –irónico, hizo juntar un poco más la cejas del padre.

Hiashi: no juegues conmigo niño…

Naruto: usted tampoco lo haga "Hiashi-sama" –destacando descaradamente aquellas últimas palabras- he venido a buscar a mi novia…

Hiashi, siguiendo de corrido las palabras de Naruto: qué novia?

Naruto: Hinata

Hiashi: ella ya tiene novio

Naruto: si, yo

Hiashi: no, Neji... –el rubio abre desmesuradamente los ojos, un fuerte viento sopla.

Naruto: Neji? –preguntándose más para sí mismo.

Hiashi, sonriendo satisfecho al ver la expresión del rostro del joven: así es, se casarán dentro de un mes…

Naruto: O.O…

Silencio…

Hiashi, sarcástico: qué pasa? Y tus energías dónde quedaron?

Naruto, cabizbajo, murmuró: …maldito viejo…

Hiashi, sin haber oído bien la frase: qué?

Naruto, levantando su vista furioso y gritando: maldito viejo¿Cómo mierda te atreves a hacerle esto a tu propia hija? Acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto nos amamos! Acaso… -de pronto una cabellera lisa de color castaño se esconde detrás del marco de la puerta adentrada en la casa Hyuuga, donde tenía preferencia de vista entre la pelea verbal entre Naruto y Hiashi- ACASO TU MALDITO ESPÍA NO TE DIJO CUANTO AMOR ENTREGABAMOS A CADA BESO QUE NOS DABAMOS?

Hiashi, murmura: …cállate, podría oírte…

Naruto, interrumpiendo: PUES, QUE ME OIGA EL QUE QUIERA! YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESCONDER MI RELACIÓN CON HINATA SOLO POR USTED! LE DIRÉ A TODO EL MUNDO CUANTO NOS QUEREMOS! CUANTO NOS AMAMOS! LE DIRÉ A TODOS CUAN DESPIADADO Y MAL PADRE ES USTED AL OBLIGAR A SU HIJA A CASARSE CON UN HOMBRE TAL VEZ DESCONOCIDO!

Hiashi, ya furioso, mostrando las sienes de sus ojos producto de un Byakugan que quería despertar: cállate!

Naruto: solo porque tengo un maldito monstruo dentro de mí… -la imagen del Kyubi se marcó en su mente, y también él de pequeño- siempre fui despreciado…y pensé que con el paso del tiempo la gente había olvidado ese odio incorrespondido hacía mi, "el contenedor"…pensé que la gente ya me trataría como persona normal en estos tiempos, pero… -apretó los puños fuertemente y miró con unos ojos enrojecidos y con marcas algo afiladas como las del Kyuubi- sabe qué? Hinata y otras personas siempre me vieron de igual a igual… Y JAMÁS PERDIERON SUS ESPERANZAS EN MÍ!...pero usted… usted sigue allí con sus estúpidas ideas firmemente en su mente… si, hubiera estado bien si solo me afectaba a mí pero… ahora la perjudicada es una importante persona para mí y es su hija mayor, es Hinata! Y sí! Me hubiese gustado que se enamorara de otro que no sea el temido "jinchuuriki del kyuubi" aunque por dentro el corazón se me partiera y destrozara poco a poco… no hubiese importado! Pero… la felicidad de Hinata es mi felicidad, y esa felicidad solo se logra cuando ambos estamos juntos, qué acaso aún no lo entiende? Quiere que se lo enseñe con dibujitos?

Hiashi, borró sus venas que se incrustaban al lado de ambos ojos blanquecinos y quedó perplejo interiormente por todo el legao de palabras que el Uzumaki había dictado, sin poder creérselo: ……

Naruto: me dejará pasar?

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Tsunade: CÓMO? OoUUU

Sakura: que… -se sonroja otra vez- que queremos que usted sea la matrona de… nuestro bebé… -la mirada miel de la Hokage se plantó en Sasuke aún con la boca abierta, por tal noticia que había recibido junto al informe de la misión cumplida, mas el moreno miraba a un lado contrario mostrando su perfil y un pómulo levemente sonrojado.

Tsunade: a ver… espera… no he entendido bien… que tú –apuntando con una gota de sudor en la mejilla a Sakura- y tú! –apuntando con dos gotas de sudor a Sasuke- han hecho…QUÉ? –alterandose nuevamente. Mientras los aludidos se sonrojaban más y trataban esconder sus cabezas entre sus hombros como un par de tortugas.

Jiraiya: que hicieron "eso", vamos Tsunade, procésalo luego te lo han explicado como cinco veces!

El pelirgris, que se veía más pervertido que nunca xD, apareció en la ventana que estaba detrás de la propia Hokage mirando a todo su público con una semi-sonrisa refrescante xD; pero la voz del ya adulto sannin hizo voltear bruscamente el rostro sudado de la rubia, sin evitar el grito:

Tsunade, más alterada y con algunos cabellos fuer de sí: Jiraiya? Qué haces aquí! –procesando, y sonrojandose- OE! NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR METIENDOTE EN LAS CONVERSACIONES DE UNA HOKAGE KONO BAAAKA!

Jiraiya, deslizandolse y cayendo al suelo sobre sus pies: pues, verás mi querida Tsunade, espíar es mi trabajo y en cuánto a lo otro… ¬¬ te estás haciendo la inocente o qué? Sasuke y Sakura hace rato que te están explicando que lo hiceron y tu ni despabilas!

**¡PUNCH/golpe para Jiraiya xD/**

Tsunade, más cabreada: RETORCIDO DE MIERDA! TEN MÁS TACTO EN DECIR LAS COSAS!

Jiraiya, sobándose y luego recuperando compostura: OE EL RETORCIDO DE MIERDA ERA OROCHIMARU! YO ERA EL SUPER PERVERTIDO!

Tsunade: PERVERTIDO Y DEGENERADO, VIEJO VERDE! HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS CAER EN CUENTA QUE ESTÁS PASADO DE LOS CINCUENTA Y TE DEJAS DE VER A JOVENCITAS BAÑANDOSE! –con ojos como demonio de lo blanco que eran.

Jiraiya, con los mismo ojos: LO MISMO DIGO CINCUENTONA! DEJA DE ANDAR HACIENDOTE CIRUJÍAS Y ACEPTA QUE ERES UNA VIEJA CASCARRABIA QUE APARENTA JUVENTUD!

Tsunade, alzando un puño con tres venas bien incrustadas e infladas en la frente: ah sí?

Jiraiya, mirando el aura maligna y los sonidos de los dedos de Tsuande crujiendo: eh-eh-eh n-noo… espera joven Tsunade… y-yo solo…

Tsunade: MALDITO! –la rubia se avalanzó contra el peligris y una nube de polvo estilo anime les invadió donde solo se veía la gran paliza que le propinaban a Jiraiya entre patadas, puteadas y puñetazos, olvidándose completamente de…

Sakura: ah… n.nU sensei…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hiashi: no… -susurró con el viento.

Naruto: qué? –haciendose el sordo.

Hiashi, mirando decidido: no, no te dejaré pasar… NUNCA! Y ahora lárgate de mi casa, Hinata te va a olvidar con Neji, solo espera y verás… -el señor Hyuuga dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a adentrarse firme hacía su casa, algo confundido, pero ya decidido, y sin ni siquiera percatarse de que la puerta con el agujero ocasionado por el rubio se encontraba abierta; sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Hanabi se encontraba en la otra puerta de entrada de la casa escondida en el marco de la misma.

Naruto: MALDITO VIEJO! JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRÁ! HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA POR ESTAR CON ELLA YA LO VERÁ!

Mas aun se quedó pasmado en medio del pasaje donde frente a sus pies la mansión Hyuuga se estructuraba y se posaba con toda su imponencia y elegancia… Los puños sangrando de tanto apretarlos contra la propia carne, y sus ojos plantados sin tener intenciones de moverse o empujarse hacía otro lado, en el duero suelo de piedra que daba un color tropical y anaranjado gracias al atardecer que aún otorgaba el sol entre las montañas del este… El tiempo pasó, y el viento sopló… mas no se movio ningún centímetro de allí… lo mismo pasó con aquella joven de cabello largo y castaño detrás del marco de la puerta más al fondo que… al fin se digno a avanzar, débil, pero avanzando… hasta quedar frente a frente con el Uzumaki…

Hanabi, con una mirada confundida y extrañada, luego de haber escuchado la discusión de él y su padre: por qué… aún sigues aquí? –con voz en susurrro.

Naruto, sin apartar la vista del suelo y ya con las manos sin fuerza y sueltas: quién eres?

Hanabi: Hanabi, la hermana menor de…

Naruto: de Hinata, si…

Hanabi, tragando saliva al ver que el tono de ultratumba de él no cambiaba: yo…

Naruto, interrumpiendo: me vas a decir lo mismo que tu padre?

Hanabi: no…

Naruto: entonces largo..!

Hanabi, mirando también extrañamente confundida el suelo: yo solo…!

Naruto: largo!

Hanabi: siento una culpa! –gritó al fin ella dolida, una breve pausa les aconteció, donde Naruto movió ligeramente la cabeza en seña de sorpresa.

Naruto: culpa..?

Hanabi, quedando de perfil a Naruto: si, culpa…

Naruto: por qué?

Hanabi: porque… porque…

**Flash Back**

Hiashi: necesito que espíes a tu hermana…pero, es decisión tuya…  
…

Hanabi: fue una orden de otoo-san!  
…

Hinata: porque yo aún mantengo esperanzas en ti, onee-chan…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto: qué has hecho?

Hanabi, mirando con los ojos cristalizados al rubio: no he podido agradecer la amable onee-san que he tenido durante todo este tiempo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Jiraiya, con un ojo morado: bueno Tsunade, si tú vas a ser la matrona, yo quiero ser quien organice la luna de miel… -poniendo cara pervertidesca xD- tengo unos buenos lugares a buen precio que… -de pronto su pie es pisado fuertemente, haciendo mostrar una mueca y pequeño grito ahogado de dolor, a causa de la quinta.

Tsunade: omitan los comentarios de éste ¬¬… y claro que seré tu matrona si así lo desean, Sakura, Sasuke –mirandolos a ambos con una sonrisa.

Sakura: arigato n.n –de pronto, Sauske voltea y se acerca lentamente a la puerta de salida/entrada- me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer… con eso termino el informe, y gracias por todo… -ella también voltea y camina un poco más rápido para alcanzar al moreno.

Jiraiya: eh! esperen… y Naruto, dónde está? –ambos se detienen a centímetros de la puerta de la oficina.

Sasuke: tu sabes lo de su relación? –directamente al grano.

Jiraiya: relación? Te refieres a lo de Hinata?

Sakura: entonces, tu eras el único que sabía en un principio…

Jiraiya: sí, así es…

Tsunade: Hinata o.o? –sin entender ni "j".

Jiraiya: qué pasa con ella?

Sakura: bueno… -la pelirosa duda un momento y es donde recurre a la indiferente y afilada mirada de Sasuke quien, afirma con la cabeza- uuff /suspira/ él piensa, si las cosas no resultan bien…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hinata: Hanabi…qué han sido esos gritos?

Su pequeña hermana entraba a la habitación de la joven de cabellos azulados y mirada interrogativa, ya que l avoz de los leves gritos que pudo escuchar desde su alcoba le parecía muy familiar. La niña de cabellera castaña, cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y en sus manos traía una especie de sobre en papel blanco, al momento que se acercaba a su hermana mayor y se sentaba a un lado de ella en la suave colcha de la cama.

Hanabi: era Uzumaki Naruto, que reclamaba por ti en la entrada…

Hinatam se sonroja fugazmente: eh? o.o –el corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente, sintiendolo casi en su garganta y punsante sus latidos en su oreja como si lo tuviera al lado de esta.

**Flash Back**

Naruto: entonces… -acercó su mano dentro de la chaqueta naranja que traía- …puedo confíar en ti…

Hanabi: o.o?... de qué hablas? –el rubio saca a luz que entre las manos tenía un sobre de papel.

Naruto: por favor… entrégale esto a Hinata… y que no lo sepa tu padre…

Hanabi, mirando el sobre dudosa: pero yo…

Naruto: por favor! –la pequeña niña miró la decisión en los zafiros ojos de Naruto y…

Hanabi, alzando su mano y tomando el sobre: …está bien…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hanabi, alzando hacía su hermana el anterior sobre: toma…es de él…

La Hyuuga mayor miró a su hermana, luego al sobre, y luego a su mano temblorosa cogiendo al mismo, mirandolo más de cerca… y sintió como el mundo desaparecía a sus pies y a su alrededor, de cómo el tiempo y la figura de su antes espía, ahora hermana pequeña se congelaba en una sola fotografía… y más y más los latidos sentía en su pecho presionado de sentimientos… el tiempo se detuvo solo para ella para poder abrir con tranquilidad y nerviosismo aquel sobre, cuando…

Hanabi, levantándose de su lugar acercándose a la puerta: Neji va a llegar tarde…y que tengas suerte…

Hinata, levantó el rostro mientras veía a su hermana desaparecer por la puerta: Hanabi o.o…

Pero, luego de que la puerta cerrara ella volvió la vista al sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, hasta sacar la carta que éste escondía recelosamente. Hinata cuidadosamente apartó el mensaje de su cobertura, dejándolo a un lado… para luego abrir completamente el mensaje y leer…:

"_tengo poco tiempo…y escribo estas palabras como último recurso, Hinata… De seguro, estás leyendo esto porque ya hablé y enfrenté a tu padre, tratando de convencerle que tu eres más feliz a mi lado y que nuestro amor ya no puede estar más en secreto… que ya no queremos huir como dos bandidos habiendose robado algo tan valioso como un rubí, aunque ese rubí para nosotros es el amor… Este es el último recurso… Hinata, escapemos de la aldea juntos! Sé que no será fácil al principio pero! Sé que unidos podremos avanzar!... es la única manera que ya encuentro de que podamos estar en paz… es tu decisión… ya no puedo hacer nada más… Te estaré esperando en la puerta límite de Konoha… y te vuelvo a repetir que te amo… y que es TÚ decisión, no la mía… ---NARUTO---"_

Hinata, mirando hacía el techo: Naruto… -los ojos se le cristalizaron- yo…no quiero ocultar más esta relacion…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

**CLANK /perilla de puerta abriendose xD/**

Sasuke: bien… adelante…

El moreno menor con la hija única de los Haruno, se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke, quien recién giraba la manilla y dejaba a la vista el comodo pero helado departamento. La joven de mirada esmeralda adentró un poco el rostro, observando cada espacio del luga; divisó la cama que era de dos plazas donde ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala de estar/living, unas plantas de grandes hojas verdosas que decoraban en algunos rincones, un escritorio donde una TV reposaba intacta y al lado el retrato del antiguo equipo 7 con la simple y corta edad de 12 años, lo demás era una estrecha muralla más cerca con una puerta que de seguro conducía al baño, además de que en otra pared se encontraba un largo y lleno de cajones, ropero.

Sasuke, adentrandose: vamos pasa, no te quedes allí –llevando con una mano una maleta.

Sakura: hai…

Sasuke, cerca de la cama dejando la maleta a un lado de esta: qué pasa? Era tu idea la de quedarte en mi departamento, no? –observando la cara tímida de Sakura sin dejar de recorrer con sus ojos cada muralla azulada media morada del lugar,

Sakura: bueno, es que…siempre imaginé vivir a tu lado de esta forma pero…

Sasuke, con algo de asombro acercandose a la pelirosada: pero?

Sakura, se detiene entre la cama y la salida: ahora que estoy aquí, de verdad, contigo, Sasuke-kun…no en mis sueños es…

Sasuke: como si fuera otra vez una ilusión?

Sakura, mirando fijamente los ojos del moreno quien había sacado las palabras de la boca: si… -se sonroja, y el corazón comienza a latirle más fuerte.

Sasuke, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella: no pongas esa cara…pronto te acostumbraras, estoy seguro…

Sakura: pero, es que… -empuja su rostro y ojos al suelo.

Sasuke: m? qué pasa ahora?

Sakura, levantando la vista: es que tu…aceptaste, así como sí nada, que tendría un hijo tuyo y yo… que aún dudo estando solamente en tu departamento…me siento como una verdadera estupida…como es que… tu aceptaste así de bien a nuestro hijo? Y que yo sería la madre? no entiendo… -el moreno le queda mirando por un largo momento hasta que…

Sasuke: debe ser porque…

**Flash Back**

Itachi: por ello, solo lucharé contigo, hermano… solo contigo… Por quien se quedará con Sakura, quien se la llevará… -cierra los ojos reflexionando un momento luego abriendolos- no me importa en lo absoluto si el hijo que está esperando es tuyo, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mío…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke, sin darse cuenta sonríe como un niño: muy dentro de mi deseaba que sucediera esto… -de pronto el moreno se voltea y toma la maleta que había dejado a un lado posandola en la cama.

Al momento, la pelirosada estaba consternada y fuera de sí… atónita y perpleja a lo que recién había escuchado de los labios fríos y secos de un chico solitario como lo es Uchiha Sasuke…o más bien, lo era? Al parecer lo era…ya que aquella muralla de helado hielo que siempre se interponía entre Sakura y Sasuke, comenzaba a derretirse por una luz cálida y extraña… aquella muralla que distorsionaba la imagen de ambos por los lados en que ellos miraban comenzaba a derretirse y la imagen se olvía nítida, se llenaba de color, se llenaba de sentimiento… Pero aún así, la vista esmeralda de la pelirosa era borrosa… pero por qué? por qué aún estaba borrosa y diferente si aquella fría muralla desaparecía a cada gesto?... eso era…

Sakura abraza por detrás a Sasuke quien sorprendido se detiene en su acción, mientras la manos de ella se posaban lentamente en el abdomen de él.

Sakura, con voz quebradiza: perdoname… -ahogó un sollozo en la espalda de él, mientras que mojaba su espalda con sus lágrimas.

Sasuke, sonríe otra vez posando una de sus manos sobre una de las de ella: tonta…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Una joven de cabellos azulados caminaba por un pasaje que comenzaba a oscurecerse de un color morado o azulado ya que el atardecer poco a poco desaparecía dando pie a la noche que con todas sus estrellas deseaba aparecer. Iba corriendo por él con la cara algo enrojecida, ya que el sol aú no perdía su calurosa bienvenida a quienes recién lo divisaban y palpaban en el aire. Esta chica corría con un pedazo de papel en las manos, mientras que a su espalda se volvía más y más pequeña una gran mansión por donde la ventana ella escapó. Sentía su corazón punzante, mientras su respiración se deformaba por la adrenalina al estar llegando con sus pasos hacía una esquina que daba a otro pasaje… pero en el momento en que se acercaba a esa esquina, el pie masculino de alguien se divisó para luego dejar a la vista una mano, una pierna y un cuerpo completo, con un rostro niveo y unos ojos casi iguales a los de aquella chica que corría, quien de momento se detenía en seco al reconocer tales características del tipo que se ponía frente a sus ojos y a su presencia. Su cabello oscruro, largo y liso resaltaba, al igual que su yukata blanca… él era…

Hinata, sin poder creérselo comenzando a tartamudear: Ne…Neji-niisan o..oU…

Y en efecto. El aludido observó a la dueña de aquella temerosa voz, y sin poder dar crédito sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y en su mano derecha donde algo liviano traía lo ocultó ras su espalda, lo cual, Hinata ignoró completamente gracias a la impresión que tenía…

Neji, también torpe al tratar de fingir una sonrisa: Hi-Hinata-sa-sama… Ko-Konichiwa…!

La joven de cabellos azulados sintió una terrible tristeza hacía el ser que frente a sus pupilas tenía…ya que no podía creer… que de verdad él le amara no como ella a él… ya que para ella Neji siempre será… tan solo un primo y buen amigo… Un viento helado, contrarestando a la cálida temperatura movió ambos cabellos…

Neji: yo-yo…disculpe, la tardanza –miró el suelo, ella le imitó, sonrojandose extrañamente.

Hinata: no, no importa… -otra pausa.

Neji, despabilando, y moviendo su mano derecha que escondía en su espalda: yo…me demore porque… -levantando poco a poco su mirada y extremidad derecha, cuando…

Hinata, cerró fuertemente los ojos: GOMEN!

Neji, observando impresionado sin quitar ese rojo en sus mejillas: eh? o.o

Hinata, mirando hacía otro lado con tristeza: yo…yo no puedo ir contigo a esta cita! Yo…tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer! Yo…Neji yo… -cerró los ojos, y gritó- NEJI YO NO TE CORRESPONDO! –un cubo de agua fría cayó para Neji, y algo que quizo caer a sus espaldas, lo sostuvo su mano derecha- ahora me escaparé con Naruto…lejos de aquí… donde nadie nos entiende…donde mi padre no nos acepta…yo… DE VERDAD PERDÓN!

Y sin más, la heredera del Souke corrió fuertemente, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar atrás…dónde pálido, rígido y estático se encontraba Neji Hyuuga, el genio ninja, el genio Bouke…el rechazado y dolido Neji… Hinata jamás lo supo…pero detrás, en la mano derecha de él, sostenía fláccidamente un ramo de rosas blancas que, con el viento, dejaron caer sus pétalos en el cálido pero a la vez frío suelo del pasaje…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hiashi: Hanabi! HANABI!

Llamaba el señor de la casa a la menor de sus hijas desesperado, ya que al parecer…algo se ha perdido en la casa…algo muy importante en su vida… Él se encontraba gritando el nombre de su hija por los pasillos de la mansión, cuando de pronto encontró a su hija sentada en uno de esos pasillos mirando serenamente un árbol en medio del campo o jardín de entrenamiento, donde su hermana mayor siempre practicaba. Irritado, el padre se acercó cerca de ella.

Hiashi: Hanabi! Te dije que vigilaras a tu hermana! No está por ninguna parte! Tu debes saber donde está, no es así!

Mas la joven de cabellos castaños ni se inmutó en responderle ni en dirigirle la mirada, solo se quedó allí pensativa, con un vienta tibio acariciando sus mejillas.

Hiashi: Hanabi! Hanabi? Hanabi, responde!

Hanabi: no lo sé… -una pausa.

Hiashi: cómo que no lo sabes? Tu eras la que la espiaba o no!

Hanabi: tu lo has dicho, era…

Hiashi: qué? me estás desobedeciendo?

Hanabi: no, solo he desistido de mi labor… tú dijiste que era mi decisión optar por espíar a mi hermana o no…y ahora digo que no…

Hiashi, confundido: pero…

Hanabi: nada…

Hiashi, mirandola perpicazmente: …tú sabes algo verdad? si no es así, mírame a lo ojos.

Ella y él sabían perfectamente que con esa táctica perdían… mas ella no le miró a los ojos… lo cual le causó un entrecejo junto y a su padre una sonrisa victoriosa…

Hiashi: je, lo sabía, sabía que tu tienes alguna pista de Hinata, tu sabes donde está!

Hanabi, sin mirarle a los ojos: …

Hiashi: hija, por favor, respondeme, donde está tu hermana? –Hanabi negó con la cabeza- crees que salió? –ella negó con la cabeza- crees que se fue con el tal Uzumaki –y ella también negó con la cabeza- entonces?

Hanabi: no lo creo… -miró a su padre- sino, estoy segura que se fue de esta aldea con Naruto…

Hiashi, miró por un momento a su hija, para luegop largarse a reír: qué? tu hermana? Irse? Jajaja, no, no…por qué habría de hacerlo? Es ilógico jajaja aquí tiene todo lo que quiere, todo lo que desea…

Hanabi: excepto a aceptación y derecho, excepto a Naruto… -su padre dejó de reírse.

Hiashi, con cara más preocupada: entonces…ella…

Hanabi: tú jamás la escuchaste… siempre decidiste por ella… y Naruto siempre la hizo feliz por más que él no tenga lo que acá tenemos… qué aún no lo entiendes papá? Cuantas veces hay que repetirtelo? Naruto y Hinata se aman! SE A-MAN! YA ENTIENDELO!

Hiashi, consternado: mi hija… mi hija… mi hija va a…

Hanabi, susurra: papá…

Pero de pronto, el Hyuuga sale corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura, sacando su ropa de la maleta ordenandola en el ropero del departamento: nee…Sasuke…

Sasuke, quien ayudaba a Sakura: qué?

Sakura: crees qué de verdad fue buena idea, contarle a Jiraiya-sama sobre lo de Naruto?

Sasuke: sobre que se quiere escapar con Hinata de la aldea?

Sakura, deteniéndose: si…

Sasuke, también se detuvo: …él sabía lo de la relación de Naruto mucho mejor que nosotros que recién nos enteramos ahora…creo que él es el mejor para que aconseje a ése uzuratonkachi…

Sakura, ríe para sus adentros: je…si, tienes razón…pero aún así…te veo preocupado… -retoma su labor de colocar la ropa.

Sasuke: hmp…es solo tu imaginación… (ese baka… más vale y no haga alguna estupidez)

Sakura: claro, claro…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hinata: NARUTOO! –jadeante gritó al joven rubio que se encontraba de espaldas observando el gran portal frente a sus ojos azules.

Naruto, reaccionando de inmediato al timbre de voz femenino y volteando su rostro ensombrecido por las grandes sombras de los árboles: Hinata o.o… -de pronto comienza a correr emocionado- HINATA!

Ella llenándose de energías al ver la sonrisa pegada en el rostro de su amado corre también hacía él con los brazos alzados, hasta que ambos llegan y sus cuerpos por fin se encuentran luego de casi toda una semana… Ambos se comprimen, hasta sentir en aquel abrazo el latido, el calor, el perfume y aroma que embriaga a los dos con la presencia del otro… Ella lorando, mientras él acariciando su cabellera azulada bajo las sombras al segundo que la luna se posaba en el morado cielo… Hinata aferró aún más sus manos en la espalda del ojiazul y él confesó murmurando:

Naruto: de verdad pensé…que no ibas a venir…

Hinata: y yo de verdad pensé…que te habías ido sin mí…/sollozo/ -se separaron un poco para poder observarse mutuamente, él con una mirada preocupada.

Naruto: tú padre… te ha visto?

Hinata: no lo sé…pero tal vez… ni siquiera le importe si estoy o no en casa… -pero luego pensativa- pero tal vez…

Naruto: tal vez?

Hinata: haya mandado a Hanabi a buscarnos… -un viento sopló.

Naruto: Hanabi? A tu hermana? Y eso por qué?

Hinata, con ojos algo idos: porque ella…fue la que nos delató a mi padre e hizo que él tomara medidas extremas…como casarme con Neji… ella era una espía…

Naruto: nani? (mierda… NO! a ella le entregué la carta! Mierda, mierda! Es obvio para ella que yo y Hinata nos iremos de la aldea…) –el rubio miró el horizonte- (no, no… aún hay tiempo, si!) Hinata!

Hinata: que sucede?

Naruto: de seguro tu padre y otros ninjas vienen en camino para detenernos… es ahora o nunca que debemos huir!...solo quiero saber… estás segura de que te irás conmigo, pase lo que pase?

Hinata: Naruto o..o

Naruto: vamos, Hinata! Dime, sibnceramente…quieres venir conmigo y olvidarte de tu familia?...

Un silencio que solo se destajaba de un si o un no rodeó a nuestra pareja… los ojos de ambos se miraban con pasión, el cuerpo de ambos temblaba con miedo a lo que les deparaba el destino… mas aun, no dejaban que sus cuerpos se separaran, querían estar hasta el último segundo juntos… los árboles comenzaron a agitarse, y un segundo que parecía una hora entre ambos no acababa nunca, hasta que…

Hinata: si! Si, si quiero irme contigo! Si! –sonrió mientras otras lágrimas sucumbieron, más no le dieron tiempo de resbalar con naturalidad ya que el rostro del rubio se acercó rápido al suyo y sus labios hicieron contacto uno con otro, saboreándose como si fuese el último día de su existencia, entregando su amor, tal vez prohibido…que alguna vez lo fue en su aldea natal… se separaron…

Naruto: muy bien…vamos!

Se tomaron de la mano sincronizadamente y comenzaron a correr a las grandes y altas puertas que a sus sobrepasaba… mostrando una gran seriedad externamente, liberando una gran adrenalina en el sudor que perlaba sus mejillas e internamente sus sentimientos se entremezclaban dulcemente con algería y amor…con desesperación y libertad… tan solo una preocupación… Sin embargo, al estar solo a unos pasos de la puerta, la silueta de un hombre adulto de gran coleta en puntas y rayas rojas pintadas en su rostro se interpuso en su camino, logrando detenerse secamente… Al instantente en que Naruto atónito y sin dar crédito a su boca y ojos, observaba sorpresivo a esa silueta…

Naruto: e…ero-sennin! Oo

Jiraiya: qué tal? Queriendo escapar?

Naruto, volviendo a la realidad: pero qué mierda haces aquí?

Jiraiya: vengo a detener tus estupideces como siempre…

Naruto: estupi…deces? –mira a Hinata y luego al viejo otra vez- Ero-sennin! Déjame pasar!

Jiraiya: como tu maestro y ninja te lo prohibo…

Naruto: pero…

Hiashi, interrumpiendo: HINATA! –gritó desesperado el padre de la susodicha, y la aludida sin poder creérselo gira su rostro lentamente con horror.

Hinata, murmura: otoo-san…

Naruto, volteando también: mierda… ya nos alcanzó…

Jiraiya: ..?

Hiashi: Hinata… -avanza un paso, y ella asustada grita.

Hinata: NO! no te acerques! –el rubio mira sorprendido a su novia- ya sé lo que quieres… quieres que vuelva a la mansión donde un mundo donde yo no vivo me espera… te diré al fin… NO! NO QUIERO VOVLER! Ya…ya no quiero que controles mi vida como si fuera la tuya, si lo sé eres mi padre pero… aún así! Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! Y si siempre me viste como una basura en la familia…como a una inútil… PREFIERO QUE ME SIGAS VIENDO ASÍ Y ME DEJES EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ! QUIERO ESTAR AL LADO DEL HOMBRE QUE AMO EN VEZ DE UNA FAMILIA HECHA DE OBJETIVOS Y QUE NO ACEPTA OTRA REALIDAD!...siempre juzgando a los demás por lo que representan y no por lo que realmente valen por dentro…ESA NO ES LA VIDA A LA CUAL QUIERO VOLVER!...prefiero irme con Naruto, quien siempre pudo sacar una sonrisa de mi como tu nunca te preocupaste en hacerlo…

Hiashi: hija… -avanza otro paso. Una pausa, él baja el rostro…- yo… -sube el rostro con dilatados ojos- solo te pido que no te vayas…

Naruto: (señor o.o…)

Hiashi: yo…disculpame…yo…sí, siempre te he tratado inferior a los demás…ahora recién entiendo todo el error que estaba cometiendo al sentir que mi primera hija…mi querida hija… se alejaba para mi y para siempre…

Hinata: o.o papá…

Hiashi: yo…jamás te entendí como eras realmente…pero ahora puedo cambiar… te lo juro voy a cambiar, así que no te vayas! No me dejes, hija!... aceptaré, si, aceptaré tu relación con Uzumaki, pero por favor no te vayas…

Hinata, sorprendida y avanzando también un paso: lo dices en serio? De verdad lo aceptas? De verdad vas a cambiar?

Hiashi: si, si… lo juro, pero solo vuelve a la mansión conmigo…por favor… -el padre de ella posó una mano en sus ojos como secando sus ojos y luego mirar a su hija.

Naruto, murmura: Hinata… -ella voltea a mirarlo. Él le sonríe, y ella…corresponde más tarde.

Hinata: …papá… -él le mira- n.n volveré a casa, pero… recuerda! Juraste que ibas aceptar a Naruto-kun e ibas a cambiar! –en tono de reproche.

Hiashi: Hinata o.o…

Hinata: n.n ya, tranquilo… vamos, volvamos –y el cielo oscureció completamente posandose poco a poco las estrellas en el firmamento.

Jiraiya: bueno, bueno… si se piensas casar tengo unos buenos datos para luna de miel bonitos y baratos que…

Naruto, sonrojo: URUSEE!

Jiraiya: yo solo decía! Y no me calles mocoso!

Naruto: es que dices puras estupideces!

Jiraiya: no tantas como las que tu cometes!

Naruto: ah si?

Jiraiya: SI!

Hinata y Hiashi: ja…jaja… jajajajaja!

El lugar se volvió de risas inocentes…mientras que los gritos de una pelea entre niños…perdón, digo, maestro y alumno se armaba bajo las puertas que marcaban los límites de Konoha. Padre e hija al fin se entendían, Naruto y Hinata al fin podrían estar juntos cuanto el tiempo lo quisiera…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Pero en otro parte de esta aldea…donde nuevas esperanzas surgían… en un balcón del tercer piso de un edificio, una pareja que abrazada miraba la hermosa luna que los resplandecía de un tenue luz plateada, al instante en que sus cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro estaban, combinaban su calor corporal, no temiendole a ninguna ráfaga helada y fría que el destino les cruzara en el camino… recordando los errores de las ruinas del pasado… fundiendose en aquel abrazo y precioso sinlencio que les dominaba… y con un tercer invitado más en proceso…ellos…

Sasuke: oh…una estrella fugaz… -miró a Sakura quien en sus ojos esmeraldas se reflejaba la inmensidad del cielo- pediste algún deseo?

Sakura: si… -sin dejar su mirada en la luna.

Sasuke: mm? Qué cosa?

Sakura, sonríe ampliamente: no se cumplira si te lo digo…!

Sasuke: pero si me lo dices, jamás se me olvidará

Sakura: en serio?

Sasuke: en serio… -sonríe- qué era? –la pelirosada también voltea al rostro del moreno quedando frente a frente sus calamdas miradas, y la combinación de un solitario vengador y una pequeña joven apartada de la verdad del mundo, se encontraron otra vez…

Sakura, lentamente: pedí que… -una brisa interminable les invadió elevando los cabellos de ambos y erizando igualmente su piel- "nos" amarás por siempre…

…así…despacio…despacio…disfrutando de cada momento giraron completamente sus cuerpos juntandolos de un solo paso, cerrando los ojos… y sintiendo los fríos labios del otro en un suave beso sin acompañamiento de caricias… Se separaron con la misma lentitud, y él aprovechó para atraparla en sus brazos y lograr sonrojarla, ya que la pelirosa pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de él…así… una última pregunta se formuló en su mente…

Sakura: y, ya pensaste si será hombre o mujer?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 10! 1er FIN ACABADO!** Bueno chicos y chicas, este era un final de los dos q tenía planeado para este fic…y estoy segura… u.ùU de q los decepcioné, verdad? bueno, solo espero sus reviews y las malas críticas q obtendré x tan fome y aburrido final q tive el fic T-T lo siento!... si disculpenme x haberme demorado tanto, ahora estoy en vacaciones y las estoy aprovechando para escribir (inner: y exactamente son las 2 con 2 de la madrugada del día lunes 18 xD felices fiestas patrias a to2 los chilenitos y chilenitas q leen mi fic! yeah!).

**bien, mil gracias a to2 los q siguieron el fic y les digo q no desesperen x q aún me falta hacer el 2do final de la historia jejeje así q esperen y verán, les prometo q trataré de demorarme lo menos posible para subirlo esta semana!**

_**Bueno queridos escritores TT-TT de verdad les agradezco to2 sus hermosos revis q los tengo todos archivados en mis documentos (yeah xD!) y así darles mil gracias a:**_

**Gaby Uchiha**

**Aiko-uzumaki**

**Mackita Chan**

**Marion-asakura**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Rums**

**Arhen**

**Sccmar**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Vero Uchiha**

**Tere-chan**

**Sandy**

**Gaudye**

**Cristillyn**

**Sakura-sama**

**Pink Muffin **

**rayi!**

**Anju-maaka**

**kitana**

**Akishi**

**Selkie no Kirie**

**.SatellaHarvenheit.**

**(xD aahhh son muxooosss)**

**hikaru uchiha**

**Netsumi-Chan**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Hana No Sakura**

**Sabaku no Drea**

**Mirisasusaku**

**Yukino chibi**

**Sakura-uchiha**

**Kamira-ro-ro (creo q tu te cambiaste el nick -.-U)**

**Arashipotter**

**Nukire**

**Zhizu-chan**

**Kaname Saku**

**Mir-i-am-chan**

**Sole**

**Blue Usagi**

**Kyoko Himura**

**(wn medio testamento si les respondo a to2 xDD!)**

**ayane**

**sakura uchiha-06**

**Megumi-chan**

**Ana**

**lilith**

**and YOU! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYBODY! **

_**And for YOU a BONUS TRACK:**_

Navegando en bote de madera por un inmenso mar donde las aguas eran movidas ligeramente por la lluvia torrente que caía; sobre ese bote remando lo más rápidos posible… Un joven de cabellos oscruros tomados en un sola coleta larga y una joven de cabellos ondulados largo y suelto, frente a frente mientras esas gotas les llegaban fuertemente en el rostro…

Keiko: WOOO! LLUVIA! ME ENCANTA LA LLUVIA! JAJAJAJA –riendo como niña inocente.

Itachi, serio mirandola fijamente y dejando de remar por tal acción: Keiko…

Keiko, despabilando y mirando algo incrédula a su prometido: o.o m? si? Qué pasa? –ella también deja de remar, imitandolo.

Itachi: estaba pensando… que al llegar a tu aldea… -mira hacía otro lado como reforzandose de palabras del algun objeto en la marea para decir lo que IBA a decir, mas no había ningún objeto- hmmmp…

Keiko: o.o qué cosa? Quieres que te dé de comer?... –procesando- xD aah! Sonó feo xDD jajaja…!

Itachi: por qué no nos casamos? –la joven de cabellos castaños para en seco su risa y se sonroja, quedando en una pose como si estuviera allí esculpida en piedra.

Keiko, empujando sus ojos mecánicamente: eh? o………o

_**End BONUS TRACK xD**_

**Ok, eso sería todo, les pediré de nuevo paciencia para escribir el otro final q les tengo guardado jejeje y pues… si están aburridos les invitó a leer mi primer one shot titulado "FRAGMENTOS", aunq advierto no me hago responsable de cualquier trauma q les cause xD**

**CUIDENSEEE! NOS VEREMOS PRONTOOO!**

o o Haruno-chan o o


	11. Sin Arrepentimientos

bn bn aquí el otro final q tanto les había mencionado jejeje n.n solo espero y sea de su agrado, nuevamente gracias x esperar y disculpen la maldita demora y ansiedad q les hago pasar n.nUU… tal vez todos piensen q este terminara en ItaSaku pero (kukuku) ya verán jujuju .¬. GRAXIAS POR TO2 SUS REVISSS! n..n

**Disclaimer: Naruto (la serie) no me pertenece solo la historia q estarán a x leer…**

…y… todas bienvenidas al club ANTI-PUTO OROCHIGAYYY! MUAJAJAJA!

**Distancias**

Sí, tu, Sakura, eras la que estaba allí, abrazándome con tus frágiles y casi inertes brazos, con tu cuerpo tembloroso, y con tu no tan sedoso pero largo cabello rosa que aún olía a las flores del cerezo en primavera… se supone que estaba débil ¿no? entonces…por qué todos mis sentidos se agudizan con tu llegada? Esa fragancia a flores, esos sentimientos de tranquilidad que me invadían al momento que más me acogías, aquel indescriptible pero agitado corazón que debatía en mi pecho… Incluso, todas esas cosas que me regalabas inconscientemente, se mezclaban con mi olor a sangre, con mi olor a muerte…con la sensación…que te he perdido para siempre en esta batalla que disputé con mi hermano…hay un claro ganador ya que tu…

Sakura: me iré contigo… pero ya deja de hacerle daño!

Aferraste más tus manos a mi cuerpo, ya que comenzaste a llorar aunque no quisieras…si, siempre tuviste esa facilidad para llorar…para llorar por las cosas que no tienen valor…como yo, en este minuto… No tuviste que hacerlo Sakura… no debiste sacrificar tu felicidad por mí…de verdad no merezco tu amor ni tu compasión ni esas lágrimas que no paran de caer a esta tierra falta de agua… Pude ver, borroso, el rostro de mi hermano mayor… y esos intimidantes ojos carmesí que querían golpear más mi cuerpo, pero que de momento volvían lentamente a ser los oscuros y profundos ojos, como lo eran los míos ahora…

Itachi Uchiha, te quedó viendo; analizando la situación…no sé bien en que podría estar pensando…

Itachi, susurra, con ojos realmente idos: de acuerdo…

El iba a caer al suelo, rendido, pero… fue salvado por…Keiko?... estoy…viendo ilusiones o qué?... la visión se volvío doble, luego triple y cuadruple…pronuncié tu nombre entre la distorsión de mis ojos, y observé por último tu triste rostro, cuando todo… se volvió opaco…

**END SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Voz femenina: Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun, despierta…

El cielo aún no se encontraba a oscuras, aún se veía claro y apacible…los árboles del bosque y que rodeaban a cierta pareja dispareja se movían tranquilos empujados por el roce del viento sobre sus hojas y débiles ramas. Una figura, la figura del menor de los Uchiha, recostado en la tierra junto a una fogata, estaba. Junto a él y ese fuego rebelde, una cabeza rosa y unos brazos interrumpiendo su sueño y oscuridad…su estático estático cuerpo…logrando al fin, entreabrir los ojos onix de él…

Sasuke: ah… -despejando poco a poco la vista- …qué…sucede…? –la voz salió de un susurro, mientras sentía la cálido llama de la combustión en una mejilla.

Sakura, con la voz más tranquila: al fin, despiertas… -ella se posa con una semi-sonrisa algo forzada en frente de los ojos afilados del moreno que observaban recientemente hacía el cielo; y él responde, desconcertado.

Sasuke, moviendo un poco la cabeza para poder admirarla mejor: Sakura… -tratando se moverse- qué demo…? –de pronto su boca fue tapada por un dedo índice de la pelirosa.

Sakura: sshh… tranquilo, ya todo está bien… -cerrando un poco los ojos- …ya no corres peligro…

Sasuke: yo… -mirando algo dolido y enojado a la joven- …perdí? –mas ella se quedó callada, apartando su vista hacía otro punto.

Sakura: …algo…así…

Sasuke: no…?

Sakura: perdiste… -interrumpiendo cualquier reclamo por parte de él

Un silencio les invadió, y la fogata que había hecho Naruto se consumía más y más, al lado de aquella pareja… Sus miradas no querían encontrarse, y un miedo interno se apoderaba de su sangre, y sus sentimientos…El vacío en ambos se agrandaba…y sus corazones dejaron de latir emocionados…y aunque ambos sintieran quemantes impulsos por abrazarse, no les hicieron caso… dejando al silencio que traspasara su alma en forma de una delgada cuchilla… Él, en fin, decide preguntar…

Sasuke: Itachi? –levanta su vértebra.

Sakura, ella con la vista fija en el fuego: durmiendo… -él recuerda que Keiko tomaba a Itachi en sus manos.

Sasuke: y…Keiko? La joven que andaba con nosotros?

Sakura, apuntando con su mentón: con él…

El moreno menor desvía sus ojos hacía donde apuntaba la Haruno, pudiendo encontrar el cuerpo de su hermano recostado, dormido profundamente mientras el cuerpo de la joven antes mencionada encima de él también durmiendo plácidamente.

Sasuke: Naruto?

Sakura: en la guarida con Pakkun…

Sasuke: ahh… -el chico desvía sus ojos otra vez al cielo, pudidendo observar que éste aún no estaba totalmente oscurecido, por lo cual, pregunta- por qué… está prendida la hoguera si ni siquiera es de noche?

Sakura: le pedí a Naruto que la hiciera…porque… -se toma su tiempo antes de contestar- aunque estuvieras curado…tu cuerpo seguía frío… -los ojos de ella extrañamente se dilataron, no fue percatado por el joven, mas sí su tristeza- pensé…que mis esfuerzos habían sido, como siempre, inútiles… y que tu vida ya estaba perdida…

Sasuke, murmura: Sakura… -igual de dolido.

Sakura, mirando a los afilados ojos de él: Sasuke… -dudando un poco- …kun… -agregó a duras penas el "respeto"- …tenemos que hablar…

Sasuke: sobre… nuestro hijo? Qué tendrá de padre a su tío? –con voz algo irónica e irritada.

Sakura, no contuvo más y comenzó a llorar: no quería… que las cosas salieran así /snif/ -secando de inmediato sus lágrimas con sus manos. El moreno le quedó mirando, hastiado y cabreado, ya que su despertar…no fue lo que deseaba ni menos lo que esperaba…ya que en aquella completa oscuridad al estar dormido…había soñado, estar siempre con ella…, mas, sólo se quedó callado…

Un silencio, donde el llanto de ella alimentaba el alma de ambos, donde tercos sus sentimientos no obedecían, donde todo se perdía…donde la realidad no era aceptada… Se sintió repentinamente el pecho y los latidos del moreno Uchiha en una mejilla de ella, que sorprendida, abrió los ojos cristalizados más de lo normal… Una mano fría pero acariciadoramente reconfortante cepillaba su cabello de arriba abajo… y ese cuerpo…y esas acciones… ese aroma… eran de Sasuke…él que prefirió los gestos antes que las palabras…

Sasuke: ya…no llores… -con una voz…impresionadamente…quebradiza, y dolida.

Sakura: o.o Sa..Sasuke-kun… -hundió la cabeza en el regazo de él, y gritó- Sasuke…!

Aunque solo pudo lograr que el llanto fuera mayor y que el rostro de ella tratara de esconderse en el pecho abrigador y abrasador de él… Pasó un tiempo así… Sin moverse, comunicándose con el calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndose uno en el otro… en eso… él se sintió culpable, y sintió la angustia recorriendo en sus venas…y su estómago retorciéndose por extraña razón…

Sasuke: Sakura…esto jamás fue tu culpa…por eso no debes llorar… -trató de sonreír…y lo logró… forzando a que su voz fuera pausada, fuera convincente.

Sakura, entre sollozos: no…no es por eso /hipo/ es solo que… -voz quebradiza, sostuvo la tristeza- mi hijo no se educará con su verdadero padre, no compartirá con él…no vivirá con él… /snif, sollozo/

Sasuke, quien los párpados le tiritaron, y sus ojos entrecerraron, mientras sus cejas se juntaron frustradas: …

Aquellas palabras al Uchiha, le dolieron mucho más que el propio llanto de la pelirosada, angustiante, en su pecho… Imaginarse a su hijo o hija, jugando con él en los campos, en las plazas, jugando caballito o la pelota, ver como da sus primeros pasos en todo, oír su primera palabra y reír con él y su esposa, apoyándolo en los momentos de tristeza y alegría, superándolos… Su esposa… Era algo que chocaba y se calcaba más y más en la insufrible mente del moreno… Eran cosas que solo pudo aliviar apretando sus puños y sus uñas en su propia carne…aguantando la tristeza de todos esos momentos que jamás vivirá…Compartiendo con su amada, esa pena…

Sasuke, con una voz decidida: no, no debes llorar… tal vez, tal vez no esté en ninguno de esos momentos pero…estaré vigilando, siempre, desde que él nazca. Lo cuidaré estando muy cercal…sin que nadie se de cuenta…

Sakura, parando de llorar observando al moreno: co…/hipo/ como vas a hacer eso, Sasuke?... Itachi…no es un idiota…

Sasuke: ya verás… solo…debes confiar…

Ambos se miraron con pasión, al momento el cielo había oscurecido, y sus pieles tomaron un color anaranjado al igual que sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad gracias a las llamas que otorgaba la hoguera a un lado. De pronto los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron y su cuerpo fue levemente empujado hacía atrás, cuando Sakura se abalanzó ligera hacía el cuerpo de él, igualmente cerrando los ojos, y juntando sus labios en lo que sería, tal vez…el último y auténtico beso… Además, ella posó sus brazos en los hombros de él, y éste pasó, sueltas, sus manos por la delgada espalda de Sakura, manteniendo sus manos, tibias, allí… fue un delicado toque, mas aun, las mejillas de ambos encendieron sin darse cuenta… Se separaron, sintiendo otra vez, pero aceptándolos, alegres; los palpitantes latidos de sus corazones… Y sus miradas no querían soltar…

Sasuke, mirándole sereno: sígueme… -de pronto se levanta, tomando de la mano a ella, dirigiéndola hacía los arbustos más cercanos…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: hey… despierta… hey…

El renegado de Konoha movía ligeramente a cierta chica que se encontraba con su cabeza encima de su abdomen durmiendo sin que nadie ni nada se interponiese en su camino, aunque igual, a las insistencias del moreno mayor despertó, observando lenta y perezosamente a ambos lados hasta encontrarse con unos ojos azabaches afilados, lo cual le hizo sorprenderse.

Keiko: Oo Itachi! –levanta su cabeza apresuradamente del cuerpo del joven.

Itachi: fuiste tu quien me curó? O fue Sakura? Donde está ella? –la noche caía bajo las cabezas de este pareja.

Keiko, cambiando enseguida su facción a una serena: Sakura-san…fue con Sasuke hacía otro lado por un momento…(eso creo…) -observando, como la cosa más entretenida del mundo, la tierra.

Itachi: ya veo… (No escapará…no…) –dudando en su pensamiento, mas también observando el suelo- (no, no lo hará…)

Keiko, interrumpiendo sus pensares: …y si, fui yo quien te sanó…

Itachi, volviéndose a ella calmado: por qué lo has hecho? Tu…

Keiko: soy una médico ninja…es mi deber

Itachi: … -silencio, el moreno queda viendo el rostro de ella- te conozco? –la joven abrió, sorprendida, los ojos.

Keiko, aún fija en el suelo: por qué lo dices? –sonriendo algo nerviosa.

Itachi: me pareces familiar… cuál es tu nombre? –pero ella se mordió los labios provocando una pequeña pausa de quince segundos. Sin importarle, el Uchiha vuelve a preguntar, ignorante- tu nombre?

Keiko, serena y dolida: Ameno Keiko… -movió ligeramente el rostro al lado contrario de él- Uchiha Itachi… -susurró inaudible.

Itachi: entonces, si te conozco… aunque –observó la bandada en el brazo de ella- no eres de Konoha…

Keiko, siguiendo las palabras de él: fui a Konoha buscando un esposo hace muchos años…

Itachi, abrió los ojos: tu… o.o… -como si estuviera recordando algo- tu! Mi padre…y el tuyo…nosotros…! -las imágenes vinieron de golpe, dándole una fuerte puntada en el cerebro, pero de pronto susurra sorprendido- Keiko…! Oo

Keiko, le miró con tranquila y fríamente: vaya, al fin…

Itachi: pero…qué haces aquí? Tu…

Keiko, respondiendo de corrido: buscándote…

De pronto, comenzó a amanecer y la antes hoguera solo era una pequeña llama del color naranja fundiéndose y apagándose con una leve brisa helada, provocando que un negro humo apareciera. El sol alejó a la oscuridad y le hizo esconderse con la luna…tomando el cielo un color morado y grisáceo, ya que las nubes teñían de ese tenue… Los ojos de él, sorprendidos, se aclarecieron con la llegada de la mañana y los ella se oscurecieron por la sombra que la acompañaba; mientras, un delgado río de lágrimas corría en ambas mejillas de su rostro…sonriendo. De pronto, también, los arbustos a un lado de la escena comenzaron a moverse extrañamente, dejando a la vista dos siluetas, dos sombras que captaron la atención y la vista más impresionada, de Itachi. La joven de cabellos castaños, colocó sus manos en sus ojos y mejillas, secando aquella cálida agua, articulando con sus labios unas palabras…que solo el moreno mayor pudo oír…y que hicieron de la mirada característica de este apareciera, la fría y serena de siempre… esas palabras fueron:

Keiko: no te preocupes por mí…

Aquellas siluetas se mostraron, dejando ver los cuerpos sucios, y algo magullados, con restos de tierra o barro en sus extremidades, de Sakura y Sasuke… quienes tenían una misma atmósfera… esa atmósfera de soledad… aquella muralla invisible se percibía, aquella que siempre les separó…

Itachi: hasta que al fin aparecen… -murmuró mas para sí mismo, y levantó su vértebra del suelo. Las miradas de ambos se fijaron en el rostro de Itachi, y detuvieron su andar.

Sakura, un momento al moreno mayor y después, cabizbaja: lo siento… -observó el suelo. Sasuke, miró a su hermano, sereno, aunque internamente…perturbado por una furia…

Itachi: ya… no importa –se levantó. Keiko volteó su rostro seco hacía atrás.

Un silencio que se avecinaba, fue irrespetuosamente interrumpido por las voces refunfuñantes de Naruto y Pakkun quienes salían de la anterior guarida Akatsuki, acercándose a los aludidos del centro del ya no campo de batalla de los Uchiha.

Naruto, quejándose: pues bien, al final no había nada! No sé ni para qué fuimos a investigar! Ni siquiera dormí! Joder!

Pakkun, regañando: un buen ninja, revisa el terreno con precaución, sin olvidar lo detalles, ASÍ QUE NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO NIÑATO!

Naruto, mirando al horizonte: -.- ya, ya…si entiendo, no tienes para qué gritar…

Los azulados ojos del jinchuuriki y los viejos del can, se dirigieron a las parejas a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, pudiendo percatarse que eran el centro de atención en ese momento, provocando algo de fastidio en el Uzumaki…

Naruto: mierda… esto si que está tenso… ¬¬ -murmura para sí.

Itachi aparta sus ojos oscuros de los cuerpos de los recién llegados, para mirar a la pareja de su hermano menor, y cómo si de una orden se tratara, Sasuke se alejó de la pelirosada mientras que ésta se dirigió donde el Akatsuki, despacio. Pero antes de la separación, el tiempo se detuvo para Sakura y Sasuke, un segundo, un momento, donde sus sentidos guardaron todos los detalles de ambos; donde sus miradas no se volvieron a encontrar, donde los labios fríos del Uchiha se movieron con sutileza, pronunciando cierta frase hacía la audición de la esmeralda…esas cortas palabras fueron…

Sasuke: no dudes… -…la pelirosa llegó donde Itachi.

Itachi, observando con pasión a su hermano: supongo que… no tienes nada que objetar…

Sasuke, sin mostrar emoción alguna: no… nada… te reconozco como vencedor… -apretó un puño disimulado.

Itachi: supongo que sabes…que no intervendrás en nada, de ahora en adelante… no quiero volverte a ver cerca de Sakura…

Sasuke: si… lo sé –apretó más su puño, y la tierra comenzó a teñirse de un rojo peculiar y líquido.

Sakura, mirando con ojos llenos de tristeza al rostro del moreno menor: (Sasuke…)

Itachi: en ese caso –desvió los ojos hacía el pálido rostro de cierta joven de trenza- vamos –cortante, pronunció, y giró el cuerpo hacía otro lado, avanzando.

Naruto, corriendo hacía ellos al notar como Sakura comenzaba a caminar con el chico de coleta: Sakura-chan! –ella volteó el rostro- Sakura-chan!

Sakura, susurró al compás de su caminata: adiós, Naruto…

Naruto: Sakura…chan… /tsk/ -murmuró, y cabizbajo apretó los puños, dos segundos… y levantó el rostro, gritando- SAKURA-CHAN! TU SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTE!

Sasuke, miró sorprendido al rubio: Naruto o.o… -con voz baja. La pelirosa ya llevaba la cabeza al frente.

Naruto, teniendo cerrados los ojos y sin perder energía en su voz: SAKURA-CHAN! NO TE RINDAS! –mas la chica ya se divisaba como el porte de un pájaro a lo lejos…un ave, sin alas para volar…

Pakkun, internándose en la escena, y rompiendo el silencio: …y ahora… qué le diremos a Kakashi?

Sasuke: que hemos fallado –distante.

Pakkun: pero!

Sasuke: qué más le vamos a decir? Qué la perdí por culpa de una estúpida batalla y mi estúpida venganza? –algo alterado, Naruto le observa.

Naruto: Sasuke… -murmura.

Sasuke: aunque bueno –desvía su mirada a otro lado dando la espalda a la pareja que se acaba de ir-… haz lo que quieras…

Pakkun: hmm…

Pausa. Las miradas de ellos eran dolidas, confundidas, frías… la de la única joven allí sentada…ida, en recuerdos…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

**SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTE!**

Esas simples palabras se apoderaron de la atmósfera como un eco interminable, al momento, la primogénita Haruno y Uchiha, andaban, rectos, por el sendero que se alargaba a sus pies; sin embargo, el rostro de ella se arrugó y sus ojos derramaron, tal vez, las últimas lágrimas de todo el viaje… Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su siempre hermano…Uzumaki Naruto… quién siempre explícito demostraba su afecto hacía la esmeralda a través de sus tantos actos de valor… Aquel chico, quien siempre salvó su vida, quien siempre la protegió aunque ella en su momento le era de lo más indiferente……a él… jamás le olvidaría, y esas lágrimas eran la prueba de ello…

Sakura: Naruto /snif/ -murmuró sollozante.

El moreno mayor, miró, disimulado, hacía Sakura, quien lloraba en silencio…mas él se mantuvo callado… Pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas, para que ella se animara… pero, por motivo extraño no lo hizo, y dejó que la tristeza se fuera de una sola y maldita vez, de aquella chica a quien ahora, y para siempre… debía hacer feliz… ya que el destino, o la batalla… a decidido que se quedarán juntos…así, y en el resto de tiempo…

Ella deseaba ser perdonada por su pasado…y ahora por su futuro, mas solo…

**NO TE RINDAS!**

Siguieron avanzando, dejando atrás los detalles… y las ojos de otoño…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Entre las ramas e inmensos árboles del bosque, shinobis de Konoha saltaban para llegar a dicha aldea y dar la mala noticia… de que habían perdido a una mujer, una compañera, una amiga…un probable amor… Aunque en el rostro de uno de los dos varones que avanzaban algo distanciados, se marcaba un sentimiento… una interrogante que daba miedo y a la vez demasiada ansiedad por responder…

Naruto: Sasuke… de verdad tu… -el exvengador le miró- piensas quedarte así?

Sasuke: … -se quedó en silencio.

Naruto: tu amas a Sakura-chan! reconócelo!

Sasuke: … -el vacío comenzó a agrandarse…

Naruto, cabizbajo con el entrecejo junto y algo enojado: si yo fuera tu… -murmuró- si yo fuera tu…!

Sasuke: pero no lo eres… -dejó de mirarlo- no lo eres…así que no cuestiones…

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: y porque no soy tu… he hecho otras cosas…

Naruto: o.o!

Ellos igual… siguieron avanzando, pero reconstruyendo… una esperanza…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

_7 años después…_

En un lugar recóndito y desconocido, más bien, en una gran faja de tierra que flotaba en el océano, al lado del país del rayo, donde un poblado sin muchas casas distribuidas, pero si, un lindo poblado con una gran vegetación, en una zona sub-urbana que aún faltaba civilizarse; se encontraba establecido. Allí, en ese pueblo de nombre aún desconocido, cerca de la costa, una no muy grande casa de madera se hallaba… La niebla matutina abundaba…era densa y blanquecina…hermosa y extraña…

Niña: okaa-san! okaa-san¿Ya está listo mi almuerzo?

Una pequeña e inocente niña de 6 años, movía insistentemente la manga blanca de una polera, impaciente, en la cocina de su propia casa; su madre, que de espaladas mostrando su largo cabello rosa; preparaba el obento de su hija; su niña, de piel blanca igual a la de ella, con una amplia sonrisa, de cabello liso al principio y luego terminado en puntas de color negro azulado a mediación de los hombros; ojos oscuros con rasgos algo afilados pero siempre brillantes de una energía y felicidad, iluminando su redondo rostro; vestía una polera ancha de mangas largas color morado y unos shorts color blanco nieve, donde más abajo sus piececitos eran cubiertos por unas sandalias largas azules.

Hombre, sonriendo divertido: Suhane, si sigues moviendo así a tu mamá nunca va a terminar…

Suhane: ah! Otoo-san! –volteó su rostro al escuchar la voz grave y susurrante de su padre, sonriendo- Ohayo! n.n

El padre de Suhane se posó en el marco de la no puerta que ligaba la cocina/comedor con la sala de estar; el hombre vestía un chaleco de cuello más abierto y grande de lo normal, mangas largas, y algo ancho de color negro que llegaba un poco más allá de sus caderas cubriendo parte de sus pantalones beach, que a su vez, cubrían completamente sus piernas, dejando ver sus pies que reposaban en unas sandalias negras; mientras que su cabello llegaba a principios de su cuello y era terminando en finas puntas, además de dos mechas a ambos lados de su rostro más cortas que su cabello, en sí, parecían chasquilla que ocultaba parte de su frente… y sus ojos afilados más oscuros que la propia noche de luna nueva fijamente puestos en su esposa e hija… pero el perfil de la primera se deja ver, al igual que sus ojos esmeraldas…

Madre: hai… aquí tienes Su-chan n.n –con el obento en las manos se lo entrega a su hija inclinándose un poco.

Suhane, sonriendo y maravillándose con su gran almuerzo: waa! Arigato, okaa-san! en mi primer día de academia si que no me voy a morir de hambre! Jeje!

Madre: me alegro…n.n

Padre: bien, si estás lista, te voy a dejar.

Suhane, cambiando la cara a una de insatisfacción: eeh? Y okaa-san no nos va a acompañar? –mirando a su madre con tristeza, esta se inclina aún más quedando frente a frente a su hija y posando una mano en la cabeza de ella.

Madre: gomenne, Su-chan… tengo que cuidar la casa… qué pasaría si cuando llegamos con tu padre a la casa hubiera sido asaltada en nuestra ausencia por haberlos acompañado?

Suhane: pero, como otras veces hemos salido los tres juntos?

Madre: bueno… -pensando- ..pero solo hemos ido a partes cerca de la casa… y la academia queda cruzando el océano.

Suhane, cabizbaja: ah si… tienes razón…

Padre: hija, otro día te acompañara mamá… o acaso no deseas que tu otoo-san te vaya a dejar?

Suhane, subiendo inmediatamente la mirada observando al hombre: no! no! por supuesto que no! quiero que me acompañes otoo-san!

Padre: n.n… entonces,… vamos? Se nos va a hacer tarde!

Suhane: n.n hai!

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Afuera de la casa, un bote recién había partido de un pequeño puerto de madera al lado de la vivienda, llevándose en él, a la pequeña Suhane quien se despedía con la mano, de su madre que estaba a unos pasos de dicha construcción de madera, sonriendo y también moviendo ligeramente la mano de un lado a otro…

Suhane: JA NE OKAA-SAN!

Sakura: ve con cuidado Su-chan! haz muchos amigos! SUERTE!

Suhane, quien se alejaba más y solo era una silueta con su padre, gracias a la niebla que se había dignado a aparecer con más insistencia, mientras el cielo seguía teñido de gris: HAAAI…!

La pequeña y su esposo ya no se divisaban… al momento, ella bajaba la mano con la cual se despedía, y dejaba de sonreír con los labios y los parpados,… cuando, de pronto, otra silueta un poco más alta que ella, se acercaba entre los arbustos en frente de la entrada de la casa, a sus espaldas… dejando que el sonido de sus pisadas se escucharan en toda la intemperie. La adulta de cabellera rosa ni siquiera se inmutó en voltear para quedar cara a cara con la nueva presencia que se acercaba peligrosa a su cuerpo, es más, su cuerpo quedó allí estático, como si estuviera esperando… De pronto, la sombra se detuvo, a unos tres pasos de distancia de ella, cortando el silencio y el frío que invadía con su voz…

Sombra: Sakura… -la aludida movió ligeramente la cabeza en seña sorprendida-… mi hija… mi hija ya se ha ido?

Sakura, sin voltear: si…se acaba de ir con Itachi a su primer día de Academia… aunque, ya sabes, mi nombre desde ahora es Jun… Asame Jun -la pelirosada giró su rostro y parte su cuerpo para observar al invitado. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y sus ojos acompañaban- Sasuke…

La sombra se volvió humana de cuerpo completo…sin más… los ojos afilados y las mechas de cabello negro azulado se reflejaron en los claros ojos de ella, más su siempre vestimenta de colores azulados, negros y blancos, una yukata específicamente; su atmósfera de superioridad, soledad, y vacío, acompañándole; pudo sentir la piel de Sakura que se volvía de gallina… Otra vez, él habló:

Sasuke: para mí siempre serás Sakura… y si me permites… -se adelanta a la joven, mientras que un viento brusco, un viento soplado por las piezas de un reloj que volvía a funcionar, movió con fuerza los cabellos de ambos amantes. Ella sin perderle el rastro- …iré a observarle…

Saltó al agua, comenzando a caminar en ella, perdiéndose igualmente en la densa niebla…La pelirosada quedó quieta en el llano suelo de tierra, con una mirada ida, pero una gran sonrisa marcada en su boca… observando lentamente como el verdadero padre de su hija, se alejaba para protegerla…

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPÍTULO 10.2! (xD) **bn, como lo imaginan, este no es un final si no la continuación del fic, en simples palabras… el fic tiene pa rato xDD… quisiera aclarara algo y es con respecto a todas las cosas q omití como el NaruHina o la llegada a Konoha por parte de Sasuke, Naruto y Pakkun… encontré q era innecesario escribir sobre ellos ya q lo dejé bastante bien explicado en el 1er final, o no? además hechos del pasado y todo ese tipo de cosas se irán explicando a medida de los otros capítulos q están en proceso xDD… y si, x eso salió tan largo el otro final y éste tan cortito xDD lo siento, pero como siempre… qria dejarlos en suspenso (inner: MUAJAJAJAJA!)

Ejem… y bueno… les ha gustado? O los he decepcionado nuevamente? Quieren q continúe? X favor esas respuestas en sus revis n.n y gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer esta mierda de fic xDD! Arigato!

_**Otra vez, muxas gracias x sus testamentos, sean registrados o no:**_

**Anju-maaka**

**nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**marion-asakura**

**M-Manakel-K:** emmm... holas! y bienvenida, yo te recomendaría (pa q no te aburras) leer mis otras obras xDU y graxias! nn

**Arely Uchiha**

**arhen**

**katsura-chan Uchina (emmm creo q quisiste escribir "Uchiha", verdad? xDU)**

**Mackita Chan**

**ann black**

**kamira emina cook**

**and you! arigatou! n.n**

_AVANCES: cómo demonios Sasuke supo del paradero de Sakura e Itachi? Cuáles serán las reacciones de él al saber q su heredero es mujer? Y cómo afectara en Itachi q su "hija" se parezca tanto a su madre? Amantes por siempre? Como llegaron a parar en un lugar irreconocible del mapa? Inji Yamato y Jun Asame? **NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "RESCATAME"! xD está q arde! xDD**_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	12. Sharingan

Hola! Hola! Bien, disculpen la demora, aquí yo de nuevo jodiéndola con este fic jejeje n.nU… Hoy soy mujer de pocas palabras así q agradeceré como siempre sus animosos y considerados reiviews! Espero me dejen en este capi tambn y avisar q mis vacaciones se han ido por el escusado (ooOoH Xd) ya q acaban de terminar y mañana lunes empiezo de nuevo (inner: es una laaataaa TT-TT SHANNAROO!)…

**Disclaimer: Naruto (la serie) no me pertenece, sino solo las líneas q estarán x leer…**

Decir, tambn, q en este capi se resolverán algunos de los enigmas del pasado del ItaSakuSasu, espero sea de su agrado n.nU como no lo fue del mío (inner: ¬¬ escribes como las pelotas) ¬¬ escribimos, tu y yo…

**Suhane**

Rocé débilmente mis dedos en tu espalda; tenías los ojos cerrados…pero al setir el contacto de mi piel fría en la tuya no dudaste en ruborizar tus mejillas de un solo instante fugaz. Apartaste la vergüenza y subiste la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía; te quedaste observándome ida, con la boca entreabierta, y tus ojos brillaban intensamente…tanto…que hizo a mi corazón palpitar fuertemente… Sin embargo, eliminamos la distancia y nos besamos fervientemente…al acercarnos así, pude sentir tus senos cubiertos por tu largo cabello rosa en mi pecho desnudo…además, de la cálidez de tu rostro que ardía con la pasión de jamás habernos visto antes…, mas solo han pasado unas dos semanas… Caímos sin control a la cama del departamento. Tú encima de mi, sin desunir aquel contacto salvaje de nuestros labios saboreándose uno del otro… Comencé a acariciar tus piernas y muslos sin nada que los proteja del frío que albergaba antes en la habitación… Tuvimos que parar, ya que un suspiro excitado quería salir de tu boca al sentir nuestros cuerpos tan cerca… aquel fuego por dentro consumía nuestro raciocinio, debíamos parar… Tú cálido aliento se esparció por mis mejillas ruborizándolas incontroladas, luego apoyaste tus manos en mi pecho y tu mentón en tus dedos, al igual que tu cabello se esparcía entre las sábanas, fijaste tus ojos esmeraldas en mí y sonreíste agraciada para después pronunciar mi nombre exastiada…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Acomodaste tu rostro en mi regazo y acurrucaste el cuerpo desnudo en el mío… mientras nos quedábamos dormidos…en un lugar ajeno a nuestro amor…

**END SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

Jun Asame, como era conocida desde hace años atrás la kunocihi Haruno Sakura, dormía como ya no lo hacía durante las noches en que vivía en su propia casa clandestina y compartía su cama con Uchiha Itachi, su nuevo marido; dormía junto a su primer y único amor…ahora amante…Uchiha Sasuke, hermano de su esposo… Ambos recostados en la cama matrimonial en la posada de quién sabe dónde de las tierras más civilizadas del país del Rayo…

Unas bolsas de supermercado se posaban en un rincón de la pequeña pieza que compartían, la ropa de ambos recostada como si nada a los pies de la cama…además de una ventana con viejas, sucias y rotas cortinas de un color grisáceo por el polvo, reflejaban el nublado cielo que otorgaba siempre en la estación de principios del invierno. Aquella luz que daba la ventana a la habitación, se desviaba hacía el rostro adormecido de Sakura, que en mente, comenzaba a recordar ciertos momentos…

**Raconto – Flash Back #1**

(N/a: sip, "raconto" (vuelta muy larga al pasado), que se divide en varios Flash Back n.nU) Un estómago pronunciado se mostraba reposado en la sala de estar de una pequeña habitación donde una mesa centro de madera antigua, dos muebles apegados a las murallas de color muerto y desteñido, donde un delgado jarrón de cerámica azulada-en que dentro habían unas flores medias marchitas-posado estaba en uno de los muebles, además de encontrarse dos camas más allá y un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda una muralla, abierto, dejando pasar una brisa que reconfortaba los cabellos rosas de la mujer del estómago pronunciado, esperando la llegada de un nuevo ser a su nueva familia, sentada estaba en el filo de una de las camas-la que estaba más cerca de la ventana. La mujer acariciando su gran barriga, vistiendo un vestido rosa ancho (N/a: xD) a tiras, miraba ida a la ciudad que mostraba el vidrio transparente de la ventana… era una paz… era una tranquilidad… 7 meses desde que dejó al verdadero padre de aquel bebé que esperaba… Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta salida/entrada que marcaba el principio del departamento… dejando pasar a una melena oscura y de coleta…

Itachi: Sakura? Estás bien? te duele algo? Tienes hambre?

El hombre, ya no perteneciente a la organización Akatsuki, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, vistiendo una polera de manga larga ennegrecida y con un cuello algo abierto además de ancha, unas sandalias, y pantalones grises que llegaban más allá de sus rodillas; su frente iba descubierta, sin la bandada rasgada de Konoha, además de aparecerle una delgada chasquilla que se componía de mechas finas de su cabello, aparte de sus dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados de las mejillas y su gran coleta a su espalda.

La joven dama de cabellos rosas, que estaba a espaldas a él, volteó su rostro marcando una sonrisa complacida; Itachi había cambiado mucho desde que viajaban juntos en busca de un lugar fijo en el cual quedarse, era más amable, más comprensivo, cuidadoso sobre todo con ella y el bebé; aquella mirada afilada comenzaba a enternecerse y dejaba de ser roja mostrando un iris negra y profunda…ahora sonreía con más frecuencia… estaba satisfecho, estaba libre de algo, que aún ella no comprendía…

Sakura: no, estoy bien, no te preocupes n.n

Itachi: de verdad? ya sabes, no es molestia alguna ir a comprarte un pastel y…

Sakura, interrumpiendo: de verdad! estoy bien! además, etsa semana he comido mucho pastel! No quiero que el bebé salga sobrepeso o anormal! No! o.òU

Itachi, observando el rostro de Sakura y acercándose a ella: baka! –con voz tierna- estás embarazada es normal que se te vengan esos antojos... eres médico ninja, deberías saberlo –se sienta a su lado, en la cama.

Sakura: por eso mismo, estoy bien, además no sólo el bebé estará sobrepeso, sino que yo después del parto voy a estar OBESA! –haciendo señas de una esfera con las manos.

Itachi: jajaja, baka –ríe dulcemente. Esas risas que de vez en cuando entregaba Itachi eran factores que en Sakura hacía perder la noción del tiempo observando el rostro de su acompañante… su vista se nublaba con el fantasma del pasado…se nublaba con Sasuke en mente…

La pelirosa sin apartar su vista del gracioso rostro del Uchiha mayor, comenzó a acercar su mano sobre la colcha de la cama para encontrarse con la de él, pero…

Sakura: auch! –se quejó la chica posando sus manos en su vientre.

Itachi, preocupado: ah? Qué pasó? contracciones? OoU –ya casi alterado.

Sakura: n.nU no, no –negando con la cabeza apresurada- no exageres… solo me dio una patadita, eso es todo jeje…

De pronto la cabeza de Itachi se posa en el voluminoso vientre de Sakura, apoyando su oreja específicamente, con un facción llena de inocencia y sorpesa pegada al rostro, dejando perpleja y estática a la joven de cabellos rosas…

Itachi: eh… yo también quiero sentir…

Sakura: Itachi –murmura impresionada, aunque el joven no fue capaz de oírla, pero luego su mirada se cambió por una serena, y después por una de tristeza que se marcaba fielmente en sus labios y ojos esmeraldas entrecerrados…dejó ambas manos a los lados encima de la colcha, sin dejar de observar a Itachi, pero pensando en otra persona- (…esto… esto lo haría tu verdadero padre hijo mío… lo haría tu verdadero padre… si estuviera aquí… se lo está perdiendo… se está perdiendo tu crecimiento…)

Itachi, levantando un poco el rostro al sentir un golpecito en su mejilla: hey! Por fin me dice hola! –de pronto una gota de agua cae en su mejilla descubierta- eh? –se sorprende levemente, para luego desviar su mirada hacía arriba, pudiendo encontrar los ojos cristalizados y húmedos de la joven embarazada- Sakura…! –levanta el rostro y la vértebra hasta de nuevo sentarse en la cama como el principio- Sakura, qué sucede? –tratando de llamar la atención de ésta quien aún mantenía fija su mirada en su abdomen- Sakura…

Sakura, despabilando: eh? –empuja su rostro hacía Itachi- qué pasa? n.n –al cerrar los ojos para sonreír una lágrima bien sostenida se derrama como un hilillo en su mejilla.

Itachi, cambiando su facción a la siempre fría y serena, mientras miraba el rostro de la chica: …estás llorando…

Sakura, posando las manos en sus mejillas: esto… -comienza a restregarlas por la cara- no es nada, solo me entró una mugre a los ojos…

Itachi: …

Sakura, apartando sus manos dejando ver su lúcido rostro: n.n vez! Ya está…!

Sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de ella es aferrado al de Itachi, sintiendo las manos fornidas de él en su espalda comprimiéndola más y más al pecho de él su torso, donde su rostro se apega al hombro, y solo sus ojos pueden ser divisados desde atrás… Al momento en que una mano de Itachi se recuesta en la nuca de ella…

Itachi, con su voz característica: ya te dije…yo me haré cargo… de este bebé…

Sakura: (Itachi…) –cierra los ojos, lentamente posa sus manos en la espalda de él, y aprieta en forma de puño la ropa negra de la misma parte…comenzando a llorar otra vez…- (Sasuke…!)

**Fin F. B. #1 - Flash Back #2**

Itachi: Sakura...

Sakura, quien tejía recostada en la misma cama del mismo departamento: m? –pasaba los puntos de la lana por los palillos mientras que se formaba la planta baja de un zapatito.

Itachi, quien estaba en la otra cama sentado: cuando nazca el bebé…debemos huír de aquí y encontrar otro lugar… -cabizbajo, con la manos entrelazadas frente a sus ojos afilados.

Sakura, deteniendo su acción, mirando al moreno: y eso?

Itachi: hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí… además, aún nos encontramos cerca de Konoha, estamos en el país de la Ola, en la Aldea de la Niebla específicamente… es obvio que los ANBUS de la zona comenzaran a sospechar de nosotros que somos allegados y extranjeros, además contigo embarazada…

Sakura, poniéndose seria: dices que… la orden o la misión de encontrarte como bandido del libro Bingo y de encontrarme como desaparecida misteriosamente de mi aldea, se ha concretado aún más?

Itachi: si, es lo más probable… si es así… deberemos crear identidades falsas del lugar en el cual nos posaremos por el resto de la vida, y salir luego de aquí…

Un momento de silencio…

Sakura: las cosas, tus cosas de Akatsuki y la bandada?

Itachi: no te preocupes por ello… las llevo conmigo…

Sakura, empuja su mirada a la ventana algo hastiada: …

Itachi, percatándose de esa mirada: Sakura… yo sé que es difícil para ti… después de todo… es tu aldea y toda una vida la que vas a dejar atrás pero… es lo mejor para tu hijo…

Sakura, baja la mirada, pensativa… y para luego afirmar con la cabeza: si… entiendo… no te preocupes…

Itachi, observa a la joven y luego cierra los ojos: ah… -en forma de "sí"…

**Fin F. B. #2 – Flash Back #3**

Sakura, gimiendo de dolor: AAAAAAAAAH!

Nos encontramos en un hospital del país de la Ola, en el tercer piso, en el pasillo 5, en una sala de partos… Solo la luz de un gran foco iluminaba a Sakura ejerciendo fuerza en su entrepierna donde sangre brotaba poco a poco, para sacar y dar a luz a su bebé… Si, ya habían pasado los 9 meses. Ella sudando y con una cara agitada, tal vez hastiada, y alterada, agarrando la sábana de la camilla con una mano y la otra sosteniéndola firme la mano de Itachi a su lado, también sudado y con un traje de color verde aguado mascarilla y todo lo demás cubriéndole el cuerpo. Mientras que una enfermera secaba el sudor de la joven Haruno que no dejaba de perlar en su basta frente, otra ayudaba al doctor que a los pies de la camilla ayudaba a sacar al bebé ésta, igualmente le secaba el sudor; y por último la otra enfermera, con unos ojos negros afilados pero a la vez mostrando una gran impresión, además de unas cabellera tan negra como el carbón, apoyaba verbalmente a la joven pelirosada a que forjara más y más, más allá de lo último, más allá del 100... sudaba desconsideradamente como Sakura, quien mantenía un rojo efervescente en sus mejillas y toda su cara, al forzar hasta donde no podía…

Sakura: haa… haa… haa /tomando aire agitadamente, mientras su vista quería desfallecer/

Itachi: vamos, Sakura, resiste! Tu puedes!

Doctor: solo un…! –pero la enfermera de afilados ojos interrumpe al doctor tomando la otra mano de Sakura, al otro lado de la camilla.

Enfermera: SOLO UN POCO MÁS! VAMOS…! –Itachi miró algo sorprendido a la joven enfermera del otro lado, tras divisar la energía de ésta- NO TE RINDAS!

Sakura, observando a la enfermera, con la boca abierta inhalando y exhalando aire exhausta: (ella…) –observando sus afilados ojos, decididos como nunca- (ella…)

Doctor: AHORA!

Sakura: HMMMMM! –arrugó el entrecejo y la cara volviendo a su sonrojo salvaje, tanto así que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, apretando con fuerza la mano de la enfermera, quien tenía la vista fija al bebé que salía entre las piernas de Sakura… cuando… los llantos de un bebé se dispararon por toda la habitación.

Enfermera: ES UNA NIÑA! ES UNA NIÑA! –los ojos de ella de cristalizaron de golpe y lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, empujando su rostro hacía la pelirosa- ES UNA NIÑA…!

Sakura: haa…haa…haa… -también comenzó a llorar, mientras veía al doctor con la ensangrentada bebé en sus manos- ja..jaja.. mi-mi hija, mi hija! –con una voz totalmente emocionada sin parar de llorar, Itachi también observó a la niña impresionadamente feliz…

Doctor, pasando el retoño a la joven madre: felicidades! Es una hermosa y saludable niña…!

Sakura, separó su mano de Itachi y acogió a su hija con ella, mirándola tierna y complacidamente, mostrando una total ilusión en sus ojos sonriendo sin parar, irradiando una energía maternal en cada gesto, a la vez la pequeña bebé abría sus oscuros ojos negros como un par de aceitunas y movía la boca como saboreándose o encontrando su delicada lengua.

Enfermera: es una niña! –posó su otra mano en la extremidad ya sostenida por ella de la Haruno observándola muy emocionada, con los ojos húmedos de tantas lágrimas y que iban y venían- es una niña, Sakura! –el moreno mayor otra vez miró detenidamente a esta enfermera, preguntándose cosas como… por qué está tan emocionada?... será nueva en este trabajo?...

Sakura, miró al rostro de aquella enfermera, lo observó un momento… para luego también responderle con la misma emoción y felicidad: si, si/haa/ Es mi niñita! Es mi niñita! Jajaja…/haa/ -mientras tanto las otras dos enfermeras tomaron a la bebé para que el doctor hiciera los demás procesos que faltaban, cortar el cordón umbilical y lavar cuidadosamente a la niña.

Enfermera, de pronto despabila y suelta la mano de la muchacha: por favor, señor Itachi, ruego que se retire la paciente necesita reposo… -hizo una reverencia e indicó la puerta.

Itachi, saliendo de su ensimismamiento: oh, si! Ya voy! –volvió a mirar a Sakura y posando una mano en su nuca haciendo que recostara su cabeza en la almohada, mientras le decía sutilmente- descansa, Sakura… después nos veremos…

Sakura, observado a Itachi con los ojos idos del sueño y cansancio pero alcanzando a pronunciar: arigato…Itachi… -quedó dormida tan solo tocar la suave almohada. Mientras que aquella luz que penetraba en sus ojos se apagó sorpresivamente…

**Fin F. B. #3 – Flash Back #4**

Enfermera, la misma quien apoyó a Sakura en el parto: lo siento, señor, pero la hora de la visita a terminado… -dirigiéndose a Itachi quien estaba sentado en un piso al lado de la cama donde reposaba Sakura, tras haber pasado tres días después de dar a luz. Se encontraban en la habitación 207 del Hospital, 2do piso.

Itachi, levantándose de su asiento: si, está bien… -observó por un momento a la enfermera, luego a Sakura- mañana…nos veremos… -le da un beso en la frente a la pelirosa y acerca su mano a la pequeña cabeza de la bebé que estaba en los brazos de su madre. Poniendo voz suave y una ligera sonrisa- adiós… -camina y sale de la habitación. La enfermera, queda viendo, serena, la puerta por donde había salido Itachi.

Sakura: disculpa… -murmura despabilando a la joven.

Enfermera: eh! si? –le sonríe algo forzada.

Sakura: te vas a llevar a la bebé, verdad?

Enfermera: oh! Si! Jeje, casi se me olvida! –se acerca a Sakura alzando los brazos, cuando…

Sakura: espera… -le enfermera se detiene quedando al lado de la chica.

Enfermera: qué pasa?

Sakura: podría… podría quedarme un rato más con ella?

Enfermera, le observa con algo de tristeza y lástima: mmm… bueno…

Sakura, abrazando más a su pequeña quien en paz descansaba, haciendo con el movimiento que las mechas de cabello rosa ensombrecieran su rostro: por favor…

Enfermera: hmm…bueno, está bien… solo un momento –busca con la mirada un piso, para luego sentarse sobre uno.

Sakura: gracias…

Un pequeño silencio, la enfermera desvía su mirada afilada a otra parte, inconscientemente, evitando a la pelirosada quien aún tenía el rostro en sombras…

Enfermera: por lo que veo… aún no le pones nombre a la bebé… -en un susurro de voz.

Sakura: no, aún no, es que… -deja que sus ojos se divisen entreabiertos debajo se la melena de cabello. Unos ojos tristes y fríos- aún… no lo consulto con su padre…

Enfermera: ah…so… -murmuró la joven y otra pausa, mucho más larga, les invadió. Así dejando correr el tiempo- bueno, Sakura-sama, debo llevarme a la niña…

Sakura: si… entiendo –alza los brazos con la bebé pasándosela a la enfermera.

Enfermera, toma a la niña y se levanta del asiento dando la espalda a la madre: que pase buena noche…

La ayudante de cabello negro como carbón y ojos afilados parecidos a los de un Uchiha, comenzó a caminar posando la cabecita de la bebita en su regazo y observando con deje la puerta que se acontecía para su salida, cuando de pronto la voz de Sakura en murmullo le detiene…con cierta pregunta…

Sakura: usted! –la enfermera se detiene en seco- usted… que nombre cree que sería adecuado?

Enfermera: nombre…?

Sakura: si usted fuera su madre… qué nombre le pondría?

Enfermera: si yo fuera su _padre_ le pondría… -posó la mano en la manilla de la puerta- …Suhane… -la puerta se cerró con algo de fuerza, al momento que Sakura quedaba perpleja a la respuesta de la enfermera.

Sakura: si fuera…su padre?… Suhane… pero yo pregunté, si fuera la madre… o.o…

Un viento golpeó las cortinas blancas de la ventana de la habitación donde todo…era puro…

**Fin F. B. #4 – Fin Raconto**

Sakura: Sasuke…Sasuke… -quien había despertado recientemente llamaba con voz susurrante a Sasuke quien en brazos de morfeo no despegaba ni pestaña…

Sasuke, haciendo una mueca con la boca y moviendo para un lado el rostro: mmm? qué pasa…?

Sakura: nos hemos quedado dormidos…

Sasuke, con voz somnolienta: y eso qué…?

Sakura: que debo irme… a casa… con Itachi o se me hará más tarde de lo que ya es…

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana donde alguna vez iluminó el rostro pálido de la pelirosada, si, una tormenta, donde rayos de un color azulado y destellante se dejaban deslumbrar y oír… Sasuke abrió los ojos posando una mano en su frente, pudiendo observar el techo de madera que acontecía en la habitación, además de por fin sentir la lluvia que había comenzado durante su breve siesta…

Sasuke: ah… si… -pero Sakura no levantó su cabeza del pecho de él, lo cual, no extraño en lo más mínimo al muchacho… hace 6 o 5 años atrás que eran amantes, que se veían a escondidas, a espaldas de Itachi y Suhane… a espaldas de todo el mundo… nadie sabía de la existencia de esa pareja ni Konoha ni nadie… No reprochó a la joven por quedarse ahí, sino, que disfrutó el momento sintiendo cálida la respiración que emanaba la nariz de ella en su regazo.

Sakura: nee…Sasuke…

Sasuke: mm?

Sakura: tu eras... tu eras la enfermera?

Sasuke: enfermera?

Sakura: si, la enfermera... que le dió el nombre a Suhane... a nuestra Suhane...

Sasuke, reacciona: no sé de lo que me estás hablando…

Sakura: no seas orgulloso solo porque te convertiste en mujer…! Tu fuiste verdad? tenía los mismos ojos afilados que tú… ese misma expresión fría… esa soledad… ese vacío hacía todo y todos…tu eras ella!

Sasuke: y si lo fuera qué?

Sakura: pues… -dejó que la lluvia se escuchara para rellenar aquel vacío en el departamento, para luego apoyarse con sus manos en las sábanas, levantar su cuerpo y sonreír al moreno menor, recordando las mil y una lágrimas que derramó aquella enfermera al saber que el bebé era niña- te amaría más de lo que ya… -recordó como fría dio el nombre a la niña- me enamoraría otra vez de ti…

Sasuke, le miró fijamente sin expresión, para luego semi-sonreírle: bien hecho entonces…

Se volvieron a besar con pasión, enredando sus dedos como ramas de árboles otoñales…haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos por dentro…haciendo de la lluvia un recuerdo inolvidable…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mientras tanto… En un pequeño bosque situado por el archipiélago donde la vivienda de Itachi, Sakura y Suhane estaba, la pequeña niña de cabellos azulados terminados en puntas practicaba con su padre el lanzamiento de shuriken que había sido enseñado esta mañana en la Academia Ninja de Suhane. Han pasado dos semanas desde que la pequeña había ingresado, sin enseñarle nada nuevo más que tirar shuriken a blancos inmóviles… como toda Uchiha, Suhane aprendió rápidamente la técnica, pero aún así los nervios le matan al comienzo de alguna prueba y como mañana es el examen de lanzamientos, decidió pedirle ayuda a su padre; ya que su madre fue a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche.

Suhane: aquí voy! –dijo al momento que corría hacía su padre por el terreno baldío, un estuche se divisaba en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Itachi: estoy esperando… -murmuró sigilosamente, sin perder de vista a su hija.

Ella, mientras corría, abrió el estuche que llevaba al trasero sacando tres shuriken que bien acomodados estaban en sus dedos derechos; y al momento en que iba a lanzarlos Itachi comenzó a correr a una velocidad visible para la pequeña no kunoichi. Ésta dejó de correr y miró cuidadosamente a su adversario, analizó la situación, sus movimientos, la facciones que daba su rostro, y los pasos en que cada vez pisaba el polvoriento suelo; así, tiró en línea recta los shuriken que iban a encontrarse, directos, al rostro del hombre al pasar por allí.

Itachi: buen lanzamiento! –pero antes de que llegaran los interpuso con un kunai dejándolos en el suelo, y sin dejar de moverse en circulo- pero no lo… qué? –de pronto ve otros tres shuriken más rápidos que los anteriores a tres centímetros de sus ojos, lo que provocó una cara llena de impresión en su rostro- kuso…! –los shuriken se insertaron en sus ojos y sangre salió como dos chorros delgados.

Suhane, puso una cara asustada: otoo-san! O.OUU –gritó horrorizaba mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su padre que iba hacía atrás- otoo-san! –comenzó a llorar. El cuerpo de este cayó al suelo y fue reemplazado por una nube de humo que al dispersarse- are? o.o –se vio un tronco con algo de musgo perfectamente cortado- otoo…san?

Itachi, con una cara enfurecida e ida en venganza: Suhane!

Suhane: ..! –al oír la voz de su padre a sus espaldas desvía el rostro hacía atrás pudiendo divisar a éste y unos seis shuriken a toda revolución en dirección a ella y su cabeza- (qué hago?) –los shuriken estaban a 10 centímetros- (Qué hago!) –estaban a 6- (MUÉVETE!) -pero la chica miraba a los shuriken perdidamente sin reaccionar ni sus piernas se movían o, más bien, no querían hacerlo, el miedo le invadió hasta los huesos; estaban a 5…

Itachi, despabilando: (mierda! Creo que me pase!) –salió detrás de los arbustos corriendo a toda velocidad cuando… Suhane esquiva cada uno de los shuriken, haciéndose un poco para atrás, adelante, abajo, delante y atrás de nuevo- Suhane…? –él, sorprendido, se detiene y observa los ojos de su hija… que rojos se habían vuelto y ardían como el fuego…del característico Sharingan…

Unas gotas mojaron levemente el cabello de ambos cuando de pronto, una fuerte tormenta de lluvia comienza empapándolos completamente. Sin embargo la chica se encontraba atónita a lo que había hecho y veía a su padre ida y consternada… estupefacta. Aquellos shuriken se clavaron en el árbol tras de la pequeña, al momento que Itachi miraba con la misma incredulidad los ojos carmesí de su hija no biológica, con la boca entreabierta…

Itachi: Suhane…

Suhane: pa…papá... vi... –de pronto una emoción inigualable se marca en el rostro de ella- viste? VISTE? Esquive esos shuriken yo sola! Ni siquiera sé cómo, PERO LO HICE! Jajaja! Papá! PAPÁ! Lo hice! Yo solita! Jajaja!

La lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza en los rostros de ambos, así, las mechas de cabello se apegaron fielmente a la piel pálida de sus rostros, como lo hacían sus ropas ya mojadas; y a la vez comenzaron a formarse charcos de agua debido a que la tierra del terreno se deformaba… Itachi se acercaba a su hija a paso lento mientras ella se victoreaba y saltaba de felicidad salpicando algo de agua al correr de un lado a otro…

Itachi, con cara de horror y algo de lástima, lo mismo pasaba con su voz: Suhane…

Suhane, se detiene y queda frente a su padre y una posa de agua bajo sus pies: nee! Papá! Qué crees que diría mi madre si yo… -pero el habla se le corta cuando el moreno cae de rodillas al suelo salpicando gran la mayor cantidad de agua del charco que anteriormente estaba a los pies de ellos, manchando sus pantalones con barro y quedando a la misma altura que su hija que, de pronto, siente el mojado y frío hombro de su padre en su boca y mentón, además de sus manos en su cabeza y espalda, pudiendo sentir, inevitablemente, el sentimiento de miedo que se emanaba en la piel de Itachi…

Suhane: otoo…san… -murmura ella interrogativa y algo preocupada.

Itachi: Suhane… no sé cómo lograste utilizar esa técnica…pero quiero que me prometas que no la volverás a usar ante nadie excepto yo…ni siquiera tu madre o sino… se preocuparía mucho por ti… -susurró al oído de su hija quien no entendía nada e inocente contesta:

Suhane: pero, papá…no fue una técnica! Solo los esquivé eso fue todo! No seas exagerado jaja… -dijo divertidamente…en verdad no entendía nada…

Itachi, se separa un poco de su hija tomándola de los hombros: hija… -suspira- lo que acabas de utilizar es una técnica de barrera sangre… una técnica hereditaria de mi familia que tenemos prohibida utilizarla… -mintió Itachi a su hija logrando asustarla brevemente.

Suhane: barrera sangre?...y… tu cómo sabes que he utilizado esa técnica si solo esquive los shurikens?

El Uchiha se levanta un momento de la pequeña posa de agua apoyándose un poco en los hombros de su hija, dejó que el agua de la lluvia volviera al charco y cuando estuvo estable el agua, hizo un ademán a su hija para observar a sus pies… y poder ver reflejado su rostro algo distorsionado pero sin atrofiar el color de sus ojos...

Suhane: rojos? P-por qué mis ojos son rojos? Por qué tengo otra cosa negra dentro de mi ojo? –alterada y con miedo carcomiéndole por dentro- Papá! –subió su rostro para encontrarse también con los ojos escarlatas de su padre- o.o Papá… -lo miró impresionada.

Itachi: esto… es la barrera sangre… -indicó con su dedo índice su ojo y luego el de la niña- esto… es lo que quiero que me prometas, que no lo vas a volver a utilizar… -Suhane miró estática a su padre mientras este recordaba…

**Flash Back**

(N/a: si, si, un flash back normal n.nU)

Sakura: qué haremos…cuando descubra el pequeño regalo que le ha dejado su padre?

Itachi, mirando seriamente a la pelirosada que en brazos tenía a la pequeña Suhane de ocho meses: el Sharingan?

Sakura, cabizbaja: si… su Sharingan…

Itachi: hmm… pues, evitar a que lo use ante el público del país del rayo, y esconder el secreto lo que más se pueda… o sino, en el momento que una persona ajena lo sepa, tendremos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, ya que comenzarán a sospechar…

Sakura: aún así…no creo que con la simple excusa que no puede usarlo por simple capricho, ella deje de en paz el tema…

Itachi:…no te preocupes…yo me aseguraré de que la curiosidad se le acabe en el mismo tiempo que descubrió esa "herencia"… no te preocupes…

Sakura: (si… tus palabras me alivian pero…) –observa a su hija que comenzaba a despertarse tranquilamente- (nada de esto hubiese pasado…si ahora estuviera con Sasuke…)

Itachi: aunque solo espero… que lo descubra a temprana edad…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Suhane: pero! Ni siquiera sé cómo pude hacerlo!

Itachi: Suhane, promételo, no lo utilizaras ni hablaras del asunto con otra persona más, está bien?

Suhane: cómo se llama? Cómo se llama esta técnica?

Itachi: eso no importa, lo que sólo debes saber es que está prohibida.

Suhane: no puedo hablar de ella con nadie más excepto contigo

Itachi: así es

Suhane: está prohibida, por eso no puedo usarla

Itachi: si

Suhane: hm… pondré triste a mamá...si le comento de ella?

Itachi, le mira sereno y frío: si, además la vas a preocupas mucho

Suhane, mirando a su padre aún no convencida: mucho, mucho?

Itachi: mucho, mucho…

Suhane: …está bien… -de pronto sus ojos se vuelven negros como siempre, mientras la lluvia no paraba- no la volveré a utilizar –baja la cabeza como si hubiere cometido una travesura.

Itachi, también volviendo a sus ojos oscuros: buena chica… ahora, vamos a la casa o cogeremos un resfriado… -empieza a caminar solo por cierta dirección. La pequeña de cabellos azulados le mira como arrepentida y luego corre un poco para alcanzarle y estar a su lado.

Caminaron juntos lentamente bajo la lluvia, al momento que ambos tenían pensamientos e imágenes distintas…

Itachi: (perdón…Suhane…pero sino te hago esto…esta armonía con Sakura se desbaratará de un solo soplido… y yo solo quiero…estar al lado de tu madre…) –de pronto una mano más pequeña que la de él acoge a la suya, haciendo despabilar a un lado, encontrándose con el rostro de su hija.

Suhane: gomennasai, otoo-san… -mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi, le sonríe: ya… no importa… -voltea otra vez su rostro, pero con una facción serena y calculadora, que de vez en cuando le pequeña de pálida tez encontraba en su padre…

Suhane, sin dejar de ver a su padre: (cuando otoo-san pone esa mirada… me da la sensación de que es una persona desconocida y extraña, como si… no me reconociera o me tuviera indiferencia… como si yo…) –apreta con algo más de fuerza la mano del moreno- (no fuera su hija…)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.--

Sasuke: estás segura, no se te queda nada?

El muchacho de cabellos algo alborotados –aunque siempre tiene desordenado el pelo- observaba a la joven de cabellos rosas desde el marco del departamento que anteriormente albergaban. Ella, en el pasillo de cemento que se alargaba a sus pies horizontalmente, cogía las bolsas de supermercado donde sobre salía las hojas de algunos vegetales como zanahoria o la punta de un pan; vestía una falda hasta las rodillas de color marrón y una polera escotada de hombros color violeta. A sus espaldas, un barandal y el sonido de la fuerte lluvia golpeando el tejado del segundo piso de la posada, al igual que el lúgubre y tal vez, exquisito paisaje de las calles y árboles mojados con aquella fría agua caída del cielo.

Sakura, sonriendo débilmente: segura, lo tengo todo en las manos…

Sasuke: él no ha sospechado nada?

Sakura: nada…absolutamente nada… tan obsesionado está conmigo, que confía plenamente en mí y todas mis acciones…

Sasuke: ya veo… y Suhane?

Sakura: no, ella… -baja la vista a la altura del suelo- tampoco sabe nada…

Sasuke: hmp… -desvió su mirada al pequeño paisaje que se presentaba a su horizonte.

Ambos dejaron que el silencio fuera ocupado por el vacío que provocaba la lluvia a sus anchas…

Sasuke: entonces… ten cuidado…

Sakura, sin mirarlo: tu igual… y vete lo antes posible de esta posada…

Sasuke: si, eso haré

Sakura: adiós…

La joven pelirosada cogió con fuerza las bolsas y se marchó hacía su lado derecho en dirección a las escaleras y a la fría lluvia que esperaba ansiosa, su cuerpo. Los ojos afilados de él miraron perdidos en la figura curvilínea de ella, tratando de obtener una fotografía en su mente de cada detalle que veía en el cuerpo de la madre de su hija… y en un segundo la noción del tiempo desapareció ante los recuerdos de Sasuke… que…

**Flash Back**

Por las calles de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, después de dos años que el equipo 7 volvió a destruirse con el supuesto "secuestro" de Haruno Sakura, caminaba en dirección a su departamento en la periferia de la Aldea. En su caminata pasó por el puente rojo, donde siempre era citado con su antiguo equipo a cometer a alguna misión… pasó por una plaza… por el hospital…por los puestos de comida… el Ichiraku… la oficina de la Hokage… el monte que sostenía los rostros de los que alguna vez fueron jefes de la aldea… las casas, los árboles, el cielo... todo, todo…todo le recordaba al febril rostro de Sakura, a sus risas, a sus facciones, a sus sonrojos, a sus miradas… y las caricias de aquella noche; cuánto añoraba esas manos cálidas en su piel, hasta que al fin llegó a su destino. Subió uno por uno los escalones, lento y silencioso, el sol pegaba con cierta fuerza ese día… no era para más ya que se encontraba en pleno verano…

Sasuke: (desde que al fin descubrí el paradero de Sakura en el país de la Ola, desde que la acompañé en el parto de nuestra hija…como aquella enfermera… perdí totalmente su rastro... Lo sé, le dije aquella noche que cuando estuviera en un lugar estable me mandara una carta sin ser vista por los ojos de Itachi…pero tal vez lo olvidó…o tal vez… no desea mandarla… tal vez realmente no se ha decidido por mí… Se lo dije con un último beso luego de nuestra separación en la mañana…pero de verdad, quizá se arrepintió…) –de pronto para en seco en medio de la escalera- (no he recibido carta alguna desde hace un año… Tampoco he podido investigar mucho debido a las misiones que siempre se presentan, y no es muy fácil resolverlas teniéndote a ti en la cabeza, Sakura…) –desvió su rostro al cielo- (no sabes cuánto te extraño)

Puso su vista otra vez fija hacía el frente, y sin mover sus manos de los bolsillos, siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la punta. Empujó los ojos hacía la puerta de su hogar, cerró los ojos, y partió dando pasos largos hasta su nuevo destino. Llegó a él, calmado. Sacó en uno de sus bolsillos ocupados por sus manos la llave de la chapa de la puerta, la introdujo sereno, movió y giró para entrar a aquel cuarto vacío…donde nadie le esperaba…como siempre lo fue… Cuando comenzó a andar para adentrarse en su solitario hogar los pasos de alguien acercándose, y llamándolo por su nombre, deteniéndose.

Hombre: hey! Espera! Uchiha Sasuke? –traía un gran bolso lleno de sobres para carta, telegramas y paquetes, tenía un aspecto desaliñado, aunque parecía un simple Chuunin apañándoselas de cartero. Sus ropas estaban algo gastadas y rasgadas, además de sucias por tierra o arena.

Sasuke: si, soy yo, qué pasa? –volteó a ver al hombre, quien se detuvo a medio metro de distancia.

Hombre, alzó un sobre con una mano: correspondencia para ti… -el muchacho algo incrédulo se quedó mirando el sobre para luego tomarlo con cierta desconfianza.

Sasuke: ahm… gracias… -murmuró. Y comenzó a leer el emisor de tal carta.

Hombre: de nada… -desapareció de un solo poof! Y una nube de humo.

El moreno menor empujó la puerta frente de sí y luego la cerró. Ya dentro de su propio hogar, volvió a leer el nombre del emisor decía un nombre jamás antes visto por el: "Asame Jun". Nada más que eso, y al reverso se descifraba su nombre y la Aldea de Konoha, además de la dirección de su posada y el número del departamento. Aún desconfiado, abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, sacó el papel doblado en tres que se encontraba y éste también lo desprendió de sus dobleces para leer y divisar una buena caligrafía. Leyó…leyó…y leyó… hasta que al fin termino, sin embargo, con una cara donde un sudor frío perlaba y una facción de rostro totalmente impresionada se marcaba… Tan solo, desesperadamente feliz pronunció el nombre…de Sakura…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke: (esa carta…fue la que me trajo aquí después…esa carta decía que te encontrabas cerca del país del rayo dejaste un pequeño mapa que supuse y dibujaste rápido, decías que te habías cambiado el nombre por aquel "Jun"… que vivías con Itachi, que igualmente tenían un matrimonio falso, y una saludable niña recién cumplido el año de vida… una niña que se parecía mucho a mi…decía que aquel cartero no era más que un chuunin desterrado que entregaba correspondencia clandestina, que no me preocupara por él quien podía sospechar de la falsa identidad que ahora usas…ya que él también tiene una… y que tuviera cuidado y mucha audacia si es que iba a encontrarme contigo en tu nuevo hogar, con tu nuevo esposo…) –la joven pelirosa se encontraba ya muy cerca del primer escalón y de que sus pies comenzaran a mojarse con la lluvia- (pero, yo ahora estoy aquí, sacrifiqué otra vez la nacionalidad de mi Aldea para poder estar contigo…aunque sea a escondidas…estoy aquí… y tu…) Sakura! –llamó la atención el moreno haciendo detener el caminar de ella, volteando su mirada al níveo rostro de él acercandose corriendo hacía su cuerpo.

Sakura, quien parada estaba en el segundo escalón: …?

Sasuke, llegando a estar frente a ella: se te olvidó algo…

Sakura: en serio? Qué cosa? o.o –mirando algo preocupada a Sasuke pero a la vez perpleja.

Sasuke: oír… cuánto te he extrañado…y que jamás me he arrepentido de venir aquí para estar contigo…

Sakura, suelta las bolsas del supermercado: Sasuke… -sonrojada, posa su cabeza en el regazo de él, y lo estrecha entre sus brazos pudiendo susurrar- yo tampoco me arrepiento…de haberte amado…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.--

En la casa…

Itachi, con otra ropa y con el cabello aún húmedo: eh, Suhane, voy a buscar a tu mamá, está tardando mucho no crees?

Suhane, quien estaba al lado la estufa con su pijama: eh? yo también quiero ir!

Itachi: no, no tu quedas aquí, puedes pescar un resfriado y Jun me va a matar por ello…

Suhane: pero papá!

Itachi: sin peros, jovencita, ahora quedate aquí, mientras yo busco a tu madre… -cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejando sola a la niña.

Suhane: hmmm… -se sienta en el suelo alfombrado de la sala- (pero…) –recordando los ojos de Itachi cuando estaban carmesí y los suyos reflejados en el agua- (por qué mi papá tenía tres cosas negras y yo solo una?...)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Corriendo bajo la lluvia, Sakura trataba de acercarse más hacía la costa para ir luego a su casa y no levantar sospecha alguna. La tormenta se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, y al parecer las nubes se habían teñido de un color más oscuro que antes…la noche se acercaba. En las calles del país del Rayo nadie se divisaba, todos bien resguardados en sus casas o en sus locales o puestos de comida, nadie corría como hacía la pelirosada para llegar lo más pronto que fuera a su hogar, pero ya cansada se detiene un breve momento para darse un aire…

Sakura: (mierda…ya me cansé y aún no llego a la costa para cruzar el océano… sino llego luego… tal vez Itachi comience a sospechar y…) –pero de pronto dejó de mojarse y no fue porque la lluvia paró sino porque algo negro cubrió su cabeza, empujó sus ojos por el mango de aquel paraguas encima suyo y descubrió que el dueño de él…era su querido esposo- Itachi o.o!

Itachi: te estabas demorando mucho…pensé que era por la lluvia, así que decidí ir a buscarte…

Sakura, dejando su sorpresa a un lado: oh… gracias… -se acercó a él y pasó su mano por un brazo, comenzando a caminar- y Suhane?

Itachi: la dejé en casa…

Sakura: sola!

Itachi: si…

Sakura: pero! –alterada.

Itachi, recordando la tarde de entrenamiento que tuvo con ella: no te preocupes… -recordando el momento en que ella esquivó los seis shuriken- ya sabe cuidarse sola…

Sakura: hmm…(al menos… aún no sospecha nada…) -refunfuñando y mirando de mala gana al moreno.

Itachi: eh, Sakura…

Sakura: nani?

Itachi: recuerdas... a la enfermera aquella que se emocionó al ver el nacimiento de Suhane…

Sakura: la recuerdo, por qué?

Itachi: por qué crees tú que ella comenzó a llorar?

Sakura: pues… supongo que era principiante o algo…

Itachi: mm…pienso lo mismo aunque… encuentro que fue muy linda… no crees?

Sakura, sonrió: si…muy lindo –susurró con el viento.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPÍTULO 11!** Mmm… no me gustó para nada este capitulo… -.- está entero fome… no tiene muxa gracia -.- así q los entiendo si mandan a la mierda a la escritora o sea yo -.- porq acabo de hacerlo… pero bueno, espero q la inspiración me flote como las otres veces x q creo q he qdado en blanco o.o y no me gusta para nadaaa! -.- perdón si me demoré en actualizar y gracias x tomar tu valioso tiempo en leer esto… y mis más sinceras disculpas si es q está muy aburrido el capítulo…

**Muxos saludos a:**

**Arely Uchiha**

**YojimI**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Mir-i-am-chan**

**Marion-asakura**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Anju-maaka**

**Kamira emina cook**

**Aiko-uzumaki**

**Rayi!**

**Kirasae**

**Tsukine Hime: **am, hola n.n y graxias x tu extenso review... jeje em... me da mello tu inner n.nU pero emm... allí veremos lo q hago de acuerdo? y no te preocupes q las dudas q tienes se van a ir aclarando durante los proximos capis... gracias! y adios!

**And you!**

_Gracias a todos x sus halagos n.n aunq creo q ahora no los merezco -..- bueno, así es la vida con sus altos y bajos jejeje n.nU (inner: a la mierda -.-…) -..- … y si los he hecho llorar, les diré, no es con querer o.o nunca pensé q de verdad fueran a llorar con lo q escribo o.o la verdad no lo merezco, pero se los agradezco, muxas gracias x todo n.n_

_-.- bueno y el único AVANCE q les puedo dar es:_

BIBLIOTECA

-"_hay muchos tipos de barrera sangre y se distinguen además por aldeas, por ejemplo, la Aldea Oculta de Konoha contiene el Byakugan, se caracterizan a las personas de ojos blancos y que hacen crecer las sienes de los mismos, pudiendo observar más allá de cierto rango además de dotarse de la visión de los puntos chakras y…_no, no esta no es, la que viene es…_Sharingan, pupila giratoria, se caracterizan a los usuarios de ojos tan rojos como la sangre y…"_

_bueno, eso es el avance, nada más q decir hasta nuevo aviso… y si me demoro en la actualizacion como de costumbre, es x q la inspiración aún no ha surgido en mi como espero T-T… bien, cuidense escritores! Y adios!_

o o Haruno-chan o o


	13. Precipitado

He decidido cambiar, pues, ahora les contestaré a sus reviews, les parece:

**Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel:** wooo me mandaste 2 revis o.o waaa! gracias x alagar tanto... xDU pero tampoco pongas color jejeje muxas gracias x tus animos! y pues... LO SIENTO! se me olvido poner algo de NaruHina aaaah! perdonn! el proximo capi prometo q le pondré! nos vemos! cuidate!

**cinthia uchiha: **gracias x tus felicitaciones y tomarte la molestia de leer el fic! arigato! n.n espero tus revis en este capi! y q te guste! adiuuu!

**YojimI:** weno, holas, y pues, dejame agradecerte x tu crítica, la verdad eres la 2da decepcionada q lo reconoce, gracias x tu sinceridad n.n… y tambn te diré q no siempre se puede obligar a hacer un final feliz y no, no pienso matar a Itachi sería muy… como se dice, muy EXTRAÑO, y no concordaría con lo q tengo planeado (inner: no siempre se obtiene lo q se desea… y x q estes alterada no me vengas a echar los monos a mi)… pero igual, trataré de satisfacer tus deseos (inner: excepto lo de matar a Itachi… sería muy penca) y no te preocupes q yo soy 98 SasuSaku (Inner: el otro NaruHina e ItaSaku xD). Tambn me gustaría q me dejaras tu opinión sincera en este capi, xq así mejoro y me adapto a la lógica q tienen las otras personas, como tu, y q… n.nU se nota q no te gustan las cosas q se alargan demasiado (inner: ¬¬U y q odias a Itachi…) pero bueno, gracias x leer esta basura! Y déjame tu crítica!

**Anju-maaka:** gracias x leer y entretenerte con este fic (inner: -.- aunq no lo vale) y tambn x tus ánimos y disculpa la demora, aceptaré cualquier carta de muerte de tu parte xD, y no te preocupes x si es largo o es corto el revi! Con tal q te hayas molestado en dejarme uno, aunq sea un simple "hola"… bueno, perdon x entristecerte con lo q escribo, y espero me dejes comentario de este capi! Adiu!

**Marion-asakura:** woo! Hola mija! jejeje hace tiempo y no contesto uno de tus revis, eh? perdon, perdon! Me demore muxo lo sé y solo logré escribir sus 7 paginas xDU soy un desastre… bueno, con el encuentro de Suhane y su verdadero padre… pues, ya verás cuando leas este capi jejeje, cuiate! Nos vemus!

**Sccmar:** Waaap! Holaaa! Gracias x tu animo Mariella-san! (inner: seeh aún me acuerdo de tu nombre, no tengo tan mala memoria como lo pensaba) naah, no te preocupes, la intención es lo q cuenta, verda? Deviste estar ocupada o q sé yo pa no dejar revi, peru graxias! Genial, te gustaron estos dos finales jejeje, y pues, no creo q la historia tenga pa muxo más rato, sabes… pero, se hace lo q se puede para satisfacer a la gente (inner: y te apoyo! La suertuda de Sakura está con dooooosss! No puede serrr! T.T!) y n.nU perdón si te pone triste con lo q escribo jejeU… espero tu review! no importa q no sea seguido! Nos vemos! gracias de nuevo! Xasu!

**Arely Uchiha:** hola! Y…con respecto a tu comentario…eee… n.nU Suhane no tiene el magekyou sharingan, solo se dio cuenta de q tiene una barrera sangre y eso es todo (inner: aunq en este capi se va a traumar un poquito ujuju) y perdona la demora n.nUU gracias x tus revis! Y bye!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **holaa aradio-senpai! (inner: x cierto la otra vez en el msn, no pregunte x como estaba tu novia… como está? n.o) a ver, empecemos x parte con lo de Suhane (inner: ¬¬ no te adelantes en la historia pos! Eres muy perspicaz ¬..¬U) kisame y deidara…emm… creo q no (inner: u.u lo siento U) y… o.o vaya, tu pensar q Sakura dijo algo lindo, me impresiona o..oU pero gracias! Ah! Y lo de Naru y Hina mmm… quiero ponerlos pero… no estoy muy segura de q forma, allí veré (inner: y no, no te voy a decir q pasa con Naruto si tiene hijos o no y todo eso, te lo dejaré en suspenso MUAJAJAJA) yo tambn espero verte en el msn! Estudia muxo eh? -.- no quiero malas calificaciones (inner: xD) adiuu!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **HOLA, muy agradecida x tus animos n.n! ammm… -..-U perdón si de verdad te he hecho llorar con lo q escribo…yo siempre bromeo q van a llorar pero… nunca pensé q lo dijeran tan consecutivamente o.oU realmente me impresiona… (inner: y lo de llorona, todas te entendemos Xd) mmm con lo de Itachi para cuando sepa la verdad ya lo tengo bn pensado jejeje (inner: espera y verás!) gracias x tus tantos revis! Me animan muxo, y disculpa la demora! NOS VEMOS! ADIOS!

**Rayi:** (inner: o¬o mi creer Itachi y Sasuke, seeehh ujujuju) -.-U em disculpala es q es media (inner: Itachi…) pervertida y (inner: Sasuke O¬O…) morbosa n.nU, gracias x tus revis y animos…perdona la demora -.-UU y espero este capi te guste! Le puse un poco más de…mm… contenido?...bueno algo así… cuidate! n.n

**Arhen:** wooo! Gracias x tus revis! GOMEN X LA DEMORA! u.uU siempre te hago esperar muxo…lo siento u..uUU… y pues, tambn disculpa si te pone un poco triste lo q sucede entre el ItaSakuSasu pero… ya verás como todo se soluciona jejeje! Además, q bn q te haya gustado el primer final con lo del NaruHina y todo… En este capi verás como… Suhane confunde a Itachi con… uuu!... cuando lo leas descubrirás! Espero tu revi y adiooo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Bueno, esa era la parte contestación, gracias a todos, y tambn x seguir esta mierda de fic, -.- se les agradece! Nos les diré nada más para q lean con toda su curiosidad este capi… y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! n.n eso

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece **(inner: xD ni siquiera ha salido desde el primer final!)** solo estas palabras toas ociosas xD!**

**Conocimiento insuficiente**

Es correcto seguir con esto?  
Estoy con dos personas a la vez  
…y sólo amo a una de ellas…  
mas aún es la que menos frecuento ver  
pero con un solo beso me basta  
con tan solo una caricia en esta cara pálida  
en estos ojos sin brillo, en esta alma desvanecida  
sólo eso necesito para que mi vida siga transcurriendo  
…con una bella y falsa sonrisa pegada a los labios…  
Ver su rostro, percibir su aroma, sentir su vacía atmósfera  
me llena de una energía sin límite  
me hace desear que cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo a su lado fuesen eternos  
como hermosos sueños donde vuelas libre  
por el cielo…  
y si tan solo pudieras escuchar esta voz  
por los vientos…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Profesor: y así obtienes la bomba de veneno, respectivas de los…

Las clases en la Academia Ninja del país del Rayo, habían comenzado hace 4 horas atrás, las nuevas e inocentes adquisiciones del gobierno…los futuros ninjas, los alumnos del primer grado, se encontraban todos muy atentos a la voz del profesor; un hombre alto, con aire de inteligencia, que en sus ojos cubiertos por los cristales de sus lentes echos óvalos, se delataba aún más; un cabellos castaño en puntas hacía arriba, algo desordenado, y un chaleco de lana verde oscuro con dos franjas del un amarillo muy pálido, arropaban su cuerpo. Todos aquellos niños, unos más bajos que otros, otros más frívolos que ellos, y ellos más normales que dos pequeñas aves que se posaban en la rama del árbol que se podía divisar a través del gran ventanal, en silencio y concentrados, aprendían otra de las bases de las técnicas shinobi; todos, excepto ella, Yamato Suhane, como en la lista de la clase, como en su registro de nacimiento en aquel lar, como todo el munda la conocía en aquel muy real pero tan ficticio mundo en el que vivía sin enterarse de nada, se encontraba… Por más que trataba de poner un ápice de atención a su profesor predilecto, un recuerdo, un pensamiento, imágenes y un hecho no salía de su mente por más que lo intentase…

Con una mano apoyada en la mejilla izquierda con el codo al lado de las hojas de su cuaderno abierto pero sin nada escrito en él, con sus respectivas ropas lilas, blancas y negras, con las puntas de su cabellos azulado reposando en sus hombros, y una destacable mirada perdida en la pizarra de fondo verde y la tiza que se movía de un lugar a otro escribiendo algo en especial…no despertaba de su ensimismamiento…

Suhane: (está…prohibido… está prohibido)

Imágenes de su padre, Yamato Inji, que con unos ojos deslumbrantes del color de una latente sangre, de unas aspas en el mismo, específicamente tres, de color negro, que mas bien, parecían "comillas"… Con una facción seria pero preocupada, mirando, solo por ese instante, a sus ojos igualmente teñidos de escarlata… Mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre la tierra, sobre sus piernas, y sobre su cabeza, empapándola y volviendola fría… surcando pequeñas pero alargadas gotas desde su frente a su nariz y rodeando su mentón…

Suhane: (pero… me otorgaron unos reflejos increíbles, podía predecir con exactitud los movimientos y los por hacer de papá…)

Recordó su audacia al enfrentarse con aquellos shuriken que iban atentando hacía su frágil pero sin rendimientos, cuerpo… De pronto, sus ojos de cerraron un poco más… pensando con mucha seriedad, tal vez, nunca vista por alguien de su clase ni menos por ella… aquella facción tan serena pero a la vez de superioridad, tan solo podía ser heredada por su verdadero padre, a quien ella le era una pregunta que quizá jamás se vaya a formular…

Suhane: (si tuviera ese poder…podría ser mucho mejor en mi labor, sería la mejor estudiante…)

Profesor: oe, Suhane-chan, las clases ya terminaron!

Suhane, despabilando: eh? o.o

Ella mira a su alrededor pudiéndose dar cuenta de que solo cuadernos y lápices, además de unas cuantas mochilas se encontraban encima de las mesas de sus compañeros de clase, además de la ventana a su lado izquierdo mostrando unos tres árboles y dos pájaros posados en las ramas de uno; permitiéndole divisar el parcial día que se les avecinaba. Luego miró al docente unos escalones más debajo de ella –ya que las mesas están en altura- mirándola con cara de incredulidad teniendo puestas las manos en sus caderas como forma de reproche. La chica se avergüenza un poco por ser la única "volada" que no ha salido de la sala para luego empujar sus ojos afilados al filo de la puerta corrediza y encontrarse a dos de sus amigas haciéndole señas para que fuera con ellas.

Suhane: aaah! Go-gomen sensei! –corrió hacía sus amigas pasando por el cuerpo de su maestro.

Profesor: tienes que estar más avispada la proxima vez, eh?

Amiga 1 (N/a: xD): nee, Su-chan, qué te pasó?

Amiga 2 (N/a: xDD): no escuchaste la campana? O.o

Suhane, sacando levemente la lengua: jejeje no, no la escuché!

Amiga 2: te veías muy pensativa…

Amiga 1: además el profesor Tanaka te sermoneo jajaja xD

Suhane: ¬¬… que mala! –comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo donde otras estudiantes se veía disparejos y hablando de algo en especial. Sus amigas comenzaron a hablar y reír de la misma forma- (bueno…trataré de olvidarme de lo que sucedió ayer con papá… y trataré de divertirme…)

La pequeña chica de cabellos negros azulados se internó en la conversación provocando que carcajadas de las bocas de sus compañeras salieran de un solo momento.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Creo que no… No puedo vivr…  
Tus llantos en la novhe no me dejan dormir  
no me dejan en paz…  
Este corazón se ha quebrantado con el paso de esas oscuras noches  
Donde la luz de la vela, prendida, en el escritorio, cerca de la cama;  
en ese escritorio donde tú estas sentada…  
…sin saber yo de tu sufrimiento,…  
sólo recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada…  
Ahora no sé que hacer…  
lo siento,  
he quebrantado esta nueva alma, otra vez…  
esta alma que tu has llenado…  
…esta alma que tu lograste crear…  
Perdón, por no para tu sufrimiento…  
quisiera que tú sueño se volviera realidad  
aún estando a mi lado…perdón.

Como puedo sonreír?  
para que te des cuenta que todo va bien…  
…aunque las cosas dicen todo lo contrario…  
¿Cómo?...  
Sólo dímelo, yo ayudaré…  
No lloreas en soledad!  
Me tienes a tu lado!

Sentí que me mirabas fríamente…  
Sentí que tus ojos esmeraldas me deseaban muerto…  
o solo desaparecido de tu vida…  
Sé que esos ojos me dirán adiós eternamente…  
Mas aún, volteaste el rostro, otra vez, a la muralla  
quién jamás te respondería…  
Seguiste llorando por una causa perdida…  
y cerré los ojos…

**END ITACHI'S P.O.V.**

En la mañana, los rayos y cantares de las aves le hicieron despertar moviendo ligeramente cada párpado. Al despabilar, notó como a un lado de la colcha de dos plazas un lugar se encontraba vacío… Suspirando, leve, colocó una mirada acostumbrada a ese despertar, levantó su espalda del futon, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta corrediza –al lado del hueco de la cama- que se encontraba entreabierta, dejando un delgado y vertical espacio; allí, pudo observar la figura, de espaldas, de Sakura, que se movía ligeramente al compás del sonido de un cuchillo golpeando una tablita de madera (N/a: donde se corta la mayoría de los vegetales xDU), además de poder percibir e inhalar un débil olor a guisado de verduras, sí, estaba cocinando. Y así, el hombre a quien antiguamente le pertenecía una coleta larga cayó en la cuenta de… ¡QUÉ ENDEMONIADAS HORAS ERAN?

Itachi: Sakura… -con voz aún adormilada y en un murmullo, también, con cierta delicadeza. Ella volteó la cara despacio.

Sakura: vaya, al fin despiertas n.n… -sonrió, ligera, y volvió a posar la mirada a su labor.

Itachi: Suhane?

Sakura: en la academia.

Itachi, cambiando su expresión a una extraña: qué hora es? –posó sus pies en el suelo, y comenzó a acercarse a la jovenzuela, despacio, como si a cada paso utilizara la técnica de un asesino para ocultar su presencia con el ambiente.

Sakura: ammm… -ella detuvo su acción de cortar alguna cosa, mostrando el perfil- deben ser las…eee…como las 12 y media… más o menos… -el moreno, quien ya iba a posar sus manos en la cintura de ella para abrazarla, se detiene en seco poniendo cara de horror.

Itachi: qué? LAS 12? Mierda! Tengo que ir al trabajo! –(N/a: seeh… como toda persona normal ÉL trabaja, je xD)- JODER! EL JEFE ME VA SER FINITO! –(N/a: jajaja xD lo siento, eso es en honor a una muy buena amiga xD).

La pelirosa ni se sorprendió e Itachi fue corriendo a la habitación de la que antes había salido, y se vistió lo más rápido posible, colocandose unos pantalones ¾ color azul –jeans- algo sueltos y desteñidos y rasgados, para arriba una polera ancha y de tela delgada color blanco con extraños kanjis de línea negra en la espalda, además de sus sandalias de siempre; se dejó el pelo igual de desordenado y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina con Sakura.

Itachi: te veré después! –apresurado le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por un mismo pasillo hacía la salida. La joven pelirosada, ya madre, luego de sentir un fuerte portazo desde delante de la casa, desvió su vista por aquel pasillo en el que se fue el moreno…lo miró con serenidad y algo de indiferencia…lo miró triste y sin muchas ganas…para luego volver a su labor de ama de casa… dejando que el sonido del cuchillo cortando y el de la olla hirviendo, inundaran el lar…

Sakura: (ayer…de nuevo escribí en ese cuaderno… escribí otra vez mi encuentro con Sasuke…mis preciados momentos con Sasuke en este país… no sé ni para qué escribo tanta basura…además…estoy propiciando a que Itachi lo encuentre, lo lea y destruya esta felicidad desde que él llegó aquí y me encontró…) –se detuvo y miro el filo gigantesco del "utensilio" entre los dedos derechos- (…debería quemar esas hojas escritas…y sacarlas luego de esta casa…sino Itachi lo descubrirá…pero…) –dejó el cuchillo reposando en la tablita- (…pero si hasta ahora no lo ha descubierto…¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?) –miró mucho más pensativa y fría alguun punto de la muralla de enfrente- (pero…y si las encuentra? Qué haré en ese momento? Matará a Sasuke!)

De pronto su cuerpo giró muy veloz y agitado, mostrando una cara llena de preocupación y miedo tan solo haber pensado un hecho muy trágico… No, eso no podía ser… No eso es imposible, NO!... eran solo más y más palabras que se aglomeraban en su mente, y el sudor corrió por sus mejillas, nuca y frente… Se dirigió hacía su habitación.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe y a pasos largos llegó al escritorio de madera ya vieja y rústica donde una vela algo consumida –mostrando su espermia por alrededor de ella y de un plato en donde estaba- se encontraban. Agregar, que en ese escritorio había un cajón, el cual tenía un lapiz y un pequeño librito que parecía agenda, el cual Sakura tomó con ambas manos sintiendo sus martillantes latidos del corazón en su pecho además de su escurridizo sudor. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos miraban como una amenaza pestilente aquel conjunto de hojas de papel; sentada de rodillas en el suelo, con aquel libro…

Sakura: (pero… pero…) –observó triste- (si yo llegase a morir… quisiera que Suhane supiera toda la verdad… que supiera de la realidad de su "padre" y dónde se encontraba el verdadero… Quiero que ella me entienda cuánto lo amaba y lo amo, y aunque este enterrada bajo tierra ese amor perdudará… como fui obligada a estar con Itachi…aunque hubo un momento en que realmente deseaba su compañía…hasta que supe los verderos sentimientos de Sasuke, su padre biológico…quisiera que me entendiera pero…) –abrió el libro tomando cada parte con las dos manos- (pero…si Itachi lo llegara a descubrir aunque muy bien lo escondiera… yo…) –agarró fuertemente ambas partes con cada una de las manos mirando casi decidida para resgarlo en dos- (yo… Sasuke…) –y con cada parte en cada mano, una la envió hacía atrás y otra adelante, lentamente…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Amiga 1: entonces mi papá me dice "yo sé que te esfuerzas lo más que puedas, así que no te preocupes sino puedes sacar la mejor calificación en el examen", y eso realmente…

Las amigas de Suhane y ella incluyéndose, caminaban por el suelo de tierra hacía el portón que marcaba la entrada y salida de los alumnos en la academia. Las clases habían terminado hace un par de horas, y el atardecer no se marcaba muy bien el cielo por lo nublado y algo parcial que se encontraba. Más chicos y chicas de la edad de 6 a 12 años caminaban con parsimonia o algunos corriendo o algunos riendo o algunos depresivos, al objeto que marcaba el fin de un día de estudio; el portón. Algunos árboles se alzaban en el lugar al igual que unas bancas o una rueda colgada en la rama de un árbol.

Pero Suhane no tenía ninguna caras de esas ni menos la de sus amigas que se la pasaban riendo… Se encontraba pensativa y cabizbaja, aún no podía sacar completamente los hechos que ayer ocurrieron…algo, algo extraño era eso… algo, algo estaba por cambiar de nuevo… mientras que la curiosidad e impaciencia habían comido todo el control de la niña Uchiha…

Suhane: nee… Kyoko, Rei…

La niña de cabellos negros se detuvo, haciendo parar también a sus inocentes acompañantes con algo de duda, miraron hacía atrás, donde respectivamente se encontraba la chica…

Kyoko: uh? Qué pasa Su-chan?

Suhane: es que… es que… -miró detenidamente el suelo, sin saber que decir o tan sólo dudando.

Rei: qué cosa? o.o se te olvido algo?

Suhane, abre los ojos desmesuradamente y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa: eso! Si! Se me ha quedado algo en el salón, así que lo iré a buscar! Ustedes sigan sin mí! –la jovencita dio la espalda a ellas y se devolvió corriendo a la entreda interna de la academia dejando con la boca abierta a las otras dos.

Kyoko: hey! Su-chaaan…! –levantando una mano algo sorprendida observando como la aludida desaparece entre los demás que salían del lugar.

Mientras tanto Suhane corrió como si se escondiera de alguien por haber hecho una travesura, y se dirigió entre los pasillos hacía la biblioteca de local, encontrandola en un pasillo vacío donde el silencio era el completo gobernanate. Cierta excitación se marcó en su rostro y algo de sudor por correr tan precipitada. Se calmó al estar frente a frente en la puerta que marcaba con un letraro "BIBLIOTECA", respiró hondo, y desplzó la puerta –que también era corrediza y de madera- dando lugar a un pie suyo en el lugar más tranquilo y apacible que podía tener la Academia Ninja en el país del Rayo. Como era dee sperarse, unos 4 estantes de libros que se ordenaban alfabéticamente en una sola muralla y al otro lado, un tipo de "recepción" con una mesas y sillas agrupadas de 5 o 6 asientos por mesa, dónde, separados, se encontraban dos 3 chicos de más o menos 10 y 11 años leyendo su respectivo libro, uno de ellos llevaba puesto unos lentes redondos, lo que recalcaba más su superioridad frente a la pequeña niña que había entrado en la "habitación del conocimiento".

Ella miró el lugar bastante sorprendida y desconfiada, aunque, lenta, se dirigió a los estantes –sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de sí- tratando de que sus pasos hicieran el menor ruido posible; mirando a los alrededores tratando de captar si algien de allí había fijado su atención en "la intrusa", mas sólo se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento y respeto a lo ajeno de los demás. Agarrando un poco más de confianza, se dirigió rumbo a estante que marcaba de "A – H", y minuciosa comenzó arevisar los títulos de cada libro que se encontraba en las repisas de ese estante. Su búsqueda fue exitosa ya que encontró tres libros con el nombre de "Barrera Sangre en el mundo Ninja" o palabras parecidas para llevárselos a una mesa solitaria que se encontraba por allí. Se sentó, y abrió uno de los libros con las manos algo temblorosas por sentir una culpabilidad de serle infiel a los reglamentos de su padre. Pero cerrando los ojos fuertemente, leyó el índice del libro que posó en la madera.

"**INDICE**

**PROLOGO………………………………………………………….3**

**BARRERAS SANGRE…………………………………………...5**

**IMPORTANCIA DEL CLAN…………………………………….7**

**LAS OCULARES…………………………………………………..8**

**LAS DE CÉLULAS…………………………………………………13**

**LAS DE TÉCNICAS……………………………………………….16**

**FORMAS DE HEREDAR………………………………………….19**

**TRANSMI…"**

Suhane: Veamos… oculares…pagina 8…_Distinguimos muchas barreras sangre alrededor de este mundo de shinobis con sus repectivas leyendas y…_ bla bla bla…_ahora te daremos a conocer las barreras sangre más distinguidas entre las oculares según Aldea y nombre del Clan… _la del Rayo… la del Rayo… aquí está!...eh? como que sólo 2? Más encima no son oculares? Pero qué es esto? A ver...voy a buscar si sale algún Yamato por allí… mmm… mmm… -miró de arriba abajo las páginas que contenían las barreras oculares pero…- tampoco…no hay nada… (acaso, papá y mamá son de otra aldea? Oo) bueno…leamos del principio (a lo mejor y tengo razón…pero… mis padres jamás me ocultarían algo así¿verdad?) hm… _la Aldea Oculta de Konoha contiene el **Byakugan**, se caracterizan a las personas de ojos blancos y que hacen crecer las sienes de los mismos, pudiendo observar más allá de cierto rango además de dotarse de la visión de los puntos chakras y…_no, no esta no es, la que viene es…_Sharingan, pupila giratoria, se caracterizan a los usuarios de ojos tan rojos como la sangre y…_(qué? ésta es! Pero…) _tener hasta 3 aspas de color negor alrededor de la cornea _–(N/a: es la cornea verdad? o.oUU)- _las funciones del Sharingan no son muchas, pero si muy efectivas, por ejemplo visualiza los movimientos por hacer del oponente además de copiar su ninjutsu incluso hasta taijutsu; el Clan Uchiha es el perteneciente de esta barrera sangre, el cual se caracteriza por utilizar técnicas del elemento fuego para todos sus ninjtsu, controlan a la perfección este elemento…_

Había mucha más información sobre aque Clan Uchiha en la pagina siguiente, pero la muchacha quien leía anteriormente quedó pasmada con las manos en las hojas gastadas de ese libro… Aquella descripción, era exactamente lo que buscaba, era exactamente la que la definía desde aquella batalla, pero aún así, no podía atar cabos… ella es Suhane Yamato, YA-MA-TO, hija de Inji Yamato! No de Inji Uchiha! Tampoco de Jun UCHIHA!... no comprendía o no quería hacerlo, las imágenes de sus padres se hicieron un verdadero desorden en su mente y su voz se perdía en su garganta, mientras el sudor volvía a perlar en sus mejillas y unos ojos de terror se apoderaron de sus siempre inocentes pupilas… No podía creerlo, tanto así… que comenzó a leer pagina por página de ese libro y continuó con el siguiente y el siguiente, pasando las horas como un par de minutos; leyó sobre el Clan Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Kogure (N/a: comienzo a inventar n.nU), Fuu, Ameno, de uno que podía sacar huesos de su propio cuerpo, u otro que podía hacer vidrios de hielo combinando la naturaleza del elemento… pero no encontró ningún Yamato… haciendola volver a la realidad; así, Suhane se encontró sola en el salón, con una bibliotecaria guardando y ordenando su escritorio para irse, y luego verla a los ojos con cierta molestia.

Bibliotecaria: niña, ya todos se han ido y debo cerrar el salón, y si te faltó estudiar puedes llevarte los libros y traerlos mañana en la mañana sin falta… -un leve sol apareció entre las densas nubes.

Suhane, algo nerviosa: no, no…n-no se preocupe…y-yo yaa me voy… -temblorosa pero rápida olvidando dejar los libros que sacó del estante a su respectivo lugar, salió de la biblioteca muy consternada haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de la mujer que adentro aún se encontraba blasfemando: "hey! Los libros!".

La pequeña sosteniendo fuertemente un tirante de su mochila, y a grandes zancadas y largos pasos salió casi disparada de su academia, llendo, inconscientemente, al centro urbano del país del Rayo… tratando de olvidar todo lo que ha procesado, toda la información que ha leído para volver a su mundo de siempre… pero no pudo… ya que nunca podrá escapar… de su pasado que se acerca con una mayor fuerza…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Hombre: Muy buena pesca la de hoy muchachos! JAJAJA!

En una parte recóndita del país al que le posamos, respectivamente en las playas y costas de él, un grupo de pescadores o mejor dicho de TRABAJADORES completaron satisfactoriamente con su labor teniendo a un lado de ellos una gran red llena de pescado algunos ya muertos y otros aún saltando. Eran unos 20 hombres, entre ellos Itachi quien se secaba el sudor de su frente al jalar, agacharse y flexioner su cuerpo y forzar sus músculos para sacar todo ese pescado que luego sería vendido al mercado, mereciéndose su equivalente ganancia por su esfuerzo. Los 19 hombres restantes, todos tenían un fuerte olor a "mar", unos que otros con una cabeza calva con algunas cicatrices y piel extremadamente bronceada con fornidos musculos u otros más delgados pero siempre con el pecho bien levantado como tratando de representar su gran hombría, con un corto, igualmente, cabello de fiero color carbón; muchos rendidos estaban sentados en la arena de la playa viendo como las olas se mecían y como casi el agua tocaba la yema de los dedos de sus pies; vestían ropas rasgadas o sucias –por el sudor- o solo con pantalones mostrando sin vergüenza su desnudo pecho. Destacar, que aquel hombre que había felicitado por la pesca de hoy, se veía como el jefe de todos los demás pescadores de allí, llevaba un cabello canoso al igual que barba parecida a la de un pirata del mismo color, con los rasgos de su edad bien marcados.

Hombre: hey! Yamato!

Itachi, quien estaba por allí: ah? Qué se le ofrece señor?

Hombre: oe, hombre, te he dicho que me llames solo Krasu!

Itachi: am, lo siento señor Krasu…

Krasu: tu no entiendes verdad? ¬¬… -le miró con una mueca algo graciosa- bueno, ya no importa eso, necesito pedirte un favor

Itachi: y eso de que se trata?

Krasu: podrías llevar –apuntando a una caja de madera cerca de la red de pescados- ese cargamento a mi bote? El que está más allá –ahora apuntando a un bote blanco cerca de un puente pero bien alejado, ya que se veía como un punto blanco al final de la playa- eres mi hombre de confianza, así puedes pasar como Pedro por su casa..

Itachi: amm… (bueno, llegaré un poco más tarde a casa, no creo que se moleste Sakura…) si, claro

Krasu: gracias! Como recompensa puedes llevarte unos pescados de la misma caja para tu familia! –sonrió ampliamente- además hoy llegaste bastante tarde, algo muy raro en ti… -algo pensativo.

Itachi: gracias, Krasu… -se dirigió hacía la red, específicamente al cargamento que indicó su jefe.

Mientras los demás trabajadores comenzaron a entonar una canción muy vieja sobre el mar, con el viejo Krasu incluyendo, el moreno se alejaba a paso lento y cada vez más de ellos. Todos esos…parecían divertirse siempre después de un arduo trabajo…todos excepto Itachi, quien siempre sumiso y frío, llegaba y se iba de su oficio… Y de esa misma manera arribó en el puente al lado del barco del jefe.

Itachi/snif, snif/ -olió a su alrededor haciendo mueca de asco- vaya mierda… no sé si este es mi olor o el del pescado que traigo /bleh/ -arqueandose un poco- aún no me acostumbro…

El bote blanco, que era la casa y hogar del viejo Krasu, se sostenía gracias a su ancla y por estar firmemente amarrado con una gruesa cuerda en un extremo del pequeño puente. El Uchiha posó un pie tras otro en la locomoción marítima que se meció levemente al contrapesar el cuerpo del moreno con el del agua. Avanzó unos pasos más ya logrando equilibrarse en la plataforma del bote; hincándose, luego, para dejar con ambas manos el cajón de pescados en un rincón y comenzar a abrir el mismo para sacar algunos como le ofreció su "capitán", haciendo mover de nuevo el navío.

Itachi, algo sonriente, abió el cajón de pescados al momento que sacaba uno, cuando de repente, la puerta que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo se abre apresuradamente, jalando desprevenidamente el rostro del moreno hacía el lugar del sonido con unos ojos totalmente impresionados al poder divisar el cuerpo de una mujer, más o menos curvilínea, de bastas caderas ni muy baja ni muy alta, de unos ojos expresivos y algo furiosos de color pardo, de tez blanca, y cabello ondulado y castaño tomado en una cola larga que llegaba hasta los gluteos; y vestida con un delantal sosteniendo en la mano un sartén, amenazando.

Mujer: quién está allí! –alazando más su sartén pero al desviar su mirada al cuerpo en el suelo del sujeto, baja de un solo segundo y aturdida el mismo "utensilio" con unos ojos muy incrédulos y con una boca media abierta; él estaba en las mismas, pero mucho más sorprendido, lo cual, se le notaba hasta en su respiración, además de que en sus ojos se marcaron instintivamente el rojo escarlata del Sharingan

Itachi, surcando una gota de sudor cerca de su oreja: o.oU Ke… Keiko...

Ambos se miraron consternados sin moverse de sus lugares (N/a: Oo uuuuuuuuuuu!)

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Suhane caminaba con la vista pegada al suelo sin importarle gente que iba y venía por al lado suyo. Se encontraba vagando por las calles comerciales y de hospedaje del país del Rayo, donde más transeúntes se encontraban, el sol aún no se escondía del todo, pero si ya era bastante tarde para que la pequeña muchacha anduviera, debía estar en su casa, calentita al lado de sus padres… o tal vez no padres… En el camino sin rumbo llegó a pensar que incluso podía ser adoptada…las palabras de aquellos libros en la biblioteca no la dejaban en paz, era algo mucho más que choqueante para la niña…

Los vendedores de cada tienda y posada promocionaban su local a gritos y palabras con rima y estilo, algunos se detenían y preguntaban por el lugar, otros más consternados, no, como era el caso de la pequeña Uchiha. La imagen de su padre se recalcaba mucho más que la de su acogedora madre por una extraña razón. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra de él…eran cosas que más le deprimían al pensar que su "ídolo" le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… Sin embargo…

Suhane: (es cierto… lo que acabo de averiguar estaba prohibido… por eso estaba prohibido!...jamás debí haberlo leído… por qué… por qué soy tan terca? Por qué!... Papá tenía razón, y ahora le he traicionado…con que cara le miraré?... como puedo decirle perdón por mi falta sin contarle lo que he hecho? Com-..?)

De pronto, cuerpo choca con otro, haciendola caer hacía atrás y de cola, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento hasta ahora… Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a quejarse y sobarse el trasero…

Suhane: ahh… mi cola… -luego despabilando que había chocado con alguien y empujando sus ojos afilados, arrepentidos y nuevamente inocentes hacía arriba para mirar el rostro de ese "alguien"- discúlpeme! Es que no me fijaba por donde-… o.o…

La pequeña tan solo fijarse en el cuerpo y cara del tipo que había chocado, quedó boquiabierta y algo sorprendida… El rostro de "esa" persona, era de una piel tan blanca como la suya, ojos un poco más afilados pero igual de oscuros que los de ella, aparte, eran muy indiferentes, fríos y solitarios, en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca de seriedad, su ropa era de color azules y negros, y un cabello terminado en puntas negro con reflejos azulados iguales a los suyos. Los ojos –ahora- de él, se agrandaron mostrando un poco de sorpresa y también con la boca levemente abierta mirándola fijamente, al segundo que ella se levantaba de su lugar y…

Suhane, ahora con un rostro confundido: pa…pá…? –pronunció más para sí.

El sujeto con el que había tropezado, abrió mucho más los ojos y ya casi cristalizados, cuando se hincó hasta quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña, quien ni se dio cuenta en el instante en que aquel hombre la estrechó entre sus brazos cambiando la dirección de la respiración de él, entrecortada y muy agitado –como tratando de ahogar sollozos- , a su oído y débil fláccido hombro.

Sasuke (N/a: si! Lo q imaginaban xD): Su…/snif/ Suhan-ne… -la aprieta más a su abdomen vibrando todo su cuerpo intentando retener esas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar la palabra "papá" de su hija (N/a: T.T)

Suhane, cierra los ojos y sonrié; pensando que él era Itachi: papá… -también lo estrecha más acariciando la espalda de él…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En la casa que se posa en una isla apartada de toda la acción del país del Rayo. Donde dos cabellos oscuros y otro de cabellera rosada deberían encontrarse, solo la última estaba, sentada y recostando la mitad de su cuerpo con las manos extendidas en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar del lugar. Con una vista perdida y unos ojos húmedos de tristeza… dejando que las fuerzas se desvanecieran con el paso del tiempo y si era posible que el viento se la llevara,…Sakura murmura culpable…

Sakura: perdón, Suhane, Sasuke… -sin más dos hilos de agua cálida resbalaron y cayeron en la madera- pero, no pude romperlo… no pude romperlo…

Las murallas comenzaron a hacer eco con los sollozos de ella, de tan vacía que estaba… de tan destrozado que se encontraba su corazón que se partía en dos… y el sol, se escondió sin nadie darse cuenta, detrás del mar…

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPÍTULO 12!** Bn, q les ha parecido? alguna crítica, comentario (inner: n.nUUU ANIMOS?) algo? En sus revis x favor o me agregan al msn allá ustedes con lo q hagan xDU, gracias x leer y algunas avances a continuación:

_AVANCES: Nuevo encuentro de antiguos prometidos, Itachi y Keiko, como reaccionarán estos dos? Las emociones encontradas de Sasuke al momento q Suhane se confunde! Además de q un nuevo dato más perturbador se agrega a su información con respecto al Clan Uchiha!... cuánto durará esta infidelidad de Sakura?...o ahora será Itachi?...el diario de vida de la pelirosa puede revelar el secreto…_

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! (13)**

o o Haruno-chan o o


	14. No juegues con el tiempo

Holas! No los molestaré como siempre…disculpen la tardanza acepto todas sus críticas y rencores x haberme demorado tanto…espero no decepcionarlos y decirles q tal vez sea este mi último trabajo durante esta LAAAARGA temporada…en el último capi explicaré x q, y gracias nuevamente x seguir este fic tan desastroso y enredado n.nUU salu2 a sus papás, mamás, abuelos, abuelas, tíos, y al perro, al gato y al ratón y al loro (inner: el de la nariz xD) y a to2 sus parientes aunq no me conozcan xD

**Disclaimer: Naruto (la serie) no me pertenece solo estas simples palabras y raros pensamientos jeje**

**Culpabilidad**

Sasuke: Suhane…/snif/

Suhane: perdón…por desobecerte…pero no llores…otoo-san…

La voz de la pequeña comenzó a quebrantarse, al sentir el tan vibrante pecho de su "padre" encima del suyo, comprimiéndose. Así, ella acarició de arriba abajo la gran y larga espalda del hombre de ropas azuladas que le estaba abrazando, tan desesperado. Unos minutos así, conectando su sangre con la calidez de sus cuerpos, mientras la gente del país del Rayo, venía y pasaba sin importarles tan imponente escena, sólo algunos se atrevieron a desvíar sus miradas confusas y atónitas a aquellos individuos –de tan diferenciada edad- que se interponían en el paso de los demás.

Al fin, la Uchiha arriesgo a abrir los ojos, preguntándose… ¿desde cuándo su papá era tan afectuoso y duradero en los abrazos o muestras de…cariños?... además, ¿por qué se ha puesto a llorar así de pronto?... En sus ojos oscuros, se reflejaron la vestimenta azuleja y blanca como también los cabellos azules y negruzcos tan iguales con los suyos… que tan solo razonarlo, se apartó con cierto miedo del cuerpo en frente.

Suhane: ah… -vio la gran diferencia que acontecía- aaah… eeemm… usted… no es mi papá o.oU…

Sasuke, quien con los ojos húmedos y la boca entre abierta, volvió a la realidad: yo… -posó rápidamente una mano en su vista sin levantar sus rodillas, y semi-sonrió- je… perdona, niña… te confundí… -restregó fuertemente sus dedos en sus ojos- te confundí con mi hija, jajaja…lo siento jaja… -pero no quitó su mano de su cara. Se encontraba realmente fuera de sí.

Suhane: no, si…está bien, está bien… -se puso nerviosa y sus palabras se enredaban. Un fugaz sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y su mirada pasaba de un lado a otro por el suelo- no… no me di cuenta antes, fue mi culpa, no se disculpe… yo…aaah…

Sasuke, apartó aquella extremidad que tapaba su visión, sin malgastar esa sonrisa: jaja…no te pongas nerviosa! …bueno, no te culpo… -empujó sus ojos frustrantemente al suelo- acabas de abrazar… a un extraño… -murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Suhane: pero llore!

Sasuke, miró fijamente a su hija: o.o eh? –dudoso.

Suhane, se sonrojó: que… que llore! Que… que no debe guardarse las cosas! Que…que después le harán más daño y…y con el paso del tiempo será difícil sacarlo!... –volvió a mirar el suelo- es que… bueno… si es que estaba llorando pues… le debió haberle pasado algo terrible a su hija y…y pues… llore todo lo que pueda, no se avergüence!

Sasuke, demasiado perplejo: o..o … (se parece…) –observando detenidamente los ojos de la pequeña, quienes les aparecieron un leve brillo verduzco- (a su madre…)

Suhane: am… bueno, am… me tengo que ir… am… lo siento muchísimo de nuevo! –inclinó la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Sasuke, sonrió otra vez, embarazoso: no, no pasa nada…

Suhane: bueno, emm… adiós! –se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se notaba mucho que quería huír de la escena, aunque en realidad, el rostro de aquel hombre le resultaba muy familiar...- (debe ser… porque se parece a papá…) –pero cuando se disponía a correr, se detuvo en seco y desvió su mirada hacía la perdida del moreno- como se llamas?

Sasuke, despabila otra vez: ah? Yo? Uchi…digo, U-Urashima… Houjo…

Suhane, le sonríe y grita feliz: cuídese mucho señor Urashima! Yo me llamo Suhane! Espero nos volvamos a ver!! –giró de nuevo su cuerpo, retomando camino y sus pies volvieron a andar con rapidez- y no se avergüence de llorar…!! –ya bastante lejos.

El moreno sin embargo, se quedó allí, de pie, sin apartar la vista de aquella niña… y recordando la calidez de este último abrazo… cuando los ojos y la vista se comenzaron a nublar en su propio cuerpo, en su propio horizonte.

Sasuke: así que…debo llorar…

Dio media vuelta a su cuerpo y se dispuso a caminar por la tierra al lado de todos los locales de aquella calle, mezclandose con la demás gente. Mientras la pequeña Uchiha aún corría hacía el puerto más cercano para regresar a su casa, y cuando llego a uno se detuvo cansada observando el mar y la puesta de sol; además de la isla que como un punto verde se divisaba a sus anchas. Y, el botecito que zarparía hacía su próxima dirección, se movía de un lado a otro por causa de las brisas de viento que agitaban al mar brevemente.

Suhane: pero ahora que lo pienso…él sabía mi nombre…

El dueño del bote se le acercó…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La mujer frente a él tenía sus ojos pardos realmente abiertos de tanta impresión; los labios separados, dejando una boca semi-abierta; sus pies no se movían de su lugar y el delantal que traía puesto de color blanco y manchado con pigmentos de comida –al parecer- se movía ligeramente gracias a la brisa marina que chocaba bajos sus pies, donde la piel erizada revistió. De pronto, su mano –que estaba en la perilla de la puerta que aún sostenía y que daba paso al interior de la embarcación- la empujó cerca de su muslo izquierdo, e estiró un poco la punta del mismo pie, bajando, también, el sartén que alzaba en la otra mano.

Itachi: Ke…Keiko… -una pequeña gota de sudor frío se descubrió en una mejilla.

Keiko, la susodicha, que al fin movió sus labios para aludir: I-Itachi…por…por qué estás aquí…? –sin quitar su rostro atónito y confundido. El hombre no se levantó del suelo.

Itachi: Sólo… -sin dejar de mirarla, de arriba abajo y fijarse en sus ojos- sólo vine a dejar… este pescado –apunta a la caja detrás de sí, con el dedo.

Keiko, ya mejorando su facción: el tío Krasu, te permitió venir al bote?

Itachi: (tío?) si… -en un murmullo.

Keiko: (entonces… él es el hombre de cofianza del que tanto me habla el tío… aquel fuerte y varonil…) –observó el cuerpo del moreno mayor meticulosamente- ya veo… pero… -luego, miró el pescado que traía en una mano- por qué tienes ese pescado? Acaso…

Itachi, interrumpió: no, no –apresurado- no me lo iba a robar, el viejo Krasu dijo que podía sacar algunos

Keiko: oh, vaya o.o… -se acercó a él, meciendo un poco su larga coleta de cabellos ondulados y prestarle una mano, inclinando un poco su torso hacía adelante- n.n de verdad que el tío te tiene mucha confianza

Itachi, aceptando su mano e incorporándose para levantarse: am…si… jamás pensé que él fuese su tío…incluso… -ya estando de pie, dudando un poco en lo que iba a decir, observando el rostro siempre alegre y despreocupado de ella- pensé que no te encontraría jamás en mi vida…

Keiko, soltó la mano de él, y observó el suelo algo triste, aunque sin dejar de sonreír: bueno… es lógico…tu amabas a Sakura-san…y por eso te fuiste con ella… no?

Itachi: ahora es mi esposa… -él sin darse cuenta de lo frustrado que estaba el interior del cuerpo de ella solo se limitó a mirar el suelo.

Keiko: quieres pasar?

Itachi, algo impresionado y empujando sus ojos hacía la cara de ella: qué…?

Keiko: no quieres?... quisiera saber… que es lo que has hecho estos años…como la prometida de Uchiha Itachi que alguna vez fui…

Itachi: Keiko… -le miro con algo de tristeza, pero cierta culpa se internó en su corazón. Un silencio los invadió.

Keiko, sonrió con facción de congoja: entiendo…perdona…

Levantó el rostro y giró hacía la puerta para adentrarse en su nuevo hogar de quién sabe hace cuánto y posar una mano en la perilla empujando desganadamente el metal de la puerta para que se cerrara, pero… la mano de Itachi sujetó el objeto.

Itachi: espera… -la mujer movió delicadamente la cabeza en forma de que oía atentamente a lo que decía el Uchiha- pero…te aceptaré una taza de té.

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: Dios, hija, tu padre que no llega…

La pelirosa se encontraba lavando los platos en el fregadero, observando también la ventana de la cocina, que daba justo en frente del océano y de la tierra del Rayo, que se notaba tan simple como una raya de color café muy alejada y con destellos de luces muy tenues; ya que la noche había caído y las estrellas se marcaban hermosas pero como puntos blancos sobre el oscuro y profundo mar. La pequeña Suhane se encontraba sentada en el comedor teniendo posados sus codos en la mesa; y, sin embargo, se acordó de pronto de su encuentro con ese hombre tan parecido a su padre y que, incluso, la abrazó como si ella fuera su propia hija, su propia pertenencia, su misma sangre…

Sakura: (hubiese ido a ver a Sasuke… si habría sabido con anticipación que él hoy llegaría tarde…) –dejó de observar la ventana, para volver a jugar con la espuma del lavaplatos- (…se nota allí…la gran comunicación que tenemos… no entiendo como Itachi se pudo haber enamorado de mi… ni siquiera y…dejo que me toque…pero, el siempre respetuoso obedece a mis deseos…o a mis mandados o a todo…incluso, está trabajando en pescador…desde cuando verías a un ninja y el mejor de su clase, pescando?? Por qué haría eso??! Por quién??!!... pero él es único…y porque él… quiere ser tan normal como yo lo era en la aldea oculta de Konoha…porque quiere que no me sienta diferente sólo estando él a mi lado…) –los ojos comenzaon a dilatarse- (cómo puedo ser tan cruel y no ser sincera con él al decirle que… yo amo a…)

Suhane: mamá? –interrumpió los pensamientos de "Jun", quien cerró los ojos fuertemente, secando esas lágrimas que ya querían salir.

Sakura: mmm? qué pasa, Su-chan? –retomando su siempre tono tierno y alegre.

Suhane: pueden existir…dos personas iguales? –con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la muralla a su lado.

Sakura: ah? Por qué lo dices, cariño? –sin interrumpir su quehacer con la losa.

Suhane: aaam…es que hoy en la tarde… aunque no me creas vi a alguien idéntico a papá…

Sakura, detiene en seco sus movimientos y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se encontraban desmesuradamente impresionados por tal información que procesaba: eh? –confundida y más que estupefacta.

Suhane: pero lo único… es que esa persona tenía el pelo igual al mío al igual que ojos…y me hizo pensar… -el silencio había gobernado en la casa ya que la pelirosa escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su hija- que yo y mi papá no nos parecemos en nada…por qué… ¿por qué no me parezco en nada a mi papá, mamá? ¿por qué?

Sakura: Su…chan… -volteó el rostro para observar a su hija con algo de tristeza y sin saber que responder, pero lo que vio fue…

Suhane: por qué estoy llorando /snif/ mamá? Por qué yo y mi papá somos tan /snif, snif/ diferentes?

Los ojos de Suhane estaban realmente cristlizados y las lagrimas bajaban de su rostro como agua lanzadas desde un grifo, al momento que su frágil cuerpo temblaba al compás de sus sollozos y la duda encarnada en su alma y mente, sólo preguntándose… ¿por qué le entristecía tanto esas diferencias?...mas, su madre, no pudo hacer nada y que contemplarla… La pequeña se sintió engañada de por vida por una extraña razón…

Sakura: …hija…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Itachi: por eso…ahora me llamo Inji Yamato, te pido que no me llames más Itachi delante de alguna otra persona, por favor…

Keiko: oh, si, si… me imaginé que cambiaron identidad tan pronto tuvieran la oportunidad…lo que jamás pensé fue que se vinieran a vivir al país del Rayo… y menos que nos encontraramos de nuevo… -la última oración la murmuró en un hilo de voz y más para sí.

Itachi, tomó el último concho de su taza de té: es que en el país del Rayo, según mis antiguas averiguaciones en Akatsuki…

Keiko, interrumpiendo: es cierto! Qué pasó con ellos? Con Akatsuki?

Itachi: realmente… no tengo la menor idea…he bajado y mucho mis habilidades shinobis desde que comparto la vida con Sakura y "mi" hija…

Keiko: ah… pero…no, esa niña… es de…

Itachi, bajó la cabeza inconscientemente: Sasuke… -y un breve silencio los acompañó, donde la soledad era su mejor amiga y donde los minutos pasaban como horas.

Keiko: pero bueno! Cuéntame! Por qué vinieron al país del Rayo?

Itachi, la vista de él se desvió hacía una pequeña ventanilla al fondo del bote, él se encontraba sentado en la mesa comedor de la "vivienda": lo siento… -se dio cuenta del ennegrecido cielo- será en otro momento… debe ser muy tarde y Sakura y Suhane deben estar preocupadas…

Keiko, evitando que él se levantara de la mesa: cómo a que hora llegas usualmente a casa?

Itachi: a la hora en que dejé los pescados aquí…

Keiko, se alteró y puso los pies en la realidad del tiempo: qué?! pero si han pasado horas desde aquello! Hombre! Por qué no me lo dijiste!

Itachi, le miraba fijamente impresionado, ya que siempre que él comentaba de Sakura o su vida con ella, la castaña ponía una cara llena de tristeza, y ahora verla preocupada: porque…

Keiko, interrumpiendole: es que nada! Lo peor que puedes hacer es preocupar a una mujer!! –realmente estaba muy alterada y algo furiosa por la aún despreocupada facción en el rostro del Uchiha.

Itachi: por eso yo…

Keiko, le interrumpió, otra vez: vamos, levántate! Qué esperas? –Itachi se levantó de una al observar el tan enojado y preocupado rostro de su exprometida.

Itachi: n-nada…ya cálmate… -se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin mucha destreza- adios…! –el moreno iba a salir disparado del lugar, cuando…

Keiko: espera!

Itachi, voltea, con mirada perdida: eh? –sin previo aviso, los labios de la chica se encontraban plantados en una mejilla de Itachi, quien no se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo y solo se limitó a quedar un breve momento impresionado. Ella empezó a separarse lentamente.

Keiko: ajemmm… apestas…

Itachi: qué? (entonces no era la caja…)

Keiko: estás podrido…hombre, no puedes ir así a casa! Dame tu polera un ratito..

Itachi: no, no, déjalo; siempre llegó igual a casa…

Keiko: qué? y tu crees que alguna mujer se atrevería a tan siquiera saludarte con ese fuerte olor a marisco??

Itachi: bueno… (tal vez por eso… Sakura jamás tiene la iniciativa de darme un beso…)

Keiko: vamos! Préstame tu polera un ratito! –tomó el contorno de la prenda de Itachi, rápidamente.

Itachi, algo dudoso: n-no, no! te digo que no! déjala así…!

Keiko, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del cuerpo de él y su rostro: pero!! Estás fetido!

Itachi: y eso qué importa!

Keiko: joder, no seas porfiado! –se acercó más a su rostro y levantó la polera de él dejando ver algo de su tostado abdomen.

Itachi: Keiko…!! –tomó las manos de ella- me estás haciendo enfadar –ya tenía el entrecejo junto, como nunca antes lo había tenido.

Keiko: sólo me preocupo por ti y tu matrimonio!!

Itachi, gritó: PERO NO LO NECESITO!

Tan sólo la voz imponente de él, la cual retumbó por todas paredes produciendo un gran eco, hizo marcar otro silencio, dónde ambos se dieron cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban. Él sujetando las manos níveas de ella, sintiendo la frialdad de ellas con las yemas de los dedos; y ésas manos, que, levantaba su polera dejando mostrar un poco menos de la mitad de su abdomen algo bronceado (N/a: bueno… si es pescador, debe estar algo "quemadito", no? xD). Sus senos tan cerca del pecho de él, y sus rostros a pequeños y escasos centímetros de un toque con sus narices…y sus bocas… Ella sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus pómulos, enrojeciéndola, y contemplando con aquellos ojos pardos los tan afilados y oscuros –como antes no se veía- de él, que ahora mostráronse sorprendidamente perdidos, en cada detalle y tallada cara de Keiko; y pudiendo experimentar –Itachi- un corazón tan agitado y algo molesto pero delicioso en su estómago… Mientras algunas imágenes pasaban de película –revelándose el Uchiha y la Ameno- en la mente confusa del moreno mayor…

Los minutos pasaron, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, olvidando por completo su estadía en aquel barco... El reflejo del satélite natural era un hermoso espejismo en la marea de las aguas del océano…

Keiko: no me demoraré nada, en serio…no quieres… -su rostro que antes volado estaba cambió a uno que representaba el hundimiento de una daga vieja en su pecho- no quieres estar mejor… para Sakura?

Itachi, volvió a sus pies y sentó cabeza en la realidad, observando la facción dolida en la chica de cabellos levemente rizados: hmf… -él también cambió su cara por la de Keiko, por difuso estado- está bien…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Luego… en casa de los Yamato y Asame; los grillos incluso se pusieron a dormir deteniendo su cantar pasivo que tranquilizaba al sueño pesado de la pequeña Suhane, que después de haber descargado unas lágrimas sin algún motivo "coherente" –según ella-, quedó muy vulnerable a los brazos de morfeo, quien gustoso la acogió he hizo reposar su suave cuerpo en las mantas de la cama de sus padres; donde, la pelirosada de su madre la acompañaba mirándola desde el filo del marco de la puerta deslizante, de pie, con unos parpados algo caídos ya que la lástima le había invadido en el largo tiempo de pensamiento que aún se daba… razonando cómo… su tristeza de no poder estar con su ser más amado –Sasuke…- ha sido heredado, inconscientemente, en lo profundo del alma de su hija…eso le entristecía, y la llenaba de una pena hacía ella… de jamás saber su origen de verdad…

Sakura: (ha llorado tanto…que al fin a quedado dormida…hice bien en acostarla en mi cama, me da miedo que al depsertar vuelva a llorar o no vea nadie de confianza a su lado… yo sé que Itachi lo comprenderá si se lo explico, aunque…no sé que decirle, al contarle la razón de todas las lágrimas de Su-chan…la cólera le envolvería si le dijera que…) –bajo un poco la cabeza dejando que su mirada se clavara en el suelo- (…es por mi amor a Sasuke… lo siento, Itachi… soy la peor de las esposas…¿por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mí? ¿por qué tuve que acceder? ¿por qué es tan difícil decir estos sentimientos, hija? ¿por qué??...)

Las estrellas bien puestas en el firmamento que era la noche, envolviendo a todos aquellos sentimientos e individuos que correteaban y llegaban a su detsino… Como lo era el lugar de Itachi, al deslizar la puerta principal de la humilde vivienda, sudoroso y preocupado… y aquél que ha visto su vestimenta en la mañana, sabía bien que su polera estaba más limpia y perfumada…

Itachi: Sa-Sakura… /haa/haa/…

Murmuró entre la luz de la sala de estar, cansado de tanto correr, y buena carrera que se llevó… Debían ser así las dos o dos y media de la madrugada del siguiente día; al momento que las hojas de los árboles –sólo algunas- caían con sutileza en el plano mar y suelo de la casa, done sabemos que la vegetación abunda… A ella cierto miedo le inculcó al escuchar la voz de su marido clandestino, y palpar sus pasos acortando la distancia entre el living y la cocina donde la puerta deslizante estilo japonés que conducía a la habitación matrimonial, se encontraba… A un metro de lejanía, él se detuvo y ella empujó su rostro para Itachi, con una semisonrisa y, para él, siempre cálida de alegría de hogar que jamás sintió con su cuerpo de infante…

Itachi: perdón… -tomó compostura y habló más normal con un tono más audible- perdón por demorar tanto…es que yo…

Sakura, interrumpió: sshhh… -hizo gesto con un dedo en sus propios labios- Su-chan está durmiendo…

Itachi, despabila: eh? en nuestra cama?

Sakura: si, así es que…tuvo…tuvo un día pesado y quedó rendida en las cobijas…

Itachi: oh, ya veo…

Un silencio común les invasdió… Sí, común ya que estos espaios lleno de soledad era muy acostumbrado ver y sentir en estos conyugues, si es que su "hija" no estaba entremedio; así fue todo el tiempo en el que estuvieran juntos, solos, ellos dos, ya hace casi siete años… SUhane era la promotora de las sonrisas, jamás nació de ellos mismos, aunque Itachi se esforzara lo más que pudiera para aparentar lo que no era, tierno y considerado…o tal vez si lo era, sólo que Sakura nunca se insentivó a si misma para poder sacar a flote esa personalidad, por la simple razón de que su casamiento con él, no le importaba como debió ser siempre, porque esa unión, legalmente, no existía…por esi mismo no se dio cuenta, de la vestimenta del moreno en ese preciso segundo… y él añorando aún un beso de bienvenida en vez del rutinario "hola"…

Itachi: (se habrá dado cuenta o no?... pues su mirada parece muy perdida…como siempre…pero…no, no, ella se dará cuenta lo sé!... yo sé que ama a Sasuke por la eternidad pero…al menos… me tiene un gran cariño y le gusto…supongo… Jamás la obligue a una "noche de bodas" ni nada por el estilo, no, esa no es mi forma de ser aunque haya matado tanta gente…o es acaso que me tiene miedo por el asesino que fui? Pero ya 7 años de aquello…o es que acaso de verdad te obligué a venir conmigo, Sakura? Tan ciego fui?... Incluso acepté a tu hija, a nuestra hija… a mi sobrina…e tratado de cambiar y sé que lo he hecho y a cambio solo te pido una muestra de afecto… solo una…) –se acercó a ella ensimismado en su mente y ella no se percató jamás cuando las manos morenas de él se aferraron en sus hombros fláccidos, haciéndola voltear con pavor a verlo cara a cara, ya que cierto miedo le causó la fuerza utilizada de él para sujetarla- (solo una!) –el entrecejo de le juntaba aunque luchaba inconscientemente de que no sucediera.

Sakura, algo atemorizada por los rojos ojos de Itachi característicos del Sharingan: I…Itachi…q-qué pasa? –una gota de sudor surcó por su frente, al momento en que él ya casi la elevaba del suelo, mas no respondió a nada- Itachi?...

Sin embargo, él hizo oídos sordos a cualquiera palabra pronunciada por las cuerdas bocales de la pelirosa, y no fue por simple capricho, sino que tan desesperado y no razonados pensamientos que abarcaban su mente le hacían perder todo juicio de sus acciones; y de un momento a otro la chica fue perdiendo el temor hacía él, analizando fríamente la situación…

Itachi: (por qué Sakura? No entiendo porque estás aquí…conmigo… yo te obligué verdad? Si lo hice, y no me di cuenta a tiempo…todo esto es mi maldita culpa… o es acaso lo que merezco por arruinar la realidad que comúnmente se le avecinaba a mi hermano…tu eras su nueva felicidad… y como todas las cosas, como el orgullo que empezó a tener mi padre por él… se lo arrebaté de sobremanera… Siempre he estado en la oscuridad apartado del mundo, pero este vacío es doloroso, es doloroso y profundo y es sólo por el hecho de…)

Sakura, interrumpió: Itachi –el aludido despabiló con los ojos volviéndose a la normalidad a la elocuente y calmada voz de ella- hoy dormiré con Suhane, tú acuéstate en su cama…

Y de un solo jalón, ella se zafó de las inestables manos de él quienes quedaron intactas, aunque sólo los ojos ya ennegrecidos siguieron el cuerpo de su mujer quien cerró la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, con la vista baja y sombría. Itachi quedó procesando y concluyendo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer o decir, y sus extremidades superiores bajaron por sí mismas al nivel de sus piernas, quedando rendido…

Itachi: (tu no me amas…)

…ante su realidad…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

El recreo ya había llegado en la Academia shinobi del país del Rayo; era el segundo, y los niños se divertían y exploraban ampliamente con juegos didácticos como la escondida, el piyarse o "a los ninjas" corriendo por todo el patio del lugar. El cielo se marcaba grisáceo, como siempre, aunque otros alumnos se internaban en los cimientos del mundo literario que correspondía a la Biblioteca; éste era el nuevo caso de Suhane, quien, ya harta de tanto analizar y analizar lo mismo por tercera vez se sintió algo mareada que incluso la mente y las manos no le permitían tomar ni acariciar alguna cubierta de un libro. Así, posó su mirada en las ventanas a su lado izquierdo, que mostraban como sus compañeros se recreaban normalmente como cualquiera niño a su edad, quienes curiosos, investigaban el mundo con sus propias manos; y al lado de aquellas personas-que de momento- les conocían parcialmente, pero luego se convertiríamn en sus amigos de por vida… sin embargo, ella allí, sentada, con un libro sobre la mesa informándose de cosa rara que le intrigaba; en compañía de la misma soledad. Consternada en sus pensamientos y conocimiento de los hechos que anteriormente ocurrieron en día pasado, en su casa, cuando esperaba a su papá con la pelirosa de su madre por la noche…

Suhane: (por qué…por qué lloré tanto, ayer?...no comprendo…asusté a mamá…ahora he asustado a mis dos padres… soy la peor de las hijas… además, yo aún desobedeciendo a él por estar buscando técnicas de barrera sangre…y al parecer la del "Sharingan") –pronunciandola en su cabeza con un gusto amargo pero familiar- (es la que papá y yo tenemos…ya que por más que busque no encuentro ningún Yamato e los libros… y ninguna de las definiciones que puedo encontrar corresponde tan perfectamente a la mía, con estos ojos rojos brillantes…como la sangre…) –cerró los ojos con pesadez y suspiro levemente- (más encima, soñé aquello... que mi mamá lloraba sin parar pero queriéndolo ocultar; escribiendo, a la vez, un tipo de pequeño libro con tapa algo gastada…sus ojos verdes mostraban una gran melancolía…incluso al despertar en la mañana, amanecí con los parpados húmedos y mojados, como si hubiese llorado con ella en ese momento…) –juntó el entrecejo- (aaahg…estúpido sueño…)

Hombre: hey! Suhane-chan!

Suhane: eh? Oo

La pequeñuela de azulado casco se sobresalta al percibir tan animado y algo estrenduoso saludo –si es que se le podía llamar así- llegadno a saltar, muy corto, de su asiento y apartarse un poco del respaldo de la silla que posaba. Viró su rostro sorprendida y pudo observar al "entrometido", el tipo era alto, con atmósfera superior, que en sus ojos cubiertos por los cristales de sus lentes echos óvalos, se delataba aún más; un cabello castaño como el chocolate en puntas hacía arriba, algo desordenado, y un chaleco de lana verde oscuro con dos franjas de un amarillo muy pálido, arropaban su cuerpo, y opacaban sus pantalones de un tono tan claro que como arena podía confundirse. Nada más y nada menos, que su querido profesor…

Suhane: Tanaka-sensei! –respondió rápidamente ella sospechando o temiendo de que la regañara por algún motivo que np existía, pero no era porque este hombre fuese pesado con sus alumnos sino que la Uchiha se había puesto algo nerviosa con su presencia, tanto, que cayó de pies al suelo tomando postura.

Tanaka, le miró con duda: no tienes porque ponerte tan formal, ya sabes que hasta a mi me incomoda… -Suhane se relajó y mini sonrió- solo vengo a decirte, otra vez, que la campana ya sonó para dar comienzo a las clases…

Suhane, interrumpió: ¿Qué? en serio?? -miró para todos lados en la sala de la biblioteca, vio que estaba sola con el profesor y Rissa-sama, la bibliotecaria- Aah!! Lo siento, profe…

Tanaka, fue el que se interpuso en sus palabras, ésta vez: es acaso que te sucede algo? –el hombre dedujo que dio en el clavo ya que la niña se le quedó mirando con una cara muy atónita y algo culpable- Suhane-chan? –insistió al no obtener una respuesta concreta.

Suhane, bajó la mirada al nivel del suelo: no…no es nada profesor… -de pronto sintió unas manos posándose en sus frágiles hombros, y al levantar el rostro, pudo contemplar la cara muy cerca del docente expresando su preocupación- …sensei…? –murmuró muy por lo bajo.

Tanaka: Suhane…entiendo que no confíes tanto en mí, ya que no soy como tu padre o tu madre pero… he visto tu entusiasmo y tus idas y vueltas a la biblioteca durante estos días…además de cómo tu expresión alegre a cambiado desde que vienes para acá…incluso Rei y Kyoko me lo confirmaron… -la pequeña sintió algo calentarle el pecho al oír que tenía amigas de verdad, que se preocupaban por ella- buscas algo aquí, no? me puedes decir que es? Yo trataré de ayudarte, te lo juro… hasta puedo confirmarte… -el profesor miró hacía atrás fijándose en Rissa-sama, mirándola de reojo, luego dijo en voz baja- que un libro es menos convincente que un profesor que si te conoce… -la Uchiha sonrió de repente sintiéndose raramente feliz ante las palabras de aliento o confianza de su propio profesor…pudo percibir que ése lazo de maestro a alumno no volvería a perderse entre ellos dos- entonces?

Suhane: bueno, profesor, verá…usted…usted sabe si…hay algún clan de mi apellido, Yamato, que tenga barrera sangre? –tanto se estremeció con la pregunta que la sangre se le fue cargante al rostro.

Tanaka, con rostro pensativo: los Yamato…barrera sangre…? –se preguntó más para sí- la verdad… es que no… además…el apellido de tu familia Suhane jamás ha sido reconocido, hasta a mí me parece un total misterio… -su voz se volvía cada vez más en un muy despaio murmullo- …aunque tampoco sabía de su existencia… -Suhane no pudo oír aquel último comentario- lo siento, pero no, los Yamato no tienen alguna técnica que los caracterice… -sin embargo, aunque pareciera que ya había contestado a la pregunta de su alumna, su rostro se quedó pensativo.

Suhane, pudo percatarse de esa facción y aprovechando..: y… también… usted conoce al… clan Uchiha?

Tanaka: Uchiha? –espetó el maestro, y su voz resonó por el lugar, hacinedo que el ojo de águila de la bibliotecaria se posara en ellos.

Suhane, haciendole señas de que hablara más bajo: profesor!!

Tanaka, sobandose la nuca en gesto de disculpa: lo siento, es que… -comenzó a murmurar- me pareció raro que preguntarás por ese clan… -observó a la pequeña con audacia- es del único que quieres saber?

Suhane, temiéndole a esa mirada inspeccionadota del hombre: bueno, aaaaam… sí –afirmó con la cabeza.

Tanaka, agudizando esos ojos: por qué?

Suhane, quien comenzó a sospechar del interés de su profesor: se suponía que usted respondería mis preguntas… no yo..! –casi en reproche.

Tanaka, sin cabiar el rostro ni las corneas: responde mi pregunta y enseguida yo a la tuya…

Suhane: buenoooo… -ella, con suspicacia, pensó una rápida historia para no contarle ni levantar sospecha de que se tratara de ella misma- es que…la otra vez vi a una persona con ojos muy rojos, tan rojos que parecían arder en sangre pero sin derramarla, además que dentro de ellos había unas dos comillas negras, o al menos eso me pareció…pero de pronto, cuando me vio, se escapó entre los arbustos de enfrente de mi casa y pues… quedé con intriga en por qué el de ésos ojos…pregunté a mi padre y… dijo que tal vez era una barrera sangre, y así…así comenzó mi investigación…y averigue que era parte del clan Uchiha y el Sharingan y todo eso…

Tanaka: ajá…pero entonces…por qué querías saber si los Yamato tenían ese maravilloso gen?

Suhane, que quedó en el terror por la pregunta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar: es que… -sin previo aviso sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa excitada- es que! El chico ése era tan genial con sus ojos rojos que me pregunté, después de haber preguntado a mi padre, si yo tendría algo así y todo! Y pues…!

Tanaka, menos convencido que antes: entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntaste a tu padre o a tu madre?

Suhane: eh? –paró en seco, otra vez la había pillado- e-ellos dijeron que no y pues, yo no quedé convencida y comencé a investigar por mi cuenta como siempre dice mi papá: "jamás pasará algo si tú no te mueves por ello" y-y… y eso fue! Jejeje –risita nerviosita- me responderá ahora mi pregunta, por favor?? –encaramándose en el "por favor".

Tanaka: si, está bien… -quitó, al fin, la cara interrogadora, lo que hizo por dentro sacar un gran peso a la pequeña- te diré, me pareció extraño y mucho, que preguntaras por ese clan ya que…toda su estirpe fue asesinada por un tipo de su propia patria en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, en el país del fuego…

Suhane: qué?? –aludió ella sin poder creérselo.

Tanaka: se sabe que, sólo sobrevivió alguien a la tragedia y ése es…no recuerdo bien…pero su nombre…era algo así como Sasuke…si…Uchiha Sasuke –Suhane pensó, por una gran simpleza, que ese nombre se parecía mucho al suyo- él es el hermano menor…del asesino…y por eso me parece extraño… que ya de tantos años, y justamente aquií hayas encontrado con un Uchiha, porque fueron casi exterminados en su época…a menos que…alguno haya heredado…

La niña Uchiha sintió un gran fuego por su cuerpo, como si una gran explosión de curiosidad y excitación detonara en su corazón haciéndolo palpitar y revolucionar lo más veloz posible. Un mareo le jadeó un poco en la cabeza pero se repuso, solo gracias a toda la sangre que pasaba por sus venas y el querer saber más de ese tan "desconocido" clan…¿Cómo fue eso de que Sasuke solamente sobrevivió? ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿ye l asesino? ¿hermanos? ¿acaso tuvo un colapso? ¿por qué demonios ella tenía el Sharingan, acaso sería la herededa? ¿Adopatada? ¿Ra por eso que su padre quería mantenerlo en secreto? ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASABA!? Pero…espera…¿por qué el profesor Tanaka daba información tan explicíta de los hechos?... y ésa…fue la primera pregunta que escapó de sus labios, como si hubiese partido una carrera.

Suhane: Tanaka-sensei, cómo es que usted sabe tantos detalles de ese clan?

Tanaka: soy profesor de Historia, Suhane, siempre me facinó las leyendas, cuantos o nuevas noticias de los otros países y aldeas… en una de mis investigaciones me dirigí havía Konoha, pasando unos años allá, estudie cada clan, especialmente el Uchiha y Byakugan…como también el Kyuubi… -Suhane sintió muy cercana esa aldea por extraña razón, lo que no le pudo errar a su espíritu preguntar…

Suhane: sensei… -él le miró fijamente, ya que también se había entusiasmado con el tema- podría decirme todo lo que sabe sobre el clan Uchiha, por favor?

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Keiko: así que hoy has salido más temprano?

Itachi: si, no sé por qué, pero Krasu dijo que podía…y decidí hacerte una visita…

Keiko: estás de suerte –luego señaló un pie de limón que humeaba en el fondo de un mueble, haciendo que el olor a limón con crema y merengue se esparciera por todo dentro del barco- acabo de hacer este pie para cuando regresara mi tío… -un breve silencio- ¿quieres probarlo?

Itachi: mm… -miró el cielo por la ventanilla, como aún el crepúsculo (N/a: palabra q aprendí completando un puzzle del diario xD jajaja) no había caído, dedujo que aún era temprano para ir a buscar a su "hija"- está bien, un pedazo, sabes que no me gusta mucho lo dulce…

Keiko: claro que lo sé! Es agridulce! Por eso lo…! –pero se detuvo de inmediato a procesar lo que estuvo a punto de delatar.

Itachi, miró con una ceja encajada y otra levantada: "lo…"? No me digas que…

Keiko, bajó su mirada, sin observar el rostro tostado y varonil de Itachi que le hacía estremecer: lo siento…le dije a tío Krasu…lo de tu visita…y pues él dijo: "nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que llegaste al barco con un gran helado bañado en chocolate… -(N/a: o¬o yo quiero!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!)- lo voy a dejar que se retire más temprano, de seguro y viene a visitarte! JOJOJO" con esa risa de…cosa rara xD…aaah… perdón… -no se dio cuenta por su arrepentimiento del lve rubor que fugaz se posó en los pómulos de él.

Itachi: am… -algo incomodo- bueno… no, no importa…sólo dame un pedazo que luego tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija…

Keiko, en un hilo de voz: la de Sasuke… -se volteó hacía el pastel de limón y sacando un cuhillo afilado de un cajón partió dos pedazos del mismo tamaño para cada uno poniéndolos en platos, que también sacó de un estante. Llevó ambos platos a la mesa alzándole uno a Itachi a quien preguntó- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Itachi: no te molesta?

Keiko: eres mi invitado! –le sonrió ampliamente como nunca antes lo había hecho alguna mujer ni siquiera Sakura…

Itachi: té…

Sakura: de acuerdo! Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que hierva la tetera…si?

Itachi: aún tengo tiempo… -la de cabello ondulado le volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa acogedora y despreocupada, el moreno comenzó a agradarle aquella sonrisa, le hacía sentir…querido…como nunca lo sintió…excepto por su madre quien falleció a sus manos y a su sobrina que se parecía mucho a ella, aunque ésta última, parecía alejarse poco a poco desde el accidente del Sharingan…todos se alejaban al final…pero…pensó…Keiko, aunque él le haya dicho y mostrado de las maneras más dolorosas o dismuladas de que se había olvidado de ella y de qué se perdió en el tiempo o tal vez nunca le tuvo un gran cariño en su momento…ella aún…con todos sus gestos, en la forma que le hablaba que se preocupó la otra noche y como ahora le sonreía y se ponía nerviosa…aprentaba mucho, que a él aún lo amaba…o sólo era su suposición?... No, pero no, no debía pensar así… si quizá perdió a Sakura aún podía recuperar a su sobrina Suhane…la pequeña aún le tenía aprecio… verdad?

Keiko: Itachi?

Itachi, éste despabilo: m?

Keiko: tu té se va a enfríar… -señaló la mujer de pelo rizado con el dedo, apuntando a la taza humeante de té verde delante del moreno.

Itachi: oh… -recién dándose cuenta- gracias –de lo resolutivo que estaba.

Tomó la taza de té y sorbió…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La hora de salida en la Academia ya había marcado en el reloj. Los jóvenes y niños de allí salían en grupos o de a uno por el portón que abría sus puertas para que todos aquéllos regresaran a sus casas. Allí debajo de la basta sombra de un alto árbol de tronco grueso estuvo esperando Uchiha Itachi, el tan afamado Yamato dónde los libros no marcaban registro o existencia alguna, a su querida –tal vez- Suhane Yamato…o más bien, su sobrina Suhane Uchiha… Ella lo divisó entre la gran multitud que reía y gritaba por su al fin "liberación" de la prisión… Ambos sonrientes se acercaron y encaminaron rumbo hacía su hogar en común, ubicado en la pequeña faja de tierra que era aquella isla alejada de la civilización del país del Rayo…

Se fueron en bote, apcibles y tranquilos, observando la hermosa puesta sol, los colores anranjados que se mezclaban con el azul logrando un tono morado, Suhane iba un poco menos, pero siempre animada contando todo lo que hizo en clases, lo nuevo que parendió, los chascarros y risas de sus compañeros cuando Maiko Nigashizawa fue sorprendido durmiendo en plena clase de matemáticas y de cómo la baba se le chorreaba del mentón a su cuaderno cuando fue despertado (N/a: inner: ¬¬ eso me reacuerda tanto a cierta persona… haru: …lalalalala… sigamos con la historia! jejejeU). Itachi reía a los comentarios de su hija, como nunca, ya que siempre que ella le contaba algo por muy gracioso que fuera él sólo se limitaba a darle una semisonrisa…pareciera que la visita a cierta casa le había hecho efecto…

Al llegar a tierra firme nuevamente, durante todo el trayecto, Suhane había evitado el tema que más le facinó en el día…la charla sobre el clan Uchiha con el profesor Tanaka… de alguna manera, tambiémn, quería ella demostrar a su padre las investigaciones que por sí sola había hecho sobre la específica Barrera sangre de la pupila giratoria…mas aún, no encontraba la forma más dismulada y adecuada para comentarla, así acercándose cada vez más, a paso muy arrastrado, hacía su casa, donde Sakura, la esposa clandestina de Itachi… le esperaba… Cuando…

Suhane: y sabes, papá? El profesor de Historia, Tanaka-sensei, nos internó en la nueva materia de este semestre la…"Barrera Sangre"…

El moreno paró en seco al momento que, con Suhane, iba a cruzar la entrada de su casa dónde nadie se había inmutado por la presencia de ambos, todo el camino estaba vacío y deolado, tan silencioso que hasta el sonido de la conversación de los insectos podría haber sido escuichada, sino fuera por el nerviosismo y algo de terror que ambos experimentaban al tocar el simple tema de "la heredación". Pero él no pudo decir palabra y soplo observar fijamente a su "hija" quien miraba un punto fijo de la puerta deslizante frente a ellos.

Suhane: y sabes? Estuvimos investigando primero la Aldea Oculta de Konoha –agregó con tranquilidad que por dentrop no sentía la pequeña de cabellos azulados asegurando su calma en la puerta, quienes sus ojos posaban- vimos la del Byakugan…de los Hyuga…muy interesante todo eso de la visión de 360º y sus puntos ciegos en la espalda… y luego –Utachi se estremeció- vimos el Sharingan de los Uchihas –los ojos negruzcos de ella brillaron con cierte intensidad, mientras que en el rostro del moreno surcó una gota de sudor- y…

Itachi, interrumpió: sabes las características? –dijo apresuradamente, dejando a un lado su siempre frialdad y atmosfera calculadora- digo… el profesor les dijo como era y todo eso, en las dos? –agregó para arreglar, en realidad su nerviosismo pudo ser notado por su hija, quien los cabos comenzó a atar y sus ospechas comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

Suhane: bueno, no… -mintió. Itachi se alivió- pero, sabes? La historia de los Uchiha…me dio mucha tristeza… sabes? Ese clan sufrió una masacre, sólo por una persona –al morano las manos se le entumecieron- y esa persona…incluso se atrevió a matar a su propia madre y padre…a su familia… -él no se dio cuenta de cuándo su boca se encontraba entreabierta- sólo a una persona dejó viva, y ésa fue su hermano menor…ytraumó a su hermano menor! Puedes creerlo!! –reclamó ella con repulción.

Itachi: a-ah… -dijo como si fueran palabras de afirmación, mas no sabía que decir, la garganta se le producía un nudo.

Suhane: dijo que…el único sobreviviente vivió toda su vida, desde pequeño, en querer venganza por su clan, por sus padres…vivió siempre en la eterna soledad –cabizbaja- …es como sí…no te dijeran la verdad de dónde perteneces –lo murmuró por lo bajo e Itachi no pudo oír bien.

Itachi: tu crees…tu crees que él hizo bien al querer vengarze?... –agregó algo dudoso.

Suhane: por una parte está mal…pero por otra… -un breve silencio, en dónde Suhane juntó su entrecejo y su cara mostró una furia jamás vista era como el rostro de…- LO ODIARÍA HASTA LA MUERTE Y NO DESCANSARÍA HASTA QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS POR MUCHO QUE SEA UN FAMILIAR MÍO!!...su hermano no tenia derecho a quitarle a su familia y destruír, de seguro, todos sus sueños…realmente –miró fijamente a Itachi quien estaba con la boca reseca y los labios separados- me da mucha repulción…ese asesino…

Hubo acabado de pronunciar esa palabra "asesino", y deslizó con calma la puerta de entrada, posando sus pies y caminando hacía el vestíbulo para saludar a su madre; aunque en esos momentos, el Uchiha mayor había quedado inmóvil, sin saber que hacer… la única persona cercana a él que pensaba aún que pudiera tenerle algo de "cariño" o "compasión" por su persona, lo había calificado de lo peor: un maldito y repulsivo asesino; y mientras que por otro lado estaba su tan amada Sakura que había bajado de su altar a la tierra y le había hecho ver…cuan equivocado estaba al pensar que habría alguna oportunidad con ella y él en él pasado…recordadno como volteaba hacía atrás cuando se la llevó con Suhane en su vientre prematuro…las cuantas veces que ella lloró a escondidas por su causa… Se largó de allí entre el remolino de hojas, con su alma…otra vez…quebrantada.

Al momento, Suhane, la pequeña y única Uchiha, quién ni idea tenía de quién pudo haber sido ese asesino pero agregándolo a la conversación con su padre, se dirigió a la cocina del lugar para saludar a su madre, quien, para sorpresa de ella, no se encontraba allí. Como su habitación estaba cerca, la chica de cabellera azulada fue y abrió la puerta de su alcoba dejando la mochila repleta de cuadernos y salir de nuevo, para ir a buscar a su madre en la habitación de la susodicha. Cautelosa, deslizó cuidadosamente la madera y entre el filo de imagen que se mostraba vertcalemente pudo ver a su madre escribiendo, sorpresivamente, aquel libro de cubierta gastda que había pensado que había soñado…descubriendo que no era nada un sueñó lo que tuvo… Sakura suspiraba al repasar con sus ojos cada línea. Suhane, asustada, deslizó completamente la puerta, haciendo que su madre pegará un susto de la impresión del sonido que provocó y de un segundo desvió sus ojos verdes –cristalizados- hacía su hija que le miraba en forma preocupada…

Sakura: Su… -suspiró- Suhane…

Suhane: mamá… -le miró intensamente, para luego ver el libro que no estaba sobre el escritorio, y observó que las manos de su madre se escondían en la espalda- qué…me has estado ocultando?

La pelirosa quedó petrificada…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

En el barco de Krasu, el jefe de Itachi, Keiko –sobrina de este viejo pescador- se encontraba hincada sacando con unos guantes algo anchos de goma color amarillo unos pescados con ambas manos para cocinarlos a la cena, ya que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez más y los morados con los negros y azulados oscuros dominaban en el cielo, dejando el anaranjado en una pequeña mancha. Ella con un delantal color naranjo que ya estaba bastante sucio por comida o restos de ella y su abundante cabello rizado tomado en una cola bien levantada, aquél delantal, sin embargo, marcaba levemente pero provocativa sus curvas que no eran las más codiciadas pero si, normales; ella allí, inocente a los hechos que habían ocurrido en la isla aprtada de su tierra o de la orilla de la playa en la que se encontraba, se levantó con tranquilidad –aún sola en el barco, ya que Krasu, de seguro, quedó con sus trabajadores y fueron a alguna cantina a pasarlo bien- sin saber ni oír los pasos en la arena de cierto personaje… Cuando levantó su alto cuerpo para dirigirse, con las manos ocupadas de pescado, a la puerta que conducía adentro del barco, su vista se dirigió, sin querer, a la orilla de la playa…_su _playa… Allí, alejado, vio una silueta que se acercaba a paso inseguro pero su firme de dirección hacía su barcoy ella…cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para reconocer todo su cuerpo y rostro…los pescados se le resbalaron de sus manos enguantadas de goma amarilla y pronunciar en un susurro…

Keiko: Ita…chi…

Sin poder creérselo del todo, ya que el semblante de él, era como el de principio cuando lo conoció, cuando se encontró con él en la antigua guarida Akatsuki… Su frialdad…era su frialdad, un cuerpo vacío…tan vacío que el el silencio, tan dolido con su pasado y sus acciones que lo único que marcaba sus ojos…era furia…y era sarcasmo…era atractivo, pero a la vez espeluznante… No supo cuándo, no supo por qué…pero él levantó el rostro como si fueran 2 toneladas de pesado, y clavó directamente sus ojos carmesí en los ojos preocupados y compasivos de ella…que otra vez… le acogieron. Luego, no se supo en que momento ella se quitó esos guantes, y saltó del bote acercándose a los pies que se mojaban con las olas del mar de Itachi quien se encontraba a la orilla de este y sobre la arena.

Uno en frente del otro, mirándose sin parpadear. Ella, la única al parecer con ganas de hablar…sustrajo de su garganta y cuerdas vocales…unas palabras…

Keiko: por qué…estás aquí? –pensó de todo, y lo peor…fue que Suhane descubriera la verdad y Sakura alfil se haya atrevido a echarlo de la casa…

Itachi: no sé…porque…estoy aquí… -dijo, casi sin mover los labios, pero sin quitarle la mirada a la mujer, quien posó una mano en la mejilla derecha de él, comenzando a acariciar con sus fríos dedos su pómulo- …lo siento…

…pero ambos, sin aguantarlo, clavaron sus labios uno contra otro, saboreándose con cuidado, aunque luego con pasión, como siempre fue destinado… El mar mojaba sus pies dolidos…e infieles…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Mujer: por la puta madre!

Hombre: joder! Deidara, cálmate, estás esperando un hijo mío dentro y piensas enseñarle esas palabritas, señorita?!

Deidara: qué hijo tuyo ni que nada! Cómo si te fueras a hacer cargo de él, o no? por eso nos atraparon, yeah, cabron de mierda! Kisame!

Kisame: como que cabrón de mierda! Soy el padre de la criatura, eh? hija de tu madre!!

Deidara: y de mi padre! Idiota!!

Kisame y Deidara: GRRRR!! –con ojos endemoniados y echando chispasvon los mismos, como choque de titanes (xD)

Jounin 1: Kakashi-san… te dije que debíamos traer más reclutas… -mirando a la pareja de exakatsuki, ya queriendo matarse- esto es lo que llaman un matrimonio o no?…

Kakashi: pues sí, así es Sai…tiene sus altas y bajas, como toda pareja…

Sai, recordando a una chica rubia de un mal genio: amm…si, creo que jamás le pediré que nos casemos, sino me mata jajaja –rio de forma tranquila y como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Kakashi: (pues más miedo me das tu con tu falta de sentimiento -.-U)

Deidara: tu pedazo de hombre! Cállate o rompo estas sogas para molerte a patadas! –aludiendo al jven Sai, aunque ya mayorcito.

Sai: oh si? –sonriendo- me gustaría verlo! –entusiasmada pero jamás sarcástico- jajaja

Deidara, poniéndola de malas esa actitud tan "pasiva": uuuuy!!! Prefiero morir ahgada que escuhcar esa puta maraca risa de nuevo!! –se levantó de alguna manera, ya que sus pies y manos estabn atadas con sogas muy gruesas, pero tambaleándose se disponía a caer al agua de al lado del bote en el que iban.

Kisame: NO! MI HIJO!! OoU –muy asustado.

Deidara: TE PREOCUPA MÁS TU HIJO QUE YO!! –pero en el grito perdió el equiibrio y su cuerpo de dirigía con todo su roce hacía la fría y oscura agua cuando, una mano ataja todo su cuerpo volviéndolo a sentar.

Kakashi: uuuff… eso estuvo cerca…quédense tranquilos que ya vamos a llegar al País del Rayo y su nueva prisión…!

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPÍTULO 13! **Gracias por todos sus revis, creo que demoraré poco en subir pero tenganme paciencia de verdad fue unas semanas agotadoras y aún no terminan u.uU lamento muxo la tardanza y por tiempo no alcanzo a responderles los revis…pero de verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco, sólo me queda mencionar a:

**Sakumary**

**Kitana**

**YojimI**

**Kisame Hoshigaki** (ahí está tu qrida Deidara joer! xD)

**Aiko Uzumaki**

**Cinthia uchiha**

**-koharu-**

**marion-asakura**

**mir-i-am-chan** (siempre me enredo en tu nombre xDU)

**Rayi-chan**

**Angelito**

**Nadeshiko uchiha**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Arhen**

**And you!! Forever!! Xd**

_Y en conclusión, to2 son uchiha xDD jaja… nah, nah, broma, nos vemos de acuerdo? Disculpenme x no responder los revis pero el tiempo siempre se me es muy justo…sobre todo ahora… lo único q puedo decir:_

**PROXIMO! ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

o o Haruno-chan o o


	15. El Secreto

Bn, este es el último capi, perdon si es q me demoré muxo, y si es q les llego decepcionar con el capi háganmelo saber para yo poder mejorar en las otras historias… n.n y gracias x malgastar tu tiempo en el ciber o en tu casa para leer este fic xDU

**Disclaimer: Naruto jamás me pertenecerá, solo las historias q están en mi profile xDD**

Gracias de verás, nos veremos allá abajo n.n

**Descubierto**

_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over – it's over  
How could I have burned paradise  
how could I, you were never mine?_

Suhane: qué me has ocultado? –preguntó la pequeña cabellera azulada femenina en el filo de la entrada de la habitación matrimonial de las casa de los Yamato.

Sakura, sonrió escondiendo su nerviosismo: de qué estás hablando hija? –con sus manos atrás de su espalda trató de abrir el cajón del escritorio en frente de esas extremidades, sin hacer el mayor ruido posible.

Suhane: mamá…hoy pensaba que…anoche soñé que escribías un tipo de libro enano…y cuando entré a la pieza…vi que leías algo…es acaso que no lo soñé, entonces?... –luego observó las manos de Sakura en la espalda- …que sostienes atrás? –la pelirosa se detuvo en seco en su intento de abrir el cajón.

Sakura: eh? –de pronto ella lanza el libro a una esquina, pero ocultando la acción gracias a su espalda, al parecer la niña no se dio cuenta. Y se levanta- de qué hablas, Su-chan? –mostró sus manos, se percató de la impresión en la cara de su hija- soñaste conmigo? Que escribía un…libro? –dudando eternamente al pronunciar aquella oración- que loco sueño no crees?

Suhane, miró hacía arriba al rostro de su madre quien le sonreía como siempre, así de cálida: aaaam… sí… -con algo de deje en su voz- que raro… -algo dudosa.

Sakura: tienes hambre? –cambiando de tema drásticamente, posando una mano en el hombro de su pequeña- quieres que te prepare algo?

Suhane: si, claro… -sin dejar de ver el rostro de su madre que de a poco le sacó de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí- (porque la sonrisa de mamá… tiene ese sentimiento tan extraño…)

Sakura, deteniéndose en la cocina: bueno que quieres?

Suhane: bueeenooo… (como alegría y…misterio…está fingiendo algo? Yo de verdad le vi l mismo libro de mi sueño en el escritorio…cómo es que no lo tenía en la mano? Lo escondió? En el cajón? Por qué no querrá que lo lea?...no entiendo…) arroz?

Sakura: es una pregunta o una respuesta? –reprimía tierna.

Suhane, pudo sacarle una leve sonrisa: (pero aún así…pretende alegrarme…es la mejor madre, lo sé…siempre fuerte, siempre alegre…por qué lloraba anoche, entonces? Por qué? Qué es lo tan terrible dice esas paginas? Quisiera saber… tal vez podría ayudar a mi mamá con el problema… además de preguntarle…) una respuesta –de nuevo perturbada por sus pensamientos.

Sakura: bien! –se volteó hacía los quemadores de la cocina y sacar una olla, cuando de nuevo giró para mirar a su hija que e sentaba en el cojín que era el asiento del comedor de la misma habitación- y tú padre? –con cara de interrogatorio.

Suhane: eh?? o.o –se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, dándose cuenta de la no presencia de su supueto "engendrador", por ninguna parte. Volviendo su faz hacía su mamá- no lo sé… -en un susurro, quedando pensativa.

Sakura: qué extraño…juré que él iba a pasar a buscarte, no?

Suhane: y lo hizo –respondió justificativa- pero…después de haberle contado lo de la Barrera Sangre…me he olvidado completamente de él…

Sakura, se exaltó de pronto: Barrera sangre??! –casi tambaleándose por la impresión –cómo es eso?! Tu padre te comentó algo del Sharingan?! –llevándose las manos a la boca.

Suhane, ahora ella impresionada: (cómo?) Sharingan? Entonces shringan es lo que tengo… entonces… -su vista se clavó en la mesa de madera muy atónita y pensativa, tomando una gran resolución de los hechos- soy del clan Uchiha…? –la pelirosa sintió sus piernas desfallecer y las manos más heladas que de costumbre, sumida en imágenes de Sasuke en su mente y con ojos desorbitados al oír aquel apellido…

Sakura: tú-tú… -cerró los parpados fuertemente, tratando de controlarse, aunque la noticia era una magnitud- hija, cómo sabes, lo de las barrera sangre y que el Sharingan es del clan Uchiha?

Suhane: aaammm –despabiló de pronto la chica saliendo de todas sus respuestas un poco inconclusas y precipitadas- lo…lo vimos… en clases…

Sakura: clases?

Suhane: mamá, yo soy adoptada?

Sakura: QUÉ?

Suhane: es que…bueno…yo tengo…esa barrera sangre…el sharingan y…solo los Uchiha tienen esa barrera por más que trate de buscar lo contrario…

Sakura: cómo sabes que tienes el Sharingan??

Suhane: bueno, eee…

Sakura, interrumpió: tu padre lo comentó?

Suhane: no, no, no! No! Es que…

Sakura: qué??! –ya exaltada, es que acaso Itachi le ha ocultado que su hija ya comenzó a encontrarse con su verdadero destino y raíces??

Suhane: el otro día…con mi papá entrenando…salió eso…y…dijo que no te lo dijera…pero ya lo hice…y ahora estás así alterada…él sabía que no era una buena idea…pero yo igual seguí investigando y…he llegado a este momento…de verdad quiero saber…soy una Uchiha?...no soy su hija, mamá? No lo soy?

Sakura: sí, lo eres, y basta de tontas preguntas –casi en un reproche y con voz levemente furiosa, volteando a la cocina para sacar otra vez la olla y preparar la comida a su hija- luego hablaré con tu padre de esto…(POR QUÉ MIERDA ME LO HA OCULTADO?! MALDICIÓN!!)

Suhane, en un hilo de voz y sintiéndose la peor y más culpables y traviesas de la niñas de su edad: no! Mamá…no le digas…me va a castigar…de seguro…

Sakura: no lo hará… -luego volviendo su voz un susurro- …si yo lo hago antes con él…

Suhane: mamá…

La olla comenzó a cocer…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Ambos sin querer apartarse del otro, acariciaban sus cabezas pasando sus manos por sus cabellos por su cuello y luego volviendo a subir, friccionando sus labios uno contra el otro con mayor fuerza y más cargado de una pasión jamás vista…o jamás pensada… No querían dejar ese momento…mientras el agua del mar mojaba y humedecía cada vez más la planta de sus pies como si el mar también quisiera unirse a aquel momento repleto de sinceros sentimientos pero infieles cuerpos. Keiko e Itachi, bajo la luna de testigo y las estrellas en el firmamento, no se movían de su lugar como tampoco presentían las pisadas en la arena de cierto personaje, algo pasadito en copas pero aún sobrio…quien aumentaba el paso, aún incrédulo, a lo que sus ojos mostraban y a lo que su mente no quería procesar rotundamente… y al estar lo suficientemente cerca no pudo evitar el grito que salió de sus labios resecos por el vino.

Viejo: qué demonios pasa aquí, YAMATO!!! –recalcó el apellido falso de Itachi quién le costó trabajo persuadir que se referían a él, y levantando sus parpados impresionadamente vio los de Keiko con la misma expresión en lo cual se separaron, los dos rojos como tomates lo cual se camuflaba por la oscuridad del anochecer que ya había caído.

Keiko, asustada por el semblante colérico de su pariente: tío Krasu! O.oU –aludió la mujer observando al hombre mayor por el hombro de Itachi quien a poco tomaba posición para mirar en el embrollo que se había metido…por impulso…

Krasu: qué acaso no eras casado??! –un tono notablemente alterado apuntando con el dedo índice a Itachi y acercándose a él con paso fuerte y retumbante en la arena que se levantaba a su paso- qué haces con mi sobrina??! NO LA UTILICES PARA TUS FINES!! IDIOTA!!

El moreno mayor de los Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutaba o sorprendía por las acusaciones de su "jefe", es más, sus ojos, rostro y cuerpo se encontraban en semblante calmado y como si nada le afectara a estas horas de la vida…era como si no sintiera nada…estaba tan vacío y frío…que nada podía derretir aquel témpano…o al menos eso pasaba ahora, ya que cuando besaba a su antigua prometida –aunque aún enamorada- un fuego rebosante giraba por su estomago y llenaba cada pedazo de carne dentro de él…o sino ¿por qué estaría rojo cuando se separó de ella y verla un solo momento?...era muy obvio, mas no lo era para el pariente de la muchacha de cabellos rizados y largos, al anciano le parecía tan solo un juego de un marido u hombre sin dignidad utilizando a la chica que convivía con él, la que consideraba como su hija misma, en querer descargar qué sabe él besando y siéndole infiel a su matrimonio tocando los labios de Keiko cuando el llegó a la escena.

Sin embargo, Itachi sabía que debía actuar como si estuviera asustado…nadie podía saber que era un desconsiderado asesino en su tiempo…y que quería volver a serlo…aún así…YA ESTABA HARTO DE TANTA MENTIRA! Si, es verdad, ha vivido mucho en ello…pero… ¿no es hora ya de parar?? …pero ¿por qué ahora?...¿por la presencia de…de ella, será? …Tal vez… ese beso transmitió más de lo que debía…

Itachi: no…no es lo que parece… -trató de que su voz se escuchara temerosa, mas no lo logró.

Krasu: cómo no es lo que parece??!! –más alterado de lo que ya estaba- Y NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO!! Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE ERAS DE LO MÁS FIEL CON TU ESPOSA Y QUE TRABAJABAS DURO PARA TU FAMILIA!! POR ESE MOTIVO TE ACEPTÉ CON MIS COLEGAS!!

Keiko: espera tío! –se internó Keiko al ver las ganas de golpear el rostro de Itachi en el susodicho pariente, poniémndose delante del cuerpo de su amado- entonces para qué lo dejaste salir más temprano? Pensé que te agradaba la idea de que viniera a visitarme, no??

Krasu: si, claro, pero eso es porque estabas de un muy buen humor y una sonrisa que nadie podía sacarte de los labios –repuso- además… "solo visitarte", "solo hablar", ese era mi propósito… no que…

Itachi: no que la besara porque sí? –murmuró, siguiendo con la oración.

Keiko, volteándose impresionada al haber oído: como…?

Krasu: qué?? maldito miserable!! SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE REVIENTE A GOLPES!! –se abalanzó contra el moreno pero otra vez la muchacha se interpone.

Keiko: no tío! No! –forcejeando.

Itachi: de acuerdo… -con su atmósfera fría y apenas moviendo los labios comenzó a caminar hacía civilización en el pais del Rayo.

Keiko: NO! ESPERA! ITA…! –pero detuvo su habla al notar que iba a revelar el verdadero nombre de su exprometido.

Krasu: VAMOS! ANDA! VETE DE UNA VEZ!! –Itachi cada vez más parecía un pequeño rectángulo que se alejaba hasta convertirse en un punto.

Keiko: tío!! –reprimió la joven apartándose y mirando con el ceño muy fruncido- por qué hizo eso!!?

Krasu: es que acaso no lo ves?? no me vengas con esas!!

Keiko: pues a mi me agrada su compañía!

Krasu: ESTÁ CASADO KEIKO! CA-SA-DO!

Keiko: Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA MIENTRAS LO TENGA A MI LADO HACIENDOME FELIZ!!! –explotó la chica, dejando sin habla y la garganta seca al anciano, largándose de la orilla de la playa para volver al barco. Grau le veía sorprendido…

Krasu: Keiko…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Pero Itachi no volvió a casa esa noche, ni siquiera se dejó ver por la mañana. Sakura, igualmente, ocultaba su preocupación la cual no era mucho al despertar y encontrarse sin nadie al otro lado de la colcha. Suspiró resignada, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse y comenzar un nuevo día.

Aquel día era sábado, y los pequeños aprendices de la academia no tenían clase; aquello no ponía en excepción a Suhane quien ya había despertado en su habitación, aunque aún acostado bajo las mantas de su cama, meditando sobre algo…sobre la noche anterior… ya que otra vez escuchó los sollozos de su madre además de cómo un lápiz se escribía en un papel en la oscuridad y vacío del silencio de las paredes de su casa… Al parecer, el sol no quería aparecer ni dar su saludo a sus gobernados, así se quedó detrás de sus fieles amigas las nubes, provocando un día totalmente nublado.

La pelirosa preparaba el desayuno, por lo que la pequeña de cabellera azulada podía escuchar gracias a la contextura no tan gruesa de las murallas de su pieza, porque el sonido del filo de un cuchillo golpeando una tabla quizá cortando algo de jamón para hacer con huevo, se percibía. A Suhane le encantaba ese platillo, pero ni eso la incentivó para ir y saludar a su madre, no sabía porqué…

El sartén friendo dejó de escucharse… pasos se oyeron caminando de un lado a otro. Al parecer a la habitación matrimonial, pensó la niña aún estando con sus sabanas al rostro, sólo notándose sus ojos afilados y algo cansados… Luego el sonido de la puerta deslizante principal se oyó abrirse y cerrarse de un solo portazo, lo cual impresionó a Suhane… ¿desde cuándo su madre salía los sábados?... Se incorporó y levantó la vértebra hasta poder sentarse; destapó los pies de las sábanas y los posó en el suelo alfombrado para al cabo de un rato levantarse y ponerse de pie, caminando hacía la puerta con sigilo –agregar que llevaba un pijama de un amarillo algo cremoso con finas rayas de color anaranjado en las mangas a la altura de la muñeca- abrió las puertas deslizantes cuidadosamente, primero echando un ojo si es que veía alguna mano pie o cabeza de sus padres, pero luego alzando todo el rostro fuera de su habitación dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en casa y solo ella…aunque tal vez…¿su padre podría estar durmiendo aún en la pieza?

Con la misma mentalidad cruzó la cocina pero sin antes percatarse que había –encima de la mesa que era el comedor- un plato con huevo y jamón recién hecho además de un taza de leche chocolateada y humeante, y al lado de eso una hoja con algo escrito… Se acercó a la mesa y vio que las palabras allí eran por obre de su madre –ya que era de su caligrafía- tomándola en las manos y leyendo despacio:

"_Su-chan te dejé el huevo con jamón que tanto te gusta, sírvete todo lo hice para ti, yo fui a comprar y vuelvo_

_-.Mamá"_

La niña se impresionó un poco, pero luego dejó la nota y otra vez tomó rumbo a la habitación de sus padres para verificar si es que realmente estaba sola o no… La puerta de la pieza estaba abierta, lo que no fue difícil percatar de que en la cama no había nada más que sabanas revueltas y arrugadas, además del escritorio intacto con su cajón…el escritorio…EL ESCRITORIO! Pensó rápidamente Suhane, en ese escritorio estaba el libro, dentro de ese cajón se encontraba! No había nadie en casa…nadie…podía descubrir lo que era…podía leerlo tranquila…por fin descubriría la razón de las penas de su madre… pero, después recordó sus últimas investigaciones con respecto a la barrera sangre, el Sharingan y Uchiha…recordando que sus preguntas aún no han sido respondidas, y la voz alterada de su mamá al escucharla decir sobre todo aquello…

Pero no le importo, no. Negó con la cabeza, era más importante ahora, ya que podría encontrar la forma de ayudar a su madre para que evite tantas lágrimas por la noche…quién sabe cuánto ha estado llorando en la soledad mientras su padre dormía profundamente sin saber de nada… su padre siempre arruinando…

Levantó la vista y viró hacía el escritorio de su madre, hincándose hacía él y con el corazón zumbándole y palpitándole en las manos y en la cabeza más fuerte que nunca…se había puesto roja, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que estaba por hacer, incluso había detenido su mano en el aire al pensar nuevamente en lo que estaba por hacer y quizá descubrir…Sudó, y otra vez negó con la cabeza, posando al fin la mano en el cajón y abriéndolo lentamente como si quisiera disfrutar del momento, mas solo era el miedo que le provocaba esa situación y sus actos…Cerró los ojos y abrió de golpe todo el cajón, lo sostuvo allí hasta que de nuevo abrió los parpados para que sus corneas pudieran observar…que aquel librito o diario de su madre no se encontraba. Se sorprendió parpadeando, y procesando donde podría estar… Miró a su alrededor, estaba la cama, la almohada, un closet que se camuflaba con la muralla, y las murallas en sí… Supuso, repetitivamente, que el librito pudo haberlo guardado debajo de la tela de la almohada. Se dirigió allí, y la levantó, mas nada encontró. Luego al armario, la ropa, debajo de la cama o las sábanas, mas nada había…

Algo desilusionada posó su vista en el suelo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha blanca de la cama…Pensando cosas como ¿habrá quemado el libro al saber ella de su existencia? ¿lo habrá botado por accidente? ¿guardado en otra parte de la casa? ¿Dónde?. Mientras se preguntaba su vista viajaba por los recónditos contornos del suelo…hasta llegar a un rincón de la habitación el cual estaba al lado del mueble que era el escritorio… Allí -como si a nadie perturbara su inmovilidad- se encontraba aquel pequeño libro de cubierta gastada…

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Se preguntó Suhane al momento que sus ojos volvían a parpadear sin poder creérselo, acercándose gateando hasta el rincón para tomar aquel libro en las manos y poder leerlo al fin para saciar su curiosidad cuando…

Voz: Suhane?

La pequeña se dio la vuelta asustada al escuchar tan susurrante voz incluso, sudando a través de su frente y mejilla, y sin darse cuneta que por una fracción de segundo su Sharingan se había activado por si solo al percibir tan peligrosa voz… aunque luego se alivió y suspiró al encontrar a…

Suhane: papá..! –sonriendo algo nerviosa, los ojos del moreno no se encontraban bien- no me asustes!

Itachi: qué es lo que haces? –miró fijamente a Suhane y luego a su mano que estaba estirada, la cual se posaba sobre la cubierta de un libro que le pareció algo familiar…

Suhane, aún más nerviosa: ah, bueno, es que…yo…

Itachi: qué es…? Eso… -se acercó rápidamente a su "hija" perdiendo su tono frívolo e hincándose recién llegado al lado de ella.

Suhane: bueno es…es… -con una voz afligida- no lo sé…

Itachi: déjame ver… -la pequeña se demoró y dudó un poco antes de entregárselo- a ver… -lo tomó con ambas manos y lo abrió sin mucho cuidado, cayendo un lápiz que estaba metido entre las hojas perdiéndose la ubicación en que de seguro se había dejado para orientarse... Él comenzó a leer- esto… -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y tomó las hojas hasta que la llevarán a la primera- parece un…diario de vida –murmuró en un hilo de voz pero la pequeña de azulados cabellos pudo escucharle, lo cual hizo acercarse más a su papá para poder leer como él lo estaba haciendo- e-esto… -un dedo le tembló y su boca se entreabrió. Mientras le niña susurró teniendo firmemente los ojos en la escritura la cual Itachi no la podía creer.

Suhane: Sasu…ke…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Sakura: trataré…de venir a verte mañana…

Impaciente besó los labios de su amado Uchiha Sauske, a quien le tenía sus brazos colgados a su cuello, al momento que éste pasaba sus manos audaces sobre la cintura de la joven madre de su hija. La pareja, fugitiva, y oculta lo más que se podía, estaba sobre el suelo de un callejón en las calles del gran país del Rayo, altas murallas una al lado de la otra dejando un estrecho espacio donde Sakura y Sasuke consumían algo de su ferviente pasión desde la última vez que no se habían visto. La gente fuera de este largo pasillo donde basureros y gatos dentro se hallaban almorzando, pasaba sin darse cuenta de cuán infiel pero satisfactorio acto de a penas juntar sus labios en un desgarrador beso estos dos amantes estaban… Sin embargo, la pelirosa se separó de él, y le miró perdidamente a los ojos…aquellos ojos afilados que ahora le recuerdan tanto a su hija querida que debe estar durmiendo…lo cual la hizo recapacitar…

Sasuke: qué pasa?

Sakura: sólo pensaba…que Suhane ya sabe lo del Shari…

Sasuke: Sharingan?? –preguntó él alterado, tanto que sus manos y cuerpo soltaron al de su amada- pero cómo no me lo dijiste antes?

Sakura: yo también supe hace poco…más bien ayer…

Sasuke: hace cuánto ella lo sabe e Itachi?

Sakura: hace unos cuantos días e Itachi lo sabía desde el principio…lo que aún no me pueda tragar es que…por qué no me lo dijo…? –algo pensativa.

Sasuke: será porque…tiene miedo a que te separes de él?...

Sakura, le miró algo sorprendida y como si estuviera despabilando: (miedo?) muchas veces… -con sonrisa meláncolica- me he sentido culpable por no querer a tu hermano como se lo merece –el joven de ropas azuladas agudiza su mirada fría.

Sasuke: él se lo buscó… -murmuró.

Sakura: sí, tal vez… -pensativa otra vez- será mejor que me vaya…

Sasuke: de acuerdo… -frío como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Sakura: no te molestes…conmigo…

Sasuke: no lo hago –tajante.

Sakura: lo haces –volvió a afirmar la mujer.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: ya sé, ya sé…es tu carácter, no? ya sé…

Sasuke: hmp… -suspira, el rostro de ella se volvió opaco de un momento a otro…y sólo por su culpa.

Sakura: pero... también tienes ese otro carácter…el que me sonríe al besarme…

Pero sin previo aviso es jalada hacía adelante por un brazo masculino y su boca es apegada con otra…aquella boca ya la había besado antes…esa boca era la de Sasuke… quien luego se separó fugaz ya que un sonrojo se le posó rebelde en los pómulos, dejando a una anonada y atónita Sakura de pie…

Sasuke: feliz? –con una voz turbada de vergüenza aunque tratando de que sonara ruda.

Sakura, sonríe ampliamente y también se sonroja: por eso te amo… -se abalanzó contra sus brazos varoniles en lo que él se puso aún más colorado.

Sasuke: aaah… -sin saber que decir.

Sakura: ahora sí… -se separó y le miró alegre y brillante- cuídate, bien? –y salió corriendo volteando y dándole la espalda a Sasuke, en lo que podemos notar como llevaba unas bolsas de supermercado en una mano.

El moreno menor Uchiha se quedó allí mirando el cuerpo de la pelirosada como se alejaba hasta convertirse en un punto muy pequeñito al final del callejón. Después, cuando el embarazoso sonrojo –según él- se marchara de su rostro, volteó y se fue en dirección contraria a la que hace unos minutos Sakura se había marchado. Caminando a paso lento pero indiferenciado, salió a la luz –de la poca que había- del día, y de los transeúntes –que eran pocos en comparación de la noche- que iban y venían con compras, amigos o simple gente de un lado a otro, y allí se quedó un momento perdido en lo que acababa de ser el momento más feliz de sus 24 horas que estaban por pasar…

No supo cuantas horas estuvo allí estático y de pie observando el callejón de enfrente, hasta que al fin unas voces algo hastiadas y como si estuvieran maldiciendo y deseando la muerte una a la otra con grandes gritos lo despabiló haciéndolo mirar hacía su izquierda…y ellos eran…

Mujer: quiero un helado de manjar lúcuma, chirimoya y crema chips, bañado en chocolate con trocitos de nueces y crema con dos galletas obleas…

Hombre: eeeh? Y de dónde piensas que yo saque eso??

Mujer: PUES NO SÉ! PERO TU HIJO SE MUERE DE HAMBRE KISAME!!

Kisame: qué acaso te tragaste un caballo?! Como quieres que te vaya a comprar ESO si estamos AMARRADOS Y LUEGO ENCARCELADOS, DEIDARA!!

Deidara: oye tu "ninja copia", mi estúpido marido quiere comprarme algo! DAME DINERO!! ¬¬

Kakashi: y por qué me las lanzas a mi?? Para eso está Sai!!

Sai: eh? y por qué me echa el cacho a mi, Kakashi-san!? Se supone que usted es el mayor!! Aparte no tengo dinero!!

Kakashi: qué?? pero si yo te vi sacando dinero del banco cuando salimos de Konoha!

Sai: qué!?? cuándo??

Kakashi: yo tengo dinero pero estoy ahorrando para la carrera de mis hijos…

Deidara, Kisame y Sai, quien tenía cascaditas de lágrimas y una sonrisa: TU NO TIENES HIJOS!! ¬¬!

El Uchiha quedó con ambos ojos muy abiertos y la boca reseca…¿qué veían sus ojos? Su antiguo maestro Jounin Hatake Kakashi con su suplente Sai delante y sujetando unas amarras con las cuales tenía atadas las manos de la rubia Deidara y el tiburón –por así decirlo- Kisame Hoshigake, quienes tenían ojos de demonio observando con gravedad a Kakashi quien tenía una gorda gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime con su típica sonrisita despreocupada…

Kakashi: ah! Qué clima tan deprimidamente maravilloso, no lo creen?

Deidara y Kisame: no cambies el tema!!

Sai: jajaja –riéndose aún fingidamente lo cual le toca los cojones a…

Deidara: ToT NO! ESA RISA NO! POR FAVOR!!

Kisame: ¬¬ ya cállate alharaca…

Deidara: ¬¬ TU NO ME CALLES, IMBECIL IMPOTENTE!

Kisame: YO NO SOY…!

Sin embargo su habla se corta ya que tropieza con el quieto cuerpo de Kakashi quien miraba hacía un específico lugar a su derecha, en lo cual también hace detener a Sai y Deidara sufre el mismo accidente que su esposo…

Sai: mm? Qué pasa Kakashi-san? o.o

Kakashi, murmura impresionado: Sasuke…O.O

En efecto al fin el ninja de cabellos plateados se da cuenta de quien se encontraba sin moverse viéndole también muy sorprendido…Era Uchiha Sasuke…el Sasuke quien antes fue su subordinado, quien hacía participe en el grupo 7 compuesto por un rubio de nombre Naruto, y otra pelirosada llamada como el árbol de cerezo florecido…

Kakashi: Sasuke! –grita muy feliz, alzando su mano, los demás también fijan sus ojos en el cuerpo del Uchiha y se sorprenden bastante.

Sasuke: Ka…Kakashi… -con la boca semiabierta. El peligris hizo una replicación de sombra ordenándole con un ademán que sujetara la cuerda que el antes sostenía y así correr más libremente hacía el chico quedando solo a un metro o menos de distancia. Ambos no se movieron.

Kakashi: qué…qué… -por la emoción que incluso él no podía contener su habla se entrecortaba, pero luego incorporándose y acordándose de que era un shinobi- qué haces aquí? Naruto y todos te han estado buscando!!

Sasuke: yo…

Kakashi: fuiste a buscar a Sakura, no es verdad? la encontraste? –su ex pupilo se quedó callado lo que le bastó para suponer la respuesta… - no lo lograste…

Sasuke: lo hice… -murmuró, ni siquiera sabe porqué se le escapó aquel "secreto".

Kakashi, más impresionado: qué? lo hiciste? Y dónde está?? –otra vez silencio, el peligris se hizo una idea rápida de los hechos guiándose por las contestaciones del Uchiha- Sasuke…desde que te fuiste han pasado muchas cosas en Konoha…ha cambiado mucho… -cambió el tema drásticamente, sabía que después tendría tiempo para enterarse de todo.

Sasuke: por qué lo dices? Tan mejor están sin mi presencia?

Kakashi: Naruto se convirtió en Hokage…

Sasuke: ¿qué? –se sorprendió pero luego cambió para dar una sonrisa satisfactoria y algo melancólica- ese usuratonkachi…

Kakashi: pero no es todo…desde que te fuiste el consejo ninja en Konoha ha querido declararte, otra vez, como parte de ninja exiliado y en el libro Bingo…

Sasuke: ya me lo suponía…

Kakashi: no lo han logrado, ya que Naruto ha estado encubriéndote todo este tiempo, Sasuke…y además ha estado buscándote…

Sasuke: cómo?

Kakashi: él mismo declaró (o mintió…) que te habían encomendado en una misión la cual no has regresado y solo es por falta de experiencia ya que la misión era súper S… e inventándose más cosas cuando veía que el Ministerio quería borrarte del registro en la aldea…

Sasuke: Kakashi… -tomó voz seria- no voy a volver hasta llevarme a Sakura conmigo…

Kakashi: si, lo sé…pero…ésta vez no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto, Sasuke… Naruto realmente te necesita, te necesita y mucho…

Sasuke: cualquier cosa que diga no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Kakashi: Sasuke… -una breve pausa en la cual el peligris se entorna en una atmósfera algo tajante- Naruto quiere que seas el padrino de su primer hijo…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La dueña de aquellos ojos verde brillante se acercaba a paso firme y tranquilo –además de despreocupado- hacía su casa al otro lado del terreno del rayo, la cual no estaba más allá de 10 pasos de su cuerpo…8…4…2… Hasta que sus manos se posaron en la puerta deslizante que era la entrada y abrió sin mucho cuidado, adentrando su pie izquierdo dos pasos más y luego cerrando la puerta sin provocar mucho escándalo. Se saco los zapatos y se puso los otros de descanso, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar las bolsas de supermercado en la alacena. Después de aquello, su vista giró las murallas con las puertas de las habitaciones, abiertas…¿abiertas?, miró hacía la mesa del comedor, aún estaban los huevos con jamón y la taza de chocolate intactos, pero fríos y no con la impresión de ser muy apetitosos… Eso quería decir que Suhane aún no se levantaba…¿verdad?

Fue hacía el marco de la puerta de su pequeña hija…la cama y mantas desordenadas sin señal de Suhane por alrededor. Se extraño, y luego se acordó de que la habitación de su pieza estaba abierta…¿estaría allí?... Sín pensar mucho –por supuesto- fue hacía el marco ahora de su pieza, la pieza matrimonial, pero tan solo echar un ojo dentro éstos se abrieron sin crédito y sus extremidades se debilitaron aunque no le hicieron caerse. Allí… de espaldas a ella…Suhane sostenía lo que al parecer era su diario de vida.

Sakura: Su-Su-chan… -muy perturbada haciendo pegar un salto a la pequeña quien quizá se asustó con la voz de su madre. Ella se acercaba lentamente sin parar de mirarla- Suhane…qué estás…?

Suhane, con voz ronca: okaa-san… -sin dejar de dar su espalda. La pelirosa se detiene.

Sakura: …! (ya…ya sabe…)

Suhane: mamá…por qué…no ocultaste mejor tu diario?

Sakura: eh..? (hija…) –junto el ceño en gesto de preocupación.

Suhane: por qué te fuiste con él? Por qué no luchaste más?

Sakura: hija…tu no entiendes…

Suhane, interrumpe: si entiendo…lo entiendo todo ahora…

Sakura: hija…

Suhane: por qué me engañaste? Por qué no fuiste sincera?

Sakura: Suhane…

Suhane, volteó el rostro y dejó mostrar su sharingan lleno de lárgimas y cristalizado: por qué…? –luego giró parte de su tronco moviendo sus rodillas dejando ver…un kunai clavado en el corazón de su hija con un papel colgado a la empuñadura con el dibujo del abanico rojo y blanco de los Uchiha. También dejó ver como había un charco de sangre bajó sus rodillas. El shock que provocó en Sakura fue total que le hizo caer al suelo con un rostro y mirada muerta.

Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos: hija…

Suhane: Haruno Sakura…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

Un grito espantoso, un grito lleno de dolor invadió cada centímetro de la casa de los llamados Yamato y Asame… Era la voz de Sakura que gritaba, mientras que su cuerpo sudoroso caía sobre el suelo y con las manos llevadas a su cabeza trataba de esconderse como si estuviera traumatizada…y no era para menos, porque acababa de ver una ilusión tan real que las lágrimas que vertió en ellas se desplomaban por sus mejillas ahora…mas solo era un cuento traumático y trágico que se le pasó por su mente no accidentalmente…fue provocado por el Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi… si, Itachi se encontraba de pie al lado de aquel rincón donde antes leía con su sobrina el librito de tapa vieja que estaba en sus manos…¿y Suhane? La pequeñuela se encontraba a los pies de su antiguo otoo-san, dormida, por lo que parecía… Y al cabo, la pelirosa se incorporó con sus rodillas y se sostuvo con ellas y sus antebrazos para observar de lleno el rostro frívolo de su marido clandestino quien le miraba superior como antes solía hacerlo con todo el mundo…

Sakura levantó su vértebra casi moribunda y muy cansada, pero siempre valiente se enfrentó al fin a su esposo…

Sakura: qué acabas… -jadeando- de hacer?

Itachi: darte un pequeño escarmiento…

Sakura: para qué?...

Itachi: para que veas cuánto duele después de una mentira, la verdad…

Sakura: lo leíste?

Itachi: si…

Sakura: vas a matarme?

Itachi: no…tampoco golpearte si es lo que estás pensando ni menos torturarte…

Sakura, extrañada: por qué?

Itachi: no quiero que mi único hermano me odie más de lo que ya…tampoco quiero entristecer el rostro de Suhane, por un momento me sentí su padre ¿sabes?...y tampoco puedo culparte del todo, estabas en todo tu derecho…

Sakura: lo siento… -miró el suelo, con rostro demacrado.

Itachi: no hay por qué…yo fui quien te obligó a ir conmigo…aunque aún no entiendo… -su entrecejo se junto un poco, pero conteniéndose y cargando más su voz- por qué no nos detuviste? Por qué no paraste nuestra pelea? Nadie hubiese salido lastimado…al menos, no más de lo que ya está…por qué mierda, Sakura?!

Sakura, alterándose: porque no podía hacerlo!! PORQUE AMBOS DESEABAN ARREGLAR CUENTAS HACE TIEMPO! Ese era el momento! Cómo podía interrumpir aquello si ambos lo habían esperado con tanto deseo dentro de sí?? O acaso me vas a decir que no aprovechaste la ocasión para descargar todo lo que llevabas dentro??!

Itachi: entonces…entonces para qué te viniste conmigo?? Para qué!!?

Sakura: porque tu…porque tu me inspirabas más confianza en aquel momento… -murmuró- estaba confusa…

Itachi: y yo…y yo que me hacía ilusiones en tener una verdadera familia que me amaba…pero tan solo me utilizaba… y yo que traté de cambiar para ti…cambié para Suhane…

Sakura: …todos cometemos errores…

Itachi: fue un error quererte?

Sakura, notando como la voz de él se volvía triste…muy triste: Itachi… -mirándole con lástima.

Itachi: o es que los dos nos estábamos engañando…queriendo evadir…

Sakura: la vida? –continuó ella…

Itachi: mi vida no tiene objetivo…como siempre… -volvió su tono frío.

Sakura: fuiste…fuiste un gran padre para Suhane…

Itachi: …

Sakura: lo digo en serio…yo solo…pude mentirle a mi propia hija…yo si…soy una mierda…

Itachi: no lo eres…porque has podido albergar en los corazones de dos hombres sin alma… -la pelirosa despabila- …y si ves a mi hermano de nuevo…dile que lo siento…por no haber muerto en sus manos… -le da la espalda a Sakura.

Sakura: espera! Donde vas a ir? Qué va a pasar con nosotras?

Itachi: yo me haré cargo de los registros clandestinos…tu vuelve a Konoha…

Sakura: pero…! Y tu??

Itachi: no te preocupes…y dile a Suhane cuando despierte que no me busque si algún día decide hacerlo…y que me disculpe por haber sido tan cobarde y huir…

Sakura: pero!

Itachi: y Sakura, no te culpes sola…la culpa fue de ambos…

Sakura: Itachi…

Itachi: cuídate…! –estaba dispuesto a desaparecer en un remolino de hojas cuando.

Sakura: realmente… -sonríe- gracias…por entenderlo…

Itachi: y tu a mi… -pero el remolino de hojas y el respectivo puf! Aparecieron en la pieza e Itachi desapareció de su vista, y hasta siempre…

Suhane: ma…má?... –murmuró la pequeña levantando la cabeza aún adormilada y luego agregar- por qué otra vez estás llorando…?

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

La brisa marina se acompañaba por el oleaje del mar que se depositaba tranquilo y apaciguador en la orilla de la playa, en esa playa donde el barco del viejo pescador Krasu posaba, donde la joven Keiko caminaba sobre el agua ayudada con algo de chakra moldeado en sus pies. Danzaba como si fuera una ninfa sobre el agua, y sus ojos un cierto destello turquesa y celeste iluminaban su pálido rostro…¿acaso sus ojos no eran de color pardo?...o al menos eso pensaba el sujeto que al límite entre la arena y el mar se encontraba, observando con ojos totalmente perdidos la figura de la muchacha que le despertaba verdaderos sentimientos de ardor por todo su cuerpo…que le inspiraba confianza…que le inspiraba tranquilidad… Nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, a quien su vestimenta -compuesta por una camiseta de mangas largas color negro y algo anchas al nivel de su abdomen; y unos pantalones grisáceos, además de sandalias negras- le golpeaba aquel viento marino apegando una parte a su cuerpo y la otra alejándose a éste.

La mujer de cabellos ondulados no se percató de la presencia del moreno hasta que en su danza dio un giro revolviendo algunas gotas del mar alrededor suyo al chocar sus pies sobre ésta, y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura del hombre que le veía sin parpadear con ambos ojos de color carmín a la orilla de la playa. Se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos aún se marcaban turquesas y celestes revolviéndose entre sí ambos colores en la iris. Ella susurró el nombre del tipo en su mente y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacía él, donde quedó frente a frente, él sobre la arena y ella sobre el agua, en un momento de silencio, cuando la mujer le pregunta…

Keiko: para qué…regresas?

Él no responde…sin mover sus labios ni su cuerpo siguió mirándola fijamente.

Keiko: pensé que lo de ayer sólo fue un arrebato…o me equivoco? –volvió a quedarse callado- por qué no me respondes, Itachi? Por qué no me hablas con…?

Itachi, interrumpe: qué le pasa a tus ojos?

Keiko, suspira, baja el tono de voz y muestra una facción más fría y triste: desde que te fuiste con Sakura no paré mi viaje de hacerme más fuerte…tampoco me di cuenta que te estaba buscando inconscientemente –se dio una pausa, le dolía a sí misma reconocer su error perdiendo varios años en vano- …hubo un lugar al que llegué, donde peleé con un ninja excelente arriesgando mi propia vida en el acto…y cuándo mi mente se preparaba para la muerte mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma extraña… -dos hilos de agua rodearon a la joven como si estuviera dentro de un tornado- mi barrera sangre se liberó, obteniendo la victoria en la batalla… -el agua dejó de rondar por el cuerpo de ella.

Itachi: tu familia lo sabe?

Keiko: no…además, no deseo verla…

Itachi: hmp…

Keiko: por qué volviste? –cambió de tema al que más le interesaba, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Itachi: voy a escapar de este país…

Keiko, la joven se impresiona pero luego toma semblante serio: de quién huyes?

Itachi: de mí mismo…para luego encontrarme

Keiko: no has respondido la primera pregunta... –y repitió- por qué viniste a verme?

Itachi: quisiera…que vinieras conmigo

Keiko: qué pego yo en tu historia? –reclamó la chica sin poner cara.

Itachi: eres la única que quiere estar a mi lado, eso es

Keiko, baja la mirada, era verdad lo que decía el chico, aún así…: por qué tan tarde te has dado cuenta?

Itachi: porque soy humano… -la chica levante la cabeza en gesto de impresión- y cometo errores…no fui perfecto como mi padre lo creía

Keiko, subió la mirada: eso lo sé –sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación, sentía que su ex prometido al fin abría su corazón hacía ella sin remordimientos, eso…le alivió…

Itachi: pues a mi…se me había olvidado… -su Sharingan desapareció, mostró sus ojos azabaches- y quiero que tu me lo recuerdes, podrás?

Keiko: si me prometes… -salió del agua y se acercó más al moreno quedando a escasos centímetros- que podré estar en la misma celda que te deparen –sonrió.

Itachi, alargando sus labios en un gesto de superioridad y alegría: lo prometo –su mano imperceptible tomó la de la chica, estrechándola en el aire.

El viento elevó sus cabellos…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Kakashi: después de tres meses de tu ausencia…Godaime-sama asignó en secreto a Naruto como su sucesor… que sería el Rokudaime de Konoha…comenzando a encubrir tu historial…

Sasuke: yo no se lo he pedido –de forma fría.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en lo que parecía unas sillas y mesa de alguna cafetería en el país del Rayo. Al momento, Sai, Kisame y Deidara se dirigían a la cárcel local para dejar a ambos delincuentes bastante buscados por los caza recompensas.

Kakashi: lo sé, pero tú harías lo mismo ¿no? –el muchacho se quedó callado.

Sasuke: aún así…ustedes por qué están aquí?

Kakashi: pues, en consecuencia de que Naruto sea Hokage, la delincuencia en nuestro país ha bajado considerablemente, al igual que las tentativas de guerra. Incluso, la aldea del Sonido fue reconstruida quitando a todo los yakuzas que movían el centro de los territorios del Arroz –(N/a: así era, no?)- Naruto empleó y ascendió a los mejores ninjas de su categoría para combatir con los terroristas y demases, entre ellos Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino…entre otros, incluso, Konohamaru que ahora imparte clases en la Academia –(N/a: se lo imaginan?).

Sasuke: y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Kakashi: que las cárceles de la Aldea y el país, están repletas, así que Konoha pidió autorización de dejar a estos ex akatsuki que encontramos en una choza en medio del océano en una misión que teníamos yo, Sai e Ino en el país de la Ola.

Sasuke: ah… -al fin atando cabos, para luego preguntar- con quién se casará ese usuratonkachi? –sin poder evitar la sonrisa en los labios, ya que oír noticias de su amigo/enemigo, le reconfortaba.

Kakashi: con Hinata, lo del embarazo ya llevaba sus cinco meses, así que prefirieron tomar riendas en el asunto antes de que Hiashi descuartizara a Naruto por dejar embarazada a su hija antes del matrimonio…

Sasuke: je…

Kakashi: por qué estás acá? –cambió rápidamente el tema Sasuke silenció…su mente comenzó a procesar preguntas algo difíciles- es que Sakura también lo está? debe estar viviendo con Itachi, ¿no? –el rostro de Sasuke bajó a la altura de la mesa, el peligris supo que dio en el clavo- Sasuke…esta vez no puedo pasar por alto tal información…tengo órdenes explícitas de…acabar con tu hermano…necesito saber dónde se hospeda.

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: entiende…el tiempo de tu venganza ya pasó, incluso me atrevería a declarar que la has olvidado y sepultado –los ojos afilados del moreno se abrieron sorprendidos- sino…no habrías venido a buscar a Sakura…y haberme dicho lo que dijiste cuando me viste en la ciudad…

Sasuke: … -volvió a callarse, no supo que responder.

Kakashi: Sasuke…qué pretendes siempre callándote las cosas? Tú por qué crees que Sakura se fue con Itachi en ese momento? –sin por creérselo, los oídos de Sasuke se volvieron atentos a cada palabra de su antiguo maestro- porque Itachi…por muy frío que parezca, logró abrirse con ella…logró decirle lo que sentía, y eso, que no convivió todos lo años que tú conviviste con ella en Konoha… quién sabe qué cosa le habrá dicho tu hermano a ella, pero logró hacerle confíar y asegurarse en él… él mostró su debilidad, cosa que tú no lograste a tiempo… Sin embargo, siempre hubo un punto a favor a diferencia de Itachi…y es que Sakura te amaba, Sasuke…y de seguro, aún sigue haciéndolo y ahora, debe estar arrepintiéndose y siempre mirando al mundo echándose la culpa de todo y ante todos… -tomó un sorbo de té en la taza que estaba frente a él, y luego proseguir- no es que te esté culpando de todo…sólo quiero que veas como la terquedad de ambos o de los tres provocó lo que ahora viven

El peligris siguió bebiendo de su té, al segundo que el Uchiha analizaba cada palabra de su sensei… Era cierto, pensaba, desde que Itachi mató a todo el clan la oscuridad comenzó a invadirle y ya no fue jamás el niño alegre que salía de casa a sus clases…se hundió en sí mismo…se hundió en el futuro y jamás en el presente olvidándose por completo de todo lo que acontecía en su mundo en aquellos instantes… se perdió de la gran amistad de Naruto, aunque él aún le reconocía, y también del afecto de Sakura, la única verdadera chica que le aceptaba todos sus errores y gracias… y ¿por qué? por jamás perdonarse de algo que él no cometió y fue el odio que su hermano mayor contrajo contra su padre y contra todos los que lo apoyaban… Fue un error…un gran error… pero ahora ¿debía remediarlo? ¿de qué manera?... Su hija, Suhane Uchiha, inocente que nada sabe de su pasado no podía ver tan brutalmente cómo su realidad se descompone de golpe al ir Kakashi a enfrentarse a su padre…no podía permitir que su hija sufriera, aunque se estuviera llenando de más mentira…¿eso estaba bien?... ¿debía cometer el mismo error encerrando esta vez a su hija?...debía hacerlo…por su bien…?

Kakashi: Sasuke…te lo repito, dime dónde está Sakura e Itachi o yo mismo patearé cada puerta de cada casa de este país para encontrarlos…

Sasuke: … -comenzó a sudar, las manos le temblaban…no sabía que decir…

Kakashi: bien… -puso unas monedas encima de la mesa por el té y se levantó de un además de su asiento dispuesto a caminar, dándole la espalda a su ex alumno cuando…

Sasuke: espera! –su sensei se detuvo- mi hija…mi hija esa viviendo con Sakura en estos momentos…no puedes irrumpirle su pacífica vida así como sí nada! –también se levantó de la mesa- yo…yo soy su padre y la protegeré de ti y de…

Kakashi, interrumpe: de la verdad?...piensas protegerla con mentira?? –el moreno le miró otra vez sorprendido.

Sasuke: yo…

Kakashi: Sasuke, estás cometiendo otro error más… no sabes cuánto le va a pesar a tu hija cuando sepa la verdad de su padre… no sabes cuánto daño ya le has causado!... iré, por más que tú me detengas –esas palabras egoístas le sonaron mucho así mismo…lo cual le hizo reflexionar… que ya estaba harto de siempre verse a escondidas con Sakura ahora que la pareja sabía de sus sentimientos mutuos; que era absurdo que hija viviera en un mundo ficticio lleno de mentiras y arrepentimiento de su madre…eso no era una familia, era otro error…ese error…esa falla…ya sabía como remediarla.

Sasuke: te diré donde están… -Kakashi aflojó su facción de reproche y giró el rostro para ver al moreno- si me dejas acompañarte…

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

Suhane: qué sucedió después…que los dos pelearan?

Sakura: bueno…Itachi ganó…

Suhane: Itachi? –dudó un momento para luego marcar un gesto de haberse acordado- ah! De verás…mi tío...el hermano de mi verdadero padre…

Sakura: sí, así es…

Suhane: entonces…tú te fuiste con él? Por la fuerza?! –algo alterada al imaginarse tal escena.

Sakura: mmm…más o menos…

Suhane: cómo más o menos? O.o

Sakura, suspira: te lo contaré cuando seas mayor…

Suhane: aaah! Pero mamá…! –reprochó la niña en la habitación matrimonial de la casa, aún estaban allí, y desde que ella despertó su madre comenzó a contarle y explicarle toda la historia de su pasado y de su origen…aunque ella no lo entendiera muy bien, Suhane exigió que le relatara al menos, para poder volver a confíar en su madre como su mejor amiga.

Sakura: acaso entiendes algo de lo que te he dicho?

Suhane: bueeenooo… -hizo una mueca pensativa- si, algo, que mi padre no es Inji Yamato sino Sasuke Uchiha, y que Inji no es el verdadero nombre, sino Itachi Uchiha que resulta ser hermano mayor de mi padre que se llama Sasuke y que se disputaron hace 7 años atrás por ti y yo estando en tu vientre y que el hermano mayor ganó, y que tú te fuiste con él y que trataron de convivir todo este tiempo, hasta que mi otoo-san, digo, mi tío se dio cuenta lo de la Barrera Sangre aunque…espera…aún no entiendo…por qué recién ahora las cosas se salieron de control y todo, mamá? No fue simplemente por el Sharingan, verdad? por qué fue?

Sakura, quedó en silencio, realmente sabía la razón o parte de ella pero no supo como explicársela a su hija o si al menos ella le entendería… fue una larga pausa donde Suhane no apartaba su mirada curiosa y desorientada a los ojos verdes de su madre…: sucede que…hhmmm…

Suhane: qué? –ansiosa por saber.

Sakura: hmm… (ahora que lo pienso…dónde se habrá ido Itachi?...)

Suhane: mamá?

Sakura: hhmmm…

**FLOP!**

Fue el sonido de la puerta principal deslizándose y chocando con su límite, esto a ambas femeninas le hicieron despabilar de su conversación, poniéndose sobre sus pies y acercándose al marco de la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos mostraban impresión, sin embargo los latidos de sus corazones no cesaban, tenían miedo, sí, ya que se suponía que Itachi había desaparecido totalmente… y nadie más que él podría entrar a la casa…¿qué demonios pasaba?

Suhane, susurrando: no qué pa…digo, él…se ha marchado de la casa?

Sakura: shh… -silenció a su hija quien se llevó las manos a la boca, al momento que Sakura hizo un kage bunshin a su lado... siempre tuvo en mente que alguien de Konoha entraría por esa puerta y se enfrentaría a Itachi y a ella para llevársela a su aldea por orden a la Hokage…no pasó por su mente que pudiera ser un ladrón. Suhane, se sorprendió al ver otra mamá al lado de la suya, quien silenciosa buscaba algún tipo de arma que pudiera utilizar.

…Era la hora…

Sakura salió del escondite que era el marco de la habitación y echó para atrás a su hija haciendo señas con sus dedos a su réplica para que se quedara en la habitación en caso de cualquier cosa. Dio dos pasos al frente y dirigió desafiante su mirada a la puerta de entrada que se alargaba en el pasillo de la cocina y…

Sakura: eh…? o.o

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que siempre hacían cuando se impresionaban y su boca se abrió sin orden dada por su mente para luego respirar algo sudorosa y…por alguna razón…temerosa…lo que provocó cierto miedo en su hija, que miraba atenta a su madre… Luego la pelirosa murmuró…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE??! Era lo que pronunciaba y dictaba la mente de Suhane al oír a su madre… entonces…entonces… era su VERDADERO padre el qué estaba en la entrada?? AHORA??. Sin más corrió un poco hasta llegar al lado de su madre y… divisar unos cabellos negros azulados terminados en punta, una piel tan blanca y pálida como la suya al igual unas mechas que atrás de ellas ocultaban unos ojos afilados color azabache; llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros al igual que sandalias y para el torso una malla y una yukata no muy lugar color azul que hacía notar parte de su pecho y abdomen… Quedó con la boca abierta ¡¡era el mismo tipo que había abrazado en la calle creyendo que era Itachi!!, ¡¡ENTONCES SI ERA SU PADRE!!... Entonces, Sakura, pudo observar también como unos cabellos grises estaban detrás del hombre… acaso sería…? Podría ser…?

Sakura: Ka…Ka… -tragando algo de saliva y luego- Kakashi-sensei!??

Kakashi, que sonrió a través del hombro derecho de Sasuke: yo! Sakura! tanto tiempo, eh? n.n –la pelirosa sintió su boca reseca.

Suhane, quién no entendía bien lo que pasaba, ya que su corazón otra vez comenzó a palpitar de emoción… era él su verdadero padre?...: mamá…mamá… -la niña jaló de la ropa de Sakura, tratando de llamar su atención, mas la mujer no le respondía- mamá…él es…?

Sakura: Sasuke!!

Pero sin poder evitarlo la pelirosada con ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió por el pasillo y se abalanzó colgándose del cuello de su amado y abrazándolo feliz y desesperada a la vez, llorando en su hombro, mientras él la acogía en sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda a la cintura haciéndole saber que jamás se apartaría de ella… que ya todo estaba bien…que ya estaba a su lado…que no era un sueño…

Sasuke: tranquila…

La pequeña de cabellera azulada y algo larga miraba la escena con ojos parpadeantes y algo confusos…entonces él realmente era…su padre? Entonces esta era…su familia?... Itachi…Itachi siempre trató de portar se dulce con ella y por más que él hiciera el rol paterno…jamás se sintió a gusto con él…era como sí…como sí no le conociera de verdad aunque él trataba de dar todo el afecto… Era por esto? Por qué Sauske realmente es su padre, su padre biológico? Talñ vez por eso ella…nunca se sintió cómoda con el alto y silencioso Itachi, el moreno que por mucho fue su papá… No sabía que hacer… si ir a abrazarlo…o si odiarles, a ambos por tantas mentiras que le han hecho pasar…quizá solo estaban cuidando de ella, no querían hacerle daño hasta que cumpliera ya la suficiente edad…y al parecer tenían razón ya que por más que su madre le haya explicado no entendía del todo bien la historia… Sin embargo, la sensación de vergüenza y las fuertes sístoles y diástoles de su corazón se hacían presentes en su cara –ya que se impregnó de un color grana- y en su oído, como un zumbido molesto, mas, no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo tan cerca de esos adultos y en las murallas de la entrada… Mirándoles fijamente…

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron… y voltearon hacía la pequeña…

Kakashi: así que… ella es su hija?

Suhane: aahmm… yo…este… -murmuró por lo bajo, pensó que era la más embarazosa situación en la que podía estar, ya que no sabía que decir.

Sakura: hija… -mirándola con algo de compasión, restregándose los ojos con las manos.

Sasuke, interrumpiendo: esta…no es la primera vez que nos vemos…verdad? –no se reconocía muy bien hacía quien se dirigía…si hacía él o a la niña.

Suhane: bueno…

Sasuke: estás igual de avergonzada…que cuando me abrazaste…realmente…no me perdonas… -la joven se quedó callada- recuerdas que te dije que estaba llorando por mi hija aquella vez? –Sakura y Kakashi miraban incrédulos al moreno- esa hija…eras tu, Suhane –la niña se puso más colorada.

Suhane: cómo…cómo sabe mi nombre? Por qué usted sabe el mío y yo…no? –sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

Sasuke: porque yo te di ese nombre –la niña movió al cabeza un momento en gesto de sorprendida.

Suhane: Sasuke… -susurró en un hilo de voz, casi sin mover la boca.

Sasuke: si sabes mi nombre…por qué mientes?

Suhane: yo no… yo no… -murmuró, el vocablo comenzó a cortarse, las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y subió al vista para mirar al moreno- yo no te conozco, papá… /snif/

Sasuke: pero ya habrá tiempo, hija… -le sonrió, esa fue la primer vez en que la sonrisa de su padre le inspiró seguridad y sinceridad…era radiante, era extraño…aún así ella también fue y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del hombre varonil de su padre quien conmocionado y sin evitar aquel sentimiento de alegría, acarició la corona de la cabeza de su hija alisando un poco más sus cabellos azulados. Sakura comenzó a llorar otra vez, liberando todo aquella culpabilidad y arrepentimiento que sintió cuando vivía con Itachi… Mientras que Kakashi les miraba enternecedoramente desde fuera de la casa, al tiempo que la niña gritaba sus sollozos en el cuerpo de su verdadero padre…al fin juntos…

Pasó unos minutos así hasta que…

Kakashi: y bien… cuando partimos a la boda de Naruto?

--.--.--.--+--.--.--.—

-"y yo los declaro marido y mujer…" –el hombre con aspecto de sabio y también con su calva y pequeños pelos canosos alrededor de su cabeza, con ropa algo así como de "iglesia" dio sus penúltimas palabras antes de que el acto más apasionado dentro de una boda apareciera ante todos los espectadores e invitados, que eran, ninjas de Konoha- "ya puede besar a la novia…" –

Sonrió ampliamente y la pareja con sus trajes de etiqueta –el de la mujer un vestido blanco y bordado, lleno de encajes y de una fina tela que hacía resaltar su cabellera, mas no su piel nívea y el de él un traje negro soberbio que destacaba su melena rubia y radiante- se besaron muy sonrojados pero felices mientras todas las personas en las bancas de la iglesia (N/a: aunq ud no lo crea! Konoha tiene iglesia XD) aplaudían fervientemente y unos que otros llorando cascaditas, entre esos Lee, Gai y Shizune muy conmocionados, y al lado de Lee un "mini Lee" xD que al parecer era su hijo; Akamaru ladraba –ya grandecito- atrás de toda la gente al lado de Kiba y Shino –también mayorcitos- vestidos con sus trajes más formales; en medio estaba Shikamaru, Temari y a los lados de ellos 2 pequeños niños a cada lado (N/a: es q Temari es una fiera xDD (inner: uy lo siento Gaby-senpai n.nU)) 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, con cabelleras rubios y castañas otras más oscuras que otras, mientras que la madre aplaudía toda emocionada, el padre con sus 4 hijitos murmuraron por lo bajo, haciendo gastaos con sus manos: "qué problemático" (N/a: y les salió un pack de perezosos xDD jaja). En la otra fila, también al medio, estaban Ino, Sai y Chouji, ninguno con pequeñines a sus lados, pero si podemos destacar la gran barriga de Ino quien era la que aplaudía con más dificultad pero sin dejar su voz chillona con el paso de los años. Neji y Tenten, con todos los demás Hyuga y profesores como Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, los padres de Sakura, e incluso la antigua Godaime, Jiraiya, Tonton y uno que otro ANBU, aparte del Jounin Konohamaru y su grupo, se distribuían por los asientos.

El lugar era radiante, y muy bien decorado, con alguno que otro arreglo floral por gracia de los Yamanaka y efectos de luz por los vidrios de colores en las ventanas; que en vez de dar aspecto "angelical" parecía un lugar para hacer una fiesta de tanto ruido que se difractaba por la zona.

Sakura y Sasuke, la primera con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar aplaudían en las primeras gradas casi enfrente de la pareja, al lado de Hinata y Naruto –la primera también llorando y el segundo con cascaditas en los ojos- …aunque…¡¿Naruto y Hinata?! Pues bien… así es, Naruto y Hinata también aplaudían fervientes de emoción, ya han pasado 20 años de todo el ajetreo y desde que la pelirosada y el moreno habían regresado a su aldea natal… 20 años que han pasado desde la boda de sus mejores amigos –Uzumaki y Hyuga-… desde que el hijo de ambos había nacido… entonces… ¿Quiénes estaban en el altar?

Naruto: ese es mi hijo T.T –susurraba con una sonrisa en los labios y con la cara de zorro.

Mientras nuestros nuevos cónyugues…

Suhane (N/a: seeh! Así como lo leen amigos! xDjajajaja), quien se separaba al fin de su esposo: te amo Kazeyou… -(N/a: así tengo entendido q se llama Yondaime (inner: mijito ricoo!) y todos sabemos q el cuarto es el padre de Naruto (inner: o al menos todos suponemos lo mismo xS) así q en nombre de él es el hijo de Naruto y Hinata!)

Kazeyou: y yo a ti… Su… -sus ojos azules zafiro igual a los de su padre (N/a: aquí los genes de Naruto ganaron) comenzaron a cerrarse, para luego besar de nuevo los labios de su mujer, quien ahora tomaba sus manos y las entrelazaba, sin antes mover una mecha muy larga de color azulado de su pelo que obstruía su rostro –su cabello estaba tomado en un tomate dejando solo una mecha al lado de su cara, como en el 4to op de Naruto Xd-…

Colado 1: oe! No po! Se supone que era un solo beso no ma'!!

Colado 2: NOO! MI QUERIDA SU-CHAN SE CASÓ!!

Colado 3: y ahora que haremos??

Colados, todos juntos: T.T BUUAAAA!! –lloraron cascaditas de lágrimas unos tipos que estaban al fondo de la iglesia, al parecer el Fan Club de Suhane Uchiha, como en sus tiempos lo tuvo Sasuke, su padre, salieron de la iglesia muy decepcionados y con rayitas azules en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, al salir de la iglesia no notaron la presencia de dos personas fuera de ella, de pie, sobre el pasto, y delante de los árboles frondosos que daban toda la sombra reconfortante de estos días de verano, agregando que esas dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se encontraban en ellas. La mujer, tenía unos 40 de edad aunque representaba mucho menos, podría cualquiera a arriesgarse a decir la simple edad de 28 o 30 años, mientras que su cabello ondulado lo tenía cortado unos centímetros arriba de los hombros, de un color castaño, su piel blanca y ojos pardos, su cuerpo no bien pronunciado pero si notando sus curvas con la ropa que llevaba que consistía en un chaleco color verde limón de anchas mangas que cubrían sus manos y unos pantalones ¾ blancos con unas sandalias de un verde musgo; por el contrario, el hombre era un poco más alto que ella traía el cabello oscuro con una pequeña cola amarrando los pocos cabellos que se desprendían en su cuello con el flequillo no muy largo apenas tocando sus ojos azabaches y piel no tan blanca como la de la mujer, vestía una yukata estilo Kimimaro solo que de color negro y debajo de ella su abdomen y pecho se cubría por una malla, y sus pantalones grisáceos, con una katana a la cadera de funda roja con negro… Ambos no traían ninguna bandada, pero si, la mujer traía en sus manos un bulto de mantas suaves y verde agua entre las manos al parecer…era su hijo…

Mujer: Itachi…no piensas entrar?

Itachi, (N/a: x supuesto q era él): no, mejor así…

Mujer: pero…por mucho tiempo fue alguien querido para ti, o me equivoco? Al menos…

Itachi, continuando la oración: al menos quisiera dejarla tranquila, en este momento…

Mujer, mirándolo con tristeza: Itachi…

Itachi: Keiko…ahora mismo tengo una familia y lazos más fuertes contigo –miró al bulto que entre los brazos la mujer tenía.

Keiko: entonces…entonces para qué venimos de tan lejos?

Itachi: solo para verla…

En ese preciso instante los invitados, todos, salieron por la gran puerta que era la iglesia con unas bolsas llenas de algo entre las manos, cuando de pronto la feliz pareja de recién casados salía rebosante de emoción y tapando sus caras para que el arroz y los pétalos de rosas que comenzaron a dispararse en el aire desde las bolsas que la mayoría de los invitados tenía. El moreno mayor solo vio a la ya no niña sino adulta Suihane Uchiha de cabellera azulada riendo y bajando por las escaleras con su marido al brazo, un rubio muy parecido a Yondaime pero con el rubor en las mejillas de la Hinata del Souke; quedó con la boca abierta y algo ensimismado…nadie notó la presencia de ambos junto a los árboles, mientras que Keiko comprendió y calló dejando que su amado observara cada detalle de la boda de…

Voz: disculpen…

Una voz femenina salió entre la oscuridad de los árboles haciendo despabilar a Itachi y Keiko girando sus cuerpos a la defensiva sobretodo Itachi que se colocó delante de su querida Ameno, alzando los puños. La pareja pudo distinguir una cabellera plateada con unos ojos negros muy profundos con forma afilada y sin expresión, pero…lo que les puso la cara llena de impresión fue la chaqueta larga de color negro con estampados de nubes rojas respectivas del…antiguo Akatsuki…

Keiko: A…Akatsuki? –sin poder creer lo que ella misma pronunciaba, la bandada en el brazo izquierdo de la tipa marcaba la arena pero tachada como de costumbre.

Itachi: quién eres?

Akatsuki: baja tus puños…no vengo a pelear, es más vengo a hacerte una oferta… -luego los miró de arriba abajo a ambos- tu eres…Uchiha Itachi verdad?

Itachi: qué deseas? –bajó los puños pero no se apartó de delante de su mujer.

Akatsuki: seré breve, soy Hitsugaya Hitsuji, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte del líder, por favor no interrumpas –(N/a: esta breve parte se la dedico a mi senpai Gaby n.n) cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió declarando casi mecánicamente- "_Itachi, el Akatsuki no ha muerto mientras el objetivo no este cumplido, todos han sido capturados menos yo y he reunido a unos cuántos…aún así, no somos suficientes…tus habilidades me son útiles, Itachi…por eso te propongo que te unas de nuevo a mi, si dices que sí…" _si dices que sí yo te guiaré…aceptas?

Keiko, quien no hizo oído sordo aunque la tipa ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta: por supuesto que…!

Itachi, interrumpió: lo siento, pero tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer en estos momentos…

Hitsuji: entiendo…y después? –era bastante insistente, de seguro y tenía ordenes específicas de no dejarle tan fácilmente, o al menos eso pensó Itachi.

Itachi: no lo acepto, gracias –dijo cortante, la joven de ropas negras y rojas hizo una reverencia y desapareció otra vez de las sombras.

Keiko: que…extraño… -se quedó pensando la mujer de cabellos ondulados cuando la voz del moreno le interrumpió.

Itachi: vamos? –comenzó a caminar también internándose en los bosques al momento que se escuchaba el grito de las mujeres por reclamar el ramo de flores que fue lanzado en el aire por Suhane. Keiko le siguió por detrás.

Keiko: y qué es eso tan importante que estás haciendo? –le preguntó suspicazmente a su amado, aunque éste no detuvo su andar y sonrió sin que se percatara ella.

Itachi: presenciaba la boda de mi primera hija…

Su rastro se perdió entre las plantas y hierba… mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se abrazaban tiernamente observando la alegría de su hija al irse en una carroza con su nuevo esposo…

_So, don't cry to my  
If you loved me, you would be here with me  
don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind..._

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TERMINADO CAPITULO 14!**

**END OF FANFIC "_RESCATAME!"  
_**bn, mil agradecimientos a to2 los escritores q me dejaron revi y siempre me animaron y criticaron para poder ser mejor cada día y así no aburrirles con mis historias… realmente gracias a todos y si es q los decepcioné con tan pobre final…lo lamento u.u…

Bueno, ahora quisiera declarar una cosa ante ustedes y es lo siguiente:** "me retiraré temporalmente de fanfiction x motivos de estudios"**. La verdad es q soy una niña q le gusta hacer muxas cosas (inner: bueno cosas que le agradan) y tener q leer, estudiar para Química, Biología e Historia, además de escribir una historia y dibujar otra es bastante…ESTRESANTE para mi, x eso me he demorado tanto en escribirles los capítulos. También decidí que **sólo subiré algun otro fanfic cuando lo tenga totalmente completo en el pc**, así cada semana les subiría un capitulo y no los haría esperar tanto n.n… así q aparte de dejar fanfic x motivos de estudio tambn lo haré x motivos de inspiración y proceso de escritura, de acuerdo? **PERO VOLVERÉ SE LOS PROMETO** y cuando me vean x allí en las primeras paginas x q he subido algo me conocerán x **Haru no Ame**, así es, me cambiaré el nick tambn n.n…

Ahora cuídense muxo y aqllos q aún no se atreven a escribir ¿q esperan para hacerlo? A muxos y muxas les encantará lo q escriben, ya verán! Bueno…eso sería todo, cualquiera aún está a tiempo para unirse al: "Anti-Orochigay-bastardo-hijo-de-su-madre" ¬¬… ahora sí! MANDENLE SALU2 A SUS MAMÁS DE PARTE MÍA Y MI INNER! SE CUIDAN MUXO Y NO SE VAYAN X LO OSCURITO DE LA CALLE, EH?? ADIUUUU!!

Ah! Y gracias a estas personas x haber dejado review en el anterior capi:

**-koharu-**

**marion-asakura**

**mir-i-am-chan**

**angelito86bhra**

**Rayi-chan**

**Uchiha YojimI-san **(xD)

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** (tus revis siempre me hacen reír y no sé x q! así q mándame no mas!XD)

**And you n.n**

o o Haruno-chan o o


End file.
